Ninjas and Assassins
by Derpsthelife
Summary: Let's go mess around with seals. Let's go jump in the swirling hole of darkness. I've got nothing to lose. In a world very different than his own, our blond protagonist decides to start a new life. DISCLAIMER: In case you can't math, there are a lot of short chapters. Also I'll get to fixing earlier chapters later but for now they... let's say they're not the best.
1. Part 1

Hello, I am a new writer in the fanfiction community and this is my first story which may be okay? Also I have not finished neither series yet so if holes in the main plot appear keep this in mind

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: According to the multidimensional theory I DO own Naruto and Akame ga kiru (Kishimoto & Takahiro burst through the door) although that is in another universe so unfortunately though I don't own Naruto nor Akame ga kiru in this universe (Kishimoto & Takahiro slowly backs out my room) HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU NEED TO PAY FOR MY DOOR. While I chase after them, enjoy.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"I am bored" whined a handsome, young, blond man "what should I do?" He questioned himself. "There is supposed to be an endless amount one can do with seals, let's do that" Having nothing else to do, he walked into his village. Gazing around the village, he spotted the store. "Can I buy all your scrolls and ink?" The blondie asked the old shop owner.  
The owner, who was around 80, squinted at the man and said, "Naruto? Is that you? You look like you haven't aged a bit in these past two decades."  
"Yes Ahiko, it's me. Anyways how much for my order?" Naruto replied.  
"It's about 6,000,000 yen, but for you 1,000,000 my old friend" Ahiko said grabbing the scrolls, "Curious though, what are you going to use all of that for?"  
Handing Ahiko a pouch containing 6,000,000 yen Naruto said "Oh just thought of stocking up on supplies."  
Chuckling Ahiko took the bag and handed Naruto his purchase "Strange as always, how will you hold all of that?" Putting the scrolls in his pouch filled with storage seals Naruto, leaving, said, "I'll find a way."  
Chuckling to himself Ahiko thought 'I always wondered how he did that.'  
Pulling out a century-old book on sealing Naruto started to read. (Several months later) "Now I think I can safely say I am a seal master. So let's start screwing around with seals" Naruto told himself.

Pulling out a scroll, he started to tinker with the paper. 'Okay if I put a lot of space kanji it will increase the area of effect, and if I add the travel kanji then it will be able to transport me anywhere around in the area or in theory' Naruto thought to himself 'now I just need to decide what number it should be' pondering for a moment Naruto decided 'I'll do seven'. 'Okay now let's see if this bad boy works' Naruto thought. Channeling an extreme amount of chakra, one of the many benefits of being the container of the nine tailed beasts into the seal, a sphere of swirling darkness started to engulf the seal and started to expand until it was the size of five people. 'Should I go into that thing?' Naruto thought to himself. " **Naruto I think you should send a shadow clone in first"** Kurama, one of the nine sentient beings sealed into Naruto, said. 'Kay' Naruto thought. Summoning a clone, Naruto sent it into the swirling darkness. Having waited for a while Naruto started to reminisce about his youth centuries ago.

"Now!" Sasuke Uchiha, best friend of Naruto, his greatest rival, and arguably most important, reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki, yelled. "Yeah!" Shouted Naruto, our blond protagonist. "Rikudou Chibaku Tensei!" Screamed the male duo as their hands made contact with Kaguya, the mother of all chakra, also known as the crazy woman. Debris started to be pulled towards Kaguya forming rocks and said rocks forming boulders until Kaguya was once again encased within an orb of solid rock. Returning to the rest of team seven, the nine beasts stood side by side. "Yo, Kurama" Naruto said, greeting the giant chakra fox entity " **Took you long enough to free me"** Kurama, the Kyubi, said. "So how are we getting back into our world?" Sakura, third student of Kakashi and member of team 7, questioned. " **Don't worry we can use some of the sage's chakra-"** Kurama said before the group were warped to their world " **to transport us back"**

After many decades of pondering, Naruto realized that the cause of most of the violence and cycle of hatred was power given to humans and their greed, so all Naruto had to do was get rid of the power and they would be powerless to do anything based on their greed. " **This is probably one of your more slightly more intelligent plans"** Kurama told Naruto as he started to chain up a series of hand seals. "Done" Naruto said as he started to glow from the influx chakra from around the world. " **So what will you do with the rest of us now?"** The Ichibi, Shukaku, asked gesturing with his one tail to the rest of the biju. "Well, I can seal you guys into me or you guys will have to be extremely careful around humans" Naruto answered. " **The kid has found a way to release us out of his seal so we won't have to be stuck in his mindscape"** Kurama explained to the other biju. " **Alright I accept the first option"** The Nanabi, Chomei, Stated. And one by one the rest agreed with Chomei and were sealed inside Naruto.

After a bit of remembering the past, knowledge of inside the realm entered Naruto's mind. Apparently the world had multiple countries like this world but the clone landed in a place called creatively The Capital. This "Capital" was in the eyes of many corrupt and unjust. It was in the need for a revolution. A group called Night Raid strived for this goal. It was also a good place to start anew because while Naruto was thankful for the peace in the elemental nation, it was so boring now. So Naruto, with a thought of 'what do I have to lose?', did the logical thing, diving head first into the dark void and poof both our blond protagonist and the dark void vanished. Pure darkness surrounded Naruto as he fell until he started to see a light down below. The light was a moonlight glow but it was still light. He reached the light and found himself hurtling towards the ground at a fatal speed for most, but Naruto who trained to insane levels managed to survive the fall and with his already amazing (read: Over-Powered) regeneration was recovering from the fall. As Naruto was getting up however, he realized he created a relatively small crater, about the size of a small home, and had a blade against his neck.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

This was my first chapter of this story I hope you enjoyed and criticism is appreciated in the review section. I am going to be ambitious and try for at least a 1K long chapter each week and with that in mind DERPITY DERP AWAY.


	2. Part 2

Hello there, I am back with a new chapter of Ninjas and Assassins.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Hina- I mean Kishimoto, and Takahiro owns Akame ga kiru (though there isn't much characters left)

"Who are you?" asked a rather feminine voice from behind Naruto

"I am a simple traveler" Naruto answered cautiously. Pushing the blade until it was almost pushing against Naruto's neck.

"Now, tell the truth" She said, sounding rather irritated.

"Like I said" Naruto said before vanishing, "I am a simple traveler" Reappearing away from the girl. Naruto looked at where he was before and saw five figures. The girl who was previously behind him had a brief flash of surprise before looking at him. She had crimson eyes and night black hair. A blond woman was near by. The blond had rather provoking choice of wardrobe and looked rather animalistic. Closest to Naruto was a rather tired looking girl holding an excessively large pair of scissors, next to the blond was a tall intimidating person in a thick armor, and behind the raven haired girl was a boy with green hair and glints of wire surrounding him. A flash of light and Naruto moved away to see an explosion where he just were.

"I have no idea where I am or what I did so can you stop attacking me?" Naruto asked calmly

The blondie then said the unexpected, "Looks like we found a new recruit"

~"So mind explaining?" a rather confused Naruto asked his fellow blond.

"Oh sorry, hello we are Night Raid-" The blond was explaining

Scrambling in his mind, Naruto remembered the information from the shadow clone. "Aren't you the group that is killing of the corrupt government?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah that's us" The blond woman answered. "And since you have seen us, I have a proposition. Either you join us, or we kill you." She told in an overly happy tone.

"How about neither" Naruto said fingering a kunai from his pouch. The five started to tense but then "Nah I am just joking, I am bored so sure I'll join you". And he started to relax.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the boy asked the woman.

"I can tell he is strong, he will be a good addition to night raid." she whispered back.

"I can hear you, you know" Naruto said in a deadpan tone, "and if you are worried about me backstabbing you, think why I would do that when I hold the same disdain for The Capital as you? And If I wanted you dead" Naruto explained. "You wouldn't be here talking" Appearing behind the male teenager with a kunai against his neck

"Alright it's settled, we are recruiting him." The woman said. Naruto put away the kunai and the others just sweat dropped because they didn't have a say.

"Nice place you've got here." Naruto said marveling the rather large base of operations for the assassins.

"Yeah it is blondie so I am Leone." the newly identified Leone said extending her hand

"Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said grasping the extended hand shaking it.

"Might as well introduce you to everyone." Leone said grabbing Naruto's arm and started bringing (read:dragging) Naruto to one of the other members. After a while (which Naruto swore was just walking around in circles) the blond duo found the black haired girl from the previous night in presumably the kitchen.

"Akame" Leone gestured towards the crimson eyed female "Naruto" gesturing our blond protagonist. Akame looked at him for a moment and then when she was about to say something, her unsatisfied stomach decided to make itself known and bellowed.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked. Akame sheepishly nodded her head. "Okay" and then Naruto walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Uh okay?" asked the somewhat confused Leone. A few minutes later he walked out with a cooked bird on a plate and it smelled delicious. Putting the plate in front of Akame she started to devour the poor morsel.

"How? What? Where?" the now very confused Leone questioned.

"Just roll with it" the amused Naruto replied

Having finished within mere moments Akame started to stare at Naruto.  
"More" the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry. I still need to meet the rest." Naruto said to the poor dejected thing.

"Yeah" Leone said still confused at the event that just took place.

After navigating through the maze known as the Night Raid's base, the duo reached the outside. Shouts and grunts were heard throughout the base. The two walking towards the source met another member of the already…eccentric group.

"He is Bulat" The female blond said. The man, noticing their presence stopped training and started to walk towards the blonds.

"Ah you're that guy from yesterday." The shirtless Bulat said.

"From the fact you know me and the I didn't see you, I assume you were the one in the armor or the one who caused the explosion." Naruto deduced.

"Yeah thats me nice to meet you" Bulat greeted, extending his hand towards Naruto.

"Likewise, I am Naruto." Naruto said shaking the burly man's hand.

"He's gay." Leone whispered.

"Hey don't say that. He'll get the wrong idea" The man said. And with that continued his training. Wandering about the blond duo met the green haired boy setting traps.

"He is Lubbock" The woman pointed at him.

"Hello there" Naruto greeted.

"Hello to you too" The teenager greeted.

"He is also a pervert" The woman said.

"Noo my reputation" The teen complained. "Now I don't look good for the new guy" and with a downcast expression started to continue to set traps.

Returning to the base, the two found the purple haired girl from the previous day. She was reading a book called One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead.

"Hello" Naruto said. The girl didn't respond. "Hello?" Naruto repeated. Still no response "Hello?" Naruto repeated slightly agitated.

"Wha- what?" The girl suprised, said.

"Hello what's your name" Naruto said.

"I'm Sheele" Sheele said returning to reading her book. Suddenly a rather short pink haired girl came barging in.

"Leone, why did you invite him to join" The midg- I mean pink haired girl said.  
"Hello, I'm Naruto" Naruto greeted. The girl started to stare at him and then turned around.

"You fail" The girl said suddenly.

"Don't worry, Mine treats everyone like that." Leone explained.

"I have seen people like her." Naruto said, "they usually die first" Naruto said rather depressingly.

"Well anyways there's one more person you need to meet" Leone said dragging him to a rather big room. The rest of the group was there and one other person in the middle. She had a mechanical arm and an eye patch.

"So what's this I hear about a new recruit" The one eyed woman said.

"So remember yesterday when Lubbock's wires detected someone Najenda?" Leone started to say.

"Yes" the newly identified Najenda said.

"This is him, he is very strong and shares similar view on The Capital" Leone said.

"So, Naruto, that's your name right?" Najenda questioned.

"Yes, I feel like I can be a valuable asset to your cause of toppling the corrupt government" Naruto said grinning.

"Alright, you can prove your worth on the mission we are going to do in a week." Najenda said. "Are you going to give me any information about the mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's the assassination of a family who lure travelers and torture them" Najenda explained.

"Count me in" Naruto grinned.

"Good and welcome to the life of carnage" Najenda said.

Next chapter may not be as long seeing as I am back in school (fall break ;-;)


	3. Part 3

HI didn't expect me? Well I'm stuck giving out candy and I need something to do while waiting

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

DISCLAIMER:Naruto-ナルト-を所有していないまたは赤目 ga 殺す。私を訴えるしないでください。

(God damm it who pushed the japanese button? Presses English option) I don't own Naruto or akame ga kill. Don't sue me. Blame google translate).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up in the morning, the last thing Naruto expected was a literal bucket of ice water in his face.

"Rise and shi-" the only other blond at the base was saying when a hand started to violently greet her neck. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and saw he was holding the poor woman by the neck. Letting go of the animalistic girl's neck, Naruto started to apologize profusely. With some water still in her bucket, Leone splashed the rest on Naruto's face and started running. Naruto, who was still wet decided to arrange a small (Read: very devilish) prank for her. Getting out of his now soaking wet bed, Naruto decided to apply a small amount of fire chakra into his hand and started to drag his hand over the sheets to dry them. He then closed the door and started to strip. Naruto then started to channel chakra into his body and found that the water didn't affect the many restraining seals ranging from simple weight seals weighing a measly 10000 (insert dragonball z joke here) tons to level 400 resistance seals which at any point Naruto could disable. Applying the fire chakra running through his hands to his clothes, he found they were as good as they were before. Putting the clothes back on, he noticed the mirror in his room and saw his purple ringed eyes with a triangle made of tomoes and was hit by memories of obtaining his eyes.

"Hey dobe," a very old and currently dying Sasuke Uchiha laid. While an equally old Sakura Haruno sat crying by his side.

"Hi teme" the normally jovial blond said with a depressed smile, tears threatening to spill out.

"You look the same as all those years ago" Sasuke observed. "Is it true that you're immortal?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a sad grin. Contrary to popular belief, old age doesn't kill a person, it weakens the body to the point to where it could die from a simple disease like the cold. With Naruto's genes from his mother's side, being the reincarnation of asura, and being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox to top it off, sickness just could never happen to Naruto, and for some unexplained reason (I was too lazy to research this) Naruto stopped ageing at around 19.

"Good then you can use this" Sasuke said, "Sakura can you transfer my sharingan to Naruto"

"But if I do that, you'll die." Sakura said through sobs.

"I am dying anyways" Sasuke said "This is just my parting gift" Sasuke said with a smile, and with that, Sakura, though hesitant, started to do the procedure. After about half an hour, Sasuke's eyes were in Naruto's eye socket. "Use those to create peace for this whole world" was the last thing Sasuke said before passing away with a smile on his face. Strangely enough, when Naruto in the mirror, he saw they were the same ocean blue eyes he had before, quickly channeling chakra into them, the Rinnegan appeared and then Naruto cut of the flow.

"It must be your body implementing some of it's DNA into the eyes." Sakura said with tears flowing down her face.

"Shh it's okay" Naruto said, hugging her and attempting to comfort her, not knowing this was probably the last time he would talk to her.

'Man that went depressing real quick' Naruto thought before stopping the channel of chakra through his body. His eyes quickly reverting to their normal sky blue color. He glanced around his room not getting chance to last night. It was fairly simple. A small room made of wood with the supports visible and a few pieces of furniture around the room, a bed, a cabinet with a mirror above it, a lantern in middle of the ceiling, and a window with a rather great view. It was at sunrise and was twilight. 'I should go make some breakfast' and with that thought he jumped out the window. Naruto went into the forest. Hopping from tree to tree, Naruto started to channel chakra into his ear to be able to hear even the heartbeat of a rabbit. After a moment of waiting, he heard a rather large beast walking around. Naruto started to run towards the source of the noise and saw a monster. The monster had a rather large neck and a small neck. A relatively larger torso, a long tail, and four somewhat stubby legs. While many would be mesmerised by the beast, Naruto ruthlessly killed it. With the flick of the wrist, the kunai flew at insane speeds enhanced by wind chakra and pierced the poor monster's neck. Naruto walked over and checked to see whether it was alive or not which may see unnecessary, but Naruto wanted to be cautious. After confirming it to be dead, Naruto pulled out a scroll and cut apart the now deceased beast and sealed it into 3 parts, the neck up, the torso, and the other parts. After sealing the entire animal, Naruto started to run across the trees to the base. Getting back to the base, Naruto attempted to find the kitchen and after a short time (Read: Hour) he found the kitchen. A few rays of sunlight entered through the window signifying the morning. Naruto unsealed the content of the scroll and started to cook.

Adding a bit more extra salt, Naruto decided that he was done. Getting out eight plates and putting rice and adding the meat with some plants he found outside the base that were checked for poison by Naruto just eating it. Waiting patiently for the rest to come down, he found Akame to come down first which may or may not have been because of the aroma of the food. Sitting down, the girl started to rapidly eating the food at a pace that would of matched choji. A few moments later, Leone came down and saw Akame eating.

"You make this?" Leone asked taking a seat to eat.

"Yeah, why? Try it" Naruto said gesturing to the food. Leone took a bite of the food and Naruto could swear he saw her eyes turn into stars.

Then Bulat came down and just started to eat and said "This is pretty good Akame" and Akame just pointed at Naruto. Bulat surprised corrected himself and thanked Naruto for the food. It was then that Lubbock came down and Akame finished her plate and was slowly inching towards Lubbock's and with a cry of protest, Lubbock took his food back. Naruto then decided he should eat, got a plate and started to eat when Mine and Sheele came down. Naruto gesturing towards the food started to resume to eat.

"Good morning" Sheele said as she sat down and started to eat.

"Same" Mine said as she too started to eat.

"If you want more help yourselves" Naruto said pointing towards the meat and rice, "If you need me I'll be in my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Welp I gotta sleep now so see you? Also, don't spam pairings, I have one in mind but I'm not to sure about the whole romance things (single for life). As always, criticism is welcome so yeah, good night, morning, or afternoon. (promptly passes out)


	4. Part 4

After receiving some feedback from Mokkel, I've decided to try to slow down the story and with that Tatsumi will be coming later then (unless if I decide to be lazy and skip the whole month but hey, character development (I think (WHOA PARENTHESIS INSIDE A PARENTHESIS?))).

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE THE PERFECT WAY TO OWN NARUTO (MWAHAHA) I'LL COPYLEFT© TRADEMARK™ AND TRADEMARK™ COPYLEFT© (MWAHAHA) THEREFORE OWNING ALL COPYLEFTS© AND TRADEMARKS™ AND THE- XDFSTJIUVJIIVJIO, IDIOT IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY. Sorry Sakura here, don't listen to this idiot. Mr. Derp here (moan) does indeed not own Naruto or Akame ga kill. (Proceeds to fling the idiot through the door) GODDAMN IT NOT AGAIN.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking into his room, Naruto took his sealing supplies and started toying with seals. 'So if I' Naruto thought we the stroke of his brush 'put the yang kanji' drawing the yang symbol, 'and if I put the absorption kanji' drawing it 'then theoretically, I should get a physical energy draining seal that can also act as a energy storage' putting the paper on his arm. Naruto started to channel chakra through his arm and like his thoughts, it absorbed the yang (physical energy) aspect of his chakra not realizing this was same as the diamond seal that was located on Tsunade's forehead. 'And if I instead put the yin kanji' getting a new paper 'then it should drain willpower and consciousness'. 'And if I can control the yin chakra, I would be able to put humans that do not have chakra under illusions seeing as with a lack of chakra system genjutsu wouldn't affect them.' Putting away for latter for when he could modify it. 'Now' Naruto thought 'I've been meaning to do this' getting out new another piece of paper 'so if I have a water and wind kanji' drawing said symbols 'and an absorption kanji' drawing it next to the wind kanji 'then channeling chakra will mold it into water chakra and wind chakra storing it' and with another stroke of the brush he thought 'and then if I put a combination kanji, release kanji and then an ice kanji' finishing the seal 'then it should automatically convert the chakra into ice natured chakra' Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and out came a frigid energy. 'Success' a very proud Naruto thought to himself. Realizing he needed a weapon, Naruto set out to create one but not before putting a piece of paper that read: At the forge. After an adventure in the various twists and turns of the maze known as Night Raid's base, Naruto finally found the forge.

Naruto now had to decide to create a weapon. After a few ideas being rejected by his more logical side (hey so what if he wanted a sword that could phase through objects). He settled for a kunai, that he was going to over power. Wanting a good material, Naruto again ignoring the door, jumped out the window with a rather wide eyed Bullock standing behind.

Looking around, Naruto found a spot that probably wouldn't be missed and started to dig, at an insane pace. After gathering some metals that looked good, he surfaced and had a variety of materials ranging from lead to even diamond. After testing, he found that Titanium was a pretty good fit for the kunai, it was durable and while not the strongest, it was fairly light which was good for projectiles. Taking the rest of materials back to base and depositing it into the forge, Naruto started to form the kunai starting with a mold and then melting the Titanium to go into the mold. It was a fairly average kunai at the moment except for the extra durability but here was where he would boost it. Going back to his room, he started to draw reinforcement seals on it. Then Naruto realized that he would have to be able to get it back. 'If I put a travel kanji on it' Naruto thought, 'and put only two space kanji' remembering how he got there. 'Then if I put chakra seal' Naruto thought. 'Then it'll travel when it detects chakra' and with another stroke 'But now it'll only react to the chakra that's put in it' Naruto put his hand on it and started to channel chakra into it and it teleported to Naruto's hand. Wrapping a seal around the kunai, He threw it as far as he could and then channeled chakra into his hand. It appeared there in his hand. Naruto grimaced. 'Now here comes the hard part.' He thought as he took a pen and started to channel wind chakra through it. Naruto was going to carve the seals into the kunai. This wasn't very commonly used because many prefered paper and not many could carve with precision on a piece of metal or other material. Since the kunai was 3D, it was easier to screw up and possibly create a black hole (Hey it happened before). Carefully drawing the seals onto the kunai, a certain pinkette came through the door.

"Hey, we got a mission." Mine said to the blonde who was robotically carving the seals into the kunai. "Hello?" Mine said slowly getting irritated.

"Done" Naruto said looking at the weapon with satisfaction.

Curious Mine asked "What's the point of that? You already have hundreds more."

Careful not to hint he was from another world "It's a special one"

Noticing the symbols on the knife she asked "What are those for?"

"You'll see" Naruto cheerfully said, putting the kunai into his pocket, he asked "So what's the reason you're here?"

Sighing in frustration she said "We have a mission." and with that she got her Pumpkin and walked out with Naruto following.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey I'm back, again, please tell me what I can do to improve my writing and also updates may be less frequent (Lucky I don't have homework) CY (Obligatory NB3 reference check)


	5. Part 5

Hey I know this might be later or of a lesser quality than earlier but I somewhat have a life, even now I am passing my original goal of 1k a week which is great (:

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I hate it when you ask for feedback and people say "It's good" No it's not. If it was perfect I might've created Naruto or Akame Ga Kiru which admittedly still have mistakes and I have a long way to go but (Swirling hole of darkness appears) Wut? (Naruto peaks out and goes back into the hole) NOO COME BACK MY ONE CHANCE AT ACTUALLY OWNING NARUTO (hole closes back up) o-ok then, anyways it's not like I don't like having my ego scratched but I really would prefer actually feedback. Enjoy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So what's the mission?" Naruto asking the pink haired girl. Pulling out a piece a paper, Mine started to exam it and then tucked it away.

"We have to assassinate some hotshot rookie in the army that may cause a problem in the future" She said "This mission isn't even worthy of my skills" She boasted.

'With those thoughts you may be the first casualty for when we actually wage war' Naruto thought grimly.

"The target's name is Asphen and apparently has an impressive skill set." The girl said tossing the paper over her head. Grabbing the paper, Naruto started to read it.

Asphen

Schedule: Goes drinking every first day of the month otherwise training with his peers.

Naruto glanced at the date, it read October 1.

Skills: Very proficient in the spear, swords, and firearms

Feats: Can defeat dragon level danger beasts, rumor has he has defeated one of the lower level generals.

Curious about the ranking system, Naruto shrugged it off.

Crimes: Rape, murder, arson, and theft.

Naruto, about to say something, was interrupted by Mine "Before you ask, yes all those facts are true having confirmed it from Leone." Naruto despised rapist. They were disgusting excuses for human beings. Getting impatient, Naruto saw a window and grabbed Mine and with some very creative language from Mine jumped out the window.

"Are you crazy?!" Mine shouted at the blond. She had a perfect excuse to too, seeing as they did just leap out a 5 story building.

"I was getting impatient and the sooner we get there, the sooner I can do something else." Naruto told the girl. "Speaking of getting there fast" Naruto said with a thought that probably wouldn't end well for him.

"You want me to what?" The pinkette said incredulously.

"We'll get there faster" Naruto said trying to convince her. "We might get a bonus from the boss if we do it quickly" Naruto said to the pondering girl.

"Fine" Mine said. Naruto motioned to a spot and put the girl on her back and started to hop at a pace that would match Akame. Having not been used to this speed Mine suddenly started to hold tighter around Naruto's waist while adorably closing her eyes blushing. After a mere thirty seconds, They had gotten from their far off base to The Capital. Naruto dropped the very disorientated girl and she was shaken out of her stupor. Naruto and Mine started to look around when they heard a rather loud laughter coming from a bar. Mine took out her pumpkin and looked through the scope and saw a man that very much fit the description of their target. Mine aligning her shot was about to pull the trigger when, through her scope, the man died with an apparent knife wound in the back of the poor guy's head and the knife suddenly disappeared. Naruto started to wave the bloodied kunai in front of pumpkin's scope. Mine looked up and lo and behold the very same knife was in Naruto's hand.

"How did you get from here to there without me noticing?" The curious Mine asked.

"I didn't" Naruto said "I threw it" he said.

"How did you manage to get it back then" Mine asked who was confused.

"That" Naruto said and Mine looked intently "Is for me to know and you to find out" and Mine face faulted. Mine saw Naruto lick the blood off the knife and put it away, Mine blanched but then Naruto appeared somewhere else with the still bloodied knife. Very confused, Mine decided to follow him.

'So yin chakra powered genjutsu works' Naruto thought putting away the yin chakra containment seal. "So we got time to kill, wanna go shopping?" trying to make conversation as the girl's eyes lit up. Poor Naruto what was in store for him. The pink menace started to drag Naruto around to be her pack mule. The idiot ended up having to hold about a ton of clothes which probably would of been too much for a normal person but for Naruto he was perfectly normal. They returned to the base with Naturo delicately carrying the stack of clothes and setting it down.

'Why does she even need this much' Naruto thought setting the clothes down in her room. "You know" Naruto said walking out the door, "Pink isn't a good color for an assassin" with the slam of the door, an indignant shout came from her room and came out, Pumpkin blazing only to find him gone.

"Where did he go!?" Mine yelled in the middle of the night, "I need to put a few holes in him for insulting pink." Closing the door, Naruto placed a silencing seal and a reinforcement seal on the crack of the door.

'If I have a containment kanji and then a space kanji, it'll make a containment with a lot more space. If I add time seal and then a negation kanji and time kanji then inside the containment seal no time will pass.' Naruto thought. The thing about seals is that while it may seem simple, certain kanji require more chakra making it less efficient to use so many had to do an alternative. Fortunately for Naruto, he had the chakra of the entire population of the world plus nine biju plus being an Uzumaki making him have an insane amount chakra which would normally make his control go down a stupid amount but thanks to his rinnegan and have eons to perfect his skills he had good chakra control to the point he could recreate Tsunade's strength technique amplifying his already monstrous strength. Naruto created a shadow clone and channeled chakra into the seal. Naruto sent the shadow clone into the light that appeared. A second later the clone walked out, poofed, and Naruto received information about the mini pocket dimension. He could channel chakra into his entry area to bring him back into the real world. Naruto decided to test more tomorrow after a night of shut eye because even immortals enjoyed sleep

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I edited the story a little changing the one month till the mission to one week because at this rate i would take 3 months to even get into the main plot. Timeskips (aka mr derp being lazy) may occur skipping part of the week. Anyways bye and as always feedback/criticism is entirely accepted .


	6. Part 6

Hello, when I started this story I thought I would only work on it for a little, but now I know that it is very fun and I even temporarily stopped playing league of legends one of my favorite games so I wanna thank you for reading this story. I appreciate it.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: AFTER YEARS OF RESEARCHING I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO CREATE THE DIMENSION TRAVEL SEAL. Ok I activated the seal and jumped into the portal, I'll find Naruto and I'll own him (Insert yandere laugh here). Poof. What? (Gets eaten by a titan). Poof. WAIT IT WAS A DREAM? GODDDDD-. (sakura enters room) This idiot here doesn't own Naruto, time to go back to sleep. No no no no no no n-. Enjoy

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Naruto woke up without a rather rude splash of water. Yawning, Naruto got out of bed. Naruto noticed the sun hasn't come out yet. Naruto having time to kill decided to make a weapon for the fun of it. Weapons could be very complex and time consuming to create but it was a hobby of Naruto's for a while but then Naruto realized there wasn't a use for it when the world was at peace. Now he was in a new world and he decided to pick up the hobby again. Going to the forge (having sent a clone to study the entire base the previous night). He forged a rather simple looking dagger out of iron. Naruto went back to his room and realized that only people with chakra would benefit from his weapons so he decided for a way to allow people to still use the seals without the use of chakra. Pondering for a while, Naruto realized that what he needed wasn't a replacement for chakra but chakra itself. Looking back at his past seal he realized he could combine the seal to instantly combine chakra and the two yin and yang draining seal. Naruto wrote an absorption kanji then a yang and then a yin kanji. 'This seal will drain yang and yin and store it into the seal.' Naruto then wrote a wind kanji and a release kanji. 'This'll combine the yin and yang into chakra and mold the chakra into wind chakra.' Naruto put the seal onto the dagger because the seal wasn't going to stay there permanently and walked out. Quickly locating Mine's room, Naruto knocked on the room. No response. Naruto sighed and remember it was very early in the morning. Naruto returned to his room and set the dagger down for later, Naruto continued to attempt to solve the problem that haunted him most his life, boredom. 'I could prank leone now' and with that deadly thought, Naruto started to prepare. 'Okay I'll need seals, a good hiding spot and a camera.' Naruto thought. He first took out the camera he had boughten when he went shopping with mine. Naruto went over to the entrance of the kitchen and found an inconspicuous corner and decided that was a good place to set up. Naruto set down the camera and went to his room. He locked his door with a seal, closed the blinds and summoned clones to create storage seals that would trigger within a certain area. Having close to twenty, Naruto went to Leone room. Hearing snorings, Naruto thought it would be okay to sneak in. He activated the invisibility jutsu and snuck in. Naruto tagged the shirts on top in the drawer and he snuck out. Naruto placed a seal on the entrance of the kitchen and, having time to kill Naruto went out to make breakfast. Naruto threw his kunai and hit a prey, Naruto ran at it. Naruto picked up the unfortunate victim, which looked like an oversized chicken, and went back to base. Naruto cut the bird up into pieces and proceeded to cook it all. As indicated from the previous day, Akame got down first and started to chow down on the food in a very unladylike manner. Naruto quickly ran to Lubbock's room and woke him up with the words "Come to the kitchen really quick, I guarantee you'll want to be there" Naruto then ran back to the kitchen hiding in the corner activating the invisibility jutsu. Lubbock, still very tired, sat down and started to slowly eat. Leone then came and walked into the kitchen when the seals activated. Lubbock, immediately coming out of his sleepy state, had eyes wide open with gallons of blood streaming down his nose grinning ear from ear. Leone had no shirt on and only a piece of paper and heard the clicking of a camera attempted to find the hidden Naruto. Naruto then used shunshin to get out. Leone, trying to keep her modesty, ran back into her room and got another shirt and went back into the kitchen to eat. Naruto, finding it safe, found Lubbock.

"That! Was! Amazing!" The green haired boy said to his new role model. "How did you do it?" Lubbock asked pulling out a notepad from… nowhere?

"It's simple" Naruto said. "It's" Naruto said as Lubbock leaned in, notepad ready, "A secret" Lubbock face faulted and was crying an excessive amount of tears.

'My work here is done' Naruto said walking away while Lubbock cried to himself before Naruto tossed a photo to him. Naruto went to Mine's room and knocked on the door. Mine came to the door and then a furious look entered her face grabbing Pumpkin launching a laser at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it and looked at Mine grabbing Pumpkin. Letting go of pumpkin Naruto gave Mine the dagger.  
Mine confused asked "What's this for?"

"I just want to try something out, If this works we'll be that much better off" Naruto said.

"So what do I do?" Mine asked

"Just concentrate on the dagger" Naruto told the girl

"Ok?" Mine said unsure. She started focusing on it and then wind started to erupt from the dagger cutting everything within a millimeter from the blade. Mine just looked in amazement

"Go ahead, Try to cut something with it" Naruto said. Mine slashed at a rock that remained from Pumpkin's explosion. It split it instantly.

"Is this a Teigu?" Mine asked trying to comprehend the tiny dagger in her hand.

Naruto, who did research, knew about Teigus but he still had to keep his trump card, chakra, a secret so he told her, "No I just tried to make a man-made Teigu" Naruto lied. "The dagger emits so much wind that it instantly cuts objects around it. If you focus hard enough you may be able to increase the range of the wind and I think the wind may be strong enough to cut teigus"

"Well thank you" Mine said kindly, which confused Naruto seeing as Mine wasn't normally nice. "I'll call it the Wind's Edge." Mine said. "And why did you call pink a bad color?" Mine asked.

"I didn't say it was a bad color." Naruto said "It's just easily noticeable, especially in the dark with how bright it is. I just don't want you dying on me" Showing his care for comrades. "Well I guess I gotta make lunch now" Naruto said walking away.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Well I know what you all think. Naruto and Mine? Nope that's not gonna happen. They'll probably have a brother and sister relationship which will be especially funny when Tatsumi comes around. As always criticism (not a masochist) is always appreciated and I'm gonna pass out now.


	7. Part 7

Week one, done. Yay me. I might do something different with this story. Normally these chapters are typed in one sitting till like 11 and I go to sleep, go to school, and repeat. I might make each chapter longer but release rate slower. I don't really want to do that because I get an idea and just write it all down. Don't really want to lose my train of thought. Also the sealing system? Completely made up if you couldn't tell. Also in response to some reviews I have compiled a list of responses in the bottom

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Akame ga kiru. What? Were you expecting something elaborate? Well sor- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Oh no he escaped. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE (Fake Mr derp flies out window) that probably wasn't a good idea. Welp I can deal with that latter. Enjoy

Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare some food for the his comrades. While walking to the kitchen, Naruto saw Bulat training in the yard. He walked outside and witness the amount of dedication Bulat had towards his training. Naruto saw an image of Rock Lee, one of the strongest taijutsu users to ever live in Naruto's world, overlapping Bulat. Naruto decided to make his presence known by coughing loudly.

"Oh hello there Naruto" the spearman greeted Naruto.

"I'm going to make lunch in a bit soon," Naruto said "After lunch do you want a spar?" the blond asked the burly man.

Naruto swore he could see a flame in his eyes "Of course!" Bulat said enthusiastically "No one ever wants to spar with me"

Naruto chuckled and went back inside to make lunch. Seeing the group have eaten a lot of meat recently, he decided to cook a full on vegetarian meal for the rest. Naruto grabbed around in his pouch until he found the seal he was looking for. Naruto activated the seal and was warped into the seal. Inside the seal, Naruto had his garden which had been tended to ever since he learned about seals. Naruto walked around the artificially lighted garden that Naruto neatly organised. Naruto started to take a variety of food from tofu to vegetables. Naruto then exited the seal. Naruto placed the food onto the kitchen counter and started to decide what to make. After pondering on the subject for about thirty seconds, Naruto decided to make noodles. Naruto entered into his time freeze seal that he made previously. Naruto started to make the noodles by pounding the wheat and adding water into it in a pot. Having some dough, Naruto started to stretch it out and cut it up into noodles, Naruto then took another pot and put water into it and some vegetables into it. Naruto channeled a rasengan and entered it into the the pot, violently stirring it until it was completely liquid. He then put some spices into the soup and some tofu and tasted it. 'Could of been better but it's still pretty good.' Naruto took the pot and the noodles and walked out the seal with both in hand. Naruto added the noodles into the pot and called everyone so that they could eat. Surprisingly, Akame wasn't the first to be there, it was in fact Leone who seemed rather calm considering what had happened mere hours ago.

Leone walked up to Naruto and offered "Truce?" Extending her arm out to her fellow blond. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand it is said that this was when a dangerous friendship formed between the two blonds.

Leone sat down and was practically slurping up the meal when she asked "How the hell do you manage to cook such great food in like no time whatsoever"

"Practice" Naruto told the woman. Having centuries with nothing to do was good for building a variety of skills.

Mine came down, with her dagger sheathed on her hip, and started to eat the food.

Leone noticed the weapon and asked, "Where did you get that?" Pointing towards the dagger.

"Naruto made it" Mine said in between bites.

"So is it like super special or something?" Questioned Leone.

"It is in fact" Mine bragged activating the dagger and cutting through the bowl with ease. "It can cut at a molecular level, or so Naruto claims"

"Sure that's not a Teigu?" Leone asked.

"Nope" Naruto said inputting his own thoughts.

"Damn that's impressive, sure you didn't just find a random Shingu?" Leone asked.

"Pretty damn sure I made that" Naruto said.

"Mind making me something that fancy?" Leone asked.

"I have the perfect idea." Naruto said cleaning his bowl. "But first, I'm gonna have a spar with Bulat." Walking out into the training field. "Bulat, you ready for that spar?" Naruto asked.

Bulat, about to respond, was interrupted by a growl. Of his stomach. "Let me eat first and then I'll spar you." Bulat said walking inside. After Bulat finished eating, the entirety of Night Raid came out, having heard about the spar.

"Are you ready?" Bulat said spear ready.

"I think you missunderstood." Naruto said, "When I said spar." Pointing towards the rest of Night Raid "I meant all of you at once." Naruto started to walk away. "I'm gonna give you ten minutes to prepare." The confused members looked at each others before a look of determination crossed all their faces.

Of course I took your advice, I need as much of it I can, I know I am far from perfect and want to improve my craft.

Yes Genjutsu wouldn't affect people with no chakra because you know how the chakra system is connected with other systems (Blood nerve etc) and that's the reason why people die from chakra exhaustion? Well Genjutsu (from research on the wiki) affects the chakra going to the victim's nerves therefore affecting the five senses. Not saying anything, just trying to clear up some confusion.

Thanks for the good jobs, makes me feel better about myself ( :

Glad that the review are working again, it was bugging me when it said 6 review and only 3 came up. Well gonna play LOL and Robocraft now (great games by the way) and yeah (#notsponsored but #couldbesponsered?), goodbye for now.


	8. Part 8

Hello, it's saturday (at least for me) so I can type more, also the inability to sleep for some reason might be because I'm on my laptop, but hey, why not.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Can I hire a ninja from the ninja villages to peacefully put Kishimoto and Takahiro to "sleep" and claim ownership? BAKA- NO WE WILL NOT DO THAT (Mr, Derp flies out window)

##################

Naruto came back with his pouch.

"You're awfully confident." Leone smirked towards her fellow blond. "Not even bringing a real weapon?" Pointing towards the normal kunai.

"It's not the weapon that decides the fight, it's the skill." Naruto sagely said. "Okay for this spar I have three rules. One, if you make me move out of this circle or hit me" Naruto started to draw a circle about 10 centimeters away from his feet. "Within ten minutes or I give up you win." Naruto said. Leone smiled widely. "Rule number two, come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you'll never win."  
"You're overestimating yourself now" Leone said pounding her fists together. "You're gonna die" Naruto then proceeded to demonstrate his massive regeneration capabilities. By slicing his arm completely off only for it grow it back in five seconds.

"And three, there are no other rules." Naruto smiled. 'This'll be interesting.'

"What are the stakes" Leone asked.

"If I win" Naruto said "Then I get a favor from each of you. If you guys win" Naruto continued "Each of you gets a favor from me. Do you accept these terms?" Naruto asked

Leone charged in first and tried to punch Naruto in the face, Naruto ducked at a painfully slow speed for him and punched Leone in the gut. Leone started to round kick Naruto but then Naruto jumped over her leg. Leone used the momentum from her kick to spin around try to kick Naruto in the face. Naruto caught Leone's leg with ease and threw her by her leg back towards the rest of the group. "Said with the intent to kill," Naruto said, disappointed in the trade. "You didn't even activate your teigu." Leone activated Lionelle and charged in again except this time with a fully armored Bulat and Sheele. Naruto sighed at the fact the rest the group wouldn't attack him. Naruto used some yin chakra on Akame to show the person she wanted to kill the most. That certainly got the black haired girl to move. Naruto grinned. Bulat swung his mighty spear downwards but Naruto caught it. Naruto then jumped and an explosion caused by pumpkin. Akame jumped up with Murasame about to strike and Naruto blocked with Bulat's spear. From behind, Sheele attempted to cut him with Extase but Naruto grabbed the blunt side of the giant pair of scissors and jabbed it towards Leone who was trying to attack him while in the air. grabbed a kunai cutting a wire set up by Lubbock. Mine launched another blast towards Naruto who bent his body narrowing dodging the attack and raised Extase to block the shot from hitting Sheele. Akame continued her onslaught of slashes while Naruto dodged the attacks or blocked them with a kunai channeled with earth natured chakra. Naruto flipped backwards over Sheele who was behind him. Akame stopped her strike from hitting Sheele and jumped on her excessively large weapon towards the airborne Naruto. Naruto threw the blunt end of a kunai at Akame. Akame sliced through the projectile and was still headed for Naruto. "Five minutes left" Naruto said as he blocked an attack from Akame and narrowly dodging yet another shot from Pumpkin. Naruto neared the edge of the circle and flipped over Akame kicking her away. Naruto blocked Extase with an earth chakra enhanced kunai while blocking Bulat's spear from behind him. Naruto jumped up and stopped blocking both weapon and dodging yet another shot from Pumpkin. Naruto landed on a wire and dodged a slash from Akame. Leone jumped up and punched towards Naruto. Naruto blocked with his kunai and kicked Sheele, who tried to attack Naruto, while in the air.

"Stop dodging!" Leone yelled while trying to hit Naruto at least once.

""Now where would the point of that be?" Naruto asked rhetorically dodging a kick.

Naruto grabbed Leone and threw her at Sheele. Bulat came and swung his spear towards Naruto who dodged it and kicked Bulat out the circle.

"Times up guess I win" Naruto said in triumph undoing the genjutsu on Akame. "Good fight" Naruto said helping Leone get off Sheele.

"Don't lie" Leone pouted. "Not one of us hit you once"

"So?" It was a good fight" Naruto said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room." Leaving a rather confused Akame on the ground.

"Where did Kurome go?" Akame said.

"Who?" Leone asked the very confused Akame.

"Kurome. The girl we were fighting?" Akame questioned.

"You mean Naruto." Leone asked very confused.

"No it was Kurome, my sister." Akame said.

"Did Naruto do something to Akame?" Leone asked the other members.

"Why not just ask him." Lubbock said.

Leone facepalmed. "I'm an idiot." Leone went to follow Naruto into his room.

Leone tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. So Leone did the logical thing, burst through the door. Except the door wouldn't budge one bit.

"Yes?" Naruto said opening the door.

"What did you do to Akame?" Leone asked hey fellow blond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"She's says she was fighting a girl name Kurome." Leone explained to the blond.

"Oh that," Naruto said trying to come up with a convincing lie,"My kunai here" Spinning a normal kunai around. "Has the ability to put people under illusions."

"Then why didn't you use it on us?" Leone said frustrated that even then the blond was holding back.

"I only used it on Akame to get her to fight me, it made it a whole lot more interesting." Naruto told the woman. It was a white lie but it got the job done. "I've noticed you don't use a weapon and instead you just punch things a lot. So I'm going make a weapon that suits you." Naruto told the woman changing topics.

"So what's the weapon?" Leone questioned.

"It's" Naruto said leaning in, "A surprise." and with that Naruto shut the door.

##################

HELLO I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER EP- I mean hello again to the new chapter of Assassins and Ninjas (even though ninjas are assassins). This is my attempt at creating a fight scene between Naruto and Night Raid so give me feedback on it. Also I may not upload tomorrow because Sundays and yeah, bye and have a wonderful (insert time here).


	9. Part 9

Hello there, welcome to chapter 9.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I've accepted at this point that I'll never ow- (Kishimoto and Takahiro come out of nowhere) You now own Naruto and Akame ga kiru, Wait what? Really? Nope. (Insert troll face here) enjoy.

c

Leone returned to the rest of the group and explained about the kunai that Naruto had that allowed him to create illusions and had used an illusion on Akame. Akame seemed to accept this explanation and went to her room. Meanwhile with Naruto, he was about to go into the seal to do some things undisturbed. Naruto took his pouch and walked in. Naruto began to mediate his all so familiar mindscape. Sure, he changed it a bit to fit the needs of all his tenants but the layout was still the same. Naruto heard the snoring of his literal life long companion in his room which was a massive field of grass without the giant cage containing him.

Naruto grinned and yelled at the top of his lungs "Wake up furball!" and the startled fox flailed his monstrous nine trails.

" **How long was I sleeping this time** " Kurama asked the blond, who normally woke him up from his century long naps.

"Uh about" Naruto said thinking for a bit "five days"

" **Then why did you wake me up** " Kurama asked, clearly irritated his nap was interrupted.

"Because this new world has conflict you may wish to partake in." Naruto explained to the great beast.

" **It has been a while since I've stretched my legs** " Kurama said considering what Naruto said.

"I'm going to go talk to the others now" Naruto said walking out and releasing him from the seal. After some fidgeting with the seal, Naruto managed to figure out how to "release" the beasts. All Naruto had to do was channel the consciousness of Kurama or the other's chakra and expel it out his body and now they were somewhat out of the seal free to wander about sometimes manifesting into creatures or alternatively, the beasts themselves could channel themselves out. Naruto could also just absorb them back into the seal should he need to.

Naruto started to walk over to Shukaku's room which was a desert that spread for miles. Shukaku was happily wandering around the desert.

"Hey Shukaku" Naruto said getting the attention of the giant racoon.

" **Hello Naruto** " Shukaku said to his container. " **What are you doing here? You rarely come here to play with me** " The giant tanuki pouted.

"You may want to be outside, to be brief we are in another world and there is a lot of fighting." Naruto said as Shukaku gained a bloodthirsty smile.

" **Count me in** " Shukaku said as he released himself.

'He's so careless' Naruto thought 'He could of accidentally merged with the others' While this wouldn't be much of a problem, it would still be hassle to split them again. Shaking his head, he headed to Matabi's room. It was something someone would imagine as hell. It was encased in blue flames in the center Matabi was curled up taking a nap. Naruto walked up slowly and poked her in the face.

Matabi slowly came back into consciousness and said " **Well if it isn't Naruto, what brings you here?** "

Naruto said "We are in a new world and I was wondering if you wanted to come out the seal to explore it."

" **Sure why not** " Matabi said in a carefree tone and went back to sleep.

Naruto released her from the seal and went over to the next room. This room was a beach at the entrance and just expanded over into an endless ocean. Naruto dived into the water and channeled wind chakra to surround his head so that he could breath, though it's not like he necessarily needed to breathe but hey it made talking a lot easier. After swimming around for a good hour, Naruto finally found Isobu swimming around eating plankton.

Taking notice of Naruto, Isobu said, " **Hello Naruto, pleasure seeing you here** " and went back to slurping for plankton.

"Nice to see you too." Naruto responded through his bubble. "We ended up getting into a new world and are going to explore it. Do you want to join us?"

" **Okay Naruto** " The giant turtle said to the blond and went back to inhaling the poor microscopic animals. Naruto released him out into the time distorted seal. Naruto swam back up onto the surface and started to run towards the exit to talk to the next Bijuu. Naruto went into Son Goku's room which was a giant volcano. Naruto went to the top of the volcano and looked in. as usual, Son Goku was chilling in the lava below and Naruto jumped down.

" **Well hello there Naruto, this is a pleasant surprise.** " The giant ape said to Naruto. " **It gets boring sometimes in here, I mean there's only eight others to talk to.** "

"Well lucky for you and everyone else, we ended up in a new world and we're gonna explore it." Naruto said. "It might be some fun, maybe we might get to fight someone too."

" **Well count me in** " The lava monkey said as Naruto released him outside.

'Well that's half of them, better go talk to the rest.' Naruto said walking vertically on the inside of the volcano.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I realized I sorta forgot about the tailed beasts so I included them into this chapter and hopefully many future chapters. If any are somewhat OC it's because I don't really know the personalities of the tailed beasts and how they act (Seeing I haven't even watched shippuden only getting this information from other fanfics or researching it myself). It's also very late for me (On a school day) so I'll just be leaving now.


	10. Part 10

Hello there, welcome to chapter 10, feel like crap, ate/drank something my stomach didn't like. Welp can't do anything about it.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Akame ga kiru(or kill? Can't tell) unlessss I'm a figment of Kishimoto's and Takahiro's imagination then I probably wouldn't and couldn't write(Type?) this fanfic soo looks like I'm just Mr Derp

Naruto entered the next room. It was a forest of enormous fire red trees and was dawn. The giant horse was wandering about the forest that rivaled that of the one that surrounded his former village.

" **Well hello Naruto, pleasure to see you here** " Kokuo said respectfully to his host.

"The pleasure's all mine" Naruto responded.

" **What are you doing here?** " The great beast asked curious as to why Naruto was here.

"To be brief, we are in a new world and I was wondering if you wanted to explore with us" Naruto said already knowing the answer.

" **As much as I like new places. I would much rather be in here than meeting other humans. Sorry** " The enormous creature said to Naruto.

"It's fine. Just remember, the offer still stands." Naruto said leaving the giant beast back in seclusion.

Naruto entered the next room which was a rather dank cave. Naruto traveled around the maze like cave until he found the giant slug.

"Hello Saiken" Naruto greeted the slug that more than rivaled Katsuyu.

" **Hello there Naruto** " Saiken said.

"We are in a new world and I wanted to know if you would like to explore it with us." Naruto said.

" **Sure why not?** " The bipedal slug said to Naruto as he channeled him out the seal.

Naruto made his way out of the cave and entered the next room. It was a plain field but it was the sky that most of the detail went into. It had a beautiful sunset that coated the sky with a orange and red hue. Various clouds occupied the air and Chomei was found flying around.

"Hello Chomei!" Naruto shouted to the giant insect.

" **What have I told you Naruto. Call me lucky seven Chomei** " Chomei corrected the blond flying down towards him.

"Yes sorry sorry lucky seven Chomei" Naruto humored the beast.

" **So what are you doing here?** " Chomei said gesturing towards her head.

"Well I've been gathering the rest of the Bijuu because we are in a new world and I was wondering if you wanted to adventure in it." Naruto explained.

" **Okay let's go!** " The insect said enthusiastically channeling herself out.

'I'm gonna have to chastise her for that later.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto went out back into the seemingly endless hallway. Naruto went into the next room. It was a rather barren area with an occasional cloud in the sky every now and then. Naruto found the octopus ox meditating (how would it even do that?). Naruto walked up to the giant and greeted him with a hello.

Opening his eyes, he asked " **Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?** " getting straight to the point. Naruto began explaining to him. " **So you want me to come outside into this new world with you?** " Gyuki summarised.

"Basically" Naruto confirmed.

" **Okay then, I do need to look after the fox** " He said before allowing him to be released from the seal.

'Well that's all of them more or less.' Naruto thought before exiting his seal. Opening his eyes, Naruto was greeted with the sight of mini tailed beasts vividly conversing. Kurama and Gyuki were in a fierce argument about who was stronger.

"Okay okay calm down." Naruto said grabbing the two chibified beasts. The two huffed and looked away in a very childish manner. Naruto sweatdropped.

" **This seems like a rather boring world.** " Chomei commented.

"That's because we are in my time suspension seal." Naruto explained. "Just follow me. Try not to scare anyone." Leading them out the exit.

" **I definitely sense a difference here.** " Kurama noted to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and a green haired teenager walked in. "So Naruto I wa- What the hell are these?!" Lubbock yelled in shock.

Jk this isn't the end

"These" Naruto said attempting to create a plausible lie, "are summons made from this" Naruto said as he threw a kunai up in the air.

"Okay?" Lubbock said unsure about how Naruto managed to create these Teigu like weapons. "Anyways, how did you managed to slice through my wires?" Confused about his ability to use a non-Teigu to destroy part of a Teigu.

"You know the dagger I made for Mine?" Naruto said getting a nod from the green haired boy. "Well I did the same thing to this" Naruto said spinning the kunai around his finger "and added a couple things to it." Lubbock had never heard of a thing like this. Even Teigus seemed inferior because of the sheer versatility of the small knife in Naruto's hand.

"Just how many things can you do with that knife?" Lubbock asked, very curious.

"To be brief." Naruto said gaining a rather deadly look in his eye. "This is stronger than all the weapons in this world plus." Throwing it at Lubbock barely nicking his cheek and going through several thick walls before reappearing in Naruto's hand. "But anyways moving past that" Naruto said facing turning back in his normal careless self. "I am going to make weapons for all of you, I just want to know what kind you want." Naruto said trying to find out what to make for the teenager.

"Well I was thinking about-" Lubbock was saying before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Never mind!" Naruto said with an inspiration coming through his mind. "Be back in a flash." and with that Naruto slammed the door on Lubbock's face. Naruto carried his forging tools into the time distortion seal. Lubbock waited for literally ten seconds before Naruto came out with a ring.

"I know I'm attractive but I don't swing that way." Lubbock joked with the elder blond. "But to be serious what does it do?" Holding the ring in interest.

"It allows you to generate lightning and if you master it enough you may even be able to control it" Naruto explained channeling enough lightning chakra into his kunai to generate sparks. "But don't think for a second that makes you invincible, far from it." In a very serious tone after seeing the excitement in Lubbock's eyes. "You just focus on the ring and then you may feel a bit tired but you will have generated some lightning, try it." Naruto explained. Lubbock seemed suspicious but did it anyways and a spark of lightning appeared in his hand before going away.

"Anyways I'll be making the rest weapons." Naruto said.

"Thanks man" Lubbock said before the door slammed in front of him yet again

This is the actually end. I still feel horrible but hey I somehow had the willpower to make this. As always criticism is encouraged. I make sure to always to check the reviews so just send me a msg (not the salt) or leave a review and I'll be sure to respond whether it be in this section or just msg you back. Anyways bye. (^v^)


	11. Part 11

Hello, I'm back and I am feeling much better \\(-.-)/. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Probably may do a timeskip but maybe not.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: POKEBALL GO. (Throws pokeball at Kishimoto) Wait wha-. HAHAHA I NOW OWN KISI- wait what? How did that not work? GODDD- (Kishimoto smacks mr derp) Mr. Derp doesn't own Naruto, I DO. He doesn't own Akame ga kiru either.

/

" **Soo what you doing?** " A curious chomei asked flying by Naruto's head while he was forging a pair of gauntlets.

"I'm making the rest of this group weapons. From what I know, they are assassins killing corrupt men to take back a corrupt empire" Naruto said explaining to the curious bug. "I'm just here for the ride." Naruto said finishing the gauntlet.

" **What are you going to put on it?** " Chomei asked.

"Well I'm going to make it durable first of all and make it very dense feel like she has the strength to wield it and make use of it" Naruto said adding reinforcement and weight seals. "Then I'll add a fire chakra converter and a containment seal to contain the heat to a centimeter from the gauntlet." Naruto explained carving the necessary kanji for it.

" **I'm going to pretend I understand that.** " The confused chibified Chomei said.

"Basically I'm making this really strong and hot." Naruto said petting the insect's head. Naruto then entered the time distorted seal which was at this point a place to meditate or test things. He was going to do the second. Putting on the gauntlets and started to channel chakra through it. No outside notable change. This was good because with the heat Naruto wanted to create, if the barrier wasn't there, Leone's face would be melted off when she used this. Naruto modified the barrier to which only heat gets trapped so that first the heat would build up to insane levels, and second it would transfer all the heat into whatever got into the barrier like lets say a human and by means of thermal shock would basically blow them up and also melt them. Finishing the testing for the gauntlet, Naruto exited the seal and walked out. Navigating the vast hallways of the room. He found the lionel wielder and got her attention. "Hey Leone, I have your weapon ready."

"Oh really?" Leone said in surprise, after all it was only eight hours. Honestly she expected about a week. "Is it even tested?"

"Yeah, it should work without melting your face off." Naruto said giving the scared girl the gauntlets. She took them and immediately almost dropped them.

"Holy shit, how heavy are these?!" She shouted as she was caught in surprise by the sheer heaviness of the weapon.

"If you can use those." Naruto said taking one of the gauntlets "You will hit extremely hard." Casually carrying it around.

'What the hell? How is he carrying those so easily' Leone thought to herself. She put on the gauntlet and asked "So what do these do?" Leone asked getting used to the weight.

Handing back the other gauntlet, Naruto explained "If you focus on the gauntlet, if should create an extremely high amount of heat and giving you the ability to explode and melt stuff with punches."

"Only thing I understood was burning stuff and explode things" She said concentrating on the gauntlet. She went outside and punched the ground and it violently exploded.

"Holy shit this is awesome!" She shouted throwing more punches toward the poor ground.

"Can you be more quiet." A rather irritated Mine shouted from her window to the blond. "Wait what's that?" She asked from her window coming down.

Mine came outside and Leone said "They're badass weapons that Naruto made." Grinning ear from ear. Mine paled at the sheer power that Leone now had at her disposal.

"Naruto what have you done?!" Mine yelled shaking the male blond back and forth before letting go.

"Don't think for a second that you are now invincible because there will be someone out there stronger that you even if you have those weapons at your disposal." Naruto said in a serious tone after recovering from the violent shaking.

"Wow you actually seemed serious for once." Mine looked in suspicion at the blond.

"Well I'm gonna make the rest more." Naruto said before walking away.

Naruto was walking around and bumped into Najenda. "Sorry about that. Oh hello Najenda, I haven't seen you around" Naruto apologized.

"Oh hello Naruto, just the person I was looking for." She said to our blond protagonist.

"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked the silver haired woman before her.

"I've heard you are creating Teigu like weapons from the other members." Najenda said, trying to search for a confirmation.

"Indeed I have, in fact I just gave one to Leone which may or may not be the reason for the explosions from earlier." Naruto said.

"Do you think you can mass produce them?" Najenda said. "It would be a massive power boost for our army." She said to the blond.

Gaining a serious look. "When this revolution is over, I intend to destroy all the weapons I made, power only corrupts people so sorry, I will not mass produce them." Naruto said turning back into his normal smiling self.

"I understand" Najenda said to the blond and walked away.

'That was interesting.' Naruto thought to himself. Hearing the strangling of an all so familiar fox. Curious about the noises, Naruto decided to explore the source of the noise. Locating the noise to be coming from Sheele's room, Naruto opened the door.

" **Stop hugging me you insufferable human** " The now adorable Kurama being snuggled by the unconscious Sheele in her chest. Kurama started to thrash around but then gave up. He looked at Naruto practically begging him to help him but Naruto just got a camera and took a picture of the unfortunate predicament of the "mightiest of the bijuu". " **Naruto don't tell me.** " Kurama said with an adorable angry face.

"Hah, you should see your face" Naruto laughed literally rolling on the floor laughing. Wiping a tear, Naruto left the room and left the unfortunate beast to have, arguably, the best death ever, suffocation.

/

HELLO did ya miss me? Took a slight break playing Graves (yes I play Graves) top against a Gnar and it was so sad. First five minutes, Lee sin was invaded by my Ivern and Gnar tried to help but I killed both and then we destroyed the turret. And that was the first five minutes. Well I hope you guys have a nice day. BYE.


	12. Part 12

Hello there, I'm back and am excited because only one more month till December which is end of quarter two. Anyways enough of me ranting about my life.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Okay here is my next plan. When january twentieth comes and Trump gets into office, I'll use the chaos to take ownership of Naruto and Akame Ga kiru. MWAHAHA. (Neighbor yells) SHUT UP. O-okay. ;-; enjoy

.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.

Naruto entered his room and a little bit later, a very rumpled Kurama came in.

" **I hate you brat** " Kurama said with an angry face on his adorable face.

"Love you too" Naruto said dismissing the poor fox. "How did you get out anyways?" Naruto asked looking at the fox who was free from the clutches of the adorable airhead known as Sheele.

" **A little while after you so cruelly left me, fate decided to be nice to me and the girl woke up and I was presented an opportunity, so I dashed out and hopefully I'll never see her again.** " Kurama explained shivering a bit.

The door opened and a Sheele walked in.

"Have you seen Mr. Fluffels." The woman asked Naruto. "I was cuddling him." The airhead said. "About this big, orange, and very fluffy." Sheele explained gesturing the size of Kurama.

The poor fox looked at Naruto with a look on his face just pleading for Naruto not to rat him out.

'I could just throw him to the wolves' Naruto thought looking at Kurama and then Sheele. 'I mean it would be hilarious.' and then looked at Kurama who was silently begging him not to do it. 'But he is my best friend.' Naruto decided. "You mean him?" Naruto said raising the fox who had a betrayed look on his face.

"Oh hello Mr. Fluffles." Sheele said walking towards the poor fox.

"Sorry but he is my summon." Naruto said as the fox gained an indignant look on his face. "He must of wandered off." Naruto said pretending to chastite the once great beast.

"Oh sorry about that then." Sheele said bowing, before her glasses fell off. "Now where are my glasses." She thought out loud looking everywhere except for where her glasses were.

Naruto picked up the glasses and gave them to her.

"Thank you" Sheele said while putting them on before leaving the room.

" **Thanks Naruto** " Kurama said before going to go take a nap.

'First thing he does and of course he goes to take a nap.' Naruto thought before going to his desk to work on seals.

Naruto wanted weaponize his time distortion seal. Naruto tried to come up with an idea to maximize the use of his seal. He could attach the seal to a kunai and make it slow time around it to make it that it travels faster in the normal world but traveling the same speed in the area of the seal. He could also make it cause time to travel faster in a large area around it to make it so that everyone inside it is slowed down to everyone outside, but then that could affects allies in the radius making them sitting duck for anyone outside the seal and age things in it a considerable amount if they were to stay in it for a short period in normal time.

Chomei flew up to Naruto and asked " **What are you doing this time?** "

"Trying to make this seal practical for combat." Naruto said.

He began to explain his original ideas to the flying insect.

" **Yeah I did not understand that at all** " The mini Chomei admitted to Naruto.

"Ok so this seal can make an area have distorted time." Naruto said gesturing towards the seal. "It can speed up time within it or slow down time. I am trying to use these effects in a combat situation. If I were to put a seal that made time go faster here." Naruto put a seal on the desk that distorted time to make time go faster in a small radius around it. "Then everything that happened in here." Naruto said dropping a coin in it.

The coin was falling at normal speeds but when it entered the radius, it started to go faster down a considerable rate. The strange thing was it started to instantly rust.

"Would be faster to people outside it but inside of it, anything happening outside would be very slow." Naruto explained to the small insect.

Naruto disabled the seal and placed another seal.

"While on the other hand if I make it make time go faster." Naruto said taking the coin and dropping it inside.

The coin fell and once inside the seal it slowed down before landing.

"You can see that opposite of the other seal, this seal makes it so that to outsiders it slows down. And from the inside out, everything would be going extremely fast. This is the idea I used for time distortion seal" Naruto explained to Chomei.

" **Ohh I get it.** " Chomei said shaking her head now understanding the concept to a lesser degree than Naruto.

"Yeah so do you have any ideas?" Naruto asked.

" **Why don't you just go with the idea where you make the time around the kunai super fast. Wouldn't it like age anything around it a lot.?** " Chomei suggested.

"No it wouldn't make things around it age super fast. You're thinking of slowing down time." Naruto said. "But it's still a valid idea." Naruto said.

" **What about putting one of the seals that make time go faster on someone to make them have like super good reaction speeds and make them super fast.** " Chomei suggested.

"That's a good idea." Naruto said to the insect. "I'm going to use the ideas on some things now." Naruto said to the insect.

" **Okay I'll be off then.** " Chomei said before flying out the window.

Naruto decided to make arm bracers for Akame and apply the time distortion seal that sped up time around it.

After about an hour of painstakingly carving the seals onto the two bracers, Naruto went off in search of Akame. Naruto, after navigation through the base and a little bit outside, found Akame in the kitchen.

'Why didn't I check here first.' Naruto chastised himself as he walked towards the Akame who was raiding the refrigerator.

"Akame, I have something for you." Naruto said as Akame turned around, cheeks puffed up full of food.

Allowing the girl to finish, Akame said "I have no need for another weapon". Akame lifted up her infamous Murasame.

"I already knew that, instead I have these." Naruto said holding the arm bracers. The bracers were a deep red and had several bumps looking more like a gauntlet instead of an arm bracer. The only difference was it didn't have anything for her hand.

"I assume they do something special from what I have heard from the rest." Akame said to the blond man.

"Indeed they do." Naruto said handing her the bracers. "Put the on and then start to concentrate on it." Naruto explained.

'The yin and yang chakra converter sure is useful.' Naruto thought to himself. 'With them, almost anyone would be able to create chakra. It's not like they can use it though unless it's through a seal because it's made outside the body and no one has chakra coils.'

Akame closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the bracers when she started to feel a slight drain in her energy. Akame opened her eyes and saw that everything was frozen. She started to wander about and saw the same thing everywhere. She stopped focusing on the bracers and looked at Naruto.

"So I see that you know what this does." Naruto commented noticing the sudden change of location in Akame. "Be careful though, don't use if for long or you may get very tired or worse die." Naruto said to the girl seeing no need for the whole _Don't be arrogant_ speech.

"This will be very useful in combat" Akame said before continuing her raid on the poor fridge.

"You know I can just cook something for you" Naruto said.

"Okay then." Akame said going to sit down.

.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.

Wow that was a doozy, I just got an inspiration and I'm sorry for cutting it off now. I am probably going to do a timeskip soon because I just want to add Tatsumi. Any ways I wish you all a nice day and yeah. CY


	13. Part 13

HELLO THERE. Just realized, most people have like 10K word long chapters and here I am making only 1k chapters, granted I release more content long term than the 10k chapters that take like months to make, but I don't have nor necessarily want a beta. So yeah. ONWARD

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer:If I copyleft the entire latin alphabet, then I'll own all things using latin letters, and I'll trade it all for all the anemey (Triggered fans are triggered). MWAHAHAHA wait, I can't copyleft the alphabet. DAMN IT. anyways, While I come up with a brilliant plan to own Naruto and Akame ga kiru, enjoy this story.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Cooking a rather delicious looking pasta, Naruto served it in front of Akame who practically inhaled the stuff.

'God, she's like me when it comes to ramen' Naruto thought who still haven't managed to shake of the inhumane ramen addiction he had 'Speaking of ramen, I should cook some at some point or another' Naruto thought.

"Can I have more." Akame asked holding the bowl towards Naruto's face with the ever same impassive face with a hint of a smile.

"Okay sure" Naruto said as he took more food and placed it into the relatively large bowl.

"Thanks" Akame said with a smile on her face as she devoured the poor meal like she was a starving animal.

"Well, I'll be working on the everyone else's weapons" Naruto said walking away leaving the black hole for a stomach to tear into her victim.

"Wonder if anyone is on a job tonight." Naruto thought aloud as he roamed the hallways of the home of Night Raid. "Who do I have left?" Naruto asked out loud to himself not aware of a certain pink haired girl following him.

'What's he doing' A very conspicuous Mine thought to herself.

"You can come out now" Naruto said without even stopping his pace. Mine came out and Naruto said "Well hello Mine, what are you doing on this lovely night."

"Well, I was wondering how you manage to create these weapons that can do things only seen in Teigu." Mine admitted to the blond man

'So do I show her or just deny her, if I deny her then she will be suspicious of me, well why not?' Naruto thought.

"Yeah just follow me, I still need to make weapons for Sheele and Bulat." Naruto said to the girl patting her head.

Getting annoyed at being patted like some animal but still followed him into his room. Mine saw the room was basically the same, except for a few extra things. A mat with odd inscriptions on it that looked somewhat similar to the ones on her dagger, a pouch with a lot of paper rolled up stuck in it, and nine strange looking creatures. An admittedly adorable nine tailed fox, a mix between an ox and an octopus, an insect ,a slimy looking slug with seven tails, a horse with six strands for a tail, a rather strange looking red monkey with four tails, a turtle with three tails, a blue cat which was honestly Mine's favorite, and a what looked like a sand racoon.

" **Naruto? Who is this?** " The cat spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, what are they and how can they talk?" Mine asked the blond.

"My kunai has many abilities, one of it is summoning these little guys." Naruto said gesturing towards the kunai and then to the chibified bijuu.

"I guess it makes sense?" Mine said unsure. "Anyways, I am Mine, a member of Night Raid and, with the permission of Naruto, i'm going to watch Naruto craft one of his weapons" Mine explained to the fire blue cat.

Kurama leaped onto Naruto's shoulder. " **Are you sure this is a good idea kit?** " Kurama whispered into Naruto's ear.

"It's fine." Naruto reassured the former beast of mass destruction.

" **If you say so.** " Kurama said jumping of Naruto's shoulder

"So if you follow me this way" Naruto said gesturing towards the mat.

Confused but accepted it anyways, Mine walked onto the mat when all the sudden the background changed into a deep black except the floor which was oddly was orange.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said from Mine's side. "Didn't have any more paint." He said pointing towards the walls.

"Where are we?" Mine asked very confused at where she was.

"You" Naruto said deliberating pausing "are in my workshop" Naruto finished as he pointed towards an area with a variety of materials scattered about from metals, tools, to even food?

"So you work here?" Mine asked gesturing towards the area of scattered materials.

"Yep" Naruto said as he got some materials. "I also test things here too." He said as he gained a smile.

"So why do you work in here?" Mine asked confused on why and how he worked here because his room was clearly big enough for it.

"First fire a laser at the ground and you'll see." Naruto said as Mine charged a laser and shot the ground. Not even a single dent. "And second, this place is special. The time we came into here was about half past ten. You'll see when we come out." Naruto said as he got some materials and started to forge. He was forging a necklace for Bulat that would make his skin literally as hard as steel by channeling steel chakra which consisted of earth and yang chakra (It doesn't actually just came up with that).

"So what does that do" Mine asked curious.

"Absolutely nothing at the moment" Naruto said disappointing the small girl.

"So how do you give it the weird powers." Mine asked confused. The necklace was clearly not made of some danger beast so how did Naruto do it?

"That's" Naruto said as Mine leaned in anticipating an answer. "A secret" Mine face planted at the response. "Well I feel like that's enough for tonight." Naruto said as he lead the girl to the exit.

The duo left the room only to find that in several hours, only a few seconds past on the time.

"How?" Mine said in shock at how the time virtually didn't change at all.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, anyways you should go get some sleep." Naruto said patting the girl's head who proceeded to pout at the action.

"See you tomorrow then" Mine said as she left the room.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Wow two chapters in a day? Yup just felt like it, while this isn't as long as the last chapter, I feel like it was good enough. Just for reference, there is about three days till the main plot begins so I am looking forward towards it. Bye for real this time.


	14. Part 14

Hello, I'm back. I am sad to know that Mokkel has exams (good luck buddy :P) but hey, exams end soo yeah onward towards the story.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Okay time to dimension travel to the one universe where I own all anime. Okay so just do the thing and the other thing and then lets go jump into the swirly black thing. Okay this looks like the atta-(Mr derp gets eaten) Welp no more stories, jk I've been brought back to life. Enjoy.

WWWWWWWW

Naruto woke up earlier than usual to carve the seals onto the necklace for Bulat. After some carving of the seals, Naruto began to wander about, allowing for today, Akame to cook the food. Naruto began to ponder on what to make for Sheele.

'What would complement her fighting style' Naruto thought to himself. 'she needs to be faster and more flexible so water chakra might do the job.' Naruto finished before bumping into the very person he was thinking of.

"Hello Sheele" Naruto said to the tired purple haired woman

"Hel-" Sheele yawns "Lo Leone." She greets with her eyes still closed.

"Uh I'm Naruto." Naruto said poking the young woman in the forehead.

"Oh sorry Naruto" Sheele said bowing while her glasses were slipping off.

The glasses fell off but Naruto caught them before they landed on the floor. "Here you go" Naruto said as he returned the glasses to Sheele.

"Thank you" Sheele said as she began to walk away.

'That was strange' Naruto thought to himself. 'But then again, this is Night Raid' and with that thought, Naruto, with a smile, walked to his room. 'So what should I make for Sheele.' Naruto pondered before Kurama leaped onto his lap.

" **So what are you doing now Naruto?** " Kurama asked the blond.

"Making weapons that can create chakra to assist the revolution army" Naruto said in amusement. "What will the humans do with this new power." He mused.

" **This may be entertaining** " Kurama said.

"It will indeed. Who knows, they may be able to create a permanent peace like in our world." Naruto said contemplating the future.

A young feminine gasp was heard and Naruto instantly found the culprit. Mine.

"What are you?" Mine asked the blond man clearly confused at this turn of events.

" **May as well just tell the girl at this point.** " Kurama said. " **She seems pretty close to you and trustworthy.** " The fox said.

Sighing, Naruto asked "If I tell you my story, will you tell anyone?" debating whether or not to tell the girl.

"It depends." Mine said gaining more courage to talk to the animal and presumably human duo.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone and," Naruto said trying to find the right phrase, "keep an open mind" Naruto decided.

"Okay?" Mine said confused walking in the room.

"Just give me a moment" Naruto said activating some sound silencing seals. "So it all started about what about what an eon?" Naruto said looking towards Kurama who was nodding his head. "Yeah about an eon ago, I was born, on October tenth and immediately both my parents were killed." Naruto said eliciting a gasp from Mine. "By Mr fuzzball himself." Naruto said lifting Kuram who had a look of shame on his face. "Don't feel bad, I've already forgiven you, it's not it was actually your fault anyways." Naruto said to the ashamed fox.

"What do you mean?" Mine asked very confused at how something like that could happen.

"Ok, allow me to explain better. Me, fuzzball, and a variety of other little animals that you may have seen, are from a different world. This is why I said keep an open mind." Naruto said after seeing a look of disbelief on Mine's face.

"Let's say I believe you" Mine said, "What then and how did you get here?"

"Well at least let me talk about my life story so this whole thing makes sense." Naruto said as Mine started to nod. "Okay you may need some background on this whole so here. In my world there existed an energy called chakra. It is a manifestation of your physical and mental energy or simply known as stamina and is connected to a variety of your systems. This energy could be used for a variety of purposes including combat. There is a variety of jutsu or techniques that people called shinobi or ninja who could harness this energy used. The three main types were ninjutsu which means ninja techniques was using chakra to physically impact people." Naruto explained channeling some chakra into a rasengan while mine watched in amazement. "The other one was genjutsu or illusionary techniques which allowed one to manipulate the chakra going to the nervous system to stimulate senses essentially creating illusions." Naruto said as Mine nodded slowly. "And third is taijutsu which means body techniques were basicly hand to hand combat with a few users using chakra to enhance themselves. Now there are a variety of subtypes but those aren't very important except for a select few. How I got here was through fuinjutsu or sealing techniques. It's how the weapons work. It requires the use of symbols to manipulate chakra or in this case create chakra by draining physical energy and mental energy which is the reason you need to concentrate on the weapon when using it." Naruto explained while Mine was slowly understanding.

"So how does this explain you being here?" Mine asked Naruto still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing.

"I was getting to that. Anyways I was sort of screwing around with seals and-" Naruto said before being interrupted.

" **The seal created a black hole and this idiot here decided it was a good idea to jump in it.** " Kurama said bluntly.

"Hey hey hey I mean it's much more" Naruto said finding a right word. "Entertaining here that out last world." Naruto said to Kurama. "Anyways now that I've answered your question can I continue with my story?" Naruto asked the girl who consented and got into a comfortable position. After all, this was going to be long. "Okay so as I was saying, my father sealed Kurama into me before he died." Naruto explained. "Furball's invasion made most the villagers hate me, normally hating me because of Kurama doing inhumane things to me and the worst part? No one told me why they hated me." Naruto said. Mine felt like she could sympathise with him having gone through a similar thing in her childhood except on a lesser degree. "I grew up with the leader known as the Hokage looking after me who gave me my last name, Uzumaki my mother's last name for my father had many enemies. I grew isolated as a child resorting to pranks to get the villagers' attention and when I grew old enough, I enrolled into the ninja academy at the age of nine years old." Naruto said after Mine got surprised. Being trained to kill at the age of nine? "Anyways I spent three years there and the instructors who showed blatant bias against me failing me repeatedly until Iruka came along. He was the fourth person to actually treat me like a human, the first being the Hokage who was like a grandpa to me, the second and third being a kind pair who ran a ramen shop, He helped me but that year I failed. Our second instructor who hated me told me I could still graduate by stealing the scroll of seals from the Hokage, of course little twelfth year old me thought nothing of this and I managed to steal it only to find out that he was a traitor and Iruka protected me and using a jutsu I learned from the seal sending him to prison. After that, I graduated. I was assigned to team seven which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy and sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre caused by his very brother Itachi Uchiha, Sakura a devoted fangirl to Sasuke, Kakashi, our teacher, and of course me. We didn't get along at first but then we got a mission to protect this bridge builder, and it ended up being much bigger than that." Naruto said chuckling to himself. "It was there that I adopted my lifelong philosophy. When a person has something precious they want to protect, then they genuinely become strong. Anyways we finished the mission and then after a while came the chunin exams, basically a test to graduate from gennin to chunin, during the exam, other villages invaded my village and killed the hokage. After that, My godfather, who was Jiraiya, had to take me to bring Tsunade, his teammate along with Orochimaru, to come back to the village and become the Hokage, afterwards Sasuke was basicly abducted into Orochimaru's group, Orochimaru was one of my villages greatest traitors who offered power to Sasuke to avenge his clan. Of course the idiot accepted. We had to try to drag him back but he didn't come back with us. Jiraiya, decided to take me to a training trip and after three years we came back, I found out that an organisation collecting bijuu, these guys." Naruto said gesturing towards the mini monsters. "To make an insanely powerful weapon to basically threaten the world into peace. Yes they were crazy but they had good intentions. Some jinchuuriki, people that had bijuu sealed into them, were abducted, we also had some run in's with Sasuke, the leader, pein who killed jiraiya recently, came then for me, we fought, and when he was defeated he used his eyes to litterally bring back the dead people he killed at the village, after a bit, we found out who was really pulling the strings, Madara Uchiha and Obito, otherwise known as Tobi, Uchiha. The two tried to bring peace to the world by putting everyone in their own fantasy dream world using genjutsu. Obito had a terrifying ability to become intangible and literally phase through attacks. I somehow managed to beat him but the real monster, Madara, was dead brought back to life by Obito who became the ten tailed beast jinchuriki, which was a monster in of itself, and was forced to revive Madara. Madara betrayed Obito, instead taking over Obito and becoming almost unbeatable. But not before Obito could help us a tiny bit. Sasuke and I beat him but then yet another person, Kaguya, creator of chakra and the person who came up with the original plan to put everyone in an illusion, tried to beat us but we sealed her into the moon. I found out that I am immortal and I've been living ever since." Naruto said finishing.

"Wow that was like very long, and seemed very simplified." Mine said, not that she was complaining, the story itself still sounded ludicrous, but it explained a lot, and if Naruto was as strong as he claimed to be, then they would win so easily.

"You're thinking that with me on your side, then you guys will win the war." Naruto said as if reading her mind.

'Is he reading my mind?' Mine thought to herself.

"No I'm not reading your mind, your facial expressions just gave it away, anyways war is so much more complicated but I'll surely lower casualties and increase your chanc-" Rumble. "Looks like you're hungry Mine." Naruto said in amusement as Mine became very embarrassed

"I guess I could go for a meal right about now." Mine said.

"Don't worry, I'll cook something up." Naruto said walking towards the kitchen.

WWWWWWWW

WHAT? I hear you saying, yes I made it so Naruto told Mine his backstory, it will make things much more interesting that way, keep in mind, he'll still try not to reveal his past but he was already close to Mine (NO NOT THAT WAY YOU PERV) so he was okay with it. If you think I could of written it better than just say it, just also please put some input or advice for I'm gonna go now so bye.


	15. Part 15

Hello, My sister gave me chocolate which is the equivalent of giving a dog chocolate. I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT. but hey, why not

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: If I repeatedly say that I own Naruto, some idiot will think I actually own Naruto, and from there, people will rebel against Kishimoto and I'll actually own Naruto. Mwahahahaha, Time to put this plan into action. While I do that, you go enjoy yourself.

O-O-O-O-O

Naruto was walking towards the kitchen with Mine following him, eager to eat something. "So what do you want to eat?" Naruto said to the hungry girl as they arrived into the kitchen.

"Uhh, I don't know maybe some fried rice?" Mine suggested to the blond man who towered over her.

"Okay then." Naruto said smiling as he was whipping up some food grabbing a variety of ingredients from vegetables to eggs. He finished within about five minutes and placed the steaming dish in front of the girl and placed some silverware. "Here you go princess." Naruto said teasingly.

"Thanks Naruto." Mine said with a slight blush and proceeded to eat it in a manner far more elegant than a certain swordswoman.

'At least she has manners.' Naruto thought as the girl was eating the fried rice at an actual reasonable pace.

"That was good." Mine said, leaving the bowl at the table, "Well I'm gonna go do some other stuff now." She said while walking away.

"Well, I should go make Sheele something now" Naruto said to himself as he was walking back to his room.

'So what would be a good piece of equipment that wouldn't impair any movement.' Naruto thought as he fiddled with some metal.

" **Why not a collar.** " Kurama said, " **She sure slobbers like a dog.** " He said shivering at the memory.

"That," Naruto said. "Might actually be a plausible idea." He said to Kurama. "I mean it would protect her neck against others." Talking to himself actually considering the idea.

" **Wha-.** " Kurama was saying. " **Never mind, I've gotten used to it at this point.** " Kurama sighed.

Naruto began sketching the designs for the collar but realized, he needed the measurements for her neck. So Naruto began to walk to Sheele's room to measure her neck. Naruto entered Sheele's room only to find no one in it. Naruto then began to wander around the base. He found Sheele sitting on a rock near the river. She seemed to be a daze just staring straight ahead.

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to be snapped out of her trance. "Oh hi Naruto." Sheele waved to Naruto, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I just need to measure your neck for something." Naruto said not revealing that he was making her a choker.

"Oh ok." She said without even questioning Naruto.

Naruto took the measurements and waved goodbye and left her to go back to doing whatever she was doing. Naruto swiftly navigated through the maze of walls in the base arriving at his room. Naruto scavenged through his box of metals until he found some Aluminium. While it not off been the most durable material but it was flexible and could still block attacks if he had durability seals on it to make it stronger. Using the measurements, Naruto made a choker with a lining of fur in the inside and purple lining. Satisfied, Naruto went off with the two neck accessories in his hands. Naruto came across Bulat doing his normal intense training, well intense to a normal person.

"Hey Bulat, I have something for you" Naruto yelled getting the burly man's attention.

"Yes what is it Naruto?" Bulat asked the blond man who was handing him a necklace. "What does this do?" Bulat said having heard about the special weapons that Naruto made.

"I'm sure you have heard by now." Naruto said putting the necklace into his hand. "Just concentrate on the necklace and you'll see what happens

Bulat started to focus on it and his skin was turning steel. "Wow, I feel, Harder?" Bulat said.

"Yeah the necklace can turn your skin into metal that can be nearly indestructible depending how hard you concentrate." Naruto explained to the muscular man.

"That might be very helpful in the future." Bulat said with a smile. "Thank you." He said shaking Naruto's hand.

"You're welcome." Naruto said, "I got to go give Sheele her thing." Naruto said walking away leaving the man to continue his training.

Naruto started to wander and was thinking about whether or not he should tell the rest of the group about his abilities. Naruto decided against it, after all, they might betray him and he still needs his trump cards just incase. Naruto arrived at the rock only to find Sheele not there. Naruto decided to wander around to find her. He was looking around the forest in the trees when he heard a sharp buzzing noise. Deciding to investigate, he came upon the source of the noise. Lubbock was practicing with the lightning ring.

Naruto jumped down to Lubbock and said "Hello Lubbock, I haven't seen you in a couple days." Naruto said to the green haired boy who jumped in surprise at the sudden presence.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Lubbock said. "I'm trying to work this ring better to use it with my wires." Lubbock said channeling more electricity into the wires. It only managed to go five feet before dissipating. "I can only make it go a certain distance." Lubbock complained.

Naruto pondered for a bit and then said. "When you concentrate on it," Naruto started to say, "Think of vibrations or energy." Naruto said.

Lubbock accepted this strange advice and did it again. This time it went about two feet farther but it was improvement.

"Thanks Naruto." Lubbock said.

Before Lubbock went back to practicing with the lightning ring, Naruto asked, "Have you seen Sheele around? I have to give this to her." Naruto said holding the choker which looked almost like a collar.

"Can't say I have," Lubbock said "But I felt someone going into her room so that might be her." Lubbock finished going back to training with the ring.

"Thanks Lubbock." Naruto said jumping back towards the base.

O-O-O-O-O

Sorry about being a little later than usual, I was playing League and was busy today sooo yeah, Have a good (insert time here). As always criticism is appreciated whether it be in a msg or review.


	16. Part 16

You know how I said I was going to do a timeskip? Yeah I'm not going to do that actually. Still some feed back would be helpful for my causes. Any ways yeah back to the story.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Yeah the plan didn't work ;-; but don't worry I'll come up with a better plan. Eventually ;-;. Anyways enjoy.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Naruto arrived back at the base and walked to Sheele's room. Arriving at the door, Naruto knocked first before barging into the room for knocking first saves many lives.

"Sheele?" Naruto asked from outside the door.

The airheaded woman opened the door with a smile on her face and said, "Oh hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"So you know how earlier I asked for your neck measurement?" Naruto asked beating around the bush.

"I don't remember but continue." Sheele said.

"So I made this." Naruto said giving the choker to Sheele. "Just focus on any part of your body." Naruto said as Sheele put the choker on.

Sheele focused on her arm but no noticeable change happened, not until Naruto slid his hand through her arm.

"It gives a part of your body water like properties." Naruto said. "I'm sure you can make good use of it." He said walking away.

"Thanks Naruto." Sheele said before Naruto closed the door.

"No problem." Naruto said.

'I hope she doesn't forget about it.' Naruto prayed. After all what would be the point of it if she never used it? Naruto went to his room to go mes- I mean experiment with seals. 'Okay so I should put the seal that would speed the throw kunai. But it wouldn't increase velocity or piercing power, it would just move faster for anyone outside of it. It would still give almost no time for anyone to react added with how fast Naruto could already throw it and a wind chakra seal, it would be almost impossible for anyone to dodge it. Of course if Naruto had amazing aim. Theoretically, he could hit someone almost instantly from about fifty kilometers. He could also add a seal that would expel lightning chakra, because there's no such thing as overkill and to add just that much more power. Naruto couldn't come up with more ideas for the moment so he just decided to carve the seals necessary for his idea. Finishing the carving of the seals, Naruto decided to go test them out. He took his kunai and of he went to go outside. Having reached outside the base, Naruto threw his kunai at a poor non-sentient rock. The kunai blitz through the rock, vaporizing it with the expressiveness of the lightning chakra, but it didn't stop there. Far from it, it instantly flew through multiple trees causing yet more insanely huge explosions until the explosions stopped from the kunai running out of chakra but it still was going a rather fast speed, just not instantaneously for the time distortion seal also ran out of juice. Naruto recalled the kunai back to his hand and gazed upon the utter destruction the small metallic knife did. There was a gaping crevice going in a straight line from where Naruto stood with only steam and ashes left.

"What the hell?!" Leone shouted from the base having witnessed the deformation of the peaceful surroundings.

'That kind of power rivals, no surpasses that of a teigu.' Leone thought, jaw wide open. 'Just who is he?' Leone silently questioned.

Najenda heard the yell of her female blond subordinate.

"What's going on?!" the leader of Night Raid asked running into Leone's room.

The blond woman only pointed out the window and Najenda looked out. What was once a calm forest was now a barren valley that now looked like a meteor crashed into it. She also saw the unmistakable blond spiky hair of their most recent member and, with this incident in mind, their strongest.

Naruto whistled, 'i didn't even channel jounin level chakra into the seal' he thought, very satisfied at the moment in his considerably large upgrade. 'And the kunai didn't even get that damaged from the chakra. Probably because the chakra didn't run through the kunai itself but the seal.' Naruto observed.

A very concerned Lubbock then came running in. "What's going on, What the fuck happened?!" he yelled looking at the linear crater in front of him,

"Just testing something out" Naruto said twirling the kunai around his finger.

Lubbock just looked incredulously at Naruto and sighed. "What did i expect" he said before going back to training with his ring.

"If you train hard enough" Naruto told Lubbock "you could be able to do this." Naruto said gesturing towards the ditch.

"I have a ways to go then" Lubbock said.

Naruto decided to return his room. He walked to the base only to find Leone and Najenda for them.

"Okay blonde." Leone said. "Mind telling us what the hell that was?" She said expecting an explanation.

"I was just trying the adjustments I made to this," Naruto said holding the rather small and unintimidating kunai in his hand. "I think that the test was beyond satisfactory."

"Ok," Najenda started to laugh, "Tell us the truth." She said.

"I am." Naruto said waving the kunai in front of his leader's face. "Don't judge things by their looks." He said walking away from the female duo.

"I don't believe him" Najenda said to Leone.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Leone said still looking at the enormous crater in front of them.

"Now how will we cover this up?" Najenda said before thinking of the perfect solution. "Naruto get your ass down here!" She yelled to Naruto.

Naruto came down and asked, "What do you need?"

"You need to fix the forrest." Najenda told the man sure he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Okay." Naruto said before going outside.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

HI This chapter isn't as long but it's a weekend and I am playing lol (Is it clear I have an addiction?) Well anyways have a nice day.


	17. Part 17

Hello, I'm back but this time typing it on my phone so this may be a bit different but hey, don't have accesses to my laptop.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: so why do authors need to do a disclaimer? It's not like the original creators actually check these stories. For all they know, i could be saying i own both series, in fact, i'll do just that oh wait, knowing my luck they are right behi-.(smack)

:::::::::::::::

'Wonder how long it'll take him.' Najenda thought to herself walking away. After all, he had the mission in one day.

Naruto walked out and activated a time distortion seal very similar to the ones on Akame's bracers. He used a rather simple earth jutsu to fill in the hole, now all he needed to do was restore the trees and vegetation back. So Naruto used a combination of wood natured chakra and yang chakra to revitalize the area. A variety of plant life sprung from the ground turning the once desolate chunk of ground into a thriving forest. Naruto then stopped channeling the chakra into the ground. Satisfied, Naruto stopped the time distortion seal and went back to the base. He went to his room to experiment a bit with the whole time and space distortion thing.

'How would I take the concept of the Hiraishin, and remove the need for the markers or at least have no need for me to physically touch it.' Naruto asked himself in his head. He wanted a variety in his arsenal and the Hiraishin was instantaneous while Naruto's time distortion seal was not and only made him seem faster to people outside the range and didn't actually increase his speed and while the hiraishin didn't make anyone faster, it used far less chakra while the time distortion had a drain on the chakra which increased exponentially which made the Hiraishin far more efficient in a longer it wasn't likely that Naruto was going to be a battle longer than a minute, it was good to be prepared. After all, ninjas were prepared for almost everything. After a while of pondering, Naruto realized that he could modify the seal to make it so that he could channel chakra into the ground and manipulate his chakra to form the seal to teleport instantly, and since chakra was an energy, it would be almost instantaneous which means that he could form it halfway across the world and instantly teleport to it. Naruto fiddled around with the Hiraishin seal until he figured out a way to do it.

Naruto was about to go test it when Najenda came into his room. "Are you done with covering up the forest?" She asked the blond

"I did better." Naruto said pointing out the window.

Najenda peeked out and saw that the area which had been previously destroyed, looked almost better than before. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Magic." Naruto said in a silly tone to the rather serious woman.

"Well I'll find out one day." Najenda told herself outloud. "Anyways what are you doing now?" She asked curious on what the enigma known as Naruto was doing.

"About to go test another thing." Naruto answered.

"Is it going to be as des-" Najenda was saying before being interrupted by Naruto.

"No it probably won't be destructive." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from the leader of Night Raid.

"What do you mean by probably?" She asked in suspicion.

"Oh nothing too big, just a vortex sucking everything into it should this fail' Naruto said in a casual manner. "Though it's not likely." He said to the pale Najenda.

"Can you do that anywhere but the base." Najenda said concerned about the members of Night Raid.

"Okay then" Naruto said before walking out the door.

Najenda sighed as she watched Naruto walk away. 'Just who are you Naruto?' She thought to herself before she too left the room.

Naruto was a decent amount of distance from the base just to be sure for if the seal was done incorrectly, it could suck almost everything around it into the dimension where time was frozen. Naruto started to channel chakra into the ground and formed it into the seal before teleporting to the seal. He did this several times each time getting farther and farther. Satisfied that he at least got his new jutsu down, Naruto returned to the base. He arrived at the forest surrounding the base and took a moment to take in the surroundings. It was rather peaceful and he had a perfect view of the stars, crickets were singing and he laid there staring at the stars above. He was so engrossed in his star viewing that he didn't notice an Akame standing next to him.

"Naruto." Akame said gaining the attention of Naruto.

"Yeah?" He asked Akame. "What do you need?"

"I'm hungry." She stated and it was then that her stomach decided to make itself known to Naruto.

With the grumble of the girl's stomach, Naruto got up to make Akame some dinner. After jumping through the trees in the forest, the duo returned to the base and entered the kitchen. Naruto quickly whipped up some rice and added some meat and other seasonings in it. It wasn't like Akame couldn't cook, it was just Naruto was much faster and his food tasted generally better. With the food in front of the girl, Akame mercilessly devoured the poor food in front of her and held the bowl in front of her silently demanding more food. Naruto just smiled and put more food into the bowl and Akame resumed her monstrous onslaught on the food. Naruto just left the meat and rice out and used his newly created jutsu to teleport to his room. Naruto released a rather large yawn and gracefully fell on the bed falling asleep.

:::::::::::::::

So yeah, also I just want to add that the shushin is just a high speed technique not actually teleportation. Anyways I'm gonna go now so yeah… have a nice day/night/other time.


	18. Part 18

Hello, I'm back with another chapter (: not sure whether a week actually passed in the fanfic but hey, I'm getting impatient so in these couple days ish should be when cannon starts.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Naruto when I have found the secret way to earn ALL the money on youtube. You first make a couple hour long video and you put all the ad blocks, then you playlist all the videos on like fifty tabs, wait, profit, IT'S BRILLIANT (sakura taps on shoulder and whispers) WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T WORK? Welp while I find another way to become a millionaire, enjoy

|/\/\/\/\|/\/\/\/\|

Naruto woke up a bit later than usual feeling rather refreshed. He heard the knock on his door as he was preparing for the day. He opened it to see an emotionless Akame standing there.

"Good morning Akame." Naruto greeted the girl with no signs of tiredness left in his eyes.

"Breakfast." She stated simply with an impassive face.

"Okay just give me a moment." Naruto said closing the door to prepare supplies for the mission tonight. He organized his pouch so that all the combat tools were near the top for easier access. Satisfied with his organized, Naruto began to ponder on his dream from last night, it was fairly strange. It was like deja vu but he had never recalled any of the people in the dream. There were four main people. A red and black haired girl (HINT HINT COUGH COUGH) with a red cloak and a massive scythe, a black haired girl with cat ears wearing mainly black, a yellow haired girl, a fellow blonde that reminded hi a lot of tsunade with her enormous… rack wearing mainly yellow, and finally a rather petite snow white haired girl who seemed to be obsessed with white and had a rapier. 'Well I can think about that later.' Naruto thought dismissing the dream and heading back downstairs. Naruto arrived to see only Akame at the table and started to cook some breakfast for the group. "So how do you feel about the bracers?" He asked the stoic teenage girl who was staring at them.

"I can't make it last for over a minute without collapsing from exhaustion." She replied to the creator of the very things on her wrists.

"Well all I can say is work on your physical strength and intellect." Naruto advised the girl who was still trying to figure out the mechanics behind the arm bracers. "Don't think too much about it." He said serving a pancake in front of Akame. She looked at him for a moment silently thanking him before savagely devouring the poor pancake. It was then that Leone and the rest of Night Raid excluding Najenda came into the kitchen. Grabbing a plate, Leone began to eat at a considerably slower rate than Akame's massacre on the pancakes. The rest of the group took some plates full of pancakes and began to eat breakfast.

"So how's the ring?" Naruto asked Lubbock who had just finished.

"Great, I've gotten about three meters now in mid air." he said to Naruto bragging a bit channeling some lightning into the air making it fly around in a circle around him.

Naruto smacked his hand across the back of the teen's head, "Don't reveal your cards too early." Naruto chastised.

"Ow!" Lubbock yelped, "Sheesh, it's not like anyone here is an enemy." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know." Naruto said grinning, "It's just a life lesson." He said to the green haired teenager who was grumbling about insufferable blonds.

"If any of you need help with the things I gave you, just ask me before we go on that mission okay?" He told the rest of the group who nodded and went back to eating.

Naruto went back into his room to continue pondering about the strange dream he had. He felt like he knew the four girls but just couldn't place how he knew them. The dream itself was strange. He was at a funeral of some sort with the four girls who were there. They were talking but he just couldn't for the life of him remember what they were saying. Naruto was about to ponder more but it was then that the door opened revealing a wild Bulat (Pokemon reference check) who came in.

"Hi Bulat." Naruto greeted the man, "What do you need help with?" Naruto asked getting up from his chair.

"I can't move at all when I use the Iron Defence." Bulat said gesturing towards his necklace.

Naruto snorted a bit, Iron Defence? So original. (Make fun of myself check.) "So I think you are focusing on your entire body. If you do that, then you won't be able to move at all because your body is metal, you should only do that as a last resort of some sort, like if you were in a middle of a bullet hell or something." Naruto explained to the man.

"Oh okay I get it, but how could I fix my problem?" Bulat asked Naruto seeking an answer.

"What you need to do is only coat your skin." Naruto said. "Granted it might not be as hard but it certainly makes up for it by at least allowing you to be mobile." Naruto said.

"Oh okay then so how would I control it?" Bulat asked getting at what Naruto was talking about.

"Just when you start focusing, focus on only the outside of your body." Naruto said. The seals just produced the elemental chakra with it defaulting to whatever Naruto put on the seal but theoretically, they could somewhat control the chakra. Bulat started to activate his necklace and started to coat his hand in the iron natured chakra. He started to flex his fingers and while it was slower than what he would normally be able to do, he could still move at least.

"Thanks Naruto." Bulat said before leaving Naruto again to his thoughts.

|/\/\/\/\|/\/\/\/\|

Yeah so that little dream is hinting at something. I'm going to tell my plan for this story to you. If you don't necessarily care then skip this but what I want to do is sort of make a series with Naruto repeatedly dimension hopping after the story is over basically continuing the story until I feel like ending it and if you couldn't tell what I plan to do next (though it's going to take a while before I get there). You're… less intellectually advanced than the normal person. As always leave a review/pm me for anything you want clarified or you want to critique me on. Well I'm going to end this note now and you have a nice day/night/other time… What are you doing here? Go do something else now. Shoo. Okay you can stay then.


	19. Part 19

Hello there, Thanksgiving week is coming so either two things will happen. I just procrastinate like crazy and post like really short stories, or I make slightly longer chapters/more chapters. So yeah. I know I keep forgetting to **bold** the Non-human but pretend that it's bold sorry. To the story then.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Okay plan number z (wait what do you mean z isn't a number?!) okay plan z, is I buy a whole bunch of gold, infiltrate the government, decrease inflation, wait like twenty years for the gold to increase in value, sell the gold and I'll be rich. (wait what do you mean that's illegal? Fine) Well looks like to devise plan z-a

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Naruto dismissed his dream and to go help Akame with her bracers, after all it could end up saving multiple lives, or end multiple lives. It was up to Akame what to do with her bracers. He would just watch. People changed when they were given power and Naruto wanted to see if she was truly good. Many people he knew would change into something atrocious when they had power changing completely from a kind caring person to a sadistic arrogant fool. 'Well, we'll find out soon' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto turned to the kitchen to find Akame preparing lunch.

"Hello Akame." Naruto greeted the black haired tennager as she was chopping some meat. Akame stopped and looked at him.

"Hello." She responded to the blond enigma.

Akame went back to cutting the meat moving on to another chunk of meat.

"I can help you train in your bracer." Naruto said to the emotionless girl who eerily reminded him of the Root division that the old war hawk, Danzo formerly operated. She looked at him for a moment and then stopped. "Okay let's start." Naruto said. "On the count of 3 use the bracer." He said counting down, "3, 2,1" And with that the two slowed down the time around them.

Naruto saw Akame who wasn't frozen looking at him and the surroundings were near frozen. Near because the seal wouldn't be able to completely freeze time and even if Naruto did, it would take someone with near godlike amounts of mental and physical energy to operate effectively. Though this was pretty damn near time freezing. Naruto was impressed that the girl could be able to keep up the time distortion for a whole minute. That would take about as much chakra as an average jounin.

"So what we need to do is control the amount of distortion this can do." Naruto said to the girl who just nodded her head. "So just focus on not speed up time around you as much, sure everything won't be as slow but it will drastically increase your distortion time." Naruto explained to the girl who had her eyes closed concentrating.

Akame was slowing down for Naruto so he too started to decrease the time acceleration. Akame opened her eyes and looked around, it was certainly a lot faster than everything being frozen but everything was still pretty slow. She looked at Naruto who too, began to slow down until he looked normal, well at least from her perspective, anyone looking from outside the distortion range which clung around the two people, would see blurs of people. Akame looked at the blond who proceeded to chop up the meat gesturing for her to help him cook for the entirety of Night Raid. Akame walked over to the blond and started to chop the assortment of ingredients. They two were finished after about five minutes from their perspective but to anyone else, it would've looked like blurs and chopped ingredients ranging from vegetables to meat appearing out of nowhere. Akame turned of the seal after feeling very fatigued with Naruto soon after. Naruto didn't feel the slightest of drain on his insanely large reserves that more than surpassed the levels that the ten tailed beast had from being an uzumaki, being the holder of all the tailed beasts, and taking the chakra from everyone in his home world causing peace. Naruto could tell that Akame was tired from the buildup of sweat that Akame had all over her. Naruto put the food on plates and served them being the first one eat it. He wanted to try Akame's cooking and honestly it wasn't half bad. She could have some fine tuning but it was pretty good considering Naruto literally had centuries of experience. After finishing the meal, Naruto cleaned his dish and walked away. Naruto started to scout out the location of the mansion which was rather sizable with it having three floors with a rather lonely shack, well compared to the rest of the mansion, Naruto began to explore it. He used his modified hiraishin jutsu to get to the other side only to witness an atrocity. It was a warehouse with a variety of recently deceased people hanging from hooks and in torture devices. Naruto was about to leave when he heard a raspy voice from behind him. It was a boy from behind what looked like a cage. Naruto channeled chakra into his ears to enhance his hearing to hear the poor boy.

"H-help me." He said barely enough energy to reach out his arm.

Naruto felt bad for the boy who had fallen from an unfortunate circumstance. Naruto walked towards the boy and channeled yang chakra into the boy. The yang chakra revitalizing the boy who looked at him.

"Thank you kind sir but I've been poisoned, there's no helping me. But my friend." He said pointing towards a hanging girl who had a variety of beatings on her. "May be saved" He said.

Naruto enabled his time distortion seal to save what precious time he had for he could sense a presence of life force if barely. He took the girl down and laid her down. He channeled a vast amount of yang chakra into the girl. The injuries on the girl were disappearing at an insane rate until the currently very lucky girl laid in front of him was in peak conditions at the moment. He could try to heal the mental trauma but first he had to attend to the boy. Naruto ended the time distortion.

"Thank you kind sir" The boy said in relief. "I can now die happy." He said smiling.

"You're not going to be dying on me." Naruto said sternly to the boy.

Naruto pulled out a seal from his pouch and stabbed his vein pouring the blood all over the seal. The seal was a blood type conversion which took away all the antigens and antibodies in the blood turning it into a easy way to universally donate blood without some horrible reaction occurring to the recipient. Naruto cut a small cut in the boy's flesh and inserted the blood into the boy. Naruto's blood from a variety of genes and the way the people on his world evolved, had an insane amount of white blood cells capable of eviscerating any bacteria and toxins in the body. Naruto patched up the cut and watched as the boy was recovering.

"Huh, I don't feel anymore pain from the poison." He said to himself. "Well thank you kind sir. I would just like to ask, what's your name?" The boy asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto and normally it would be polite to give your name first." Naruto told the boy who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm Ieyasu and the girl over there is Sayo." The newly introduced Ieyasu informed the boy.

"Well I need to be going now, I'll see you in a bit, just make sure to watch the girl for a bit, it may take a little while for her to wake up." Naruto said teleporting out and looking at the sky. It was dawn.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Hello, I'm excited for Thanksgiving break so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and yes I saved Sayo and Ieyasu. Next chapter which will hopefully be tomorrow provided nothing terrible happens will be when Tatsumi joins and cannon begins. Anyways, criticism is always appreciated or if you want to just boost my ego leave a review or pm me. Always welcome to advice. Anyways I'm going to go now so have a nice time.


	20. Part 20

Hello, I'm back. Went on a field trip and watched a highschool do Spamalot. Fucking gold. Anyways, getting back to the story, enjoy.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: THIS IS PLAN LETTER 96 (I DON'T CARE IF 96 IS A NUMBER!) I FIND BLACKMAIL MATERIAL ON KISHIMOTO AND TAKAHIRO AND FORCE THEM TO GIVE ME THEIR RESPECTIVE ANIMES. IT'S BRILLIANT, ALMOST LIKE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON. WHILE I TRY TO FIX THIS CAPS LOCK THING, YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES WITH MY STORY, OR NOT I MEAN IT'S YOUR DECISION.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Naruto arrived at the base and entered the main room seeing no one else there. Naruto waited patiently tapping his foot against the ground. Naruto didn't have to wait long before the rest of Night Raid arrived to swiftly debrief the plan.

"Kill anyone relating to the family." Leone explained their extremely over complicated plan her comrades.

"That's a rather crude way of saying it, but yes that is basicly what we are going to do." Mine said to the rest of the group.

Akame pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and placed it on a table with the relatively small group surrounding the table. She pointed towards the paper. It had a admittedly not very detailed blueprint of the base which depicted what Naruto saw on his little secret scouting trip. It showed some internal designs like the hallways and rooms with rather neat handwriting labeling certain areas. There was an arrow pointing towards a hallway with a room that had labeled over it Target #1 that said Sheele goes here and had an image of a woman. Sheele looked at that one part and began to memorize it. Well as well as she could, the rest of the group already planned to remind her later when they launch their attack on them. On the blueprint, it showed a web of wires that would most likely be made from Lubbock's Teigu with a label of, higher ground advantage. The last major thing was what looked like a living room area with the label, Target #2 and Leone with a picture of a man. There was a side note which showed a #3 and a circle around it with a question mark and an image of a rather young little girl.

"Kill anyone who gets in the way. We'll decide on who goes after the third target." Akame said getting ready to leave.

Naruto got his pouch ready, "Let's get started." Naruto said with a grin as the rest of the members too started to get ready.

The group moved in unison towards the mansion while the night was still young. The group set up a spot to discuss their plans. Lubbock formed the wired web and the assassins were standing on it.

"Okay so who's going to go after target number three?" Naruto asked his comrades. Akame just looked at him and Naruto immediately got the message. "So the rest of us are going to provide support for everyone else okay?" Naruto finished before Leone and Sheele leaped down entering the building going after their targets.

After a few moments, guards started to flood out of the mansion and Akame and Bulat, fully suited up, leaped down. Naruto lazily threw kunai with deadly accuracy even doing a trick shot by throwing a kunai only to throw another kunai making it deflect hitting two people with the two kunai. The hoard of guards (read: Cannon fodder) were absolutely massacred by Akame who was doing a deadly dance of blades around the poor unfortunate souls and Bulat who was a monster in his own right. Naruto leaped down with Akame to assist with the slaying of their third target after seeing Leone and Sheele leave the mansion. The two were running at a decently fast rate until the two arrived at the warehouse. There the duo found their target except she was being blocked by a single guard and a young teenager. Naruto just stepped back trusting Akame to be able to defeat such simple foes. Akame ran straight towards the girl jumping over the boy's head who had his sword out ready for combat ignoring him. Akame did not slow down her relentless charge even with being faced with a barrage of bullets headed straight her way. Using sheer reflexes and speed, Akame skillfully dodged the bullets and relieved the man of his life with a swift and decisive slash completely through his stomach. The girl started to back away when Akame set her sights on her. Akame walked up to the girl about to end her life when suddenly the previously ignored boy leaped in with a slash towards Akame.

Akame looked at the boy and said, "You aren't a target, there's no reason to kill you.".

"You still plan to kill this girl don't you?" The boy asked rhetorically facing down Akame with no fear present in his eyes.

'This'll be interesting' Naruto thought to himself having yet to reveal himself to the boy watching from the shadows.

With an impassive face, Akame answered. "Yep." Nodding once while the boy looked incredulous and a bit of fear seeping into him. "If you get in the way," She said suddenly gaining a serious face "I'll kill you" She finished.

The boy who most of had some strange sense of justice (A certain girl sneezes with her dog looking at her) retorted back "That doesn't mean I can just run." with a resolve.

Akame just looked at the boy and said, "Is that so?" She raised her blade, "Then I'll kill you." She said with the boy gaining a fearful look.

It was now when Naruto noticed that Leone was coming and decided to let this play out. Akame dashed in and the boy slashed at her only to be blocked. The boy pulled back his sword for another reckless swing at Akame who just leaped over his blade and kicked him. With the momentum of his swing and the kick, he was spun around and Akame stabbed him. With rather obvious acting to Naruto, the boy fell over pretending to be dead. Akame just stood there with her sword aimed at the boy who was on the ground who got up.

He started to say "You won't even lower your guard enough to come near me." looking at Akame who was still pointing Murasame at him.

"I didn't feel any flesh." She explained to the boy.

The boy pulled out a rather strange looking wooden totem from his shirt right where the strike occurred, it had a stab on it and was most likely the reason that he lived.

He said, "Everyone in my village protected me." with a smile on his face. Akame decided to continue her ruthless attack on the girl and went in with the boy panicking "Wait a second, you're just here for money right? Just let the girl go. It isn't like we are at war yet you're willing to kill an innocent girl?" He said as Akame was dashing in.

It was then that Leone decided to intervene grabbing Akame by the collar who by all rights should've seen that coming, "Hold on" the busty blonde said dragging the brunette back.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked looking at Leone.

"We still have time, right?" Leone said in response to Akame's question "I owe this kid a favor. Figured I would repay it." She said revealing her true reason for stepping in while looking at the boy

The boy just stared at Leone before gaining a look of anger yelling at Leone, something about cheating him of his money and Leone had some sort of cheeky remark. Naruto opened the warehouse and grabbed the little brat who thought she could get away.

"Hello again." Naruto greeted as the boy was yelling at Leone.

"Hi." Ieyasu said looking at Naruto who had the girl by the hair. "You!" He said with an outraged look gaining the attention of the boy.

'Looks like they know each other.' Naruto thought as he watched the silent conversation occur between the two boys.

"Is she really an innocent girl?" Leone asked rhetorically pointing towards the inside of the warehouse.

The boy looked in horror as he saw the deformed carcasses of humans hanging in a variety of things with numerous injuries on them. His eyes gazed back down towards Ieyasu and the now awake Sayo. Leone began to explained what the cruel and sadistic family did to the poor people as Naruto still with the girl's hair in his hand, greeted the boy.

"Well hello there." He said to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously staring at the blond man.

"The man who saved our lives." Ieyasu spoke up making his presence known to the group, "Naruto" He finished pointing at Naruto. "And that monster of a girl." He said with hate seeping into his voice, "Is one of the people responsible for this." He said gesturing towards all the dead or almost dead people.

Naruto just handed the traumatized Ieyasu a kunai and he swiftly killed the girl without a hint of remorse.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm Ieyasu, what's your name beautiful." Ieyasu said instantly shattering the tense atmosphere kneeling before Leone.

"You stupid pervert." Sayo said walking up to the kneeled Ieyasu smacking him on the head. She went to hug the boy saying, "I missed you so much Tatsumi." in between sobs.

Ieyasu, who recovered from Sayo's brutal smack, asked, "But seriously who are you?"

"Night Raid a-" Tatsumi was saying before he was being dragged by Leone "What the hell are you doing woman?!" He yelled at Leone with Akame, Sayo, and Ieyasu following Leone.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Yeah that was fairly longer and we are now in cannon territory. I admit I'll change a couple things if you didn't notice with me I mean Naruto saving Sayo and Ieyasu. You can bet that Tatsumi will still be in Night Raid but so will Sayo and Ieyasu, probably, honestly haven't thought that far. These chapters are just me typing what comes into my head with a couple of things in mind like some helpful advice I receive on these stories. Anyways enough of me blabbering on, go do something or you can leave a review/pm me with helpful advice. I'm always trying to improve my writing skills and have even started to pay attention in writing class (que dramatic gasp here). Anyways you have yourself an unusual day/night because good days are boring.


	21. Part 21

Hello I'm back and froze my butt off. Walking a half hour from school in the snow. Anyways moving on from my woes, enjoy the story.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

Joke = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of Ninjas and Assassins. Were you expecting some quirky random disclaimer, I'm sorry I (angry muffles) SHUT UP I'M THE NEW MR DERP HERE. any ways where was I? Oh yeah I don't own either serie-(Smack) GET OUT. (Fake Mr. Derp flies out window.) Enjoy.

ovovovovovovovo

The trio watched as Leone dragged the resisting Tatsumi by the collar and began to follow them.

"So who are you guys?" Ieyasu and Sayo asked simultaneously and glanced at each other before shrugging their strange perfect synchronization.

"We are-" Naruto was saying before having his sentence already finished for him by Leone who was still dragging Tatsumi.

"-Night Raid." She said continuing to drag the struggling boy.

The group arrived with the rest of Night Raid and questions were immediately raised.

"Who the hell are these three!?" Mine yelled at Leone pointing towards the trio of country folk.

"They are-" Naruto began to say before yet again being interrupted by Leone.

"New recruits." She finished casting a smug grin towards Naruto. She had a feeling that the whole disappearing shirt prank was him.

"You just brought Naruto here a week ago!" Mine yelled at Leone, "I certainly don't approve of them." She said with a quick glance at the trio.

"Well let's get back to the base" Naruto said to the group who were looking at the trio. "Well decide what to do with them there." He said.

They began to leap with Leone now carrying the poor boy in her arms going at a fairly fast speed with Tatsumi yelling as they went with the two others surprisingly keeping up pace with them. Not soon after, the assassins arrived at the base and proceeded to enter.

Ieyasu whistled, "Nice place you got here." He said looking around before being yet again smacked it the head the second time that day.

"Idiot, at least be somewhat respectful to them, Naruto did save our lives." She said before promptly apologizing to Naruto.

Naruto had a smile and pat Sayo's head "It's fine, so any ways as I was saying earlier." Naruto said as the others split up, probably to hit the hay, "We are Night Raid. A group of-" Naruto was saying before being interrupted for the third time that night except this time it was by Tatsumi.

"Assassins going around killing people for money." He said bitterly.

"Did you not see what the family did earlier? No we do not kill for only money, we kill to improve this empire reforming it into something much better." Naruto who was annoyed, explained smacking the boy on the head, "Also don't interrupt me. Looks like I'll have to lead you guys to your rooms seeing as I'm the only member probably awake right now." Naruto said, "Tomorrow someone will give you a tour and you need to decide whether or not you want to join us." He said leading the three to some unoccupied rooms.

Well Naruto thought they were unoccupied. He told Tatsumi to enter the first room, Ieyasu to go into the second, and Sayo to go into the third room. Tatsumi opened the room and he found it was already occupied. This normally wouldn't be too bad considering Tatsumi could just go to another room and pretend nothing happened but it was who was in the room and what they were doing that almost sealed his fate. Inside the room was Mine changing into her nightwear.

"Get out you pervert!" She yelled grabbing towards pumping firing a laser at him who narrowly dodged and ran for his life.

Fortunately for Night Raid, no one was outside or else they would of seen a giant bright laser appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the night. The poor boy was running with a fully clothed Mine chasing him firing more lasers. How the rest of Night Raid slept is beyond Tatsumi but he ran with a relentless predator chasing him, an angry female. Fortunately or unfortunately, Naruto was walking to his room when he heard the laser fires. He decided to investigate it and came upon the scene. The poor teenager was running from Mine who probably was provoked in some way. Naruto contemplated for a while whether to help in and he decided to help the boy. He had a feeling he was part of the reason for this incident. A laser was about to hit Tatsumi when a kunai intercepted it. A normal kunai would've instantly evaporated from the laser but this one was different. It was Naruto's special kunai and it absorbed the entire energy of the blast reducing it to nothing. Naruto recalled the kunai and walked towards the enraged teenage female.

"It's almost midnight, can we stop this." Naruto said grabbing the poor boy who was attempting to creep away. "Now say sorry." He said sighing in frustration.

Mine grumbled an apology which was probably the best he would get out of her and Tatsumi too said sorry looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked the duo who swiftly began to gain red faces and looked away immediately.

"The room you gave me was Mine's" Tatsumi said under his breath and Naruto heard it and was quickly connecting the dots.

'Poor kid.' Naruto thought to himself before releasing him. "Sorry about that. I'm also a bit new so I get lost sometime." He explained to the boy who huffed indignantly. "Let's get you an actual unoccupied room." He said. "I'll even make you something special." He said trying to encourage the boy.

Having witnessed the kunai, Tatsumi grudgingly followed him leaving behind Mine to go back to her room. Naruto lead him to the room next to Sayo's and it was empty this time. The two bid each other a goodnight and Naruto left. Naruto went to his room and went to his workshop to work on something for Tatsumi for accidentally almost sentencing the poor boy to his death. Naruto was thinkering a bit with some metals before an idea occurred to him. A sword that heals the owner. Naruto went swiftly to work. He forged a rather simple sword that was similar to the one that Tatsumi had and placed a few seals on it. One of the many seals that Naruto put on the sword was a seal that would convert and blood on it into yang chakra and pump it into the wielder which would be Tatsumi and in short recover him and if he got enough blood on it then it might give him a little power boost. Naruto added another seal that took some of the iron from any blood on it repairing it. The best part of this was it didn't take any chakra to use so Tatsumi could fully focus on battle and he didn't need to concentrate on the blade. Naruto added some final touches and went to bed but not before giving it a name. 'The Bloodthirster' Naruto thought before going to sleep

ovovovovovovovo

Yeah that's a reference to League of Legends (Not sponsored but could be?) please don't sue me but granted league employees won't be on this website probably and this isn't even a league fanfic so they won't be on here so yeah. I think I can get away with this? Just in case I have all my documents on google drive so yeah, just in case, Google docs is a great thing in which it's global, saves always, spell and grammar check, and you can store things forever in it. Enough of me blabbering about this so yeah, go do something productive to society, or not, your choice. We have finally reached the beginning of cannon which will definitely have some major changes for the good or for the worse (insert evil laugh) just kidding, or am I? Anyways have a nice (insert time here.). Please leave a review or pm me.


	22. Part 22

Hello. It's the weekend and normally I would be excited but I have so much stuff that's going to go on so not very excited. Anyways going to write or is it type? And if I'm not here for a couple days you know why.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own league ;-; don't sue me pls rito, you've already screwed the game up so much by allowing THE STUPID LITTLE FURRY SPAWN OF SATAN TO EVEN EXIST I don't need you to screw up my life. I'm good. I feel like I'm missing something… meh I'll remember it later. Enjoy.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Naruto woke up from yet another dreamless night. Naruto ran down to the kitchen to see the new trio there cooking.

"Well hello there. Good morning" Naruto greeted them.

"Hello Naruto." Ieyasu said over his shoulder not dropping his concentration on the food cooking for a moment.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked seeing Ieyasu struggle more than the others.

"He never was the best at cooking." Sayo sighed looking at Ieyasu who miraculously didn't burn the food, yet.

"Okay, I'll take over from here." Naruto said walking over to Ieyasu who was still staring intently at the eggs in front of him which was steaming.

Naruto took the pan from the sighing Ieyasu. He could somewhat cook edible food but nowhere as near as Sayo. (Don't kill me feminist ;-;). Naruto noticed it hadn't yet completely solidified.

"So how do you want it cooked?" Naruto asked the other three.

"I don't really care. Just something edible." Tatsumi said to Naruto jabbing towards Naruto's cooking even though he hadn't tried it.

"Scrambled should be good." Ieyasu said putting some rice in a rice cooker.

"I'll just go with scrambled too." Sayo said finishing cooking the meat which Naruto could not identify.

Naruto proceeded on with their request adding just enough seasonings to make it taste near perfect. Naruto then scrambled the cooked eggs which wasn't that hard considering all one had to do was stir the eggs like crazy. Naruto had a more delicate way of doing this and took a spoon and cut it into multiple pieces as it was cooking. He then placed the scrambled eggs onto a plate and placed it next to the giant bowl of rice that Ieyasu took out of the rice cooker. Sayo finished too placing a bowl full of meat next to the bowl. A still unconscious Akame who somehow managed wandered down and take a seat. She promptly woke up and realized she was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Akame." Naruto greeted the girl serving a bowl of rice to her, "There's some eggs, meat and some vegetables over there." He said pointing towards the eggs he cooked, the meat that Sayo cooked, and the vegetables that Tatsumi prepared.

"Thanks" Akame said grabbing some meat and eggs and devouring it grabbing more rice with Ieyasu wide eyed at Akame's mercilessness for the food.

"This is how she always is, I still don't know where all the food goes." Naruto explained to Ieyasu who just stared at him. "Well the rice won't cook itself. We still have to feed about nine more people." Naruto said getting back to cooking eggs.

"Okay." Ieyasu said putting more rice in the rice cooker.

Tatsumi, who already prepared a fair amount of vegetables, went to go to sleep. After all they woke up earlier to gather the ingredients for their meal. Sayo and Ieyasu left a plentiful amount of food and Naruto began to leave the kitchen. The two began to follow Naruto.

"Okay then? I guess I'll give you a tour." Naruto said to the two who were following him around. "So let me think of where to go first." Naruto said.

After thinking about it for a while, Naruto decided to introduce them to the others.

"Okay I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the group." Naruto said to the just nodded.

Naruto lead them to Leone's room. He knocked first and the door opened to a father full Leone.

"Sup Naruto." She said to Naruto before noticing the two behind him. "Oh hi." She said to the two with Sayo bowing politely and Ieyasu waving.

"This is Leone and this is Sayo and Ieyasu." Naruto introduced them to each other gesturing towards the three of them.

"Hi." Ieyasu said to Leone careful not to get smacked in the head again by Sayo.

"Hello Leone." Sayo greeted the rather mature blond woman.

"Hi." Leone said grinning to the two.

"Well we still need to introduce you guys to the others" Naruto said leaving to go find the others with Sayo and Ieyasu following eager not to get lost in this giant maze. Before leaving, Naruto asked Leone "Can you give Tatsumi a tour later?" and she just nodded.

The three left going to find another person. They heard the grunts of Bulat who was training extensively like he normally did

"Hey Bulat, these are new potential recruits." Naruto said interrupting the man's training which consisted of him swinging a rather massive wooden staff around.

"Oh hello there, I remember you two from last night." The rather large and sweaty man said to the two who were confused having no recollection of this man. "Oh you must be confused." Bulat said looking at the duo, "I'm the giant armored guy, Bulat" He said.

The two had an overlapping image of the armored giant and the man in front of them and they could see the resemblance.

"I'm Ieyasu." Ieyasu said extending his arm to shake his hand who in return gave a rather firm strong shake.

"And I'm Sayo." Sayo said not wishing to shake Bulat's hand. After all it was covered in grime and sweat.

"Any ways we need to hurry if we want to meet the rest." Naruto said to the two who proceeded to follow him more.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Hi, I'm back. I know this chapter is shorter than the one I have done recently but like I said I have things to do and I got a papercut on my right hand and not those tiny ones that just hurt. It was fairly big taking up half my pinky and was bleeding so it was somewhat difficult trying not to unleash a pool of blood to emerge from my pinky while typing. I'll probably heal but it hurts so much. Well you probably don't care about my pain so go enjoy something else. Like you know… League of Legends? Pretty fun game. Well I'm going to suck on my finger so yeah have a nice (insert time here) and be sure to leave a review/pm criticism. If anything looks weird on the website, just know I don't really look at what it looks like on the site so just pm me if it looks weird. I'll try to fix it. Bye.


	23. Part 23

I'm back with another chapter. Future me may be deprived of sleep after this but who cares? I am past me and my sleep depravity is something future me will deal with (:

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: THIS IS PLAN NUMBER TRIANGLE A. I'LL TRAVEL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION THAT DOESN'T HAVE NARUTO OR AKAME GA KIRU AND INTRODUCE TO WORLD TO IT. IT'S BRILLIANT. Now how do I get there?.

^-v-^-v-^-v-^-v-^-v-^

'Okay Mine and Sheele should be somewhere here…' Naruto thought to himself turning a corner and finding the two girls having a lively conversation.

"Hello Sheele. Hi Mine." Naruto greeted gaining the attention of the two adolescent females. "I'm giving these two a tour of the place." Naruto said gesturing towards Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Hello, I'm Ieyasu." Ieyasu waved at the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Sayo." Sayo meekly said to them bowing.

"These are potential new recruits." He gestured towards the two, "Sayo uses a bow and should be pretty accurate with it and Ieyasu probably uses a melee weapon of some sort." Naruto explained surprising the two unofficial newbies.

"What- How did you know that?" Ieyasu asked as they haven't been engaged in combat as of yet in front of him.

"I saw Sayo bringing a bow here and she has fairly good eyesight and strength in her arms allowing her to fire farther." Naruto explained, "You have the build of someone who would swing around a rather large weapon. You're generally stronger than a normal person and you're completely based on strength." Naruto said examining Ieyasu.

Mine stared critically at the two and scoffed. "They aren't good enough to be with professionals like us, at least the girl knows her place." She said leaving the room.

Ieyasu looked outraged while Sayo was losing her shy demeanor and was getting irritated by the audacity of Mine's dismissal of them.

"She's always like that. I think." Sheele said thinking and pulled out a book.

The book's title was One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead. Ieyasu just laughed a bit and Sayo looked disappointed in Ieyasu.

"As you can probably tell, she is a bit of an airhead." Naruto said. "Well we still need to meet one more person." He said leaving two and the two followed him.

The two were wandering about the forest and found the green haired boy setting up what looked like traps with wires. He began to conjure up a ball of lightning and channeled it into the wires with a look of satisfaction

"How's the ring lubbock." Naruto said walking towards the teenager.

He smiled and summoned a ball of pure lightning in his hand the size of a baseball in his hand. "I can make it this big without passing out." He said very tiredly.

"Well before you take a break, Let me introduce you to our new recruits." He said gesturing towards the two. "This is Ieyasu and Sayo." He said.

Lubbock suddenly looked energetic again and shook Ieyasu's hand. "Finally another normal male." He said jovially. "Bulat's gay and Naruto is a mystery in it of itself." He said surprising Ieyasu and he suddenly got uncomfortable at the thought of Bulat. "And you fair maiden are a beut-" He was saying before being smacked by her about two meters. Lubbock was caressing his bruised face, "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at Sayo.

"It's like another Ieyasu. One is enough." She sighed.

"So I'm assuming you two will be joining Night Raid?" Lubbock said getting back up and dusted his legs off.

"Yep." Ieyasu said, "Though I lost my weapon." He said looking a bit sheepish, "I will need a weapon to actually be able to be of use." He said disappointed, "It'll take a while." He said.

"Well luckily for you, Naruto here can whip up some insane weapon for you." Lubbock said holding up his hand. "He made this awesome ring." He said channeling enough lightning to be visible but had enough control to make it not zap everyone in the vicinity.

Ieyasu turned immediately to Naruto literally begging him to make him something that cool. Naruto agreed and left.

"I'm going to go do some things now." He said waving leaving the three to do whatever they wanted.

Naruto entered his room and started to brainstorm of ideas to make for Ieyasu. He would already make a bow for Sayo even if she didn't ask but Naruto was going to make something for Ieyasu. Naruto thought back to how his body was built and came up with the perfect weapon, an axe. It would seem like a simple weapon but with the use of seals (AND SCIENCE!) Naruto was going to make it insanely badass.

After hours scribbling some notes for the seals he would put of the axe,. his thoughts turned towards the nine bijuu.

'I haven't seen them in a while.' Naruto thought.

He shrugged it off. He had a feeling he would see them soon anyways. He went back to his work when the door opened.

"Hi Tatsumi, looks like you had quite the day." Naruto said looking at the tired Tatsumi.

"Where's my weapon." He said cutting right to the chase.

"Oh let me just get it real quick." Naruto said grabbing the Bloodthirster and handing it to him.

"It should repair your wounds if you get blood on the blade. Perfect for sustained combat and if you manage to get enough blood on it, it should give you a little boost." Naruto explained the properties of the sword giving it to Tatsumi.

His eyes practically sparkled and he left probably to go to sleep or something. Naruto went back to his notes. After all, this axe was going to be extremely powerful.

He was applying the seals onto the axe's handle. The seal array was to convert kinetic energy into thermal energy and thermal energy into kinetic energy. Assuming that Ieyasu could make good use of it, he should be able to absorb hits and basically throw them bac at his enemies, or use the energy to burn things. It could also absorb heat so he could power his attacks using heat. Naruto was tinkering with the seal array to make it as efficient as possible in the energy transfer. Naruto managed to get it up to ninety-five percent which was far beyond normal energy transfers occurred in nature. The axe itself was made of an extremely heat tolerant material which made it almost indestructible, and because of opposite and equal reactions, the axe could potentially scale infinitely in power by absorbing energy that is pushed back into the axe and use that energy to increase the user's overall power. 'Well that's all theoretical' Naruto thought to himself. 'I should probably go get some rest now.' He thought before going to sleep.

^-v-^-v-^-v-^-v-^-v-^

I'm back. Sorry about being a bit late but yeah. Have a nice (insert time here) and please leave a review or pm me criticism. I'm trying to space the paragraphs out because someone pointed out something about a wall of text. Anyways bye.


	24. Part 24

I'm back. I was unconscious in the back of a car moments ago so yeah. I'm making this chapter. (Translation: I was sleeping in my parent's car while we were coming home).

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Why is it that the million nightcore videos on Youtube not copyrighted? I mean if you look at the smaller channels they never mention anything so does that mean I don't have to make these disclaimers? I mean it should already be known that I don't own any insanely large franchises. Enjoy though.

WMWMWMWMW

Naruto woke up and rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes and left the comforts of his very confortable bed even though he could stay in it for much longer. Our blond protagonist prepared for his day throwing on his normal attire for the day. It was similar to the one he wore as a teenager. Generally orange with a black outlining and a line of black down his middle on his shirt. Normally this would be a bad color for a ninja but Naruto could henge and with his constant spamming of shadow clones, Naruto could still keep up the henge even if he were to be hit for the only reason many ninjas from his old realm was because most couldn't spare the chara or the mental capacity to keep the henge. Fortunately for Naruto, he had more than enough chakra to keep it up for longer than most skirmishes would last and due to his spamming of clones, he learned to multi-task. He left to go to head to the kitchen. Today, the trio was officially part of Night Raid even though Naruto had missed the meeting between the rest of the group due to him taking all the notes on the energy conversion seal arrays.

He found that they were once again cooking breakfast with Akame. Her critical eye examined the food with diligence. She tasted a bit of it and told the three what they could improve on. After much trial and error and Naruto just standing in the background, they managed to succeed Akame's expectations who had way too much of Naruto's food which had over millions of years to perfect. Tatsumi had a look of relief from finally being done. It was then that the rest of Night Raid came down for breakfast.

Mine took a serving and ate it saying, "This is okay, maybe you guys should just stay in the kitchen."

The others just ate the food occasionally taking more.

Tatsumi sighed and asked Akame, "So what now?"

"Fishing." She said before leading them towards a lake.

Naruto was curious and decided to follow them. A short distance away from the base that was untouched by Naruto's test for his kunai. She lead them to a cliff with a rushing river about five meters deep from what Naruto could see. Akame began to strip her of her clothes and procured a deep blush from Tatsumi and a perverse smile from Ieyasu. Sayo just looked indignant until she realized that Akame had a swim suit under.

"We're fishing." Akame said to the group before leaping off the cliff and diving into the water throwing several fishes out.

"Bring it on!" Tatsumi yelled taking off his shirt and leaping in water causing a large splash which got all over Sayo.

Ieyasu just stared at Sayo who's clothes clung onto her skin like a second skin with the close proximity giving Ieyasu a good view of her figure as the cloth emphasized her curves and other parts of her body. Sayo was blushing and smacked Ieyasu who fell into the water from the impact of the smack. Sayo just grabbed her bow and tied a rope to it which for some reason she had. Demonstrating a display of her accuracy, she shot the fish from the safety of the cliffside not missing a single one even though the water distorted the view of the fish. A pile of fish was rapidly accumulating mostly from the hard work of Akame and Sayo's sharp shooting with the boys occasionally grabbing a fish and tossing it up. After a bit, Naruto went back to the hideout. He arrived to see some of the members conversing about a mission. Having not been assigned the mission, Naruto returned to his room. He began to ponder on a weapon that would suit Sayo. She used a bow so Naruto had no doubt what to make but what to do with it? Naruto decided, after many minutes of pondering, to enhance the arrows. He thought back to one of his crazy ideas he had before when making his own weapon. The sword that would phase through objects. He thought back to Obito. His sharingan ability was a pain in the ass to deal with but Naruto could apply the concepts of it to the arrows. Naruto spent a good while theorizing on shifting dimensions when in contact to a non-organic material. He came up with an array that could be applied to the arrows in which it would basically ignore all defensis. The only way to not be hit by the arrow would be to dodge it though it would be very unlikely because Naruto added a conversion seal to enhance the speed of the arrow with wind chakra so unless the target had insane reaction speeds, then they would be hit and with all the wind chakra they would be obliterated from the inside tearing it apart with the potential of going through a whole army of men. Naruto didn't really want to have to make more than a dozen so he made a quiver that had the hiraishin seal when chakra was put into it would teleport the arrows into the quiver. Now all Naruto had to do now was make a bow that could withstand all the force. He made the bow out of silver to allow Sayo to pull the string even farther and He added reinforcement seals. He dipped a piece of string into gold coating it in gold making it more durable. He attached the golden string onto the silver limb and added several seals. One of them made the bow limb to exert wind chakra around it except around the handle. Finishing it, Naruto decided to name it Last Whisper.

WMWMWMWMW

Hello, I'm back, don't really have much to say but yeah, item names in League of Legends or LoL for short have pretty great names so yeah. Don't sue me ;-;


	25. Part 25

I'm back. Had an unexpected test, (the ACT aspire) In both math and writing. Welp.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: So Mr. Derp here is accused of pirat- OBJECTION! Hmmm? What is it Mr, Rig-. It's Wright with a W. Okay? What is it Mr, Wright? My client, Mr, Derp is innocent because he put disclaimers. Oh I see. Case closed. Thanks Phoenix, enjoy the story now.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

After polishing the two weapons a bit, Naruto came downstairs to a rather comical scene. There he saw Tatsumi probably reporting from a mission, talking to Najenda. He finished when Akame suddenly started to strip him down. It was at this moment that Sayo and Ieyasu walked into the room probably to also report for their own missions. Sayo had red flood her face and Ieyasu just leaped backwards in surprise.

"W-What the hell?!" yelled the startled Ieyasu who was witnessing the scene in front of him.

"I don't know what's going on either!" The stripped boy yelled struggling before the hands of Akame.

"Leone pin him down." Akame stated before Leone just tackled the poor boy.

Of course Naruto knew what Akame was really doing but he decided to play along and whistled, "Lucky bastard getting not one but two girls trying to get into his pants." He grinned gaining an even deeper blush from Sayo who attempted to smack him and failed with Naruto just dodging.

"It isn't what it looks like." Tatsumi said trying to save his face in front of his two childhood friends.

"Oh so Akame isn't just checking you up to see if you had any wounds." Naruto said with Akame just nodding in agreement with him.

"Oh then yes it's exactly what it looks like." Tatsumi responded to Naruto seeing that as a much more logical reason for the two girls' behavior.

"Okay then, Lubbock get over here, Tatsumi's having a threesome with Akame and Leone!" Naruto yelled with the boy appearing with speed rivaling that of even the Hiraishin who could somehow hear him even while returning from his recent mission.

"What?!" Tatsumi yelled at Naruto, "I said-" He was saying before getting interrupted.

"It is what it looks like and right now it looks like the two are trying to get into your pants." Naruto said grinning leaving a rather disappointed Lubbock just standing there.

"God Damnit Naruto." Tatsumi said whose assault ended and Akame just sighed.

"Thank goodness that you're not injured." She said in relief who assisted Tatsumi getting up whose opinion of the brunet raised. "A friend died once because they were too proud to report his wounds, and they were poisoned. Glad to see you don't have any injuries. First missions have a high death rate. Good job." She said with a smile to the still almost naked Tatsumi holding out her hand.

"Thanks." Tatsumi said with a blush on his face shaking the young female assassin's hand.

"Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die." Leone explaining further for their drastic measures.

"Cooking is all about communication. The art of assassination lies in hunting. Haven't you realized that was all part of your training?" Najenda added.

This gained a nod from both Ieyasu and Sayo who was doing her best to avert her gaze on Tatsumi.

"Really?" Tatsumi said in disbelief getting a face palm from Naruto. "Sorry Akame." Tatsumi apologized from what Naruto could guess about his dislike towards her.

She accepted this apology with a "It's fine, just keep coming back alive, Tatsumi."

"Uh don't mean to interrupt your moment but we still need to give our repo-" Ieyasu was saying before being punched in the head from Sayo for disturbing them.

The others didn't hear this conversation and Tatsumi said "From now on, I wish we can work together Akame."

Leone just laughed a bit and joked, "What exactly are you going to be working on together undressed?" swinging back and forth commenting of Tatsumi's current lack of clothes obtaining a laugh from everyone but Sayo who just blushed and Akame who was stoic again.

Lubbock just left the room leaving them to go back to their conversation

'You guys were the ones who stripped me!" Tatsumi yelled indignant and embarrassed.

"Okay I still need to get the reports from Sayo and Ieyasu" Najenda said gesturing towards the previously ignored duo.

"Finally, someone noticed us. Okay-" Ieyasu said beginning his rather short summary of events that occurred on his mission.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you were, Akame didn't proceed to strip the boy. Sayo was a bit disappointed in this but proceeded to report on the success of her mission too.

"And that's that." Sayo concluded looking at Najenda who looked like she was going to say something now.

"Okay, you guys will be trained by Mine next, good luck." Najenda said gaining a dismayed look on Tatsumi, an eager look on Sayo, and an indifferent look on Ieyasu.

"What?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief, after all Mine was the person he disliked the most in the group from her rude behavior and attempt on his life.

Leone wasn't helping the poor boy's situation and added, "It's one thing after another."

Tatsumi just paled at this and it was then that Naruto decided to make himself known.

"I have some weapons I made for Sayo and Ieyasu." Naruto said giving the two their weapon, "This is called Last Whisper, the arrows phase through all armor when you focus on the arrow and can be summoned back to you if you concentrate on quiver, the bow itself has an ability that makes it good for melee combat in which when you concentrate on it, it cuts everything around everywhere on the bow's limb except the handle." He explained to Sayo who eyes lit up. "And you get this axe which can absorb attacks and turn it into heat, you can turn the heat into more power and basicly infinitely increase your power." Naruto said, he thought for a moment and gave it a name, "It's called Mortal Reminder."

"What? Why do they get all the awesome weapons." Tatsumi pouted, "I only get this sword." He said pointing towards his newly crafted blade that had a taste of blood recently.

"Remember Tatsumi, it's not how awesome the weapon is, it's how you use it." Naruto said, "I mean, your sword is already powerful making it so you can literally dive into a horde of enemies and live." Naruto said.

Najenda decided to interrupt and asked, "How do you make these weapons? These rival even that of some Teigu."

Naruto just grinned at her and said, "Trade secret." and he left to go to bed.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

I'm back and yeah, going to go now. What are you doing here still? Go do something productive. I mean just typing this is helping with my writing skills though I don't get much feedback... but yeah, leaving a review or pm would be productive seeing as it would help me and return you would get better quality stories in the future. Enough of me rambling I need to go now. Bye


	26. Part 26

Hey guys or/and girls. I'm back, enjoy.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: If I buy a disk of a Naruto episode, do I technically own Naruto? Would the same apply to Akame ga kiru? What if I download the episode? Okay then let's download an episo- YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR PIRATING! WHAT? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING. Well I got to run from the poli-. GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (Leaps out window)

/\/\/\

Naruto woke up and left his bed to start off his day. He began to set up breakfast for the rest and waited for the rest of Night Raid to come down. Suddenly, Tatsumi began running out the door with the rest sprinting out.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked the last person out, Sayo.

"There are intruders on the premise." She said running out the door.

Naruto just sighed and casually walked out. He was strolling about the forest when he heard the noise of sprinting. He decided to investigate and peered over to the general location. He saw a rather large hoard of darker skinned men. Assuming these were the said intruders, Naruto walked over to them.

"Hello gentlemen." Naruto said revealing himself to the intruders.

Naruto looked lazy and uncaring but in reality (or fantasy? I don't know) he was critically examining the various people for any weakness. The most obvious ones were that they were not armored. At all in fact, they didn't even have a shirt. They were very vulnerable and Naruto pondered on how they managed to still be alive without any protection of any sort. The men were just staring at him before one screamed.

"What are you idiots doing?! Get him!" And with that they charged at him.

Naruto used the seal to speed up time and saw a weak spot but then disabled the seal. After all he wouldn't need it for this massacre. He threw a wind enhanced kunai penetrating a whole column of people severely injuring them with basicly unhealable wounds.

"Okay then men, let's dance." Naruto had a feral grin scrawl up his face inciting fear into the ranks of men.

Some began to hesitate but the same man as before just yelled, "What are you doing you idiots, it's one against fifty! Get him!"

Naruto just sighed as that sentence just sealed their fates. Giving a prayer for the poor souls who were about to engage in combat with him, Naruto pulled out five normal kunais and put away his seal modified one. They bravely (Read: Idiotically) charged the blonde man not knowing what was in store for them. What happened next could only be described as an absolute slaughter. Naruto tried to give them as short of a death as he could as some some leaped at him with weapons poised ready to attack. Naruto just threw a kunai at the first man's chest easily piercing through his chest and Naruto jumped on the dead man's airborne corpse and grabbed the kunai and threw it at the person below him shattering his skull. Naruto grabbed the now deceased person and used it as a shield grabbing the kunai that was embedded into his skull and slashed at the attackers. Naruto suddenly leaped up with some words leaving his mouth.

"Multi-Shadow kunai jutsu!" He yelled spinning while throwing the very few kunais that Naruto limited himself to.

The assassins didn't think much of it at first thinking that that was all when all the sudden the thrown knives began to multiply at an insane rate. The five knives became twenty-five and that became one-hundred and it kept on multiplying unleashing a hell of metal onto the poor men.

Tatsumi, who was near by, heard this and went over to investigate. He came just in time to see various of kunais scattered about the ground with a lonesome blonde enigma standing right in the middle of all the result of a carnage. Naruto directed his gaze at the teenager. His look was cold, hard, and calculating but it immediately turned into relief.

"Hello Tatsumi." Naruto said walking towards the boy. "With you here I'm assuming that the assault is over." He deducted and Tatsumi just nodded. "Were they any casualties?" He asked rather grimmly.

"Not as far as I'm aware of." Tatsumi said trying to stomach the amount of corpses on the ground right in front of him, "So what now?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know." Naruto said shrugging bury the victims of his massacure.

Tatsumi began to walk back to the base to be met up with Bulat.

"What's up Tatsumi?" The armored man asked Tatsumi who had a curious look on his face.

"Bro, do you know who Naruto is?" Tatsumi asked Bulat while the duo were walking back to the base.

"Isn't that what all of us want to now." Bulat sighed, "He managed to beat us all single handedly with one of his knives." He said revealing the amount of power Naruto had to Tatsumi who had his jaw wide open. "We found him one night after returning from a mission and he was there near the base, of course we tried to eliminate him asking him who he was and all he said was he was a simple traveler and he wanted to join." Bulat explained, "Simple my ass, he is anything but." Bulat grumbled a bit.

After burying the bodies and paying his respect to them, Naruto sprinted back to the base to see what would happen now. Naruto arrived at the base and surprisingly enough, it was around dawn.

'I'm pretty sure it's been way shorter than that but okay.' Naruto thought to himself as he entered the base and began to wander about.

He encountered Sayo who was walking to her room to clean the blood off her newly obtained arrows in her room.

"Hi Sayo." Naruto greeted, "How is the bow I made?" He asked the girl curious about how good his craftsmanship was.

"This bow is absolutely amazing, how did you even make this?" Sayo responded rather excitedly, "It took some tries to get used to it but it's extremely accurate and the arrows being able to come back is very convenient." She said. "How did you even manage to make the arrows do that in the first place?" She asked curious about the unique abilities of the entire weapon.

"Very carefully with no mistakes." Naruto said with a smile on his face procuring a disappointed face on the girl.

"Well see you tomorrow then." She said leaving him.

Naruto just went back to his room.

/\/\/\

Hello I'm back. I hope I did the fight scene good because that was my second one. I always wondered why Naruto didn't use the shadow clone jutsu on kunais and shurikens. I mean if he can make that many normal shadow clones, then he would be able to make insane amounts of shadow clone kunais/shurikens basically guaranteeing death unless the enemy could deflect it. Anyways I'm going to go now.


	27. Part 27

Hey guys I'm back. It's Thanksgiving break '(^v^)'

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: KISHIMOTO. (?). I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. (Throws card at his face) IF I WIN I GET OWNERSHI- (Gets shot) I-I'll still prevai-.

~w~w~w~w~

Naruto entered his room and looked out his window. It was night and from the position of the moon, about midnight. He sighed to himself and began to ponder a bit.

'I'm so bored.' He thought to himself in the middle of the night. 'I wonder where the others are.' Naruto thought his thoughts drifting towards the nine tailed beasts. 'I hope they are having more fun than I am.' He sighed.

While our blond protagonist had these thoughts, Kurama, the nine tailed beast, was having an adventure of his own

'This is a rather interesting place.' Kurama thought as he leaped through a crack into a rather large area. The crack was rather small but thanks to his minified state, he was able to slip into the crack. Inside the small hole was anything but small. It was furnished with a variety of metallic plates giving it the image of an underground bunker which was probably what it was actually. 'This world is sure interesting.' Kurama thought to himself exploring the giant room. He pushed around some paper and found something that interested him. 'The Book of Teigu ay?' Kurama thought to himself as he was opened the book with his paw.

Son Goku was in the middle of a difficult battle. The great beast was engaged in combat with a rather beautiful woman by human standards with flowing hair with a sky hue on it. The giant ape wasn't going all out seeing as he didn't view his mortal opponent a huge concern to him however the woman was trying her best to best the giant foe in front of her. The strangest thing to Goku was that the entire time she had an ear to ear wide grin on her face as their battle raged on. She was sending massive shards of ice at the monkey who just summoned magma to melt the solidified water vapor hurling at him.

"To think that something this strong exists in this world." She thought out loud continuing the fight with Son Goku.

Son was getting tired of this pointless battle and decided to end it by building up a large lava bomb for the tailed beast bomb would be completely overkill and the primate could still appreciate the surroundings around him. He simply absorbed the barrage of icicles heading towards him and launched the ball of lava at the woman who just be.

'Well that fight was interesting.' He thought walking away reverting to his chibi form not knowing that the woman had survived the encounter with the great beast.

A certain horse dolphin (references (^v^) ) was grazing a field in the cool midnight air. 'Ahh I haven't relaxed like this in a while.' Kokuo thought to himself. He then fell asleep under the starry sky not to be disturbed for a while.

Naruto shook his thoughts from away the tailed beasts and decided to go to bed. Maybe he would get an interesting dream like that one time. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts. He allowed unconsciousness to envelope his mind.

Naruto had his eyes open except it wasn't anywhere he had recalled being in before. He was in combat with creatures which appeared to be composed of purely shadows. Naruto had no free will over his body except his eyes and saw young boy in combat with the same creatures. They were everywhere besieging them from all directions except for from below. Naruto was wielding his signature kunai that he had created in the new world that he came into. The strangest thing was that the boy was wielding a key that was most likely not the most of conventional weapons. The boy slashed the creatures who just dissipated away while Naruto himself couldn't injure the creatures who persistently regenerated.

The scene shifted to a rather different scene. It was very peaceful in which he was sitting in a room eating some pudding that actually tasted very good. In front of him was a young purple girl who was devouring the pudding and requested for more pudding in which a young woman was getting more pudding.

"Okay Nep-Nep" She said causing some confusion for Naruto.

After all, who would name their child Nep-Nep? Unless it was a nickname of sorts. Naruto concluded this to be true seeing as that name was pretty bad.

The scene changed again just as Naruto was about to say something. Naruto was at forest in the middle of combat yet again for the second time that night engaged with shadow creatures that held a great resemblance to animals donning skull masks on their faces painted with red and eyes golden with bloodlust. Naruto could see he was battling alongside a girl cloaked with aqua blue with some peculiar animal-like ears protruding from her head. It reminded Naruto of a fox with him being oh so familiar with that particular species. She was wielding a rather large halberd slashing the dark creatures to oblivion. Naruto noticed that the creatures seemed to dissolve into nothingness when they were killed leaving no corpse to remain. He was surprised at how long this particular dream or vision was lasting because the others only lasted for several moments. Naruto's body swung his kunai downwards piercing the skulls of the beasts and recalled it to stab at one who was leaping from behind. The dream was extremely realistic with Naruto seeing great detail in the fight. It was then where a blur of red petals flew into view of Naruto and he saw a girl that he recognized. It was the same red and black haired girl he saw in his previous dream. It seemed like she would say something but Naruto wouldn't know it them for it was at that moment where he woke up from his strange dream.

~w~w~w~w~

This chapter was more for me to put down ideas for future crossovers involving this story once this story ends. Think of it like sequels. I really need to get to bed now so yeah. Go do something good for your life I guess. Also when (not if) this story ends, then I'll post a poll involving which place/dimension/time you want Naruto to jump into. Anyways for real this time, bye (^v^)/~

.


	28. Part 28

I'm back. Sorry about no update yesterday. I live in America and celebrate Thanksgiving so yeah. Spent the entire day eating and meeting with relatives ( : yeah…

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: As a guest so eloquently commented, I may have some autistic tendencies. I mean if I was popular and smart and could actually talk to people then I wouldn't be making this fanfic. Probably just talking with friends or making my own epic story but nope. I'm sitting here typing this so yeah. I don't own either series unfortunately and no witty or quirky disclaimer.

|.|.|.|

Naruto woke up from his rather bizarre series of dreams. Strangely enough, he had a extremely strange sense of deja vu thinking about the dreams themselves and the events that occur in them. Naruto dismissed them, after all his power could easily top that of the reincarnated Madara and the hokages. Well if you didn't count himself. One couldn't really be better than their current self. Naruto ended his strange train of thoughts and resumed back to his day. He came downstairs and found Tatsumi conversing with Akame who seemed to gain the boy's respect from her care and dedication from the previous night.

"Well good morning friends." Naruto said with a smile on his face greeting the duo.

"Well hello Naruto." Tatsumi said apparently in a good mood this morning.

"Hi." Akame said getting back into her rather dull conversation with Tatsumi.

'Wonder why he's in a good mood today. I thought that Mine was supposed to train him today. This should be entertaining to watch.' Naruto thought to himself walking to his room.

Having not talked with the bijuu in a while, Naruto established a mental connection with Kurama for he was the easiest because the two were the closest considering they were literally friends for life. After some concentration, Naruto could hear Kurama.

'Hi Kurama.' Naruto thought over the link.

The link transfered thoughts to the other person allowing them to hear all your thoughts. That's why it was easier for Naruto to connect with Kurama instead of the others because they were practically bound for life.

Kurama was in the middle of reading the book that he found in the bunker thing. He found it interesting with its concepts of transferring the living properties of the "danger beasts" in this world to weapons and how the cells could somehow still sustain itself. The techniques itself were well thought out, tested, and, as it turns out fro the existence of the Teigus and Shingus, proven successful. Kurama felt the presence of Naruto seeping into his mind and knew he was trying to contact him through a mental lnk.

Kurama allowed the link to form and heard, 'Hi Kurama.'

' **Hello Naruto, how are you doing?** ' Kurama thought with the mental link sending his thought over.

'Pretty bored, nothing real exciting over here, what are you doing now?' Naruto responded mentally through the link.

' **Found a book called The Book of Teigu. Are you familiar with that term?** ' Kurama thought getting a yes from Naruto.

'I've heard that word be used in comparison to my weapons.' Naruto thought stirring some memories in Kurama about his blond lifelong companion forging these weapons.

' **This book describes how they are made.** ' Kurama thought gaining a sigh from Naruto.

'I'm not that stupid. Anyways, a certain person over here would like that book, unfortunately I don't really want people to know how to make these weapons. Try to keep it in a safe spot but don't destroy the book. I may have some use for it.' Naruto thought when he heard the sound of a laser beam blasting very close to him.

' **What was that?** ' Kurama asked concerned at the moment.

Not for Naruto but for the people around him. The man could literally take multiple fully charged bijuu bomb and shrug it off like it was nothing but a fly. However people around him were nowhere near his sheer strength and tenacity.

'I don't know. I'm going to check it out.' Naruto thought ending the mental link allowing Kurama to resume his readings.

Naruto opened his eyes again and left his meditative position and exited his room to explore the source of the giant explosion. After some wandering about, He found the source of the explosion with a sloppily clothed Mine chasing Tatsumi with her pumpkin firing lasers at the poor boy with an amused Ieyasu and Sayo just standing there watching him.

"I can probably figure out what's going on." Naruto said joining the two in watching Tatsumi be hunted by one of the fiercest predators in the world, an angered girl.

"What are you guys doing?! Help me!" Tatsumi yelled dodging lasers.

"Stand still!" Mine yelled trying to obliterate the poor boy.

Naruto felt like this was amusing enough and stepped in to assist the poor boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be training him?" Naruto made his presence known to Mine.

"Fine." Mine sighed relenting in her brutal assault on the foundation which housed the members of Night Raid and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi sighed and just stared at Sayo and Ieyasu who was trying to suppress a laugh at the misfortune of Tatsumi.

"So what are we going to do Mine." Tatsumi said looking back at her.

"That's master to you servant." Mine said sneering at Tatsumi.

Naruto just whistled, "Damn I didn't think you would be into that sorta of thing." Naruto said gaining a hearty laugh from Ieyasu who was promptly silenced by Sayo who just glared at Naruto.

Mine became a sputtering mess in denial. She soon calmed herself and told the trio to follow her. The three obeyed with Tatsumi begrudgingly doing so. Naruto just followed them curious on what Mine would do for their "training".

He was followed them when Mine asked, "What are you doing Naruto?" without even looking at him from his spot in a tree.

'I'm getting rusty.' Naruto thought to himself before revealing his intentions and leaping down.

"I'm bored so I'm going to go with you." Naruto said gaining a sweatdrop from Sayo.

"Okay then?' Mine said rather confused before resuming to going to the city.

Naruto saw that Sayo and Ieyasu were rather close to each other holding hands and Naruto decided to capitalize on this opportune moment.

"My my, aren't you two awfully close." Naruto said getting red to flood into Sayo's face and Ieyasu embarrassed.

"I don't like him that way!" Sayo denied outright 'Though I wouldn't mind a relationship' She thought before shaking that thought out her mind.

"But I didn't say anything about you liking him." Naruto said his grin widening while Ieyasu just sighed.

"I think that's enough teasing." Ieyasu said to Naruto who stopped his teasing.

"You're no fun" Naruto said somewhat disappointed. "So Mine where are you taking these kids?"

"Hey you aren't that much older than us!" Tatsumi said mad.

'If only you knew.' Naruto thought to himself at that.

They arrived at the city to and the four were wandering about the city with Naruto not saying much now for some reason.

Tatsumi seemed to be in thought when Mine said, "What's the hold up pervert, hurry up. Aren't you supposed to be servant for the day." gaining a grumble from Tatsumi.

Sayo seemed a bit mad while Ieyasu was holding her back.

"Just ignore her." Ieyasu said to Sayo who seemed to calm down.

"Servant?" Tatsumi asked Mine who just responded.

"That's what the boss said." Mine said.

"She just told me to learn from you." Tatsumi argued.

"That means you're my servant." Mine said ending the argument. "Let's just go." She said walking away.

Tatsumi just grumbled more before continuing to follow her.

"There's a lot of people suffering here fight?" Sayo said to Mine who just nodded her head.

She began to explain the outrageous social system here in The Capital before they walked by an alley to see a small girl being assaulted by two men. Naruto kept his cool but could see that Sayo was fuming.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sayo walked up, a scary aura being released from the girl.

The two men could sense the aura began to back away until they saw that it was a girl who was walking up to them.

"Stop picking on the weak." Mine said serious walking towards them.

"Who are you two." The two guys said to the girls.

'Run, run as far as you can.' Naruto thought to himself looking at the two in pity.

"This girl is a refuge. She has to do what we want-" One of the men said pointing towards the small girl and to themselves.

"And?" Mine asked getting even more serious before an arrow fired courtesy of Sayo which nicked the guy in the ear.

"Next one's going through somewhere else." Sayo said pointing the bow towards the more, sensitive area of a male.

The two began to run for their lives as the girl began to thank her saviors.

"Don't thank us, you need to be able to protect yourself." Mine said before walking away.

Ieyasu commented, "is it really safe to be walking around in broad daylight?"

"Why not? Those four are the only one who have been seen." Mine said getting a mental sigh from Naruto.

They were assassins, what good did it do them if they were known?

"I see." Ieyasu said looking at the posters with the others.

Tatsumi became confused when he looked at the poster for Bulat, "Who's that?" He said pointing towards the picture.

"That's Bulat." Mine said.

"Oh, Bulat." Tatsumi said, "Wait what? That's Bro?" He asked very confused now.

"That's what he looked like in the military." Mine said "He changed his image after he joined Night Raid."

'Clever.' Naruto thought to himself.

Tatsumi just stared at the picture a bit, "Isn't that a bit much?!"

"It's okay Tatsumi. He's much better now." Ieyasu joked with Tatsumi.

"This is why we have our mission here." Mine said to Tatsumi.

"Bring it on." Tatsumi said.

'You don't know what you have done Tatsumi.' Naruto thought to himself laughing a bit on the inside at what will happen next. 'It was at this moment, he knew, he fucked up.' Naruto thought amused at the scene in front of him. It was Tatsumi literally carrying a ton of clothes who was bought by Mine. Ieyasu felt bad and helped a bit. Sayo just stood back having only one set of clothes she herself bought.

"That was a haul." Mine said to herself, "In the spring, pink is the best." She said to Tatsumi who looked lifeless.

"Yeah sure." He said emotionlessly.

"We have to relax on our days off." She said with Ieyasu just looking pitiful at Tatsumi who again had the same emotionless response.

"All right. Mission complete." Mine said cheerfully getting a look of frustration from Tatsumi.

"That was my training?!' He yelled outraged, "This was just shopping!"

Tatsumi just got slapped with Mine saying, "Lower your head. I'm on top and you're on bottom."

Naruto snickered a bit saying, "Wow Mine, you're moving a bit quick for Tatsumi. Already at Home base?" Getting a blush from Sayo and an indignant Mine.

"I don't even like him/her!" They both shouted pointing at eachother.

"Okay man, that was hilarious." Ieyasu said patting Naruto's back.

"A subordinate shouldn't talk back." She said standing on his back and began to stomp on his back, "You should be thankful I even let you carry my clothes!"

Tatsumi stood up and argued angered, "You're my superior, but only for the moment! And this isn't even training!"

"You really thought that we would be on equal ground just like that? You're awfully confident in your sword. But compared to you, the amount of battles we've experienced is far too much." Mine said serious.

"Even I know I'm not experienced enough. But I still need to move forward for my village." He said with determination.

Ieyasu just whispered in Sayo's ear, "He actually sounded cool for a second."

"I can hear you!" Tatsumi yelled not noticing a blush on Mine's face.

"Akame and Bulat seem to have high hopes for you Tatsumi, but I wonder." Mine said as people were rushing towards the middle of the town.

"Uh where are they going?" Ieyasu asked.

|.|.|.|

Sorry about yesterday. I hope this chapter makes up for it ._. Anyways I'm going to go now so yeah have a good day/night. I decided to do a pairing that is already decided to yeah. I'm pretty sure you can guess two-thirds of them from this chapter alone. So yeah bye.


	29. Part 29

Hello, I'm back. Just know. If I take a while to upload take into account three things. I'm procrastinating/busy (Yes I do that O:), I'm researching (Aka watching Akame ga kiru), or I'm dead (probably won't happen soon but who knows). Anyways with that out of the way, enjoy \\(~u~)/

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: You see? I own Naruto. (Holds up terrible drawing of Naruto) Right? RIGHT? No, Mr. Derp you don't. You only own that terrible drawing.

|WWWW|

"It's an execution, it's fairly common here." Mine said in a rather grim fashion.

The five decided silently to follow the crowd to see this execution and saw multiple crucifixes of people. Some old and some barely children. The three country dwellers witnessed the scene wide eyed in horror. Naruto, on the outside, had a stoic demeanor but internally was anything but. Anger swelled up inside the eon old man at the scene. 'No matter the world humans still have their sadistic moments' Naruto thought to himself. Cries of agony released from the mouths of the children with some blood escaping. The people looked like they were poor from their ragged clothes and poor condition. 'No matter what they did, they wouldn't have deserved this.' Naruto thought. 'No life deserves to be cut from its potential'

"How can they do this? To people?" Tatsumi said jaw wide open.

"This is almost as bad as the torture." Sayo said shivering at the memory, it was her most painful and terrifying.

"It's the minister that supports this kind of cruelty. In the grand scheme of things, he was the one who put the child emperor in charge to manipulate the boy. As for me, this will never happen to me. I will survive this hell no matter what happens." Mine said to the three.

'I'm glad the resistance is at least trying to do something about this but I wonder what they will do after the revolution.' Naruto pondered. 'It would be a simple matter to assassinate the man but the consequences that may occur is a far too big of a risk to proceed.' He thought.

The group left the city after seeing the execution and returned to Night Raid. They split up to do whatever they wanted. Naruto just left for his room to continue his conversation with Kurama. Entered his room, shut the door and sat down to begin to meditate. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't do it without meditating it was just that it put a whole lot less stress on the link from the lack of sight. He began the link.

Kurama had recently finished the book which contained the differences between the Teigu and Shingu, how to make them, and a list of suitable candidates for materials. Kurama was fascinated by the amount of effort that the person put into to formulate ways of retaining certain aspects of the beasts and still use it for a weapon. Kurama was getting the mental link from Naruto and he allowed the connection to be established.

' **Hello again Naruto.** ' Kurama thought over the link after finishing the book.

'Hi Kurama. How's the book.' Naruto thought over the link.

' **Finished it. Very interesting but I see why you would want to hide this from people.** ' Kurama thought over the link.

The potential of the Teigus were enormous and in the wrong hands could easily wipe nations off the map.

' **So what was that explosion earlier and why did it take you that long to make the link again.** ' Kurama thought.

'Oh it was Mine and then I went with them earlier.' Naruto thought.

' **I see.** ' Kurama thought.

'Went to the city, explored a it, and saw a public execution,' Naruto mentally said being more serious towards the end.

' **Try not to interfere too much in this world Naruto.** ' Kurama advised sensing Naruto's anger at the subject.

'Yeah yeah I get it. I'll only help out when it's absolutely needed or when I feel like it.' Naruto responded.

' **Well I can't control you. Do you want me to head back?** ' Kurama asked.

'Only if you want to.' Naruto responded.

' **Why not? I'm bored.** ' Kurama shrugged ending the mental link.

Naruto was shook out the link and reopened his eyes. He left his room looking for someone to talk to. After some exploring, he found Akame polishing her blade.

"Hi Akame." Naruto said getting the girl's attention.

"Hello." She said stopping her maintance of her sword. "Do you need something?" She asked the blond man.

"No not much. Do you need help with that?" Naruto asked pointing towards the sword.

Akame just looked at him for a moment before shrugging. He was a careful and friendly person from what she knew about him. What's the worst that could happen? She shrugged and gave the swords carefully to Naruto while she was doing maintenance on the sheath. Naruto held the blade and used the cloth to clean it. Akame had finished her maintenance on the sheath after checking for any flaws or dents that could potentially allow the sword to cut her. She was watching him for any spots he missed and saw something that normally wouldn't be possible. There was blood on Naruto. Although there wasn't any visible wounds, the blood looked too fresh to be from earlier.

"How are you even alive?" Akame asked the blond man who was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked the girl who was extremely confused and had a look of worry.

He looked over at the blood on his finger and replied, "Oh this? It's just a little blood."

"You should be dead from the poison." She said is shock.

"Let's just say, I'm a bit special." Naruto said dismissing the deadly poison that was coursing through his veins.

"Okay then." She said mentally asking the very same thing that multiple people have asked.

'Who are you Naruto?' She thought.

"We have a mission." Akame told the man taking her sword back walking out the room.

|WWWW|

Hi. Don't have much to say so yeah. Bye (~u~)


	30. Part 30

Sorry about yesterday. Things in life you know. But anyways, enough of me pretending I have a life. You came here to read. Or because you're bored. I mean I can't read your mind.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I don- HELLO PEOPLE! (Naruto leaps through window) Wait what? It doesn't matter how badass you are YOU ARE PAYING FOR MY WINDOW! (Naruto leaps out window again) GET BACK HERE!

Naruto sighed at having yet another secret about him revealed. Now they knew he could survive the poison of Murasame. This information could be used to prepare against him and while he was biologically immortal and practically unkillable in battle, it was that kind of thinking that lead to great men falling. Just look at many of the shinobi of his lifetime. Naruto gained a natural sense of paranoia from his long life. He got up from sitting down and began to head to the main room following Akame there. He entered the room and saw the entirety of Night Raid standing at attention in a similar fashion to soldiers in an army. Majority of them wore a serious demeanor on their faces. A select few were nonchalant about the whole thing. Mainly Leone who had a feral grin waiting for it's opportunity to spill blood and Sheele who, being the natural airhead she was, was rather calm with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hello Naruto, now allow me to debrief the group of the mission." The grey haired leader of Night Raid, Najenda, stated in a cool fashion.

She pulled out a photo of a rather plump innocent looking man but, knowing the purpose of Night Raid, was probably far from that appearance.

"The target, Lokal, is distantly related to Minister Onest," She said voice slowly filling with anger and disgust stabbing the photo, "He uses the minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death, his five guards are in on this and are equally as guilty of the crimes. This is a very important mission so I'll send you all."

They nodded once and with their leader's last statement, the mission had begun.

Naruto was seen far ahead of the group due to his natural superior speed but held back a bit to allow the group to catch up. They split up into three teams. One, which consisted a majority of the group, would skillfully kill the five guards while the other two, second one consisting of Tatsumi who would escort Mine the sniper and the third one having Ieyasu and Sayo having the same roles as the second group. Naruto joined the first group to assist in the attack of the guards who, judging by the blast, most likely came out attempting to find the killer. After a bit of running, the group had met up with the guards. The guards were not visibly armed so either they had a concealed weapon or they were awfully confident in their hand to hand combat skills Naruto mentally assessed.

In a confident tone, Leone said, "Here they come, this time, I'm going to go wild." pressing her knuckles together.

Naruto had moved back feeling something awfully wrong with this situation. The rest however did not have this feeling and had charged in weapons ready towards the guards. Bulat had instantly taken care of one of the guards with a single slash of his great spear with Akame swiftly following up. In one attack, she had quickly and decisively decapitated one of the foes who had so foolishly fought them. Leone charged in with a punch cocked back and extended the fist, which had the force of a bullet, at the poor man who had attempted to fight them and was attempting to block the punch in futile effort. The punch needless to say had completely broke through his guard and snapping his arm off but the attack hadn't stopped there and had continued its attack hitting the guard in the face whose corpse flew back from the sheer force of the one punch. Naruto saw that Sheele was also engaged in combat with one of the attackers and by using her body's flexibility in a creative fashion, was able to block many of the flurry of punches headed her way. With a swift rotation, Sheele had sliced the man going completely through the torso. Leone looked rather relieved and satisfied with pleasure written all over her face.

"I feel so refreshed and calm." The blond woman said in an all too happy tone.

"They were fairly strong." Sheele said dropping her guard and putting away her large pair of scissors.

"It's strange." Akame was saying looking at the bodies.

"There should have been five guards." Naruto suddenly realized.

"I didn't even get to kill one, so we're missing one." Lubbock pouted at his lack of contribution.

"Then you only get half the reward, Lubbock." Leone reminded the green haired boy who suddenly was outraged.

"What?!" He yelled with a look of shock, "That's not fair."

"Half a man" Leone taunted the poor boy.

Akame had realized where the last guard should have been with Naruto already way ahead of her. Naruto had reminded the group to head back to the meeting area so that they could regroup up with the other four. Naruto, having a rather convenient source of transportation, had teleported to the spot using the hiraishin putting a chakra mark at the tree. The others tried to find the blond but gave up and dismissed it as his kunai. Group one had began to trek to the meeting spot. Naruto had arrived to see Mine and Tatsumi in a battle with presumably the last guard. Naruto chose this time to watch the fight from the shadows.

"You must be a Koukenji martial artist." Mine deduced from the man's strength and fighting style.

"Exactly, I was even a master." The man bragged getting up from his assault on Tatsum "Though that was ten years ago."

.'Arrogance kills many. However it seems luck is on our side.' Naruto thought to himself prepared to intervene should anything go wrong.

"And now, you're just a lowly guard?" Mine taunted with arrogance creeping into a smile onto the pink girl's hair "Looks like you've fallen from the ranks."

She unleashed a wild barrage which were ridiculously inaccurate considering she was the self proclaimed master sniper. Her opponent had charged in dodging the blasts reaching within melee range of the girl and leaping into the air prepare to attack until he took an arrow to the knee. Pain was coursing through the man's body as his arrogance slipped away and it was then that his fate was sealed. Tatsumi had tackled the man onto the ground restricting all movement.

"Now, Mine! Shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted struggling against his opponent's superior strength.

'This is the perfect opportunity.' Naruto thought a proud smile creeping onto his face.

"Tatsumi." The girl said standing there staring at the boy, "You're risking your life to-" sniffling rather dramatically

"No, I'm not, you idiot!" The boy indignantly said back to the girl "You're a master sniper, right? You should easily be able to make this shot." He said in utter confidence.

The man had struggled but thanks to the wound in his leg that was stealing his strength, he was unable to force Tatsumi to loosen his grip.

"Stupid newbie. All right. I'll do it!" Mine had said before aiming the literal handheld cannon at the guard charging the laser and blasting through the man's chest. "You've got some guts. I guess I have to acknowledge you." She was saying a hint of a blush appearing on her face before the boy had flicked her on the forehead pointing to a burnt area of his head.

"That was way too close!" Tatsumi said to the girl before Naruto stepped in.

"Stop your lover's quarrel. The rest should be here soon." Naruto said causing Tatsumi to sputter and Mine's already red face to increase in redness.

I'm back. Like I said sorry for yesterday but I was busy and yeah. In response to one of the reviews, thanks for the good job (Though I would prefer actual criticism) I'm sorry to disappoint but this will not be a NarutoxHarem story. I'm taking it slow for now until I get used to this whole relationship thing but yeah it might appear in later stories so be on the lookout. Anyways I'm tired so yeah. Bye


	31. Part 31

I'm back. I've been a little busier than normal but I shall prevail. Anyways let's get on with the story.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: ATTACK MY NEP ARMY! (Neps charge into Nintendo headquarters.) NO NO WRONG PLACE BAD NEPS. (Neps charge at Mr. Derp) NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO.

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

The rest of the group had arrived promptly after the duo's skirmish with the guard. The first ones to arrive were Sayo and Ieyasu who looked rather winded.

"Are you two okay? I tried to-help but Ieyasu had already-ran off after I shot the arrow at the guard's knee." Sayo said panting in between words.

"It's not like we would have needed your help or anything but I appreciate the effort." Mine said not wanting to acknowledge the girl's equally sharp shooting skills.

"Oh come on Mine just say thank you." Naruto said patting the pink girl's back.

"Thanks." Mine mumbled looking at the ground with an amused Sayo regaining her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sayo said amused.

"I acknowledge your assistance." Mine said arrogantly staring straight into the eyes of Sayo.

"Wow a thanks for the help would've been nice." Sayo said grumbling having missed her opportunity to tone the annoying pink girl a bit.

The rest of the group had arrived without breaking a sweat and the group had silently agreed to return back to the base. The group had returned to the base and was prepared to report the mission a success. They entered the room to see Najenda sitting there waiting for their report.

"So how was the mission." Najenda asked already knowing the answer.

"Target eliminated." Akame said emotionlessly giving a piece of paper.

'She reminds me of the Root.' Naruto internally shuttered. Those guys were so creepy.

"Good job. I'll distribute the payment now." Najenda said pulling out a large pouch of coins that was filled up.

"That's a lot." Leone said eyeing the pouch like a giant piece of meat.

It was understandable considering that that amount of money could afford an entire shopping spree to satisfy even Mine's desire for clothes.

"Okay so Mine and Tatsumi get a share, Akame gets a share, Leone gets a share, Bulat gets a share, Sheele gets a share, and Ieyasu and Sayo get a share." Najenda said not including Naruto and Lubbock because from the report that Akame gave, it said the two didn't do anything so they wouldn't get any payment. Lubbock's protests were silenced by Najenda staring at him.

"Fine." Lubbock pouted.

"You are all dismissed." Najenda said leaving the group to disperse.

Naruto had decided to return to his room to study a bit on this world. He entered the room and enabled the sound silencer seals. He then used his chakra and created a shadow clone who had enabled the invisibility jutsu that Jiraiya himself invented. Naruto told the clone to gather information on the world itself. The clone promptly did so and leaped out the window. As Naruto walked over to the window where a cool breeze reminiscent of a summer night to close it, Kurama had leaped through the window and onto Naruto.

" **Hello there** " Kurama said to Naruto who clearly wasn't expecting a wild fox to appear (Pokemon reference check) out of nowhere.

"You sure took your time." Naruto said to the fox who had arrived after Naruto's mission was over which took about a couple hours even though the whole thing just ran quickly.

" **Hey, I was quite a distance away from here.** " The mini fox huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you find out?" Naruto asked the fox who gave him the book that Naruto assumed Kurama was reading earlier

" **The geography has a variety of different biomes but mainly forests. I found this book a sizable distance away from The Capital.** " Kurama explained his findings to the blond

"Hmm okay interesting, I sent a clone just now to learn more about this world." Naruto informed the powerful fox.

" **Good idea but why haven't you done this earlier?** " The fox added his input.

"Didn't think of it till now." Naruto responded getting a sweatdrop from Kurama, "Anyways do you want to help me out on my next mission?"

" **Sure, it might be a little boring though.** " Kurama said, " **Don't expect me to save any of the enemies for you though.** "

"That's good. Just try not to kill any of my teammates. I know I can just resurrect them but it is still a hassle." Naruto explained to Kurama who just sighed.

" **Yeah I know Naruto, I can restrain myself unlike a certain idiot.** " Kurama said to Naruto.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been restraining myself this entire time." Naruto protested before dismissing it, "Anyways I'm going to head to bed, you can do whatever you want to now."

Naruto just flopped onto his bed leaving Kurama to leave the room.

Kurama had begun to explore the headquarters for the infamous Night Raid and quickly found that it was gigantic. He got lost but after some skillful navigation, He had found some places he wanted to go to. He was in front of the purple menace room and Kurama had planned to prank her a bit. The door wasn't completely closed so Kurama had an easy time getting inside just gently nudging the door enough for his tiny frame to fit through the crack. Entering the room, Kurama heard the soft snores of the woman that had annoyed him to a great deal. He grinned to himself and began to set up for a prank. He had first pulled out some duct tape that he had pulled out of nowhere and began taping the sheets onto the bed essentially trapping the purplette in her own bed. After being completely satisfied that the sheets were secured, Kurama had begun to hide all the woman's clothes for when she managed to escape the bed leaving her only in her nightwear which from what Kurama could see was very scantily amount of clothes covering her. Kurama was having an internal evil laugh fit for someone more like Madara. Kurama then silently creeped out her room returning to Naruto's room and curled up into a ball and allowed himself to fall asleep.

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME (;-;) I was busy yesterday so I couldn't upload. ANyways I'm going to go because you know, things.


	32. Part 32

I'm back. At some point in the near future, I'm going to take about a week break from writing because of Finals. Anyways while I can I'm going to be making these chapters so hope you enjoy. (:

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Hurp a derp it's Mr derp. I don't own naruto y'know. Welp that was my best attempt at rapping.

k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k

Naruto was half conscious when he felt something nudging him. His instincts immediately kicked in and Naruto had teleported out the bed only to see Kurama trying to dump a bucket of paint on where Naruto just was.

"You will have to try harder than that next time." Naruto taunted the fox.

" **Man I still need to get you back for turning my room into that sewer. The humidity absolutely destroys my fur.** " Kurama moaned memories on the room him.

It wasn't until after a couple of decades that Kurama forgave the blond and even now he hold a bit of a grudge.

"Come on that was one time a several decade ago. You still can't forgive me?" Naruto said to the arrogant fox.

" **Do you know how long it took for me to fix my fur after that?** " Kurama asked rhetorically to his lifelong friend.

Of course, Kurama didn't hate the man. In fact they were extremely close, but the fox sometimes had a mischievous feeling and the incident was the perfect excuse to prank Naruto.

"Well let's just head downstairs, it's been awhile since you have cooked." Naruto said leaving the room with the orange kitsune following promptly.

The fox could cook pretty damn well because of how much of a perfectionist the fox is. It could take him a while but the food could make anyone get on cloud nine. Fortunately for the duo, with Naruto's recent seal creation, the fox could take however long he wanted to. It was funny because it was Naruto that had to teach the fox to cook because the fox couldn't. Something about bijuus not needing food. Of course they didn't need food but they could still eat the stuff.

The two had arrived down at the kitchen and found Night Raid's resident archer about to start cooking for her co-workers. Kurama just walked towards the stove with stride and nudged the girl's leg. She looked confused looking at Naruto who had to explain what Kurama wanted because the two didn't want to reveal too much about themselves.

"I think he wants to cook." Naruto said to the girl who just looked at the fox's adorableness that naturally came with his mini form.

"Umm Naruto. I'm just saying but I don't think that animals can cook." Sayo said incredulously backing away from the stove, "But I guess I can let him".

Kurama just grinned and leaped up opening the fridge with a various of complicated looking air maneuvers and critically scanned what was accessible in the fridge. Sayo backed away from the fox who seemed to have tunnel vision at this point while Naruto just sighed.

"Here let me do something real quick. This should make this a lot faster." Naruto said putting a seal onto Kurama. It was the time manipulation seal and Kurama activated it.

Not a moment later for the two humans in the kitchen they say the table filled with food more fitted for a feast.

"How did he do that that quick?" Sayo asked wide eyed.

"Just a little trick I can do." Naruto explained vaguely to the girl who sighed already used to the man's response.

"Seriously why are you so secretive all the time? Do you have something to hide from us?" She asked to herself though Naruto who could easily hear her but he choose not to respond.

"Well the food is not going to eat itself. We should probably grab something before Akame swoops in and steals all the food." Naruto said joking about the Akame when speak of the devil she appeared jaw opened wide. "Wait I was just joking!"

It was too late for Akame had already seated herself and began devouring the food at an unladylike pace. The two people just walked over and grabbed some food.

Sayo was a bit hesitant for this food she was holding was cooked by a fox of all things before she bit into it. It euphoric and Sayo too began grabbing more food.

'Do these people not have any manners? I know that furball's food is good but seriously.' Naruto thought sweat dropping at the scene. The others had arrived and quickly rushed to grab something before the black hole for a stomach had stolen it.

Naruto had eaten his fill and had left the kitchen but not before seeing a happy Kurama sitting on the counter.

' **I'm glad they like it.** ' Kurama mentally said to Naruto who did not need to meditate from the close distance the two were.

All the food was gone and Leone held up a plate and said, "Naruto can you make more?"

Kurama was a bit ticked by that statement before Naruto had stopped Kurama from doing anything too drastic, "Actually it was this little fellow that made the food." He said lifting the fox up by his arms.

"It's Mr. Fluffles." Sheele said finally entering the kitchen in her nightwear still.

"Put some clothes on woman!" Mine said pushing her friend out the room who was so very confused at what Mine was doing.

"So, Mr Fluffles, can you make us some more food." Leone said joking a bit about Sheele's nickname.

Kurama leaped down from his position on the counter and activated the seal again once again serving the assassins a heavenly tasting food.

"Damn that's quick." Leone said having literally blinked and missed what happened.

With that Kurama left and Naruto was curious and began to leave with his lifelong companion.

' **I'm bored. Do you want to have a spar later?** ' Kurama asked the blond man.

'Sure I'm game.' Naruto responded mentally getting a competitive look on his face.

Poor Najenda was going to freak out at the environmental damage later.

k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k

Sorry about these past couple of days but things happened and I was busy. I hope that these next few chapters make up for it. Please take some time out of your day and leave a review or PM me some feed back. It really helps me and you because my writing may improve from your feedback. Keep in mind this is all what ever pops into my mind and not beta'd and I do not plan to start using betas so yeah. Bye and have a nice day/night.


	33. Part 33

I'm back. Probably shouldn't be typing this. Have a massive headache and stomach ache. Fuck people who don't cover their mouths when they cough. Anyways I hope you can enjoy because I'm clearly not.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Hey, Hey I drew a stick figure. I basically created an entire anime. Praise me ;-; So tired ;-;

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA

The fox and ninja duo walked out the Night Raid's base. After some navigation through the enormous forest that surrounded the headquarters, the two had found a rather flat area to their spar. The two weren't doing the spar inside Naruto's mindscape because it was much more, interesting battling outside Naruto's mind. Naruto had begun to take precautions because of the sheer destructivity of the two. He had begun to apply seals angling them so that they could form basically a huge indestructible box able to block anything when it had chakra. The wall itself could absorb chakra into it to continuously power it. Now something like the kamui or Sayo's arrow could easily go through it because both would just go through the wall. Fortunately for the sanity of Najenda, neither of the combatants had any techniques that could that. Naruto began testing the barrier punching it as hard as he could which could basically decimate mountains easily yet the barrier still steadily held on.

"Okay are you ready Kurama?" Naruto asked getting into a battle stance directly across the minified fox who was quickly rising in size.

" **Let's go wild.** " Kurama said having a predatory look on his face.

It had been a while since the giant was in actual combat but by no means did that mean he was getting rusty. Not in the slightest.

In a flash Naruto had instantaneously created a numerous amounts of Hiraishin seals onto the ground essentially granting Naruto an insane speed advantage. Kurama swung his large tail at Naruto before he could teleport but Kurama couldn't hit in time. With a flash Naruto was behind Kurama and had launched a kick at the fox. Normally an attack from a normal person could be easily shrugged off my the multi-tailed beast but Naruto was by far from normal. The kick had barely scraped the beast but it had sent his body spinning directly crashing into one of the walls of the barrier. Kurama had smashed the ground creating an earthquake rivaling those that rated a ten on the richter scale within the small zone that the fighters were battling in. Rocks flew. Entire trees uprooted. Intense shaking in the ground. Naruto had leaped from rock to rock towards the fox who had a feral grin forming around his entire face. The fox had prepared his tail and when Naruto was close enough, he striked. The blond had been launched straight into the other side of the barrier causing ripples to occur on the wall and creating a rather loud explosion from Naruto smashing through a multitude of airborne boulders during his flight into the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Leone shouted feeling some remnants of Kurama's earthquake and hearing the loud boom.

The barrier had made the shaking drastically lower but people close by could feel it a bit too. She looked outside and saw a rather large box that appeared to be erected by energy a fair bit of distance away. She immediately rushed over to Mine whose Pumpkin had an extremely accurate scope. Mine was in her room in the middle of doing her hair when the blond bimbo had entered her room.

"I'll be borrowing this for a bit, thanks." Leone said swiftly taking Pumpkin and dashing out the teen's room.

The blond had gone back to her room and peered through the scope of the sniper. She had saw Naruto in combat with a rather enormous fox bigger than any danger beast the refined warrior had ever seen in her life.

"Holy shit get over here and look at this!" She shouted with a rather confused Mine entering.

Leone had gestured over to the sniper and Mine of course looked through the glass. She saw Naruto forming what looked like a giant snow white shuriken and the fox channeling energy into a pitch black orb in his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mine shouted in shock.

The fox had swallowed the ball of pure darkness and opened it's mouth. Blaringly bright light emitted from the beast's mouth in the form of a laser. Naruto had thrown the gigantic shuriken at the beam and had created an explosion flying up all the way up into the very heavens and drilling into the ground obliterating all the ground. It wasn't until several moments later that the light died down. Mine's jaw was agape. The explosion had eaten it's way so far down that she could see magma rising upwards from the ravine. That wasn't the crazy part though, the insane part was Naruto being alive. The enormous beast had disappeared from what Mine thought was the blast. In reality the blast had been used with all of Kurama's strength who immediately reverted back into his infinitely weaker form.

"What happened?" Leone asked curious about Mine's current state.

Mine just allowed Leone to view the sheer destruction of the blast.

"What the hell bonde?!" Leone shouted. "We should inform the rest about this."

And so the duo did and the entirety of the killers had came over to the gaping chunk of earth missing from the ground. Naruto was seen on the edge of the hole holding onto his adorable pet fox peering into the hole.

"Looks like I went a bit overboard." Naruto said to himself.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Tatsumi shouted gaining the blond ninja's attention.

"Can you explain yourself." Najenda said in a far too calm tone.

"I was battling a danger beast." Naruto swiftly lied.

"So how are you going to fix this?" Najenda calmly asked slowly revealing her anger.

"Don't worry. I can fix this whole thing." Naruto said cheerfully.

This would be a good test for his newest seal. It would rewind the time inside of an area practically reversing everything inside the zone. Naruto walked over to the four corners modifying the seals to reverse time inside the area and He jogged back to the group.

"Now watch this." Naruto grinned internally concerned about the success of his seal.

Fortunately for the blond man and a certain woman's sanity, the seal had worked. It was like watching the ground rewind from the brutal damage it had endured.

"Voi la." Naruto said to the awed Night Raid.

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA

Sorry if there is errors. I feel pretty bad so yeah. I'm going to take a power nap now.


	34. Part 34

Feeling much better now. A nap really helped. Anyways enjoy. This may be shorter because I have to do stuff in a bit.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: Does it really matter whether or not I say I do not own these series? I mean logically I probably won't own it so sue me if I say I don't say I do not own Naruto or Aka-. THIS IS FUTURE MR. DERP. W-what the hell? Where did you come from? DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE READERS TO SUE US. Woah there calm down okay, don't sue us?

nunununununun

"Okay, explain." Mine commanded the blond man who had apparently undone the entirety of the damage of the poor abused area.

"Okay," Naruto paused, "Magic." He said and with this seemingly godlike feat, some of the members were actually believing the blond could somehow use magic.

"Seriously." Mine deadpanned one of the many members who refused to believe that the blond could do magic, "What did you do?"

"That my friend, is a secret." Naruto grinned with a dismissing gesture.

"We're never going to get any information from him." Lubbock sighed.

"I may tell you in the future." Naruto said rather quietly, "Well I better get going now."

With that Naruto leaped away leaving Night Raid to marvel at the result of the seals.

Naruto was bored. So he began to wander about the base of Night Raid. He was pondering about what to do. There wasn't any missions right now but Naruto really wanted to do something. Naruto was in deep thought and had walked straight into Akame making the girl fall.

"Oh sorry." Naruto apologized to the girl being shaken out of his trance.

"Okay." Akame said getting up with the help of Naruto.

"You don't really talk much around me." Naruto noted letting go of the laconic girl who had gotten back up, "I wonder why. I'm your comrade feel free to talk to me if you need."

Naruto left the girl to do whatever she was going to do. Akame was in thought about the blond's words.

Naruto had decided to something that would help Night Raid after all he had to make up for the mission. 'I still do need to make a spy network.' Naruto mused, 'A one man spy.'

Naruto was at The Capital where there was a large line leading into an office. 'I should register now.' Naruto thought to himself using a henge transforming into his former sensei Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was infiltrating the military of The Capital to provide inside information like weaknesses of specific members. After much waiting, Naruto had finally entered. 'All I have to do is fill out a form?' Naruto confused thought holding a sheet of paper 'Okay then.' Naruto had filled out the form which had asked a various of simple questions like his name, which he obviously faked, and some more basic information which Naruto had made up and memorized his story. It would do him no good if his story had holes in it. Naruto had kept up his henge and had given presumably the manager his form and allowed the man to take a photo of him.

"Okay you are candidate for the infantry, don't get yourself killed. Go over there and wait for the other candidates" The man said pointing towards a rather large room moving on to the next person.

'Hmm I wonder what's the test.' Naruto thought still henged. People had flooded into the room when the doors had shut and the walls had opened. It had lead to a coliseum looking arena

"Okay magots, let's see who is good enough for the imperial army!" A man yelled with a feral grin on his face akin to a predator cornering his prey.

'Bring it on.' Naruto thought determination filling him (undertale reference check).

"This will be a battle royal. Whoever left standing will be inducted." The man said jumping away out the area a dome encasing them inside.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" A man had said only to be knocked out.

"You heard him, last man standing." Naruto said, pulling his fist was who was seen unconscious on the ground.

That action seemed to rouse the men into a frenzy of attacks. People were being knocked out and Naruto was in the middle of the chaos dodging attacks sent towards him and countering rather brutally. It wasn't even five minutes before one was seen not out cold in the pile of bodies littered on the ground. Naruto was standing in the mess boredom etched on his face. 'I thought this was supposed to be hard to get in.' He mused to himself. The man from prior had disabled the dome and walked over to Naruto.

"Welcome to the army Hatake." The man said extending his hand for a shake.

Naruto had gripped the hand and shook it, hard.

"I'm honored." Naruto said.

"You're first mission is to be on police patrol with a certain person." The man said with a hint of, pity?

"Okay." Naruto said, "Where are we going?"

"One of our military stations is right over here." The man said leading Naruto to a medium sized building, "Here you will take missions assigned by The Empire."

"Okay sir," Naruto said in response, "What is the ranking system?"

"You start as an officer moving up until you are a general." The man explained to the blond who was mentally taking notes of this.

"Thank you sir. You said something about me being partnered with someone for my mission?" Naruto observed nervousness flooding the features of the man who gulped.

"Yeah about that, you're partner is Seryu Ubiquitous, resident psycho. I wish you luck." The man said.

It was then that a young auburn haired woman had walked into the station with light brown eyes. Many of the people around her had backed away in sheer terror covered in sweat.

"Are you my patrolling partner?" The cheery voice of Seryu asked Naruto who at the moment was known as Kakashi Hatake.

nunununununun

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm out. (Mic drop.) AHHH THE SCREECHING.


	35. Part 35

Back. Really should be working on my project buuuut I need certain things for it and I'm waiting for them so.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: (Pricks blood) So people say that if I rub my blood on this piece of paper, and then I wish for something. I'll happen? Okay then, I wish I owned Naruto. (Toad appears) Wut? Lemme try again, (Snake appears) WHY ARE THESE APPEARING

"Yeah." Naruto said donning a cherry tone of voice, "Nice to meet you."

Naruto had shook her hand not yet seeing why she was called a psycho by her peers. He had checked her emotions only sensing an overwhelming amount of excitement and enjoyment from the younger girl.

"Okay just come with me so we can patrol for any evil lurking in The Capital" She said obviously very passionate about her job as part of the military.

"Sure." Naruto said curious about the source of the girl's enthusiasm.

Off they went a more cheerful mood erupting within the station as the duo left. Naruto noticed a rather strange looking dog that was accompanying Seryu and Naruto.

"So who is this little fellow?" Naruto asked sensing a not very natural feel about the dog.

It was like he was man-made or created through unnatural means.

"He, my friend, is my loyal partner in justice, Koro." (I'm going with the wiki spelling okay?) Seryu said snuggling the poor thing who seemed to have a confused stance about Naruto, it was like he was completely neutral, not exactly against them nor on their side, "He can sense evil and is just the best."

"Oh I see," Naruto said observing the tiny dog.

He appeared docile and rather adorable but Naruto was not one to judge by looks alone, otherwise Naruto might be dead by now.

"Can he do anything else?" Naruto prodded for information.

"Of course he can, otherwise we wouldn't be such good friends." Seryu said allowing the dog like creature to walk again. "He is an ancient relic that's really powerful." She explained to her supposed ally.

"Interesting, I suppose the relic you are talking about is a Teigu?" Naruto noted.

'So this is one of the legendary forty-eight weapons in this world hmm?' He thought to himself, 'Good to know just incase'

"Wow! That's right, how did you know Kakashi?" Seryu asked the blond man.

"I'm an avid reader and happened to across that particular subject." Naruto told the girl a white-lie.

Naruto read plenty but that wasn't how he knew about the powerful and deadly weapons.

"Oh you must be super smart then." Seryu concluded.

The two had conversed a bit among themselves swapping from different topics.

"So how did you get into the army?" Naruto asked the girl.

After all, with his exam entry, Naruto did not think that the young woman in front of him could feasibly pass a similar test.

"Oh, that? I was lucky when I signed up because there wasn't many people who wanted to sign up. They just had us do a few thing, nothing too difficult for me and my quest for justice." She grinned vividly.

"I notice you talk about justice a lot, is there a reason you are so passionate about that?" Naruto poked for more information.

THe girl seemed nice enough, maybe he could convert her.

"My father used to serve in the military, I serve justice for him now." Seryu had a sad smile on her face probably reminiscing about her father.

The fact that she said "used to" and seemed sad made it clear to Naruto that her father had died for the military.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Naruto apologized to the girl.

"It's fine, after all, I will eradicate all evil for my father and my mentor." The girl said in determination though became a bit sad.

"May I ask, who was your mentor?" Naruto asked the girl now genuinely interested in her past.

"My mentor was Ogre. He practically taught me everything I know and was like a father to me, until that evil Night Raid murdered him. I'll never forgive them." She explained clenching her fist when she mentioned Night Raid.

"I heard of him before." Naruto said remembering Tatsumi's report.

It was the same guy that Tatsumi was assigned to kill.

"I wonder why Night Raid kills people." Naruto faked curiosity.

He already knew from being co-workers with them but he wanted to see Seryu's view of them.

"Because they are evil doers and assassins." She said to Naruto.

"People never kill because they think it is wrong. Everyone has their reasons, what are yours? I know you have at least killed a couple people with your profession." Naruto inputted.

"I kill because it brings justice to The Empire." She said in total devotion for the empire, "It is right after all."

"Is it really though Seryu? You yourself have experienced the death of a close person. Whenever you kill you take someone precious away from somebody." Naruto said to the girl who began to contemplate his words, "Well I think our little patrol is over now. It was nice talking with you." Naruto said as they arrived back at the station leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Naruto had begun to walk back to Night Raid's base of operation seeing it was nearing dusk. Naruto had cleared his henge and entered to the headquarters after using the hiraishin to quickly get there. It turned out that he had come in time to see that Najenda was giving details about a mission.

"Where were you Naruto?" Najenda calmly asked the blond man.

After all, he hadn't been at the base since the afternoon.

"Doing some recon. I have successfully infiltrated The Capital posing as an Imperial Officer." Naruto informed the woman who looked pleased at this information.

"Good, continue your infiltrations during day, I just finished explaining to Tatsumi what the Teigus were. I assume you already know what they are?" She asked the man who shook his head yes. "Good so here is the mission, our target, Zank, is an imperial arms user. Even if the battle ends in a draw, both wielders cannot live."

"Th-That's amazing." Tatsumi uttered before a wire was drawn in front of his neck.

"And now you guys know all our secrets, so we share a common destiny." Lubbock said to the three recent newcomers.

"Don't be scared, this just means that the boss trusts you guys now." Leone said.

"Uh boss?" Sayo shyly asked Najenda getting her attention, "What would happen if only one of the fighters had killing intent?"

"The requirement is the two to battle with a killing intent so I guess both could survive." Najenda explained. "Night Raid may not have many numbers, but as you can see our combat potential is vast. We are the ones who will make this revolution happen."

"What about us? No offense Naruto." Ieyasu said adding the last part because of the blond man's presence.

"You think you get an Teigu too?" Leone said to Ieyasu.

Najenda just laughed a bit, "If it's meant to be, you may receive one someday."

Ieyasu just grumbled a bit before Naruto pat his back.

"Trust me, that axe on your back can be far deadlier than any weapon in the world if you use it right. As they say, the master with a stick beats the apprentice with a sword." Naruto encouraged.

'Honestly though, the weapons I made could easily give the Teigus a run for their money.' Naruto thought to himself.

"That's all I have to say. Go hunt down the prey that heaven can't judge." She said sitting up.

"All right." They said together.

"Let's pair up, if this person is wielding a Teigu, he'll sure to be deadly." Naruto said eliciting a laugh from Bulat.

"I said that earlier before you got here actually," Bulat commented.

"Okay so I guess Bulat should go with Leone, Mine with Sheele, I'll take Sayo and Ieyasu, Tatsumi can go with Akame, and Lubbock should stay here just in case." Naruto stated receiving no objections.

"Let's go now." Akame said to her partner who immediately obliged.

"Well come on guys, Zank won't kill himself." Naruto said to the two younger teenagers who just followed him out to the city.

"Ugh, walking so much in the forest is so boring." Ieyasu complained getting a smack on the head courtesy of Sayo.

"Weellll." Naruto drew out, "I know a shortcut. Just follow me." He said to the duo who looked confused at him (Undertale reference).

"I don't think it will really make the trip faster but okay." Sayo said suspicious.

Naruto had lead them through some bushes and by using a well timed Hiraishin, they had arrived in The Capital.

"Woah what the hell?" Ieyasu asked confused about the extremely sudden surrounding change, "That was some shortcut Naruto."

"Just don't think too much about it." Naruto winked at the duo, "So now let's get to a high spot to see if Sayo can spot Zank."

"Alright then," Sayo said in response.

Sorry about yesterday, semester is ending and whole bunch of things happening. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please, leave a review or pm me for any feedback for my story.


	36. Part 36

Back, so yeah, Enjoy?

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: HELP! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! **Get back here!** THEY WANT ME FOR NOT SAYING I OWN THIS STORY! **Get back here!** YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

OOOOOOOO

"That building over there should be good." Naruto pointed to a tall apartment with people presumably asleep judging from the lack of light emitting from the windows.

"That seems like a good idea but here is the thing. How will we get up?" Sayo commented looking at the large building.

The roof was relatively flat so it would be easier to stand on it but the building was still very tall and no easy way up visible.

"Easy, we just climb up there." Naruto said as if commenting about the weather.

"Okay so how exactly are we supposed to climb up there?" Ieyasu deadpanned seeing the obvious absurdities of this feat.

"Just follow me" Naruto sighed climbing up a relatively shorter house.

Not wanting to be left behind, the duo soon followed suit. They had leaped from house to house following the blond through the dark slowly getting higher and higher. Sayo had almost missed a jump and if it weren't for Ieyasu, she probably would of fell.

"I swear I might kill him after this." Sayo grumbled following Ieyasu who was slightly ahead of her.

"Maybe." Ieyasu responded seeing the blond far ahead of them.

"Come on, we don't have all night." Naruto said to the duo who were catching up.

"I feel like this is high enough." Sayo panted standing on a very high building a clear view of the entire city.

She was peering at the city below here with her hawk eyes. She had found some of the other members of the group. They were in all with their respective partners except for one group. Akame and Tatsumi. The duo seemed to have split up for Sayo could only see Akame who seemed to also be confused about the whole situation. Sayo had looked reverently about for one of her childhood friends when she saw a rather confusing event. She had found Tatsumi but it seemed he was happily conversing with their target in a trance like state, Zank the Executioner. It seemed that Tatsumi was shaken out of his trance and Sayo had decided to tell Naruto the news.

"It seems like Tatsumi has found the target and is about to engage with the enemy alone, I'm going to provide help for him okay?" She informed Naruto who had looked where Sayo was looking giving him view of the whole battle about to commence.

"Okay sure. Just don't hit the kid." Naruto allowed the girl to assist with her friend.

A confident grin emerged on her face and she rhetorically asked, "Just who do you think I am?"

Tatsumi had drawn his sword the Bloodthirster in response to the killer's reveal of his hidden blades. They seemed to be conversing while Sayo had picked up an arrow ready for his attack. Tatsumi seemed to be irritated by Zank's words swinging his blade towards the man with swiftness and viction. Zank had swung his body to the side and had dodged the strike a grin on his face. Tatsumi had begun his charge again towards the mass serial killer who had also ran towards the boy weapons ready. The teenager had struck down only to yet again dodged by Zank until an arrow had been fired at the retreating man. With his Teigu, he had barely been able to see the arrow which was coming at great speeds towards him and had attempted to block it. This proved to be futile for Naruto's upgrades on the arrow had made the arrow faze through one of his blades with the other used to block the boy combating him. The arrow had impaled his left shoulder making the arm practically useless now.

"Nice job Sayo. I don't think Tatsumi will need more help but you are welcome to fire more. Though Zank is now aware of your presences." Naruto complimented the girl who had a look of satisfaction cross her face.

She had notched an arrow prepared to fire again at their victim recalling the fired arrow back into her quiver. Tatsumi had easily been able to figure out who had fired the arrow and had immediately taken advantage of the injury that was recently inflicted onto Zank. He had swung horizontally from Zank's left which was poorly blocked by Zank's right blade probably in immense pain from having the large arrow imbedded into his arm and immediately teleported out evident by his pained look and blood flooding out his arm. Tatsumi had swapped and had found out that even with one arm, Zank's combat abilities were still high. Tatsumi had jabbed forward only for it to be intercepted by Zank's only usable arm who could not counter due to not having two arms at the ready. Tatsumi had continued his push using one of his legs to kick at Zank exposed leg. His kick had hit for Zank could do nothing to block the attack. Zank had winced in pain and that was the opportunity that Tatsumi required. In that extremely brief moment, Tatsumi had attacked towards Zank's neck and had managed to cut a large portion of it. Zank had started spitting out blood from Tatsumi's attack. Tatsumi had gained a cocky look on his face and seemed to be saying something when Zank had slashed as a last resort to save his life. Fortunately for Tatsumi, who was unprepared for this sudden of an attack, Sayo had fired an arrow and had pierced directly through his head instantly killing the man. After several moments, Akame had arrived to see Tatsumi checking the pulse of the man to see if he was alive or just faking it. Tatsumi had smiled and looked in the general direction of Sayo.

"I guess mission complete then." Sayo said grinning, "Now, how will we get down from here?" She said grimacing at the sheer heights that the three were at.

OOOOOOOO

I'm back, sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm busy. Finals are next week and I have a performance coming up soon so yeah. I hope you enjoyed a bit of Sayo and like always, have a nice (insert time here).


	37. Part 37

Just to let you know, we are now entering territory that I haven't watched yet so if I get anything wrong, BLAME THE WIKI.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I do own a couple of things, none of them are an anime thought ;-;

WEWEWEWEWEW

After some skillful maneuvers, which consisted of Naruto leaping with Sayo and Ieyasu both on his back screaming at how crazy he was, the trio had gotten off the top of the towering building. They were walking back to the headquarters to report their successful mission in killing the mass murder.

"So where is that shortcut of yours?" Ieyasu asked walking with his two companions.

"Just over this corner. The location changes a lot." Naruto said pointing at a random alley.

"I don't understand how that would work but sure." Sayo sighed following Naruto into the alley getting teleported to the forest.

"I would say that you teleported us but I am pretty sure teleportation is impossible even with those Teigus." Ieyasu commented amazed at how quick they got there.

"Trade secret." Naruto grinned at the two who decided to get to the headquarters.

Unsurprisingly enough, they were the first one to return to the base and found Najenda waiting patiently for them.

"Where are the others?" Najenda asked swiftly getting to the lack of other people currently here.

"We took a shortcut." Ieyasu said, "It might take them a while."

"Really? You will have to show me this supposed shortcut for I have never heard of this." Najenda said incredulously to the trio.

"Okay sure just follow us." Naruto said outwardly not worried.

'Now I actually have to make this shortcut in order to not raise suspicion.' Naruto thought to himself.

They had plenty of time before the others had arrived so the four had entered the forest. They had crossed several trees and a river before Naruto stopped seemingly randomly which wasn't far from the truth. Naruto had activated his time distortion and had quickly created a seal in a rather tall nearby bush. It would teleport anyone in it to a Hiraishin seal that Naruto would set up in mere moments from now. He had returned back to his spot before he had distorted time and deactivated the seal.

"Over there." Naruto said pointing to the area that he had rigged.

"Are you sure?" Najenda asked suspiciously.

It looked like some random bush but she just had to trust him now. Naruto had just lead them into the bush and used the Hiraishin to get them into the city.

"What?" Najenda asked in wonder with the sudden environment of the city surrounding them. They were in an alleyway where Naruto had again distorted time and had set up the second part of the seal. The seal would allow people that Naruto whitelisted and thanks to the variety of combat equipment that Naruto had created for his comrades, he could set their signature to the seals.

"It should work both ways." Naruto said to the woman who was extremely confused at this point.

It was like the enigma of a blond had actually used magic to get them to the city but those kinds of abilities were all fantasy. Naruto had lead them back through the seal and the group had returned to the headquarters. They had arrived and mere moments later came Night Raid. They were certainly surprised at the presence of the trio who the rest of the assassins could not find.

"So you guys got here before us? I'm guessing you already reported the mission." Tatsumi said smiling at Sayo who had probably saved his life with her timely assistance.

"Nah, I'm letting you do the report, after all you are the one who killed the man." Naruto grinned at Tatsumi.

"Well I had managed to defeat the target with the help of a certain archer." Tatsumi reported to Najenda who became surprised.

After all, the two were against a Teigu armed with nothing but the weapons that Naruto had given the. The assassins were curious about just how powerful the weapons actually were.

"Good, get some rest and we will decide what to do with the Teigu tomorrow and Tatsumi, you need some medical attention for your injuries." Najenda dismissed the group leaving only Naruto and Tatsumi left.

"I can do a check up on him real quick." Naruto said being an expert in human anatomy.

It was a very useful skill for you knew the weak points in a person and also made it easier to heal someone. Naruto had begun to check for any major wounds and had used the blood transfusion seal to kill off any types of poisons with it.

"And we are done." Naruto concluded after five minutes of examining the boy, "Just let some of the minor cuts heal on their own and you should be good."

Naruto put some wrap on the wounds to make it so that bacteria could not infect the wounds and headed off. Naruto had entered his room finding Kurama snoozing on the ground. Following suit, Naruto had too fallen asleep.

Naruto had woken up from his dreamless sleep and saw that Kurama was awake.

"Morning." Naruto said to the fox who was wandering around the room.

" **Good morning to you too.** " Kurama responded becoming bored.

"I'm going to create another weapon, want to help?" Naruto asked the fox who just nodded.

" **It's not like I have anything better to do.** " Kurama said getting up.

"Okay then let's get going." Naruto said going into his pocket dimension workshop.

Kurama followed him into his workshop. The two had begun to discuss what to create.

" **So I was thinking, an illusionary type of equipment** " Kurama suggested to Naruto who was taking the thought into consideration.

"That would be a good idea but what kind of illusions?" Naruto asked the fox

" **Maybe affecting anyone in the range's vision?** " Kurama suggested.

"But wouldn't it affect the user as well?" Naruto asked suddenly having an idea, "Wait a minute, we could make it so that it mirrors the vision of people around them. It could be some kind of goggles that switch the vision for the user so that when the switched vision takes place the goggles will mirror the vision practically giving the person wearing them non-mirrored vision."

" **That's a good idea but why not just make it so that the user can choose who to mirror vision?** " Kurama suggested.

"Good idea." Naruto said, "Well I'm still keeping it goggles so let's just apply the seals to make it do that."

Naruto got some materials and the duo began to tinker with it.

WEWEWEWEWEW

Yeah so if I get some things wrong after this chapter or I take a while to upload know we are getting in 'tWatchedYetArea


	38. Part 38

Back, enjoy.

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: If I write my name in the death note saying I will die in a week. Would that mean I would be indestructible for a whole week? THINK OF THE POSSIBILITIES. Too bad I don't have a death note because that belongs to the Shinigami which I do not own. Or any other fantasy lie story besides maybe this one.

huehuehuehue

"Ahh finished." Naruto sighed getting up from from his chair holding the duo's recently created piece of equipment.

" **That was a bit harder than I expected.** " Kurama said wiping the ink off his claw.

Naruto had to teach the basics of sealing to the fox in order for him to actually help him with the mechanic of the seals. Kurama certainly didn't take the sealing as well as Naruto but managed to get an advanced amount of knowledge on the subject.

"So who should we give this to?" Naruto pondered out the googles.

They had decided on making it so that it could essentially read the user's mind and identify any hostiles in the area and use the illusions on the person.

"We should probably come out now." Naruto said leaving the seal.

Kurama followed promptly exiting the workshop.

" **Well I am going to get some sleep.** " Kurama said falling asleep on a pillow that had found its way down on the floor.

Naruto followed suit and had fallen on the bed shutting his eyes and waiting for unconsciousness to follow. Naruto eyes immediately opened his eyes except he wasn't in his room. It appeared that he was in a dream. He couldn't look around but could observe that he was very high up over the ground fire erupting on the ground magma surrounding him. Naruto could tell that he was looking through the perspective of son goku because his vision had turned downward allowing Naruto to get a view of the fur that had covered the great beast. It appeared that the giant ape was in a battle with a human with sky blue hair and a sword poised ready for combat. From this view, Naruto couldn't confirm it but it seemed like the woman was looking forward to this battle. Within moments, the woman had struck. Icicles had appeared to be appearing out of thin air but our protagonist knew better. The woman was using the moisture in the air to create ice but that kind of control was only present in those who have remarkable talents or have spent decades mastering and the foe seemed to be creating them without breaking a sweat. 'Must be a Teigu.' Naruto thought before the monkey had begun to form spheres of pure lava using his chakra and the ice had nothing against such a scorching orb. The ice had instantly melted within a couple of meters from the ball instantly evaporating back into the air. The woman seemed to grin broader as she formed more spears of solid ice launching the frozen projectiles at the beast who simply begun to walk closer. He hadn't bothered with creating the lava for the enormous beast had figured that his own body heat was enough to melt the ice. It was except for one in particular. The ice seemed to be melting but it kept being frozen again, presumably by the woman. The monkey had just formed some lava instantly melting the deadly makeshift weapon. Surprisingly enough, the woman only seemed more enthralled by this new challenge. She seemed to flicker out of existence catching the monkey off guard. She had reappeared a dome of ice surrounding the bijuu very thick and had enclose him but it was all for not for the monkey had formed lava and dispersed it. The lava flew at the ice easily penetrating the dome like a knife through butter. A majority of the ice dome had been melted to puddle revealing a tired woman. She had looked at the monkey determination burning in her eyes but it was then that Naruto had woke up.

'I'm pretty sure I just saw through son goku's eyes.' Naruto thought to himself before shrugging it off. The beast was not called a force of nature for no reason however the woman could prove to be difficult for Night Raid. Naruto could probably easily defeat her but the rest he was unsure about. They just didn't have the skills to do it except for maybe Akame and that was with her also using the bracer and unless she had some kind of trump card, there was little chance she could defeat such a foe. Naruto had allowed the shrunken fox to sleep while Naruto had gone downstairs to eat. He had arrived to see Tatsumi, still injured from his skirmish, and Akame cooking breakfast.

"How are you two doing this morning?" Naruto greeted the duo.

"Fine." Tatsumi said to Naruto cooking the meat.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked the duo currently cooking their meal.

"No not really." Tatsumi said to Naruto finishing up the breakfast.

They had begun to place the food into plates and placed them onto the tables while Naruto just grabbed a plate and began to eat.

"So what are we going to do about the Teigu we got from Zank?" Naruto asked Akame both finished their meal.

"Probably give it to one of the three." Akame said saying more than three words for once.

"I recommend giving it to Sayo. The ability her arrows have and the see through vision that the Teigu has would be amazing for assassinations." Naruto suggested a look of consideration crossing Akame's face.

"I'll tell the boss about it." Akame said getting up presumably to tell Najenda about Naruto's idea.

"I better tell Sayo about it." Naruto said out loud getting a look from Tatsumi who was listening to their conversation.

"How did you know about the Teigu's abilities?" Tatsumi asked suspicious about Naruto's knowledge about it.

He hadn't seen Naruto the entire time and he doubt that he managed to get his hands on it.

"I was reading the Teigu book that we have." Naruto lied.

He wasn't just going to tell the boy that Kurama had managed to find a book detailing on the creation of the weapons that could make a human able to somewhat combat that of the bijuu if the dream from last night was in fact not a dream.

"Hm, makes sense." Tatsumi shrugged walking away.

'That was close. Well I better go talk to Sayo about the Teigu now.' Naruto thought getting up from his seat.

huehuehuehue

If I am not available a couple weeks from now (AKA Winter break) know I am either procrastinating or actually busy with something else. With that out of the way I wish you all not a good day but an unusual day. (:


	39. Part 39

Back with another chapter, I may or may not be able to post next week considering that is finals week for me but I mean it's only tests so no homework or anything like that right?

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I is very confuzzled. Isn't Naruto a ramen topping? So if I just ordered some ramen could I say that I bought Naruto?

wuwuwuwuwuw

Naruto had gone to Sayo's room to tell her about the Teigu that the assassins had recently acquired.

"Hello?" Naruto knocked on Sayo's door not wanting anything like what happened to tatsumi to happen to him.

"Yeah come in." Sayo responded opening the door.

Her room was not unlike Naruto's with a very similar design and austere decorations.

"What did you need Naruto?" Sayo asked the blond.

"You know the mission last night?" Naruto began gaining a nod from the girl, "He was a Teigu user as you know and with the Teigu's abilities I feel like you would benefit the most from it." He finished getting a confused look from Sayo.

"Me? What does the Teigu do?" Sayo asked the man who begun to explain what the Teigu, Spectator did.

"From what I researched, it has five abilities but these first two are the reasons I think you should get the Teigu." Naruto said getting the attention of the teenager, "Clearsight which allows the user to be able to look through solid objects, your arrows as you know can go through solid objects so you can see why it would benefit you greatly, the second ability is Farsight which enhances the user's vision allowing the to see clearly no matter conditions like fog or darkness and extends the range of vision even further letting you be an insanely deadly archer, those two things alone would allow you to kill anyone from an extreme distance and the since the arrows just go through anything solid, the first ability would just make you that much more deadly, the other three abilities are Illusionsight which creates illusions as you could probably tell by the name, Precognition which allows you to read muscle movements essentially allowing you to predict movement, and Insight allowing you to read minds." Naruto explained letting the girl process all the information that Naruto dumped on her.

"Wow that's a lot." Sayo said.

"However no weapon makes you invincible, know that arrogance only kills." Naruto advised the girl.

"I will. Thank you for telling me about this." Sayo thanked leaving Naruto to whatever he wanted for the day.

Naruto decided to visit Akame. He was curious about how she was doing and she reminded him of a certain antisocial bug user he was good friends with. Serious and cold hearted on the outside but in reality just socially awkward. Naruto was also worried about the whole Murasame incident, it would make him seem very suspicious having been able to survive such a fatal poison. Naruto was exploring the halls attempting to find the girl. Naruto had found the girl in the living room this time. She seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere sheathing her blade and packing some gear.

"Hello Akame, where are you going?" Naruto asked the girl who looked at him.

"Hunting." She said grabbing her supplies and getting up.

"May I join you?" Naruto asked wanting to befriend the girl.

She seemed like an interesting character and he wanted to know more about her.

"Okay." Akame said leaving the room with Naruto following.

The duo had found themselves in the forest that had encompassed the headquarters of Night Raid. Naruto could be seen attempting to converse with the stoic girl.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked only to get a simple response.

"Well." Akame responded focused on the current task at hand.

The duo had spotted a rather large danger beast. It probably was ranked as an ultra class. Akame and Naruto had completely concealed their presence from their future meal. Within a second, the two had struck in unison. Naruto had channeled a huge amount of wind chakra to extend the blade to be about the length of a typical long sword (Because I know you guys have one of those for reference :P) and had dashed at an extreme speed using shushin bisecting the beast in half while Akame had slashed the torso of the beast. The monster was dead and had gone down without a fight and a large portion of it was available and edible.

"Good job." Naruto complimented the girl who just proceeded to lift the huge pile of meat gesturing for Naruto to help her.

"Thanks." Akame said and with the help of Naruto, carried the large beast back to the base to cook.

"I notice you don't talk very much, is there a reason?" Naruto asked the girl who became a bit embarrassed at the question.

"I don't like to talk very much." Akame said quietly sounding more like a mumble.

None of the members of Night Raid ever talked about her laconic way of speech. They had just accepted it and left her alone about it. She didn't like to admit she was a little socially awkward.

"I see" Naruto said confirming his thoughts about the young girl in front of him.

The duo had arrived at the base and had brought the rather large dead carcass into the kitchen preparing lunch for their fellow assassins. Naruto allowed Akame to cook the meat while he had been preparing the rice. After several moments, the duo had finished making lunch for Night Raid. Akame had sat down to eat first while Naruto followed suit. The others had slowly came in and too ate and Naruto, having finished, had left to go do some other things

Wuwuwuwuwuw

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless though.


	40. Part 40

Hey, I might be posting shorter chapters or just none at all during this next week ish because of school things

"Insert" = Speech

'Witty' = Thoughts

 **Joke** = Non-human

Here = Human (the narrator counts as a human, right?)

Disclaimer: I-It's not like I want to own Naruto or anything, B-baka.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Naruto had gone to the capital to continue in his espionage for his comrades. He had used the "shortcut" to get to The Capital swiftly and navigated his way through the lively crowd henged as Kakashi Hatake to the police station to receive his next job from the government. He had arrived at the station and instead of joyous cheers and exuberant conversations, a deathly silent aura encompassed the building and Naruto just walked in wondering about the cause of such a thing. He saw looks of terror exuding out of the men in the large room and saw Seryu cheerfully picking a mission for herself.

"Hi Seryu." Naruto said not understanding the trepidation of the others.

"Oh hello Naruto." Seryu said joyously picking a job and examining it.

"What job are you doing?" Naruto asked curious about what the young woman would do today.

He still could not understand why the others feared her so much. She seemed rather harmless other than her Teigu and she seemed nice and dedicated to what she did as a police officer for The Capital. Still it was wise not to judge a book by it's cover and he remained somewhat wary of her. Naruto planned to do some research on the girl and subtly observe her for any unintentional hints she may give. After all, if she could instill this much terror unconsciously, there must be something that she did to cause this.

"Just patrolling for some more evil again. Why?" Seryu answered the blond.

"Do you need a partner again?" Naruto asked hoping to be able to talk a bit with the girl.

"Sure, you can help me search for evil." She said in a cheery manner getting a rather sinister smile flash across her face before it vanished.

'I swear I just saw something.' Naruto thought to himself as the girl walked out.

"Come on, Kakashi!" She said walking out smiling excited to be of service towards their great capital.

"Kay'" Naruto said catching up to the girl the excited ambiance returning to the station as the girl left it.

"I didn't see you around yesterday. Where were you?" Seryu curiously asked having not seen the man anywhere the previous day and not even during her usual patrols.

"I was busy yesterday." Naruto vaguely answered hoping the girl would just accept that excuse.

Naruto didn't exactly want her to know that he had gone out and assisted in the murder of Zank even though he was too an enemy of The Capital. It was a known fact that it was Night Raid that had assassinated the serial killer and in no way did knowledge of his association with Night Raid help in his infiltration of the capital.

"I assume you were on patrol duty yesterday too?" Naruto guessed getting a nod from the girl.

"Yup. Unfortunately Koro and I didn't find any of the evil Night Raid. I still can't get over the fact that Ogre is dead. I will bring Night Raid to justice." She explained gaining conviction.

"Is Night Raid really evil though?" Naruto pointed out continuing their discussion from a couple days prior, "There is nothing completely evil or good. Any sane person has a reason for anything. It's what separates us from animals who act only on instinct. Nobody does anything with actual evil intentions."

"What are you talking about?" Seryu asked confused at Naruto's words.

Evil was evil and good was good. That was all there was to it right?

"Okay think of it like this. A friend of your dies. Is the killer actually guilty and evil?" Naruto said confusing the girl even further who just nodded her head.

"Now your friend told you someone assaulted her and she killed that attacker, is your friend evil?" Naruto proceeded getting a shake of the head by the girl.

"Of course not. She's my friend and it was self defense." Seryu answered to the blond as they patrolled through the streets getting to a rather lively area of The Capital.

A boy seemed to be lost and had bumped into Naruto who had still retained his henge and looked at who had bumped into him. It was Tatsumi but Naruto had to pretend not to know him lest he blow his cover.

"O-Oh so sorry." Tatsumi apologized to the duo who just brushed it of, "That uniform." Tatsumi said quietly enough for Seryu to not hear hi

"It's okay, you seem to be lost, can I help you? I'm Seryu from the Imperial police. A soldier of justice!" Seryu offered getting a sigh of relief from Tatsumi.

Koro seemed to be reacting to the boy flailing around

"Yeah, I kinda lost my way…" Tatsumi said embarrassed at that statement, "But I know the name of the place I was at."

"That's great! I'll take you there on our patrol." She said excitedly tossing her poor Teigu to the side grabbing his hand. "Just follow me"

Koro seemed to be reacting to Tatsumi presumably because he was in Night Raid and the very one to kill Ogre but Seryu didn't know that only to be ignored.

"Do all Imperial Police have creatures like him?" (omg did you just assume the Teigu's gender?!)

"Nope." Seryu responded back to Tatsumi, "I'm the only one with this relic. If Koro, that's what I named him, doesn't like his user, he won't even move. No one higher up was compatable with him so they tested the lower ranks. It seemed that Koro reacted with my passion for justice. Ever since then, he's been my beloved partner. Right Koro?"

The little dog wiggled around happily and Naruto just followed the two Tatsumi following Seryu by the hand to the place that Tatsumi was talking about.

"I hope you have a good day." Naruto said to Tatsumi.

"Thank you, you too sir." He responded thanking Seryu for helping him out.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Sorry for the shorter posts recently. Been getting busy and I have a headache. So yeah enjoy yourselves.


	41. Part 41

I'm back. Really hope I get something other than clothes this Christmas but that probably won't happen ;-; anyways enjoy. Also I'm probably not going to do a Christmas special so yeah.

"I'M" = Speech

'BREAKING' = Thoughts

 **THE** = Non-human

FOURTH WALL! = Human (Naruto get out of here!)

Disclaimer: Even if I owned Naruto. Nothing much would happen considering I can't draw for my life or write an actual decent plot line ;-; Good thing I don't own it because now it isn't crap.

"It's getting dark, should we start heading back to the station to report the mission." Naruto noticed getting a shrug from his temporary police partner.

The sun was setting lighting up the sky with variety of bright colors closely related to red. There was a large amount of red filling the sky giving the impression of blood.

"You can go do that. I am going to feed Koro. How does a couple of death row inmates sound like?!" She said in an overly enthusiastic nature showing Naruto some of her dark side running off dragging the bouncing dog like creature with her as she ran off.

'So the little monster eats people? And she doesn't even bat an eyelash at the notion of feeding it humans. Her morals are certainly strange.' Naruto thought to himself heading back, 'If the book of Teigu that Kurama found is correct. She may be a threat.'

Naruto had begun to walk back to the "shortcut" transforming so that Tatsumi and Leone would not be confused should they use it. This proved to be a good idea for Tatsumi and Leone had turned the corner and had saw Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto. What are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked surprised at the other blonde's presence most likely forgetting about the fact that Naruto was spying on The Capital.

"Did you forget? I'm doing espionage for the revolutionary army." Naruto said eliciting an embarrassed blush from the teenager.

"Let's go through the shortcut before you two discuss about things like that." Leone said gesturing for them to go through the shortcut. "In speaking of your spying, what did you find out?" Leone said exiting the shortcut exit.

"I found someone that may be a potential threat. Seryu Ubiquitous, a Teigu user possessing the Teigu Hekatonkheires. She has a grudge against Night Raid for killing her teacher, Ogre. Do not underestimate her for her Teigu is strong. I do not know of her combat potential by herself but I will try to find out. Based on what she told me, if Ogre taught her then she should be at least proficient in close combat. People also seem to fear her so be careful around her." Naruto explained getting a serious nod from Leone and a confused Tatsumi.

"Seryu? I'm pretty sure I met her. She seemed pretty nice and harmless except for the whole thing about possessing a Teigu." Tatsumi said.

"Never judge a book by it's cover. It's the last mistake you will ever make." Naruto advised having had experience with people underestimating him, they normally were defeated by him promptly after.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tatsumi dismissed Naruto.

"Let's get back to the base. We should inform Najenda about her." Naruto said heading back to the headquarters with the two following him.

"So how did you infiltrate the military?" Leone asked as they were travelling towards the base of operations for Night Raid.

"It was actually fairly easy. They just gave us a test and I got selected." Naruto said to the two who looked a bit confused.

"Is it really that easy? What was the test?" Tatsumi asked curious about it.

After all, they said that the military had a limited amount of space so only the best of the bests would be picked to serve The Capital.

"A battle royal. Last person standing got in. There were about a hundred candidates." Naruto said simply shrugging of the fact he had defeated practically an army's worth of people.

"That's impressive. Good job on that." Leone whistled having just heard that Naruto had beaten hundreds of people.

Naruto seemed like the type that would not exaggerate or lie about things if he took the things he said to heart.

"Meh it wasn't that hard. Not many of the were actual threats and I'm pretty sure they didn't have much combat training." Naruto said playing his test down a lot being humble.

"Still a hundred people are a lot." Tatsumi said to him, "It looks like we are at the base. Are you going to take me on a mission tonight Leone?"

"Probably if what has happened recently with your training is anything to indicate." Naruto added noticing that Tatsumi would go frequently on missions for his training.

"Naruto why did you have to ruin the surprise." Leone pouted.

"False information can kill Leone. Remember that." Naruto said entering the building having arrived.

"Man he is way too serious. Am I right?" Leone said Tatsumi just shaking his head.

"I just think he doesn't want any of us to die. Sorta like Akame at first." Tatsumi said.

"Maybe. Anyways are you ready for that mission?" Leone asked.

Naruto was wandering around the base bored at the moment from having nothing to do. After some wandering, he found the two other new recruits, Sayo and Ieyasu talking to each other.

"Hello guys. I didn't see you two with Leone earlier so how was your day." Naruto said getting the to notice him ending their conversation.

"Oh hey. Najenda said that Leone was going to do a one on one training for each of us. We've been just doing some other things." Ieyasu explained to Naruto getting a mischievous smirk on his face seeing an opportune moment.

"You two didn't happen to be on a date were you?" Naruto teased the two who blushed.

"H-How did you know?!" Sayo said stuttering to the blond.

"What the hell man! Were you following us?" Ieyasu said indignantly.

"No I actually didn't know. Congrats but I'll leave you two to explain to Tatsumi about that." Naruto said.

It was actually obvious with their interactions but he wouldn't mention it to the two.

"Hey you guys. Since you two didn't have any training, you want me to train you?" Naruto offered the two looking at each other before accepting the blond's offer for training.

"Sure why not. We were bored anyways." Sayo accepted.

"Same thing as her." Ieyasu followed.

"Good just follow me. We need to get to a good training spot." Naruto said leading them out the base.

What they didn't know was a slight sadistic smile appeared on Naruto's face. He had guided them to a rather flat area close to the base.

"This should be a good spot. So I'm going to have a little spar with each of you." Naruto said getting into a combat stance, "So who wants to go first?"

"Sure why not." Ieyasu said swinging his axe off his back.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or else you will never be able to even hit me." Naruto said causing Ieyasu to become a little irritated at that statement, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" Ieyasu said tensing up his muscles.

"Okay then, 3, 2, 1, Go!" Naruto yelled as Ieyasu dashed towards the eons old man.

Ieyasu had swung his axe horizontally trying to hit him across the stomach. Naruto had just leaped over the attack and with Ieyasu's reckless attack, Naruto attacked throwing an extremely weak, by Naruto's standards, punch towards Ieyasu's back. The boy had stopped all the velocity in the axe presumable by transforming all the kinetic energy into heat and Ieyasu had swung his double edged axe towards using the energy from before. Naruto who easily grabbed area of it that was dull careful not to let the axe cut him. Naruto threw a punch towards Ieyasu who was forced to drop his axe in order to block the punch. The punch was fairly strong in human standards and had pushed Ieyasu back. Naruto used his other hand to flick his forehead.

"And we are done." Naruto said pulling his fist back from Ieyasu's block.

"Really? That was rather short. I only got two attacks off." Ieyasu confused said while Naruto just shrugged.

"It was enough for me to notice some flaws in your style of combat." Naruto explained nonchalantly, "You are way to reckless ignoring all defenses. I advise you work on your blocking or evasion skills."

"Okay, got it." Ieyasu accepting the advice, "So what are you going to spar Sayo now?"

"Yep." Naruto said.

I'm very confused. I was checking the view graph and noticed something very peculiar. I somehow have more view on chapter 25 than chapter 24. That makes no sense. Unless you guys are skipping chapters? Also I guess I practically told you guys one of the ships. There are two more if you want to try to guess. I don't think I'll be too good at this romance thing but hey. When did not trying get us anywhere. Anyways have a nice day.


	42. Part 42

Back. Sorry if the update rate becomes a little weird. Recently found out that I sometimes forget to upload so I have to upload two sometime. Anyways enjoy, or don't I mean I can't force you. Also keep in mind that Sayo only has ten of the special arrows.

"I" = Speech

'See' = Thoughts

 **Your** = Non-human

Monsters = Human (This song was stuck in my head :P)

Disclaimer: Would Kishimoto be considered a god considering he basically created and owns a whole universe fictional or not? Meh, I'm just a civilian and I intend to stay like this.

.

"But first, I noticed a couple of other things about your style." Naruto said getting a sigh of relief from Sayo.

Silly or not, the man was brutal when it came to combat and he could easily kill anyone at Night Raid if what the others told her was correct. Being able to easily combat the entirety of highly trained assassins without even breaking a sweat was just insane and Tatsumi told her that he had fought against over a hundred men.

"Sure, what is it?" Ieyasu said to Naruto.

"First answer this question. What is Night Raid?" Naruto said confusing Ieyasu.

"Uh, assassins for the revolutionary army?" Ieyasu said to Naruto who just nodded.

"Exactly. In this line of work, if you waste even a single movement, you could easily die. Your strikes need to be precise and swift. Every moment you hesitate is another moment you can die on the battlefield or worse your allies. Every moment the target is alive is another moment that you are risking yourself and in assassinations, every second counts." Naruto said seriously getting a nod from him.

"Okay got it," Ieyasu said walking over to where Sayo was, "Good luck, he's tough."

Sayo gulped and walked over to where Naruto was.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl seemed rather nervous so Naruto would wait until her nerves calmed down.

"Yeah." Sayo said steel in her voice drawing her bow.

"Okay then," Naruto said noticing the subtle change in the girl's demeanor.

A fierce look of determination burned in her calculating eyes scanning the battlefield waiting for Naruto's start. Her eyes seemed to briefly lock onto a rather large branch but then swiftly came down staring Naruto straight in the eyes. Anyone else wouldn't have seen that but Naruto had a critical eye in combat even for a simple spar like this.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Naruto said as Sayo launched a volley of arrows at him.

Naruto had easily been able to catch the arrows that would actually hit him allowing the others to just fly behind him. Naruto threw the arrows at the branch with the force of a gun as Sayo had attempted to leap over there to get the high ground advantage over the melee combatant. Sayo could not react fast enough to recall the arrows into her quiver and the thrown projectiles destroyed the rather small but sturdy branch she was going to leap to. Sayo was already in the air at this point so she had recalled all her arrows pulling more out of her quiver firing them at the still Naruto. He had noticed a slight shimmer in between the shots and Naruto had stuck his hand out seemingly at random. He had clamped his fist and the airborne arrows had suddenly gone limp while Sayo had seemingly disappeared. Naruto's sixth sense had screamed at him as he tilted his head letting an arrow fly by his head.

"Damn it." Sayo's soft curse had been heard by Naruto.

"You're doing much better than Ieyasu. You haven't "Died" yet." Naruto said raising imaginary quotes when he said died a grumble coming from where Ieyasu was sitting. "And also this was a fairly clever trick."

Naruto had pulled out a non-modified kunai and had seemingly began to swing it around randomly. He began to walk to a tree that seemed to be deathly silent. He suddenly kicked the tree and out came Sayo from the top of it as the tree had snapped at it's root. She had fired a couple arrows completely missing Naruto and had charged in focusing on her bow causing a swirl from wind surrounding the limb of the bow. She had swung down with Naruto just moving slightly to the side dodging the attack for if he had blocked the attack, the wind would of somewhat injured him. She then fired another arrow towards his torso that Naruto had simply dodged. She only had seven arrows unless she had recalled the three arrows that she fired earlier and a she had used a seemingly suicidal tactic. Sayo had hastily drawn all seven arrows and fired the volley at the immortal veteran. He just dodged the arrows while Sayo had a grin on her face walking towards him.

"Checkmate." She said recalling all the arrows and firing them all in a straight line towards Naruto.

He too smiled. 'This is the first actual well thought out battle that I have been in a while. Too bad she also fell for my trap.' He took two normal kunais out and had thrown one at Sayo and used the other to slash at his side and dodged the arrow barrage barreling straight towards his face. The kunai that Naruto threw did not hit Sayo. In fact it was way off of Sayo. It had hit a tree that Sayo was under causing it to be unstable falling at Sayo. She seemed to notice the dim shadow on the ground rapidly increasing in size and and jumped away only to land right in front of Naruto who had raised his kunai to her throat.

"Checkmate," Naruto said as Sayo just raised her hands.

"Yeah, yeah I lost," She said dejectedly.

She really thought she had the blond cornered there. She really did.

"How did you know about the wires?" She asked.

The wires were an inspiration from Lubbock. He may be an idiotic pervert but he was damn creative with how he used those wires of his.

"I saw them." Naruto stated as if it was the as simple as that.

It was very dark in the forest and with it being night added to the fact that they were in a forest to top it off would make it very hard to see a person more or less a thin piece of wire. Unfortunately, Naruto could easily see in the dark seeing his former profession.

"Sure," Sayo sighed, "So what do I have to work on?"

"Overconfidence for once. It was because of your assumption that you failed. I was holding back for both fights but it was still close. Nice use of your arrow's properties. I see you figured out that the wire would be put inside the object when you fired it." Naruto noticed seeing the stiffness of the strings, "Some more advise would be to create multiple plans encase one were to fail as the first plan and try to be faster with your legs in order to be able to easily put distance with your opponent. You are mediocre in close combat so training with your bow used as a melee weapon may be good. Also you're stealth skill could be improved on because it will not fool any one who keeps a keen eye. Overall, both of you did better than I expected, congrats you two. Now is where the real tor-training begins."

The two became very unnerved from his eerie sadistic grin as he pulled out a rather harmless looking twig.

"You two may now begin to run." Naruto said

.

I'm back. Hope you enjoyed and to answer Jose19, keep in mind this Naruto is like eons years old (an eon is one billion years old) if you haven't figured out. He also knows quite a bit like maybe immortality? But hey. Go do something else. Like checking "Hello! My name is Ruby Rose". Pretty good but a little disturbing :P. Bye ( :


	43. Part 43

Just two more days till no more finals ( : though it isn't actually all that too hard. Just regurgitation half the time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

"He" - Speech

'Is' - Thoughts

 **Known** \- Non-Human

As - Human

Disclaimer: I have no artistic skills so I don't think I could make manga or comic books for that matter so I'm glad I don't own Naruto or else it would've been trash. Granted, the one punch man online webcomic is… unique in the drawings.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ieyasu shouted dashing for his life Sayo having abandoned him a while ago dodging another high velocity… branch?

Several moments prior, Naruto had begun their torture. Sayo had instantly dashed madly in the opposite direction of Ieyasu on instinct while the boy stood there. Naruto had slashed downward towards the boy with his rather unintimidating looking stick while the teenager had tried to grab his axe only to find it not there and on Naruto's back instead. The stick had connected with Ieyasu's shoulder and he swore that it was made of steel with how hard the damned thing was. The fact that Naruto of all people was wielding the deadly weapon only amplified how hard the seemingly harmless stick hit. Ieyasu had simply decided to begin to make a break for it. It was then that a stick had flew at the poor boy's head smacking him in the back of his head. The boy had shown he felt the rather unorthodox attack with a shout (read eep) of pain. Naruto had begun to barrage the unfortunate boy with remnants of what he could find on the ground from rocks to fallen sticks to even some leaves. Ieyasu never thought he would be terrified of a simple leaf before but now with dozens of the tiny things flying at him that were as hard as metal, the poor boy had become temporarily mentally scarred as he barely dodged a leaf that was aimed towards a more… important place on his body. The axe wielder paled as he saw another barrage of an assortment of enhanced forest parts. Ieyasu had let loose a yell, (read girly scream of terror) and had dashed away. This is now where we find Ieyasu running for his life.

"Sayo?! Help me!" Ieyasu had yelled to no avail as he was hit in the leg by a rather miniscule pebel, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Naruto did not respond opting to swiftly restock on his throwing weapons with a grin on his face. 'Kurama would like to do something like this.' Naruto thought letting loose another round of branches at the boy. Naruto was not doing this for no reason however, far from it. This would develope the boy's sixth sense also known as a danger sense. It wasn't really a sense as it was really heightened senses and instincts to them. For example a punch from a blind spot could still be heard and could be dodged. It would take a while for Ieyasu's senses to develop to that point but this was still a start. After mentally justifying his assault on the boy, Naruto had let loose another barrage of sticks and assortment of other things that he could find.

"Sorry!" Sayo yelled probably from hearing Ieyasu's cries for help.

He honestly couldn't help her friend from the merciless attack from Naruto. Best chance she had was to hide and hopefully not be seen by their sadistic trainer.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you!" Naruto yelled seemingly randomly while Sayo had begun to sweat even more.

Naruto had thrown a lightning enhanced pebble at a bush exploding it revealing a terrorfied Sayo in the fetal position quickly getting up and attempting to make a dash for it. Naruto had thrown a pebble at her only for the pebble to be intercepted. Ieyasu had managed to smack the pebble with enough force to slight direct the tiny projectile away from hitting Sayo.

"Are you okay?" Ieyasu asked helping the girl up more.

"Yeah," Sayo said dusting herself off recovering from her panic, "We should probably run now."

"Nah, you guys have figured out one of the many important lessons that I will pound into your head." Naruto said confusing the two.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Ieyasu yelled at the amused blond.

"I was sorta expecting Sayo to figure it out first but hey, things don't always go the way you predict." Naruto shrugged further confusing the two, "Teamwork is one of the most important aspects in a fight. A friend of mine once told me that people that break rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon allies are worse than scum. Always prioritize the lives of your teammates before the mission no matter what people say. After all, what's the point of a mission complete if you had to sacrifice your friend for it? The mentality of the mission is always the most important is terrible thought. Always protect those close you, that way you won't regret not being able to save your allies." Naruto explained getting raised eyes from a certain brunette nearby listening to the conversation having recently passed by. Naruto knew this fact and began to continue.

"You can always try again on a mission. You can't however, you can't resurrect the dead. On a mission you often have to make quick decisions that can lead to consequences. Be sure that you pick the right one." Naruto finished dismissing them, "That's it for tonight. Don't expect me to go so easy on you two next time you guys train with me. I see that Ieyasu definitely improved from an hour ago and you Sayo can conceal your presence slightly better. Overall, good job you two. You two are dismissed for tonight."

This relieved the two who sighed dropping on the ground sitting for awhile. Naruto had decided to leave the two to rest a bit but not before teasing them a bit.

"Don't be too loud tonight you two." Naruto said the two getting the message and blushing a bit leaving Naruto laughing and heading to the headquarters.

Naruto had arrived, a depressed mood surrounding Tatsumi.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the boy who seemed to be disappointed in something.

"Leone said she would take me on a mission today. All she did was take me to The Capital. If I wanted that, then I would have just gone with Mine." Tatsumi grumbled at his lack of action for today.

"If it makes you better, then you can join the training I am giving Sayo and Ieyasu. They thought you went to a mission today so I offered them some training." Naruto said getting a nod from Tatsumi.

"Sure." Tatsumi said not knowing what he just signed up for.

Sorry about the shorter chapter, I am on a mission to get a certain thing which may take up some of my time so yeah… good luck to me and anyways I hope you all have an unusual day :P


	44. Part 44

I'm back. Almost done with finals ( : So yeah. Winter break. I am going to say the same thing I said for my thanksgiving break. I may procrastinate and play league all day or I make longer chapters. So yeah. Happy (insert holiday here)

"All" - Speech

'I' - Thoughts

 **Want** \- Non-Human

Is - Human (Fill in the blank)

Disclaimer: Hey santa? Can I have a dragon for christmas? Be a bit more realistic. Hmm can I have the ownership rights for Naruto? What color dragon do you want?

TTTTTTTT

Naruto woke up in a rather cheery mood today. After all, he had gotten himself a new vic-trainee that willingly volunteered. Though, Leone would probably be training either Sayo or Ieyasu today so that meant that he would only get to play with two. 'I wonder who is being trained by Leone?' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the sleeping form of Kurama. Yes, he would be great for training the kids.

"Hey Kurama." Naruto said shaking the tiny fox who was roused from his slumber.

"Yeah, I'm awake, what do you need Naruto?" Kurama said shaking the fatigue from his eyes.

"I've decided to train the three brats." Naruto said as a smile had been creeping up his face, "You wanna help?"

"Hell Yeah!" Kurama excitedly shouted.

Fortunately for the nine tailed fox, the room was sound proofed from Naruto's seals so no eavesdroppers could listen in. Naruto was just paranoid that way. A grumbled had emerged and Naruto became a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah let's eat first," Naruto sheepishly said as Kurama just stared at him.

"Sure," Kurama said following the blond through the doors.

The two had arrived to see everyone there already eating before him.

"Morning guys," Naruto said in a cheery tone.

"Morning," Leone replied before getting another serving of food that was cooked by Akame and the three newest recruits.

"I hope you enjoyed the food." Sayo said getting a plate for herself and settling down to eat looking rather tired?

Ieyasu had joined his friend in breakfast getting rather close to her and began to eat and converse with her also looking rather tired. Tatsumi had joined them in their conversation.

"Hey guys. How are you two doing. I didn't see you two last night." Tatsumi said to the two, Sayo just yawned in response.

"Yeah, we were do-ing things last night." Sayo yawned in the middle of her sentence.

"So what were you doing yesterday?" Tatsumi asked curious about what happened the previous night to cause this.

The two of them were early risers and were almost never tired in the mornings. It certainly a surprise to Tatsumi to see both his childhood friends this tired now. Naruto was passing by and had decided to tease the recent new couple.

"Did you use protection?" Naruto asked as he went to get his food.

Sayo had almost spit all her food out and Ieyasu began to burn up in red.

"W-What?!" Sayo yelled the tiredness immediately leaving her.

Of course, Naruto knew the real reason behind why they were tired but he didn't voice that out. It was better to screw with them this way.

"We did not do that!" Ieyasu denied profusely.

"What the hell Naruto?" Tatsumi asked the blond man.

"Hey, I was just joking," Naruto laughed eating his food, "So did Ieyasu and Sayo tell you about the training yet?" Naruto asked Tatsumi shaking his head, "Good. Surprises are always better," A shiver ran down the two's spines.

Naruto's training far crosses the line of torture. However that didn't mean he didn't get results. Ieyasu had become far better at dodging and Sayo had developed an ability to shield her presence. Something that was very hard to do. You couldn't simply teach how to completely mask one's presence. It was something that had to be self taught. It also helped that Naruto almost killed her on a multitude of times and practically forced her to learn that skill.

Leone had come over and grabbed Sayo, "Hey Naruto, I heard you were training them. So I leave the other two with you while I go train Sayo," With that sentence, and a gulp coming from Ieyasu, Sayo had sighed in relief as she went with Leone to who knows where they were going.

"I should go do some spying but that can wait. Right now I have a little friend that will help in your training," Naruto said holding the rather unintimidating fox that was small in stature.

Ieyasu snorted, "What's he going to do. Bite us to death?"

The axe wielder did not now how close he was with that very statement.

"Okay so met me in the forest in," Naruto said checking the clock, "thirty seconds."

He disappeared leaving Ieyasu swiftly rushing towards the forest. Tatsumi just followed confused at why his friend was so concerned.

"Welcome," Naruto said while Ieyasu was panting and out of breath and Tatsumi tired as well, "You two got here in a minute. You two are late. I was going to give you two a headstart but I'm not feeling that generous now. You may now run," Naruto said as Kurama had leaped up towards the two.

The hunt has begun. Kurama viciously bit Tatsumi in the leg without giving any warning, his sharp teeth sinking into the swordsman's flesh as he yelled in pain attempting to shake Kurama off.

"What the hell?!" Tatsumi yelled having some luck escaping the little demon.

"Just run and don't look back!" Ieyasu yelled running away from the tiny fox.

"You can do anything, just don't kill them or do anything that might give us away," Naruto said connecting with Kurama to see the chase.

This would be a hell of entertainment for the normally bored Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama just accepted the connection and dashed off towards presumably Ieyasu judging by where he ran earlier.

TTTTTTTT

Yeah so have a good day and I hope you have a good day or whatever you prefer. I mean I can't really know what you want so yeah. Bye (:


	45. Part 45

I'm back. If this gets posted later than usual. Know I am dealing with some things in my life and I don't necessarily prioritize this story over my life. Sorry about that.

"You" - Speech

'Are' - Thoughts

 **Not** \- Non-Human

Alone - Human

Disclaimer: I mean. Santa didn't get me a dragon. He just got a stuffed dragon. But I mean that's better than nothing? I still don't own Naruto ;-;

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ieyasu had been deathly silent in a bush. The tiny demonic fox was a mere several meters away from him. Snout in the air probably to track him. 'Good luck with that.' was Ieyasu's line of thought. He had covered himself in mud to kill off most of his scent. Never before had he had a hatred for a certain blond but he was the one who accepted this "training." At least Tatsumi was there to share the pain with. The kitsune had stopped in view of Ieyasu. The thing just began to stare at the bush that Ieyasu was in and the boy was sweating bullets. He remained almost perfectly still, heartbeat slowed and slowed breathing. Axe in hand prepared for confrontation, Kurama had decided to leave him alone. He wanted to play with that Tatsumi kid first. Kurama seemingly was lost but Naruto knew better. The fox was sensing for Tatsumi's life force and he had found his prey. Tatsumi was hiding in a tree and was very easy to spot. He had not yet developed the sixth sense that Ieyasu had. While it was nothing like the ones that could allow Naruto to practically fight blinded and with an arm tied behind his back, it was a start. Naruto and Kurama would just have to plant the seeds and cultivate them. Kurama had leaped into the tree and had viciously stuck at the boy. Kurama clamped his sharp fangs into the boy's calf and he shouted in pain.

"What the hell?!" Tatsumi yelled trying to fight the vicious creature with his sword.

This proved to be useless as the fox had remained his strong bite on the boy. Tatsumi had attempted to shake the fox to no avail still. Naruto then decided to join in on the fun walking over to where Ieyasu was hiding twirling an ordinary kunai in his finger.

"Come on out, Ieyasu," Naruto said scaring the living daylights out of the boy.

'There's no way he found me' Ieyasu panicked to himself as the blond menace walked towards him, knives in hand.

Naruto decided to do something different than barrage the boy with pointy objects. He clenched his fist and punched the tree. He held back and didn't even use Tsunade's strength enhancing technique. The tree just snapped with Ieyasu still in it. Ieyasu was forced to leap out the tree in fear of being crushed under the giant plant. This proved to be a mistake as the air was knocked out of him courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki's fist. Blood escaped the boy's throat as he fell to the ground.

"You should run right about now." Naruto said picking up a stick and tossing it upwards testing it.

Ieyasu scrambled up and took out his axe while Naruto began his assault on him with his earth chakra enhanced stick. Naruto had striked faster than Ieyasu could see. A jab, a slash, cuts began to appear on his body as Ieyasu had attempted to block the attacks. To be fair, Naruto was block quite a few times from the sheer size of the axe. A flame of determination had flared in the boy's eyes immediately going to the offensive. He had slashed with the force of a guillotine thanks to the absorbed attacks from The Stick. Naruto simply blocked with the stick with complete faith in his control over elemental natured chakra. The stick held out while Ieyasu began filling with frustration.

"What the hell is that stick made of?!" Ieyasu shouted attempting to at least break the stick.

"Just a little something I can do," Naruto vaguely explained only fueling Ieyasu's frustration.

"Why!" Ieyasu pressed harder, "Won't!" A miniscule crack could be seen on the stick, "It!" The crac became very noticeable, "Break!" The stick shattered, the axe flying straight towards Naruto.

The trained veteran of war easily saw this attack and ducked allowing it to fly over his head. Naruto had swept his leg tripping the boy over and had punched him. The poor boy was knocked lie a rag doll flying through multiple trees likely to cause some injuries on the boy. Naruto walked over to the boy passing some decimated trees that he without a doubt would have to clean up later. The blond found the boy sprawled on the ground unconscious probably from the sheer force of the hit. 'Let's fix that.' Naruto thought to himself as he healed the boy. He may have also added some other things but that isn't important right now. Naruto had channeled chakra into a seal and the boy was shocked awake.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Ieyasu yelled having been electrocuted.

One of things that Naruto added was three seals. One was to receive chakra from the seal that Naruto had to power the other two, the second one was to channel lightning chakra into the boy, and the last one was to heal the trainee.

"We still have much more to train Ieyasu." Naruto said a look of terror appearing on Ieyasu's face.

"What the hell you sadistic blond!" Ieyasu yelped scrambling up dodging a swipe from Naruto's stick that he found randomly on the ground.

"I'm going to give you a couple seconds to get ready." Naruto said dismissively angering the boy at being looked down upon.

Twenty seconds had passed and Ieyasu was seen gripping his weapon tightly. It seemed that Naruto's demeanor hadn't changed but if one were to look closely, then they would see several changes. He seemed a bit more tense and eyes were calculating scanning the battlefield around him.

"It seems you are ready." Naruto said looking at Ieyasu who seemed to be ready for combat, "Then come at me." Naruto gestured his hand and Ieyasu took off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I'm back. Sorry for not uploading yesterday but just look at the beginning. Anyways, winter break is here so YAY. I hope you guys (Or girls) have a wonderful day and I'm out.


	46. Part 46

I'm back and winter break has started ( : anyways I hope you enjoy.

"Don't" - Speech

'Think' - Thoughts

 **Just** \- Non-Human

Do - Human

Disclaimer: (Insert obligatory boring disclaimer here -_- )

Ieyasu had allowed his instincts to take over as he had wildly attacked Naruto with an unusual precision that hadn't been present in the boy before. It was only slightly better but it was still improvement. In his moment of savagery, Naruto had smacked his head with a stick.

"Focus boy." Naruto criticized as Ieyasu returned to a state of thinking, "Work with your instincts, don't let them control you."

WIth that, Naruto had gone on the offensive this time with his small makeshift weapon jabbing at Ieyasu's chest. The boy had reacted to this attack by jumping over the attack trusting his instincts that had been slowly developing with the work of Naruto Uzumaki. The axe wielder had landed behind Naruto and seemingly had the advantage over the immortal veteran. He tried to attack only to be impeded by Naruto's weapon, a stick he found randomly on the ground with his life energy coursing through it. During Ieyasu's struggle to overpower the blond warrior, who had an insane amount of restriction seals on him, Naruto had swept his leg over landing a hit on Ieyasu's leg who refused to falter. Thanks to the seals that Naruto had etched into the axe, it's power grew exponentially continuously doubling reaching levels that might of given even Rock Lee in his prime some trouble. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you were, Naruto had an abundance of chakra and with his discovery of how to form steel natured chakra with a combination of earth and yang, (I did mention this before with the creation of Bulat's necklace), he could increase the durability of the stick to levels of near unbreakability. Naruto stopped channeling earth natured chakra and opted for the more sturdy and durable counterpart the stick gaining a slight unnoticeable grey hue as energy flooded into the inanimate object.

Ieyasu did not notice this subtle change and pressed harder with both his arms hoping to snap the stick like he did earlier.

"What the hell is that stick made of?!" Ieyasu yelled in frustration having seen no damage on the tiny piece of wood.

"Wood." Naruto said a grin on his face as the pressure on the stick had stopped presumably from Ieyasu not trying to break through the wood.

"Bull shit!" Ieyasu yelled swinging his axe hoping to snap the stick in half with one blow.

This proved to be futile as the stick did not break, it seemed as if nothing at all had hit the thing.

"You know, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results." Naruto grinned at his pupil's obvious frustration, "Say, if you manage to land even a hit on me, then I will tell you how I did this." Naruto confidently said, "Just know that you are centuries too young in order for that to even remotely happen."

It was clear to him that determination had sprung to life in the boy's eyes at that statement, probably to put him in his place though, Naruto grinned to himself.

Ieyasu had charged towards the man, axe at the ready, and slammed downwards. Naruto had raised the stick to block the attack successfully doing so.

The axe had still maintained the velocity from the attack and absorbing the impact for later use. Ieyasu stopped pressing downwards and swung his weapon towards the ground causing it to shake from the pent up energy that the axe had stored during the tiny skirmish between the two. The ground could be seen visibly shaking from the impact of the axe.

"Finally using your brain are you?" Naruto said leaping up avoiding the shaking ground that could be a liability to him on the battlefield.

Ieyasu's balance had shifted from the shaking of the ground from his insanely powerful attack and seemed to backfire on him. The shaking had stopped and Naruto was still airborne. Ieyasu had thought this was an opportune moment for him to strike and leaped up. Naruto saw this coming and twisted his body to face the rapidly rising Ieyasu, his axe at the ready. Naruto just extended his leg downwards towards Ieyasu who was forced to block or suffer a kick to the face from a blond man falling at terminal velocity. Naruto's foot connected with the blunt side of Ieyasu's axe. The boy was sent barreling towards the ground with the impact of the kick. He managed to get the axe to absorb all the energy leaving Ieyasu relatively unharmed and his axe even more powered. Naruto had gracefully landed and had gestured Ieyasu to attack him. Faster than what most could see, Ieyasu had launched himself turning all the pent up heat into energy forcing Ieyasu to fly straight towards Naruto like a bullet. Naruto's eyes could easily track this movement and had ducked under the rapid projectile. Seeing that his plan failed, Ieyasu had transformed all the kinetic energy into heat again making him practically stop again in mid air. Naruto decided he had enough of this and saw that it was nearing noon, when he would normally go and spy on The Capital.

Naruto had triggered the seal that he had on Ieyasu healing him from all the injuries that he had sustained throughout the duration of their tiny spar. Fortunately for Ieyasu, he didn't get zapped but he could feel his injuries swiftly mending themselves.

"What the hell?" Ieyasu asked as he felt himself getting healed.

"Naruto just waked up to him and flicked him in the forehead, "We are done for now, I still have to help out a bit with Night Raid after all." And with that statement, Naruto had left the dumbfound Ieyasu there who was very curious about what had happened with Tatsumi against the tiny devilish fox.

"Also, you didn't win." Naruto commented a cloud of depression rained over the boy.

I'm back. So yeah. I'm going to go now. BYE ( :


	47. Part 47

Winter, the perfect excuse to stay in all day ( :

"The" - Speech

'Spastic' - Thought

 **Bomb** \- Non-Human

Buddies - Human (Don't question :P)

Disclaimer: If this becomes more famous than Naruto, would I sorta own Naruto? Probably not.

'''''''

Naruto was walking to the "shortcut" that he had shown the others recently, it was certainly much faster than just running to The Capital and no one else could use it besides Night Raid for two reasons, others didn't know how to channel energy into it and even if they did know, it would only accept the members of Night Raid's energy. Of course, Naruto could change it anytime he wanted to but for now, it was just like that. The blond former ninja had found the seal where he formed it and it seemed to be used. 'Of course it would be used, after all, it is a useful means transportation' Naruto mused to himself going through it. He arrived at The Capital in the alley way where he had set the other point of the Hiraishin. After some navigation through the crowded area of The Capital, Naruto had arrived at the station to receive a mission and talk a bit with Seryu. She was one of the more interesting characters in this new world. It would be a shame to kill her but it may happen in the near future. Naruto hopped that wouldn't happen but he was always prepared for the worst case scenario. He had arrived at the station, henged as Kakashi like usual, and found a rather tired chestnut haired girl with her head laid on the table.

"Good morning Seryu?" Naruto asked confused about the normally energetic girl's state.

"Hi Kakashi" She wearily said as Koro licked her face, "I know, justice never sleeps." She said petting the dog like creature's head who stopped licking her face.

"I know a little trick." Naruto said feeling bad for the tired girl.

If he didn't know that she had some, strange morals, he would have thought she was just an innocent woman. Naruto had poked a random area on her neck and channeled a bit of chakra to invigorate her. The effects were immediate. She lit up with energy, all fatigue seemingly melting away.

"I don't know what you just did but thanks." Seryu cheerfully thanked the man.

"A pressure point." Naruto explained hoping to cover up any suspicion.

There actually was a pressure point that did that, it just caused an immense amount of pain forcing the body to be awake. It seemed that Seryu had accepted this answer having not been an expert in human physiology.

"Okay." She energetically said getting up.

"Mind if I ask why you were staying up so late last night?" Naruto poked for information genuinely curious about what the young woman could be up to.

"I was patrolling for Night Raid and when I get my hands on them." Seryu said ominously, a rather malevolent aura surrounding the girl that affected everyone in the room besides Naruto.

"Can I assume you are going to go out patrolling again." Naruto sighed getting a nod from Seryu, "I'll go with you." He offered to the woman who just nodded and left with her dog and Naruto the aura around her immediately vanishing.

They were walking around, Koro seemed irritated by something, and Naruto decided to start a conversation with the woman beside him.

"It's clear you are very, devoted, to justice. What do you define as justice." Naruto asked the woman who took a moment to think of the question.

"Defeating the evil ones." She responded after some thinking.

"So what would you define as evil?" Naruto asked wondering about the auburn haired girl's view on the subject of right and wrong.

"Those who oppose the empire." She immediately responded with no thoughts about it, "Say you have been asking a lot of these kinds of questions when we talk."

"Well I'm a philosopher. I was curious about your opinions about this," Naruto explained not completely lying about that particular statement, "I don't necessarily agree with the empire. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, no, no," Seryu denied before pausing to think again about what Naruto said, "You are a good person. I'm mostly talking about Night Raid. They do some terrible thing."

"Really? And is The Capital all peaceful and happy?" Naruto countered forcing Seryu to ponder more on the question.

"Well, they only do that kind of things to criminal and bad guys." She naively said to Naruto.

"Remember how I was talking about killing people?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Seryu who remembered their peculiar conversation, "How do you think the loved ones of the so called criminals and bad guys feel about their deaths? They are still people after all."

"Well, I guess they would feel really sad about their deaths." Seryu said trying to see the people she loved dying.

It was rather painful just imagining the events of seeing her teacher dead or hearing the news of her father dying in combat for The Capital.

"It seems rather controversial that The Capital is killing off its people for only speaking out their minds and in a rather painful way like crucifixion. Splitting families and friends. At least from what I heard about Night Raid, they kill swiftly not allowing their victim to suffer." Naruto purposely thought out loud for Seryu to hear who became a bit doubtful about the city that she served, "Oh sorry about thinking out loud for a bit. Anyways, how do you feel about the things that The Capital does?" He asked the woman who previously would have replied very differently.

"I honestly don't know now." Seryu said doubtful about what The Capital did.

They had simply brushed off her father and Ogre's deaths like they were nothing which might be the actual case for the corrupt Capitol.

"Well think about it for a bit. Anyways I'm going to report back to the station. Is it okay if tomorrow I help you out on your night shift?" Naruto said getting a nod from the woman.

'''''''

Yeah. Sorry about yesterday. Had to go somewhere and didn't have time. So yeah. Have a great night/day/noon (IT'S HIGH NOON).


	48. Part 48

Hello. I'm back. Judging on how I feel currently, I might procrastinate a bit. Also I won a five euro steam giveaway on gamekit (#NotSponsored). It's pretty great and yeah. I'm not a sell out.

"Don't" - Speech

'Let' - Thought

 **Me** \- Non-Human

Down - Human

Disclaimer: I don't ow- WAIT WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED. WHY ARE CENTERED NOW? QUICK CHANGE IT BACK.

######

Naruto had arrived at the alley and channeled chakra into the ground teleporting him to the forest where the other point resided. He arrived to see a rather irritated looking Najenda waiting at the forest.

"Hello Najenda." Naruto greeted in a casual tone towards the leader of Night Raid.

"Okay Naruto." She sighed exasperated, "Tell me how you know about the so called shortcut and no vague answers." She demanded the man in front of her, "I know this wasn't here before and the way we activate it seems awfully similar to the way the equipment you made is powered. Not to mention the inhuman define stunts you have pulled off like completely destroying a forest or reversing time." She said suspicious about Naruto.

"Oh is that all? Well I will tell you that this shortcut is not natural and indeed I made it." Naruto said to Najenda.

Sometimes in order to keep a secret, you have to reveal a bit of the truth to make it more believable. This didn't mean that Naruto planned on straight up confessing what he could do to his "boss" but he did plan to tell the rest of Night Raid a bit of what he could do with his kunai like the genjutsu and cloning and some other nifty tricks that the unpredictable ninja could do. It wouldn't help to hide certain abilities from Night Raid that could potentially harm them on the battlefield.

"And let's just say I know things that you would not even be able to comprehend." Naruto said.

This only served to irritate his leader but as she was about to speak, Naruto seemingly vanished. Najenda only became more frustrated at the enigma known as Naruto. 'Well now she is suspicious of me.' Naruto thought to himself having just snuck behind a tree and away from his leader's sight. He sighed and had a thought that his friend Shikamaru would normally say, 'How troublesome'

Naruto had arrived at the headquarters before Najenda and hoped to keep distance away from Najenda until she would stop questioning him about the weapons and other things. He was wandering around a bit when he heard a yell that sounded awfully like Tatsumi coming from a forest and another yell that was probably from Ieyasu. 'Oh yeah. I forgot I left Kurama with them.'The blond protagonist mused to himself before heading back to his room.

Kurama was having the time of his life. He was able to actually hunt something and with the restriction of no killing, it only made it that more challenging for him. He threw Tatsumi by his leg out his mouth and gave him a couple moments to run. The foolish boy of course did not run, instead he choose to fight.

' **Bring it on then. Prey that fights back are always fun.** ' Kurama mentally thought.

Kurama had patiently waited for the boy in front of him to recover. It wouldn't do for the boy to immediately lose to the tiny mass of chakra. Eventually, Tatsumi had limped towards the tiny kitsune, his leg injured from Kurama's brutal attack. Blade in hand, Tatsumi slashed downwards baring through the pain to maybe get revenge on that insufferable fox. He could have sworn that Kurama was grinning at him the entire time. The fox took advantage of his smaller mass and simply side stepped the incoming blade coming at a rather fast speed towards Kurama. Unfortunately for the boy, Kurama saw it fit to counter, swiping his rather miniscule paw at his leg again at a speed a normal eye would not be able to see. An angry red wound appeared on Tatsumi who yelped from the sudden pain. His eyes shut from the pain. First mistake when in combat. He clutched his leg after the scratch dropping his sword. Second mistake. Kurama was sure to drill those particular lessons in the boy's head. His tiny pawed curled up into something resembling a fist and had smacked the teenager. This would normally be an adorable sight except for the fact that Tatsumi was shot backwards a small hole in his chest from where Kurama punched him. It wasn't all that too deep from the look of it and the wound seemed for the most part superficial so Kurama didn't need to call Naruto over for medical attention. Besides this could be considered a form of training, well pain tolerance but still training nonetheless. ' **Well. Naruto can always fix the kid up after i'm done with him.** ' Kurama thought to himself, Tatsumi gulping from the grin on the devilish fox's face which widened even further.

The fox had tensed his body having sensed another presence near by. It seemed somewhat familiar but the tiny fox could tell that was definitely not Naruto. A bush rustled. Once, twice, and a third time. Before a leaf covered Ieyasu exited out the big green plant.

' **Oh goodie. More things to play with** ' Kurama thought to himself grinning at the newly arrived person who began to panic at the sheer sight of the demon kitsune, named by Tatsumi himself. The sky darkened from the increasing lack of sun filling the sky. A purple twilight splashed onto the skies as the night was about to begin. Ieyasu and Tatsumi had gripped their weapons in a cold sweat as the evil fox had taken a slow stride towards the two childhood friends. The kitsune had reached a meter away from the, and they had striked. A sloppy but coordinated strike from the two as they simultaneously swung at the tiny dangerous creature. ' **The timing was okay for that actually but for accuracy...** ' Kurama thought to himself ducking under an attack that could have hit Kurama. ' **It's my turn now.** ' Kurama thought a deadly smile etched onto his face.

######

Yeah. sorry about the lack of uploads. Break and all so yeah. I need a nap.


	49. Part 49

I'm back. Hopefully this doesn't take two days to upload but I mean… well no promises.

"Have" - Speech

'A' - Thought

 **Merry** \- Non-Human

Hanukkah - Human (THE HOLIDAYS ARE GREAT)

Disclaimer: Okay. After much fourth wall breaking, we have managed to fix the alignment. YAY. (Is this even a disclaimer?)

NNNNN

Kurama had charged, going side to side to avoid any potential attacks that could come his way. There was none as the duo had begun to prepare to block as the vicious fox had closed in towards them. Taking advantage of the heavy, enormous blade on the Last Whisper, Ieyasu held it out on the blunt end providing for him a rather large and sizable shield against the tiny menacing ball of fur. Tatsumi had chosen a different approach to the rapidly nearing fox noticing the lack of light thanks to the enormous tree canopy and the time of day. He had hid into the shadows though he was very conspicuous thanks to his larger frame and Kurama's night vision. Kurama leaped towards the axe user and passed over the large axe instantly breaching his defenses. The furry projectile was flying towards Ieyasu's face, fangs and claws at the ready as a look of horrification crossed Ieyasu's soon to be mutilated face. Before this horrific event could occur however, Tatsumi, who was hiding behind a tree prior, had flown out with a kick hitting his friend away from the fluffy menace barely pushing him enough to dodge the fox due to the weight of the axe. The temporarily surprised kitsune had recovered and had landed behind Ieyasu thanks to his prior leap.

"Ow damn it, that hurt." Ieyasu exclaimed rubbing his side which had been recently kicked, "I swear that tiny little fox is a demon."

"You and me both." Tatsumi said gripping his sword, Bloodthirster, "On the count of three we both go okay?" Tatsumi said kurama clearly able to hear this.

"Got it." Ieyasu said readying his axe to attack the tiny fox.

"Three!" Tatsumi shouted getting Kurama off guard at the sudden skip and the fighting duo had both charged at him simultaneously.

This temporary surprise was enough for Tatsumi to slightly nick the fox as his blade had skimmed a part of the orange menace's fur while Kurama tried to dodge Ieyasu.

' **They are learning I see.** ' Kurama thought to himself as the boys briefly celebrated their tiny victory of somewhat injuring the fox, ' **Good for them** '

The fox decided to take them a tiny bit more serious diving into the ground during the two's moment of vulnerability.

"Wait, where the hell did that fox go?" Ieyasu panicked, their foe nowhere in sight.

"He was right there last time I saw him." Tatsumi pointed towards the hole where the fox was formerly at.

A rumble was the only warning that the two had before out of nowhere, the ground under Ieyasu erupted and a ball of orange fluff had sunk it's fangs into Ieyasu's ankle.

"Ow! Get this damned thing off of me!" Ieyasu yelped attempting to shake the fox from his foot to no avail.

He had grabbed his enormous axe in an attempt to hit the fox who just used his hind legs claws to block the attack knowing that he could only temporarily hold off the attack until the force began to ramp up. He clamped his jaws from the boy's ankle in order to escape the incoming axe. Kurama nimbly leaped away performing a rather short front flip to avoid the edge. However, as he was landing, Tatsumi had recovered from his initial shock of seeing the fox literally explode from the ground and had swung his blade towards Kurama who had barely managed to dodge the sword. Behind him, Ieyasu had slashed directly at the ground near Kurama forming another miniature earthquake to emanate from the forest. Kurama had simply back away from the two melee fighters on the currently unstable and shaking ground fully knowing that the other two would have a more difficult time fighting while the shaking happened. The tiny fox had quickly adapted to the intense vibrations in the ground from Ieyasu's attack and had noticed some rocks flying into the air from the shaking. Kurama of course took advantage of this current turn of events and had leaped on the rocks in the air towards the two. He allowed some killing intent and his own aura of hatred to leak a miniscule about instantly sending the two into full focus and a bit of fear.

"Seriously, what is this fox?" Ieyasu asked as he saw the fox nimbly maneuvering his way through the airborne rocks from his recent attack.

In hindsight, the axe user probably shouldn't have caused the miniature earthquake several seconds prior but that was in the heat of battle and it was the best he could think of. The earthquake had stopped, no longer launching rocks into the air forcing Kurama to leap down his height falling directly towards Tatsumi.

' **It's getting pretty late now. I should probably finish this up soon.** ' Kurama thought to himself noticing the position of the moon at the moment, directly in the sky indicating somewhere near midnight. He had curled into a ball becoming a very fast, furry projectile launching himself towards the swordsman's face. Tatsumi had futilely tried to block the incoming ball of fur falling at terminal velocity but when the attack connected, Tatsumi's arm had gave out instantly bending back from the sudden change in momentum making himself practically smack himself in the face with his fist. This happened far too fast for Ieyasu to react to the sudden attack from the fluffy menace. Tatsumi was knocked unconscious from the drastic attack leaving only Ieyasu to defend against the fox. ' **Ieyasu definitely needs to work on his speed. But what he lacks in speed, he definitely makes up for with power however it isn't always accurate thanks to his speed.** ' Kurama mentally filed away for useful information for future training, ' **And Tatsumi seems fairly well rounded and can think quick. Maybe some more precision to land hits on a more swift opponent. Well this was a little entertaining'** With the end of that train of thoughts, Kurama had turned towards Ieyasu prepared to end this so he could drag them back to the base and take a nap. Ieyasu had tried a last resort attack. He was wondering what would happen if he did this. Ieyasu had begun spinning around in a circle extending his axe outwards rapidly increasing in speed turning into a blur that Kurama would definitely not touch. What he did was grab a random rock and throw it at Ieyasu's head at a rather fast speed knocking him out. ' **So how am I going to get these two back now?** ' Kurama asked himself looking at the unconscious bodies of the two teenagers.

NNNNN

Sorry about the less frequent updates. I get distracted very easily. Also. Probably no update today? Because I'm doing stuff. Anyways, Bye ( :


	50. Part 50

Sorry if this sort of writing isn't exactly what you want. But to each their own I guess. If you don't like this story then feel free to click out the tab. But anyways, with me addressing people who don't necessarily like this. ONWARDS. Also I apologize for the lack of uploads recently but you know (nononono not the crazy psycho yuno ;-;) holidays and all.

"It" - Speech

'Isn't' - Thought

 **Over** \- Non-Human

Yet - Human

Disclaimer: I CLAIM THE RIGHT TO OWN A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. THEREFOR I CAN KEEP THIS ON THIS SITE. it works like that right? THAT'S NOT A DISCLAIMER! Okay okay. I do no- OH JUST START THE STORY ALREADY. OKAY OKAY.

It was evident that by the way that Kurama was in Naruto's room in the bright morning, the tiny fox had managed to drag the two boys back to the base. Naruto had awoken to see the miniature bijuu peacefully snoozing away curled up in a ball not giving one an impression of a vicious, all powerful beast more than capable of changing landscapes with the simplest of movements. Careful not to disturb the rather adorable looking fox, Naruto had slipped past him and began to prepare for the day today.

Naruto had entered the kitchen and noticed something different immediately. The usual trio that would end up in the kitchen to cook breakfast were instead just Tatsumi and Sayo conversing cooking breakfast, the usual joyous axe user was nowhere to be found. He was probably somewhere with Leone if she was going to train them all. Though so early in the morning? Naruto dismissed his thoughts as he went back to his room. 'I'm bored.' was the thought that Naruto had as he entered his room finding an awake Kurama sitting around bored. 'It seems I'm not the only one.' Naruto mused to himself as he was witnessing Kurama bored out of his mind. 'Maybe I should dabble around in sealing.' Naruto considered to himself pulling out some paper and ink for the sealing. 'What should I make.' Naruto questioned himself brainstorming what to create with the extremely versatile technique in front of him. He was doodling some random seals until a thought had occurred to him. 'Wait a minute. I can make seals with my chakra.' Naruto remembered his technique that allowed him to create the hiraishin seal using his chakra channeling into the ground. 'So wouldn't that be applicable to other seals?' Naruto realized all the potential for his technique that would allow him to form the hiraishin seal from a distance without writing seals. 'I could make something resembling the kamui with this.' Naruto thought to himself as a thought of the storage seal had come into his mind. 'I should totally try this out.' Naruto, giddy with this newfound potential.

Naruto got up to place a small box gaining the interest of Kurama who decided to watch his container and partner from his curled up position on the floor. The blond had backed up to the other side of the room and concentrated his chakra to form a simple storage underneath the box and triggered the seal. The box seemingly sunk into the ground and disappeared proving Naruto's test a success and a new completely versatile technique at his disposal.

" **Naruto? What did you just do?** " Kurama asked witnessing the vanishing of the box.

"I figured out how to instantly create seals using my chakra.: Naruto grinned as Kurama simply paled at this new found power that Naruto now currently possessed.

" **What? How would that even be possible?** " Kurama asked not believing this seemingly impossible event, " **Never mind. It's you,** " The fox immediately dismissed his question after realizing just who he was talking to.

"The downside to this is that it's hard to form the seals so generally I think I will have to stick with simple ones until I get more control over this." Naruto sighed still satisfied with this new ability, "Or I run the risk of screwing up the seal and maybe causing some bad things to happen."

" **Well, everything does have a weakness."** Kurama mused to the blond who accepted this new found weakness in his rather unpredictable technique.

"Well I'm going to go to- I mean train the kids. Do you want to join me?" Naruto asked, a bloodthirsty grin grew on the tiny fox's face.

" **Let's show them hell.** " Kurama got up and followed the blond man downstairs to the kitchen.

Naruto had arrived at the kitchen with his tiny fox by his side causing shivers to run down Tatsumi's spine at the sheer sight of that… monstrosity.

"Hi Naruto." Sayo greeted smiling as she was finishing the meal for the entirety of the assassins.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Naruto noted out loud at the girl's behaviour, "Have you forgotten we have training today?" He said, a sadistic grin creeping up onto his face as both the teenagers' faces getting flash backs of the tortuous training imposed by the resident, overpowered blond.

Sayo's good mood had been drained out and replaced with a pale horror on her face as she attempted to flee for her life away from the blond who she was sure trying to kill her. Unfortunately for her, Naruto and surprisingly enough Tatsumi had stopped her from her escape from the brutal trainer known simply as Naruto.

"Why Tatsumi?" Sayo asked, a look of betrayal flooding her face at seeing her best friend stop her.

He simply deadpanned, "If I'm going through that hell, you are coming with me." knowing he could never escape the blond.

"Well I accept defeat. What are you going to do this time?" Sayo sighed, clearly not looking forward to what would happen to her in the very near future when she would train with Naruto.

Well at least she had Tatsumi to endure the pain with her. Though that wasn't really a good thing. It did however make her feel a little better about the supposed training that actually was more like torture than anything. At least she benefited from it.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Naruto cheerfully said dragging the two by the scruffs of their necks.

"Wait. We still haven't eaten yet." Tatsumi complained, a rather well timed rumble from both the teenagers' stomachs sounding.

Yeah. Like I said. I sincerely apologize for the lack of uploads recently but I mean I have a life so yeah. Also. I do appreciate the reviews even if they are just good jobs and all or some random guest saying this isn't exactly the best of writing. I accept this fact and you may continue to do this but please. I encourage you to put some feedback on what I should do in order to improve this story. Anyways. I wish you all happy holidays and have a great (insert time of day here)


	51. Part 51

Hello. I'm back. I'm am perfectly acceptant of some of the, less than savory comments because it lets me know I am doing something wrong and I can fix those problems. I also appreciate all of you who are still sticking around and reading this and giving me feedback. Anyways with that out of the way. I'm going to start the chapter, wait for it, NOW.

"Can" - Speech

'We' - Thought

 **Just** \- Non-Human

Pretend - Human

Disclaimer: SSBkb24ndCBvd24gTmFydXRvIG9yIEFrYW1lIGdhIGtpcnU= (I'm pretty sure this sorta counts, (UTF-8, you're welcome))

777777

Naruto had succumbed to allowing the teenagers to at least eat breakfast in a small moment of mercy towards the two. It also helped that Sayo had adorably pouted making it even more difficult to refuse their rather simple request. It had taken the two a while to finish the breakfast, probably to delay the inevitable of training with Naruto, but the blond would just use that as an excuse to train them even harder. Even if they didn't necessarily see it, the brutal trainer's training was improving them by leaps and bounds. Several days ago, Ieyasu would have simply charged straight towards an enemy taking any attacks while now he had better reactions, becoming more aware of his surroundings, quickly growing more agile and accurate with his weapon, gaining more strategic mind to plan ahead instead of senselessly charging in swinging his blade. Tatsumi, immediately didn't improve that much other than some improvement to his physical abilities and some quick thinking. Sayo was probably the one who benefited the most from the training. Improving her already intelligent mind and she seemed to be proficient in using her bow as a close range weapon. The young archer was also fast on her feet. But the most notable thing was her ability to conceal her presence. She exuded little to no killing intent making it very hard to pinpoint her location which proved to be an invaluable skill for the archer. The ninja's training all relied on the adaptability that all humans possessed to gradually improve themselves. Naruto didn't exactly train them per say but placed them in situations that required them to adapt to prevail. It just happened that many of the skills that the trio had gotten was easily applicable to their assassin lifestyle. After all, you could try to teach someone all you like but that didn't necessarily translate into skill. Experience however was a very valuable asset on the battlefield. Naruto had noticed that the two were almost done and had decided to begin training now. He had grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts pulling them out of their chair surprising the duo.

"What? I still haven't finished yet." Sayo complained being dragged away after Naruto was waiting for at least half an hour for the two to finish who was deliberately trying to delay the training.

"Nope, training, now." Naruto stubbornly said dragging the girl out the door, Tatsumi following suit not wanting to become hunted down by the blond.

They had ended up in the forest where they had been trained by the blond for the past three days.

"What now? You sic your demon fox on us?" Tatsumi said fearfully looking at the fox who had somehow managed to sneak in without the notice of the teenagers until now.

"Do I want to know?" Sayo sweatdropped seeing her best friends current state of emotions suddenly gaining paranoia from the rather innocent and adorable fox.

"We don't talk about these things." Tatsumi shivered glaring angrily towards the somehow seemingly smug looking fox.

It hurt his pride damn it that he lost to such an unintimidating fox.

"I assume Ieyasu immediately bailed using Leone's 'training' as an excuse?" Naruto guessed correctly, the two seeing quite early in the morning, the axe user nervously leaving with Leone occasionally throwing backward glances at the two.

"Well it won't matter because I have a different type of training today." Naruto said in an awfully gleeful voice, "I have set up an arena for the two of you to battle in." Naruto finished getting a shocked look from the two.

"Wait what? There has to be a catch." Tatsumi suspiciously asked causing a grin to cross the rather sadistic trainer's face.

"Why yes indeed my adorable little student," Naruto said getting an actual grow to be elicited from the boy, "I cashed in a favor from our trap making specialist, Lubbock." Naruto said as Lubbock had come out. (NO NOT LIKE THAT), "He rigged the entire battle arena with traps."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go leave now." Lubbock said walking away whistling.

"So what if I don't want to fight?" Sayo tested getting an even brighter grin from Naruto.

"We could always go to plan B which involves me throwing both of you into a pit full of spikes with Kurama here." Naruto said casually grabbing the tiny fox.

Sayo gulped. If what the effect that the tiny fox had on Tatsumi have any indication, then it was a force to be reckoned with. Also, the spikes didn't sound all too pleasant.

"However, as a bit of motivation. The winner gets something special from yours truly," Ieyasu and Sayo had perked up with interest, "and the loser, well you won't want to be the loser." Naruto said ominously internally laughing his ass off at the terror that the duo teenagers had upon their faces, of course he wouldn't do anything too bad to them. "Let me explain a couple rules first." Naruto said getting the complete attention of Sayo looking for an exploit within the rules, "First off, don't leave the area." Naruto said stating the obvious to the two, "Second, try not to fatally injure each other, I may be proficient medically but even I can't help you with that," Naruto lied, however it would be troublesome to have to heal them and raise suspicion, "And finally, this will be best of three. I will judge who gets the points. You get a point when I deem you win or the other fighter surrenders. My word is final" Naruto said to the two who had begun to get ready.

Both childhood friends were standing in the middle of the rather large arena facing each other while Naruto stood in the background.

"Combatants, are you ready?" Naruto said, getting inspiration for this from the chuunin exams that he had gotten to know well. "Three", both the teenagers' eyes began wandering around the battlefield looking for traps and optimal areas, "Two," they had subtly tensed up, "One," the twos' hands began to wander towards their weapon of choice, "Begin."

777777

I'm back. So yeah. Don't have much to say but recently I haven't said explicitly to leave reviews. I would like to change that, so yes be free to leave a review telling me what I did wrong or simply a good job. PM me if you have any questions. Also, if you didn't know, these chapters are what Fanfiction considers "Hot off the press". Now I know I am not supposed to be doing this but I still do. If you want, you can PM me and I can share the google document folders w/ you for revisions and edits. With that out of the way. I'm going to go to bed less my sleep cycle becomes totally jacked up.


	52. Part 52

Hello again. I can't necessarily say if this story is good or not because of personal bias. I would like to say I have improved over the course of me writing this story but honestly I think that you guys would know more about this than me. Anyways, I'm going to start now. But first. I made a couple changes to the previous chapter so tl:dr, the two can surrender or Naruto says they win.

"Where" - Speech

'Are' - Thought

 **You** \- Non-Human

Now? - Human

Disclaimer: I **D** o **N** o **t** o **w** n **N** a **r** u **t** o **o** r **A** k **a** m **e** g **a** k **i** r **u**. That's weird. My speech did this weird thing. Does this mean I'm like part robot or something? Also I realize this is probably one of the more normal disclaimers. WOAH.

Tatsumi had dashed forwards linearly towards Sayo who had flipped backwards showing her natural agility and had fired arrows while in the air towards the male who had barely managed to dodge the volley of attacks, an attestment to Sayo's painstakingly achieved accuracy from her days in her village. Sayo's height advantage did not last long however as she had landed on the ground again in front of the swordsman. Tatsumi had attacked but he was clearly holding back as many of the wound inflicted were either superficial or not very deep from what Naruto could see. Presumably from the fact that the two were good friends.

'That could seriously bite him in the ass in the future.' Naruto sighed at Tatsumi's clear hesitation to hurt his friend, 'But a good trait nonetheless. Loyalty to your comrades.'

It seemed that Sayo had noticed something and had used her spare arm to shove the wielder of the Bloodthirster in a seemingly random direction. This however was not the case as the ground below Tatsumi had immediately given away dropping the boy into one of the many traps that littered the battleground.

Sayo had cautiously moved towards the now visible hole in the ground containing the teenage boy. It seemed to be rigged with wires restraining the boy who was attempting to struggle his way out of the trap. Sayo had notched an arrow on her bow and had aimed towards the boy. A small glint had flashed and Tatsumi had become free from his bonds, blade in hand. Tatsumi had escaped the metallic grasps of the wires but that didn't change the fact that he was still in the hole. It was thank to this tiny fact that Sayo's surprise didn't play a bigger role in the fight than it should have. She swiftly recovered from her initial surprise and had launched her arrow. Due to the small space that the hole had, the sword user was forced to try to block the arrows that were launched towards him. The unique properties of the arrows had kicked in and had phased through Tatsumi's guard and had imbedded into his arm. Naruto had immediately stepped in. With the normally debilitating injury which would seal the deal in an assassination.

"Okay. Sayo wins the first round." Naruto declared assisting the boy.

Tatsumi, confused, said, "Damn Sayo. This hurts like hell, I know I blocked the shot."

"I'm sorry." Sayo immediately apologized to the boy, "I was caught up in the moment."

"No need to be sorry. I can patch this up in a jiffy." Naruto casually said as if the large arrow inside of the teenager's arm was nothing more than a small, insignificant scratch.

To be fair, with Naruto's experiences, it could have been a simple scratch for all he cared. As long as he wasn't dead, he could be healed. Actually, thanks to his abilities, he could bring back the dead. Though, he would never do that ever again.

"Fortunately for me. It was Tatsumi who had been injured." Naruto said, "Can you recall the arrow now?", grabbing Tatsumi's sword causing some confusion from Sayo.

The immortal ninja had pricked a vein on his wrist, blood freely flowing onto the blade. A crimson hue glowing from the blade as it had absorbed the blood dripping onto it. The user of the blade had begun to heal, the wound in his arm visibly regenerating at a fast pace. It had been several minutes before it was completely restored to it's former state and better. An attestment to the sheer power that fuinjutsu possessed in it of itself.

"I assume neither of you know the abilities that the weapons have?" Naruto guessed seeing the awe Sayo possessed from seeing this seemingly impossible occurrence, "Well, you won't generally know what the Teigu that your future enemies' do either. For now, just explain what your weapons do because I don't feel like it."

The two had sweatdropped before Sayo had begun, "This is called the Last Whisper," She held out her bow and arrow, "When I concentrate on the arrows, it allows them to phase throw weapons and armor."

"Oh that explains how it went through my sword." The boy realized.

"Yeah, anyways that's not it. The arrows can be teleported back into my quiver." The girl explained, Tatsumi suddenly looked depressed, "My bow itself can be used as a weapon because it can become sharp."

The teenager had demonstrated by holding the bow and had activated the wind. She had slammed downwards onto a piece of wood. The limb of the bow had gone through the wood with a bit of resistance to it but a nice surprise weapon handy.

"And that's about it." Sayo concluded looking at Tatsumi.

"Well my sword is called Bloodthirster. It absorbs blood and gives me a little energy boost and also repairs itself. According to Naruto, if I'm 'full' on energy, I heal as you saw earlier." Tatsumi explained internally complaining at the seemingly simplicity and uselessness of his weapon.

"So you two know each other's weapons. You two can have a tiny break before we start the second round of your training." Naruto said pulling out some water out of nowhere? "Drink up, you'll need it."

Of course, the two had immediately grabbed some water and had been gulping it down.

Yeah, I'm back. So yeah don't have much to say other than the fact I screwed up chapter 51. I didn't know that you could only have 50 documents so when I uploaded 51, it didn't go in and I uploaded 50. I fixed that so yeah.


	53. Part 53

Hello, I'm back. I know I have mentioned this a couple of times but do you guys prefer it if I take longer to upload longer chapters or do you want me to do this sorta daily one-thousand word chapter? Also, I mentioned about how all of these chapters are called 'Hot off the press' so would it be okay if I spend a bit more time to have revisions and edits? PM me what you think. ANYWAYS TO THE STORY BECAUSE I AM FAR OFF TRACK.

"I" - Speech

'Will' - Thought

 **Never** \- Non-human

Surrender - Human

Disclaimer: I assume most of you can figure out I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru -_-

VvvvvV

After the rather short lived break, the two fighters had resumed their positions on the battle arena.

Naruto had begun the countdown to start the second battle between the two teenagers, "three," The two had critically observed each other, "two,"

"Good luck Sayo." Tatsumi said before the battle had begun.

"Same to you." Sayo said shaking her friend's hand before the spar had begun.

"Begin." Naruto said, signalling the start of the battle between the two friends.

Tatsumi had charged in moving in a zigzag pattern towards Sayo who had fired a cone volley of arrows towards Tatsumi. An unorthodox move from Tatsumi with his sudden sheathing of his sword using his bare hands to redirect the zipping arrows. To Sayo's surprised, the arrows were able to be blocked by Tatsumi who had cuts marred on his hands as he had charged in, trying his best to push the arrows away from any fatal areas.

'So he figured out the weakness to the arrows? I have to give him that and the sheer reaction timing needed to block the arrows too?' The blond observed as the brown haired warrior neared the brunette. Reacting quickly, Sayo had leaped over the charging boy, firing more arrows from above Tatsumi, having recalling the non-airborne arrows. Tatsumi took the attack head on, the arrows sinking into Tatsumi's flesh. The projectiles didn't get lodged to far into the skin and was easily pulled out by Tatsumi.

Another barrage of arrows had been shot from Sayo. It seemed that a majority of them were missing the green eyed boy who became briefly confused at this before dismissing this notion. He grabbed his sword from it's confinement in the sheath and had ran forwards, the sword pointed directly towards Sayo in a very similar fashion to a spearman. Tatsumi had let out a war cry as he had charged linearly towards the archer only to feel resistance on his body that felt awfully like wires. Sayo had fired another arrow missing the boy to a normal observer but after the shot had fired, Tatsumi had felt his binds tighten even further. His sword however was free to be moved and with some rather tricky movements, the quick minded Tatsumi had been able to throw the sword to Sayo who had to dodge the incoming blade. The flying piece of metal seemed to slow down and the tightened wires encaging Tatsumi were released before he suddenly realized his problem.

Sayo seemed to also notice this rather obvious predicament going on in Tatsumi's head as she had notched an arrow pointed at Tatsumi, "Surrender," was all she had said before a grin had appeared on Tatsumi's face.

The boy, while unarmed, was not completely out of the fight as of yet. With a swift kick, the country boy had managed to knock the bow out of Sayo's grip. This specific event had lead to a close combat situation with both more or less unarmed.

Sayo however was better off than Tatsumi, having an uninjured arm and her quiver still with her. The archer had thrown the arrows at Tatsumi. While it wasn't launched from her bow, thanks to a time distortion seal that Naruto had painstakingly carved on the arrows, the arrows were still going at a seemingly fast speed. Tatsumi had raised his arms in hopes to at least lessen the barrage of thrown arrows at him only to find that they hadn't hurt all too much.

Neither of the teens knew but the time distortion would only affect perception of time, not velocity itself. So the arrows weren't going all that fast. It only seemed like that.

The brown haired swordsman had slowly begun to walk through the torrent of thrown and recalled arrows. His fist tightened had landed on Sayo who had just retrieved her bow from the ground. The superior strength of the punch had managed to temporarily stun the girl allowing the sword that had been prior thrown to be retrieved again. The girl had began coughing some blood from the power of the attack but quickly rearmed, Tatsumi had confidently strided towards the girl who had multiple arrows notched on her bow dragging his blade on the earth.

'So who will win? Sheer power and tenacity or swift tactics and skills?' Naruto thought to himself watching the battle still prepared to enter in, a time distortion seal at the ready.

"Last move?" Tatsumi asked getting a nod from Sayo, "Let's do this!"

The user of Last Whisper had launched the barrage of arrows towards the boy who had been running directly towards the archer. With the speed that the arrows were going, it should have been extremely difficult to dodge them but it seemed that Tatsumi was faster than earlier. After dodging several barrages of arrows, Tatsumi had decided to end it now by performing a somersault over the arrows surprising the girl and had swung down the blade on his descent towards the ground. Just when it looked like it would be over for the girl, she had lost her brief surprise and fired an arrow at the boy's stomach who clearly didn't think this far from the evident pannick crossing his face.

Naruto of course saw this as a win for Sayo considering where the arrow was headed and had activated the time distortion seal. For Naruto, the world had abruptly froze but to anyone else, they would have seen a yellow flash that was eerily similar to his father's famous ,or infamous depending on who you were, technique, the hiraishin. The blond had simply plucked the arrow out of the air and placed it on the ground.

Naruto headed back to his spot where he was earlier and cut the flow of chakra to the seal no longer distorting the time around Naruto, "That's it. Sayo wins."

Hearing this, Tatsumi had dropped to the ground, rather comical tears flooding out at hearing his loss to the archer and said girl beaming with pride.

"Good fight." Tatsumi said recovering from his rather short lived depression shaking Sayo's hand.

"Same to you." Sayo brightly said with a smile on her face.

"Well I'll be talking to the two of you later. I have some recon to be doing for our side." Naruto said leaving the two teenagers to go back to the headquarters of Night Raid having gone through one of Naruto's less intense training.

VvvvvV

Hello. I'm back. I would like to thank luffyxrobin-luffyxnami for inadvertently giving me some advise. Yes I just now noticed the rather lack of build up in my earlier chapters so I will try my best to improve these future chapters. Also I would like to know whether to spend a couple of days revising and fixing some of the earlier chapters or do you want me to continue with the story as it is now? Anyways at some point I will fix the chapters but right now, I'm going to get to bed. Bye (:


	54. Part 54

Hello. I'm back with another chapter. So I don't have much to say so on with the story then.

"Not" - Speech

'Afraid' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-Human

Die - Human

Hurp a derp: Disclaimer

._._._.

The blond, soon to be silver haired, spy had entered The Capital to continue with his reconnaissance of the military. 'Seryu seems to be the top priority threat so far from what I've seen. I'll continue to talk to her.' the ninja's thoughts ended as he walked into the station that was actually more akin to a pub from what he saw recently. Arriving at high noon, one of the newest recruit scanned the room for his rather infamous acquaintance, Seryu Ubiquitous. The rather cheerful mood had been prevalent during the last several minutes before the door had slammed open and entered the young woman known as a psychotic maniac with fatigue evidently plaguing her body. Eyes barely opened and a slow zombie like walk towards a table near Naruto, dragging her poor dog-like creature by a leash with her.

"Kakashi," She moaned laying her head on the table and allowed her eyes to rest temporarily, "I'm so tired."

Naruto had the decency to feel bad for the poor woman who seemed to be lacking very much in the sleep department. He had already known why she was like this, trying to patrol for Night Raid like she was doing during the prior days. 'I know I shouldn't be so attached to others but I just can't help it.' the thoughts of the ninja's immortality coming into his mind as he had given the girl a chakra energy boost to kick start her day.

The tired and weary look on her face had vanished all together, her normal overly energetic self returning to her. A bright smile had been molded on her face near instantaneously, an energetic flash in her eyes as she had stood up abruptly, Koro immediately zipping upwards with the sudden movement of his(?) owner's arm holding the end of the leash and his rather tiny mass smashing into the ceiling.

"Oh! I'm sorry Koro." Seryu apologized to the biological weapon taking him out the ceiling he was imbedded into making him pop out the hole he had made in the top landing in Seryu's arms.

"That's coming out of your paycheck." A gruff voice sounded from behind the bar.

A sheepish grin had made it's way on Seryu's face as she apologized for the minor incident to the presumed owner of the establishment.

"Just pick a job and get the hell out of here." The man grumbled as he went back to where ever he was going behind the bar.

"Yes sir!" Seryu cheerfully complied dashing out the door with a sheet of paper in her hand dragging the rather light Koro with her.

"She is one crazy bitch," The bartender and owner mumbled to himself as Naruto left after her, "But that guy is even more insane."

"Damn you run fast." Naruto said catching up to the surprisingly athletic woman.

"Yeah, I was trained to be this strong." Seryu said, becoming depressed as she finished her sentence, "I still with Ogre was still here with me."

"Well you can't change the past." Naruto said remorsefully, "But revenge won't do anything but leave you empty."

"What do you know?" Seryu said, several tears streaming out her eyes, "He was like a father to me."

'What brought this on?' Naruto confusingly thought to himself seeing the girl break down.

"I once had a friend." Naruto began getting the sad girl's attention, "his brother had murdered his family," this had gotten a reaction from Seryu at this atrocious act from the evil brother, "my friend swore vengeance that day." A sad glint evident in his eye as he recalled these events, "he got what he wanted but at what cost? His bonds? His future? You are a good person with power, put it to good use."

"I will." Seryu said with conviction and tears were still stuck in her eyes, "But this isn't some petty revenge. It is justice. The evil don't deserve mercy."

"Funny, mercy is the very thing that separates the two from merging." Naruto mused out loud for Seryu to hear, "What would Ogre think of you now? Do you think he would want you grovelling over his death?"

"No he wouldn't," Seryu wiped a tear from her face squeezing Koro, "I'm sorry for always doing this when I'm with you. I don't have many friends. In Fact you are my only one"

'Must, resist, urge, to hug,' Naruto twitched at this sheer display of adorable from the supposed psychotic woman.

"They just don't understand you," Naruto said in his best attempt to comfort the woman, "You may be a bit, strange," He carefully worded, "But you are still a normal girl."

"Thank you Kakashi." She embraced Naruto surprising him but not enough to knock him out of his henge, "You are my best friend."

Naruto grinned a bit, "I mean I am your only friend after all. Hey do you mind if I go patrolling with you tonight? I think you might need the help."

"Of course you can. We can fight evil together now!" Seryu beamed with joy.

'I'm sure that the others can handle any missions tonight without me there to help them out.' Naruto reasoned with himself trying justify his decision other than, 'I wanted to help her. I do wonder if I can somehow convert her on our side. It would be a shame to kill such a nice girl'

"Hey Seryu?" Naruto pulled Seryu's attention, "What do you think of The Capital, honestly?"

"It's a wonderful place with a lot of good people." She naively claimed.

"But is it really? Have you ever heard of what Ogre did?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from his female friend, "I have done some research and discovered something. Tell me, do you condone killing innocents?" getting a shake of the head from Seryu, "There is evidence that Ogre had this, deal, with a man named Gamal." Confusion had crossed Seryu's face before she had allowed her companion to continue, "Gamal was an oil merchant who had practically payed Ogre off to blame others for Gamal's crimes. He didn't do anything and happily went with the offer."

"There is no way that is true." Seryu adamantly denied.

"The evidence is right here." Naruto said as he had scavenged through his pouch pulling out some documents and had handed them to the girl, "You should read them. Well we should get ready, the sun is setting."

._._._.

Yeah. so I'm going to go now. Don't expect an upload tomorrow or the next day for obvious reasons. Also I'm going to be fixing some of the earlier chapters and updating them. Anyways. BYE.


	55. Part 55

Yeaaah, so you know how I said I probably wouldn't upload. Well I was skimming over the chapters and I didn't find any major errors. I might be wrong but in the meanwhile I'll be making this new chapter. In response to za worlda's review, I admit that after looking back, 54 was somewhat similar to chapter 47 but it's not exactly the same mind you. If i get someone to give me feedback or an editor (COUGH COUGH, NUDGE NUDGE) I may rewrite some of the earlier chapters. Anyways, you probably came here to read this story so yeah. To the chapter.

"Can" - Speech

'I' - Thought

 **Tell** \- Non-Human

Them? - Human

Disclaimer: I don't have any ideas currently on any quirky disclaimers ;-; I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru.

X8X8X8X8X

The two imperial officers had been wandering the dimly lit streets, a certain girl freverlonetly flipping through pages of documents in a battle to keep her sanity.

"No, no, no! This can't be true!" Seryu vehemently denied trying to keep the image of her former instructor, Captain Ogre from morphing into a malevolent monster deserving the harsh punishment of death.

"Say what you will but that doesn't change the truth." Naruto said, "I've done even more research on the victims of Night Raid and, well you won't like what you will see. But we can talk about those particular topics at a later date."

The chestnut haired girl had shakely returned the documents to the blond man, mentally broken at what she had just read. The sheer morbidity was simply too much for the girl.

"Look sharp." Naruto commanded, rousing the girl from her self loathing horror.

Two figures, presumably female from their body type, had been running in awfully bright colors. Pink and a bright purple in face. 'Oh god why.' was Naruto's only thought immediately identifying the two people. His partnered seemed to also figure out who one of them were, a sense of lifelessness still present in her eyes as she scanned the other girl.

"Th-that's Sheele, a member of Night Raid." Seryu stuttered, still not recovering from the knowledge of her former mentor's atrocious acts.

"So do you want to confront them?" Naruto asked getting ready for combat, a short blade making it's way into his hand.

"J-just give me a moment." Seryu said hesitantly, as if she didn't want to fight them.

"Just say the word." Naruto said, channeling trace amount of earth chakra, making the blade more or less just a hard chunk of metal.

"Ok, now," Seryu said, a cool demeanor covering her face as she smashed her heel into the ground, Koro following up flopping his weightless body on the ground.

The brick road had visibly shook as a small crater had formed, immediately prompting the two assassins to back off, identifying their opponents.

"That's Seryu Ubiquitous, the one Naruto's been telling us about," Mine said to Sheele who nodded in response to her companion's words.

"I sort of forgot what he told us about her." Sheele admitted to Mine.

Naruto had forced the urge to sweatdrop at those words, Seryu recovering from her massive attack, the seemingly cool demeanor still etched on her face. Koro was at her side adorably snarling away.

Seiryu reflexively commanded her biological weapon to grow to monstrous sizes as a bullet hell had been fired towards the officer. The powerful beast easily taken the shots and swiftly regenerated them. Without a command, the Teigu had spun towards the two in a deadly blender of razor sharp teeth. The purple scissor wielding woman had striked once at the Teigu, a pool of blood erupting from the flesh of the living weapon as Seryu had watched as her partner had attacked without her saying anything. The enormous being's flight suddenly being obstructed as it had spiraled out of control crashing into one of the many dimly lit lamps. The ninja had observed, ready to step in at any moment. The dog like juggernaut had recovered from the normally fatal wound near instantaneously and had towered over the exposed Sheele's back. Before it could strike, Mine had fired a laser beam at the uncontrolled beast knocking it back away from Sheele.

"Don't you remember the reports." Mine critiqued the airheaded woman who had looked sheepish at that statement, "Organism-based Teigu have a core in their bodies and until you destroy it, it'll keep regenerating and Akame's Murasame won't work without a heart either."

"Quite a troublesome opponent." Sheele commented.

Grotesque arms had began to erupt from the stubby arms of the beast, Seryu completely out of it, the Teigu acting on it's own without an input from his owner. Maybe it was sentient or something but that didn't change the fact that it was impulsively acting on it's own.

"Now that's just disgusting." MIne cringed seeing this clearly unnatural change.

It had charged into the fray firing a gatling gun of punches towards the two girls.

"Stand behind me!" Sheele shouted as she raised the enormous scissor blades shielding her ally and herself from the barrage of attacks from the dog-like monstrosity.

Throughout this entire battle, an internal realization had been made as Seryu's mind had connected dots about herself. 'I know that The Capital has done some bad things but it has always been to the bad guys. Right? If what Kakashi showed me was true, then all this time, I've been supporting the true bad guys. Didn't Kakashi say that Night Raid goes against The Capital? Wouldn't that make them the good guys? Justice don't kill the innocent and those documents show that the victims of the Night Raid attacks are anything but. Even Ogre.'

While Seryu was in deep thought, a battle raging in her surroundings as her loyal Teigu had been protecting her from incoming attacks.

Naruto on the other hand had idly waited until either his comrades were in any actual true danger. Neither had an actual intent to kill and Seryu was barely aware of the two people combating her Teigu and the said two just wanted to get out of there to report their mission.

The furry abomination began growing red and muscular, a roar that had stunned the two combatants facing it, it was at this moment that Naruto, also known as Kakashi, had saw fit to step in having known this was it's trump card from prior research and had enabled his highly chakra consuming time distortion seal to distort the time flow around him. The world around him slowing down to a point where the world around him froze as the arm of the muscular red monstrosity's arm had neared the pink haired snipper. Naruto had calmly walked over to where Sheele was frozen in place, stunned from the roar. The blond immortal had pushed an even larger amount of chakra into the seal, increasing the area around him in which time was distorted reaching Sheele. If any normal human even attempted this feat, they would immediately be drained of all their energy. For the ninja however, this was like a small drop from the ocean in his reserve. The area had encompassed Sheele as she had become unfrozen.

"Who are you?" Sheele immediately questioned raising her trusty weapon, extase, at seeing this silver haired stranger.

Naruto had dropped his henge surprising the woman who lowered her arms, "You two need to get out of here now. I'm going to get Mine. Stick close to me."

"Hold on, what's going on?" The airhead had asked witnessing her surroundings absolutely frozen, the giant's grasp far too close to Mine for her liking.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get Mine." Naruto sighed at this rather foolish revealing of his ability and his position as a spy, it was easier to hide a secret if not even your friends knew them.

The woman had obliged and had followed Naruto in his slow walk towards the girl who was mere moments away from death. The time distortion area had covered the girl who had her time dilated.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" Mine immediately questioned prompting a headache to fill Naruto's head.

'This will not be fun to explain later.' Naruto sighed as he simply grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged them towards the "shortcut"

X8X8X8X8X

Yeah. So happy new years. Still need an editor. If you are up for that job, (I can't pay you) just pm me or leave a review. So yeah.


	56. Part 56

I'm back. So school is back and yeah. i 'm going to start the chapter now. BUT WAIT, before that I need your opinion on something. I know these chapters are fairly short. (I aim for around 1k a day) so would you prefer this normal thing of a chapter a day or do you want delayed chapters sort of weekly but you get longer chapters? Pm me or leave a review. Anyways starting

"Where" - Speech

'Are' -Thought

 **You** \- Non-Human

Now? - Human

Disclaimer: I have cleaned a vacuum cleaner before, therefor I'm a vacuum cleaner. Do you really think a vacuum cleaner made Naruto or Akame ga kiru? I just suck a whole bunch.

/####/

The three assassins had arrived in the alley where the transportation seal also known as the shortcut by the majority of their comrades who were infamously known as Night Raid.

"Okay so how the hell are you here and why happened to time?" Mine bluntly asked awaiting an answer from the enigmatic blond ninja that resided in their headquarters.

"Okay, do you know what Akame's equipment that I gave her do?" Naruto began ignoring the first question all together.

"I don't think so. But what does that have to do with this?" Mine responded.

"Well basically it speeds up time around her." Naruto explained getting a understanding look from Mine, "This is exactly like that except the area around this knife is larger and the effect is much stronger."

"Okay then. Why don't you mass produce them if it seems that easy to make from what you showed me." Mine said referring to the one time that the older blond had showed her his alternate dimension or better commonly known as the workshop.

He became grim at this, "For two reasons actually. Once this revolution is over, I will be personally destroying all of these powerful weapons" This had procured a gasp from Mine.

"Wait why?!" Mine yelped in confusion at this senseless act.

"You didn't let me finish." Naruto deadpanned, blood rushing to Mine's face, "After this revolution of yours, you won't be needing them. I really don't want these weapons to fall into the wrong hands and if you become corrupt, as insane that sounds, it will only be one less weapon at your disposal." Naruto explained to the young teenaged snipper.

"So what about your other reason?" Mine asked, "No wait we are getting far off topic, how did you even get here or know we were here?"

"Tell me, what do I do to contribute to the group?" Naruto said getting a confused look from the short pink girl.

"You are a good for nothing slacker." Mine smugly said getting a sweatdrop from their resident blond immortal assassin.

"Nope." he had simply responded, "I do spying on the capital and report back to the boss. You know that guy that with the girl? That's me. I just haven't told any of you encase you blow my cover so keep this from the rest."

"Do you really not trust us that much?" Mine asked the man, noticing that time was still distorted, "Really we are completely trustworthy, we are practically siblings."

"Interrogation and mishaps do occur." Naruto deadpanned getting the girl embarrassed for not thinking of those particular things, "Well you two head along now. I need to get back."

He had left the two rather confused females as he had returned to his less than perfectly sane companion. The flow of his vital energies cutting off from the seal as the time around him had begun flowing normally again.

Koro was very confused about the sudden vanishing of the evil people he (That's what I'm going to refer to Koro from now on so feminazi don't kill me ;-;) was about to eat and had looked towards his wonderful owner who had stood there lifelessly. The towering monster had reverted back to his more; likable side as he had walked adorably towards his female companion. He had licked the young woman's leg to get her out of her funk but even that didn't work. The tiny dog-like creature had noticed his owner's friend walk up to his friend.

"Seryu. Are you okay?" Naruto asked, in his disguised form waiting for Seryu to respond.

"Kakashi," She abruptly stated surprising Naruto, "Show me all these supposed files on the Night Raid victims."

"Okay then." Naruto said pocketing out a rather large file containing many papers.

"And where are those Night Raid assassins?" Seryu demanded getting an I don't know gesture from Naruto and a confused expression on her fluffy partner.

"Why do you want to know? One moment Koro was fighting them and the next they vanished into thin air." Naruto lied to his friend who seemed rather disappointed for a reason.

"Wait, so are you telling me that Koro fought the two without me telling him to?" Seryu, shocked, questioned, said Teigu beaming with pride.

However, instead of the praise he was expecting, the justice crazed woman had remained silent staring downwards towards the ground.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned looking at the down cast girl next to him.

"I'm done patrolling for tonight." She stated, an alarmed surprised look appearing on Koro's face, "I need to read these said documents."

"Why are you so interested in these things, you said it yourself that The Capital was all great." Naruto said, internally amused at the current situation.

"Because of you, I'm doubting myself now." She said sardonically, gripping the files even more, "And now you are going to come with me to help me sort this pile of papers."

Koro simply observed his female companion drag her silver haired friend to her home, the white dog creature following them on his hind legs.

"You still haven't answered my question earlier, Why do you want to know where Night Raid is? You don't seem to have that burning hatred from several days ago." Naruto feigned curiosity, internally grinning at her next sentence towards him that would change many things.

"Maybe they aren't the bad guys here. Maybe it's The Capital." She said hesitantly, "I think I may join them."

/####/

I'm sorry if this whole thing was rushed. Still I would like an answer to the question I asked earlier and a beta to beta these stories, (Self betas are less reliable, I would know) Anyways, I'm going to go now because I'm busy and all. Have a nice day ya'll. BUT WAIT BEFORE I GO I JUST NEED TO SAY SOMETHING REAL QUICK. I just now noticed that when I copy and paste these chapters from my google drive, bold doesn't go through and sometimes format derps up as well. so yeah. Now bye for real until next time.


	57. Part 57

Hi, I'm back. So yeah. On with the chapter for today. (PSST, I'M STILL WAITING FOR A BETA)

"Adam" - Speach

'Ruins' - Thought

 **Every** \- Non-Human

Thing - Human (My new favorite series)

Disclaimer: I don't get paid to do this, well actually, does me enjoying to do this count as payment? So does that mean that I get paid in a small amount of fluctuation in my emotions?

pdbq

Naruto decided to push forwards, "What brought this on?" knowing the complete reason.

"It's all your fault." She said, a smile of self doubt crossing on her face.

"Oh, please do elaborate." He teasingly said as he dug out some files from the ridiculously messy looking file with information collected by the blond.

"Before I met you, I would have never even considered the vileness of The Empire." She sighed as she began to explain, raising her head from the document she was engrossed in,"But now? I'm not sure about my faith in my own home."

"I have a friend." The disguised ninja said, "He knows some information. I would have shown you to him earlier but I'm not sure you would have ratted him out or not, he helped me create these rather conspiratorial documents"

He of course was referring to his other identity otherwise known simply as Naruto.

"Show me him." She demanded, the files that were previously in her hands gliding onto the ground as she abruptly stood up, Koro adorably clueless at what the two were doing.

"I can get you to meet up with him tomorrow, for now, let's read the documents," another document appearing in his hand.

The woman had started out with a hint of faith clinging onto The Capital and her home. However it rapidly changed, a horrified expression quickly crawling onto her face as she had read the documents that her only friend had presented to her, not wanting to believe that any of what these atrocious sins were true. The horrified woman simply could not put the papers down until she had a broken look in her eye as she had dropped the file.

"How did your friend get these?" She stoically question staring at the ground from her chair.

"Funny you asked that, he told me all of this information could be found in the public library and several book stores." He informed, the horrify look multiplying.

"So Night Raid protects people from these; monsters?" Seryu asked.

"In simple terms? Yeah, from what I've seen and know." Naruto dismissively said.

"So they are like assassins of justice?" She beamed, her previous downcast mood seemingly vanishing as Koro yipped at his owner being in better spirits, a twinkle in her eye.

The supposed studious grey head man had chuckled a tiny bit before remarking, "That doesn't justify any murders. It just means they are human."

"What do you mean?" Seryu, wide eyed, asked not seeing this concept.

"I've explained this before." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Murder is still murder, no exceptions. People may have their reasons but that doesn't make it any less wrong. Sure, you may be protecting people but that doesn't change the fact that someone had cared for the person you killed. Now this doesn't mean stop killing people all together because some just straight up deserve it."

"You are so smart Kakashi, it's like you are some wise old man." She beamed not knowing the irony in her most recent statement.

Naruto just chuckled at this response and the files were forgotten, Seryu's opinion of the infamous Night Raid improving by leaps and bounds.

The two potentially former police were conversing in a friendly manner in the small apartment that belonged to Seryu Ubiquitous.

"I'm," She yawned, "Still weary," another yawn had escaped her throat, "Of Night Raid."

She had promptly passed out peacefully resting in front of Naruto. The man had a warm smile as he had tucked the considerably younger woman in her couch and had left her as Koro had snuggled up with the officer, heading back to the headquarters.

The streets were emptied, presumably from the extremely late hour. The silver haired ninja was found walking down the streets.

"Hey!" A clearly drunken man shouted, "It's that psycho bitch's friend." he had slurred walking towards the skilled assassins with nothing but a broken bottle of alcohol, "I'm going to teach you a lesson, you f(ph)reak (league reference, check)."

Naruto, clearly unamused, had simply kicked the man in the chest with more than enough force to knock him down, his weapon flying and shattering onto the ground. 'What do they have against Seryu?' Naruto mused to himself continuing on his path to his current residence.

Naruto had stopped the henge as he had arrived at the alley where the seal array had been located. The carved symbols hidden under a dirty old welcome mat that had been found in the garbage. He had stepped on it and a faint blue light had exuded out the mat signifying the vast amount of chakra being channeled into the seal. The space warped and the next moment, Naruto had arrived in the forest where the other point of teleportation was located.

A horrifying loud roar had made itself known as it echoed throughout the pitch dark forest. The blond had shut his eyes channeling a pulse of Chakra allowing him to effectively have three-hundred-sixty degree vision as the Chakra had pulsed back instantaneously. A mental image of a a skeleton like creature roaming the forest staring at him. A swift flick of his special kunai had easily incapacitated the beast as it suddenly lost its leg. A hasty sprint with the recalled kunai and a slash over the torso had instantly gave the creature death.

'That was a tiny bit exciting.' Naruto thought to himself as he navigated through the forest, unobstructed by any beasts oddly. The green scenery ending as the castle sized base of operations had came into view to the blond ninja.

pdbq

I know I've been bugging you guys a bit on betas/editors but I really need one to sort through my stories. It would also help if you guys leave reviews with criticism for my works. Also I'm sorry if you find these chapters short but for me it's the most I can crank out of my head most of the time on a daily basis (I really wished some stories did this same thing). However the offer from previous still stands in which I upload longer chapters in exchange for less frequent updates. Anyways, I'm going to pray for either a snow day or a normal day tomorrow.


	58. Part 58

I'm back. The one time I want to go to school, nope snowday. Welp on with the chapter for today

"How" - Speech

'Far' - Thoughts

 **You've** \- Nonhuman

Come - Human

Disclaimer: This doesn't pay for anything. If anything it uses up my time.

`'`'`

The blond ninja had entered the building looking for a well deserved nap. Of course, just as he was about to enter his room, a tap on his back was felt. The tired blond had turned around and saw several people. Mine was there in her all her glory. Surprisingly Akame was in this little brigade. Of course, Najenda could be seen in the front, most likely leading it.

"So, what now?" Naruto said to the three in a calm manner.

"You are going to answer some questions." The leader of the assassins sternly said, "And you won't weasel out of this."

"Or what?" He said placing the three on edge at the implications of that simple sentence.

"Just answer the damn answers." Mine irritatedly said causing a shrug from Naruto.

"Sure, I'll play along with your little games. Fire away." Naruto dismissively said.

"That was easy." Mine whispered, "Just who are you?"

"Oh that's simple." Naruto said, a mischievous grin making its way onto his face swiftly turning into a bored expression, "I'm a dimension travelling immortal godlike ninja because I got bored."

Most of the group obviously did not believe this absurd explanation in the especially joking tone and pressed on, "That's hilarious, now tell us the truth." Najenda deadpanned.

'Well now they can't say I never told them.' Naruto thought to himself but before he could respond, "Okay," Akame stated receiving incredulous gazes.

"Are you okay?" Mine questioned her fellow female comrade who simply nodded.

"It explains some things." The pragmatic brunette explained, Naruto internally sweating.

'What the hell? She actually believed that?' was the train of thought running through the blond who may have or may have not given away his identity with a simple joke to cover up.

"His remarkable combat and tactical skills, his laid back attitude in battle, even the "shortcut"" Akame said, her two teammates stilling staring at her like she was crazy.

'Well I can't blame them' Naruto thought noticing the glances from Akame to him.

"What do you mean?" Mine asked her black haired friend.

"His combat experience seems to be that of an old war veteran, there are no prior evidence of his existence from what Lubbock told me, and the powerful weapons that he can forge that seem to defy nature." She provided more observations.

Naruto said, "So do you want to interrogate me more or can I head to bed while you guys discuss insane conspiracies?"

Completely ignoring any objections, the tired man had entered his room slamming the door and locked said door.

It seemed to rouse his tiny life long friend from his nap, "Back already?"

Naruto deadpanned, "It's way past midnight."

"I heard your little conversation." Kurama began, "You are an idiot sometimes."

"How was I supposed to know she would actually believe me?" Naruto said getting Kurama to shake his head disapprovingly.

"Why did you mention it in the first place them." Kurama deadpanned.

"So they wouldn't actually consider something as bizarre as our situation." Naruto reasoned.

"That was so stupid." Kurama simply stated before dozing off again.

Naruto followed as well, flopping onto his bed that occupied the room and falling into unconsciousness.

The blond ninja woke up the next day completely refreshed and in a pleasant mood during the morning.

"Ahh, that was a great nap." He said, thinking out loud waking Kurama up yet again.

"Yeah yeah." Kurama sleepily said as he woke up too.

After getting ready for the day, Naruto had headed downstairs, curious on how his trio of students were doing. Though the better term, in their opinions, would be torture victims.

The steaming noise of something cooking had allowed Naruto to know someone was in the kitchen. The smell of roasting meat invaded Naruto's nose as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Naruto greeted the three trainees.

"Hello Naruto. We are just about to finish breakfast." Tatsumi informed Naruto.

"So all three of you are here today so can I guess that Leone's training is done?" Naruto guessed from the information getting a nod from Sayo.

"So I have the entire day to train you guys." Naruto said, his feared sadistic grin returning onto his face sending shivers down Ieyasu's spine, "But you can eat first."

A sigh of relief came from Ieyasu as his two friends had immediately dug into the meal they had made as Naruto joined as well.

"Why are you two eating so quickly, the food isn't going anywhere." Ieyasu chuckled eating at his normal slow pace, his friends too busy stuffing themselves to tell him

.Several moments had passed before the two best friends, Sayo and Tatsumi, had finished their foods, waiting nervously for Naruto to start the "training"

A relieved groan from Naruto escaped as he stood up, "Okay, let's start training now," the resisting Ieyasu yelping as he was forcibly removed from his chair, a sense of deja vu coursing through Tatsumi as he witnessed the scene.

The poor half eaten dish was left as the quartet had left the kitchen, a more than happy Akame devouring the forgotten meal, quickly noting the newest recruits missing from the table before following the path of struggle, some scratches evident on the floor and the fallen chair.

The three trainees had arrived at the forest, Ieyasu struggling against Naruto's strong grip. The blond trainer had dropped Ieyasu, who immediately stood up as he began to yell at the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you two tell me he would do that?" Ieyasu shouted at the blond who stood there grinning.

"I'm glad you are ready. So here's the training for today. Sayo." Naruto said walking towards the young archer, "You just stand there and do nothing."

Confusion had crossed the girl, but it passed away as she sighed in relief at not being forced to endure her sadistic teacher's training.

"And you Ieyasu." Naruto grinned, "need to block these knives or they might find themselves in Sayo."

Naruto had pulled out a kunai from seemingly nowhere with small carvings embedded in the metal. Sweat began to drench Sayo at this prospect of having pointy knives in her.

"And you Tatsumi." Naruto said, a gulp audible from the swordsman, "Have to do pushups this entire time."

"Oh that doesn't sound too hard." Tatsumi quietly said to himself, a foxy grin still plastered on Naruto's face.

The blond ninja had simply slapped Tatsumi's back as he suddenly flopped to the ground, debris flying upwards as he landed.

"What the hell? Why do I feel like I weigh a metric ton." He groaned from his current position, face down on the ground.

"Well, get to work! Tatsumi if I catch you slacking off, you won't like next training session." Naruto said, feeling like this was enough punishment for losing the matches against Sayo the previous day.

Knives abruptly flew towards Sayo as Ieyasu had deflected them using his massive cleaver. In a nearby bush, a certain observer had just arrived witnessing what Naruto was doing.

`'`'`

I'm sorry for the lack of upload yesterday. I fell asleep frequently during the day. Good news is I have a beta, I won't reveal anything yet encase he/she doesn't want that information disclosed but the bad news is I got Don't Starve Together. This probably isn't that bad of news but that only means more of my time gone during weekends. Anyways I'm signing off and I wish you all a great (insert time here).


	59. Part 59

I'm back. So I was a bit busy today but hopefully I can upload by today. Anyways, the chapter.

"How" - Speech

'Far' - Thought

You've - Non-Human

Come - Human

Disclaimer: I've decided to let my beta do the disclaimer this time, here it is (PSST)

Mystic Beta Person: Must I?

Derpsthelife: Do it *unleashes killing intent*

Mystic Beta Person: Derpsthelife does not own Natuto or Akame ga Kill. Don't sue him or me. (Don't kill me)

The barrage of terrifyingly accurate metal projectiles barreling towards the immobile Sayo who struggled to move. 'Of course anyone would try to do that if they were in that situation' Naruto thought to himself as he recalled the previously deflected kunai, the kunais seemingly magically appearing in his hand for another shot at the girl. Tatsumi had been struggling to do the push ups, less get up and help Ieyasu defend Sayo.

"You are so sadistic!" Ieyasu had uselessly stated as Naruto's grin widened even further.

The knives becoming increasingly faster and at a faster rate as Ieyasu had continued to struggle to defend against the onslaught.

The observer's eyes widening at the brutality of this, hand clenching.

Naruto's grin widened even further as he saw Ieyasu smash one of his kunais going at the speed of a bullet, increasing the speed even further impressive considering the ninja was wearing bulky metal gloves at the time too.

"Come on Ieyasu! We've only just begun and you are sweating already!" Naruto taunted as more blurring metallic projectiles were thrown.

Ieyasu was drenched in sweat, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he had used his large axe to throw the sharp pointy things away from his object of affection.

During his long ranged assault on the couple, he had thrown a kunai that had missed the mark by a largely noticeable margin to an outside observer. Another, much faster kunai had knocked it out of the sky as it had fell towards the ground directly towards the immobile Sayo.

The falling metal object accelerating past the range of vision of the axe wielder threatening to hit Sayo, her eyes widening as the . A steel flash had ended the knife's descent revealing the notoriously infamous swordswomen, Akame.

"Oh hello there Akame." Naruto said unfazed by the sudden appearance of the teenager.

An unusual display of anger saw stuck on her facial expressions, a frown marred her face and her usual bright ruby eyes had dulled to a deep crimson. She held her blade pointed towards the blond and had dashed in.

"Oh great! Akame is willing to demonstrate a battle with me. This is the perfect opportunity!" He said jovially as he recalled a kunai that littered the surrounding area.

Ieyasu had slumped over from exhaustion and Sayo seemed free of her immovable state. Tatsumi immediately shot up when he pressed upwards, the invisible weight constraining him no longer present.

Naruto had leisurely blocked the incoming slash from the fatally poisoned weapon with the arm with a kunai and with another, had pulled out a blind fold out of god knows where, single handedly tying it around his face while engaged in combat with the swordswomen.

"You need to be able to rely on your other senses in the middle of combat" He explained, dodging another lightning fast strike from the enraged teenager, "Sometimes, you can't trust everything to your sight."

The three observers of this "spar" saw doubles of the blond warrior racing towards the alone girl, all blindfolded with knives in their hands. A circular swing of her sharp blade had ended the images immediately, Naruto himself hidden in the mirage of clones as he had thrown his single kunai towards Akame who had instinctively raised her arm to block the incoming attack. Sayo winced at this scene and had clenched her eyes shut for the inevitable blood splatter. Nothing happened though, the thrown projectile had evidently hit it's mark by the rip on Akame's sleeve but the flesh was unharmed.

"Ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face." Naruto ripped off the blindfold, a large grin on his face at the extremely confused Akame, "I would never harm my adorable little students like that Akame. I thought you knew me better than this."

"How were you able to see her blindfolded- Wait no nevermind, what the hell just happened?" Tatsumi questioned the blond's large grin calming down to a smirk.

"You see, this kunais are like Sayo's arrows, except in reverse. As you may have figured out Tatsumi, Sayo's arrows phase through all non-organic objects while piercing biological creatures. These do the opposite," Naruto explained, the protective frenzy Akame was sent into calmed for the time being, "Here, I'll demonstrate," Naruto had taken off his metallic gloves and had raised the kunai jamming it towards his defenseless hand. The kunai simply slid through like it was air and the sight looked rather disturbing.

Ieyasu gagged, "Dude stop that, it's disgusting," the sight disturbing him very much.

"Well, now that you know your little girlfriend wasn't in any harm, we are still good." Naruto said, confusion spreading on Tatsumi's features and the couple reddened.

Naruto left as Tatsumi was asking his two childhood friends the very long awaited and dreaded, depending on who you asked, conversation. The black haired swordswoman following him silently, her usual unnoticable presence sensible to Naruto.

"What now? Are you going to question me further on what I am?" Naruto said seriously behind his back, the girl following him straightening upwards.

"I just want you to know," She awkwardly fumbled in an overly adorable fashion, "We are here for you. We don't want you to distance yourself further from us."

"Well aren't you a cute ball of social awkwardness." He playfully commented, said "ball of social awkwardness" showed a hint of pink spreading on her face as the duo had begun their trek to the headquarters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter for this weekend. I know that it took a couple days and even then it's shorter than the other chapters I've posted before but I just got Don't Starve Together several days ago and I've been playing that crap non-stop. Anyways. I wish you all a great day and (insert obligatory outro here)


	60. Part 60

I'm back. Like I just told my beta, I am most likely to upload it immediately the moment I finish the (sorta) daily chapter. This doesn't really allow him OR HER (feminazi don't kill me ;-; ) to edit the chapter to the fullest of his OR HER satisfaction. Anyways with that out of the way, link start

"Free" - Speech

'To' - Thought

Be - Non-Human

Myself - Human

Disclaimer: Wait, so Mystic Beta Person, by letting you make the disclaimer last chapter, I gained the ability to produce killing intent? YOU ARE TRULY THE MYSTIC BETA PERSON. PRAISE THE MYSTIC BETA PERSON. (Back to making not disclaimers q: )

:::+:::

The two arrived at the base far before the trio of Naruto's trainees without even breaking a sweat. Impressive considering the vast distance.

"Was it really necessary to train so far away from the base?" Akame questioned, also noticing said far length away the small training camp, as Naruto deemed it, was.

"Just think of it as extra training for my little students." Naruto responded with a rather subtle grin present on his face gazing at the long and somewhat dangerous path.

Akame simply sighed, returning to her usually non-talkative self as usual, disappointing the very social creature who was known as Naruto by his current set of friends.

"Well I'll see you later. Things to do you know." Naruto said, his hand waving in a dismissing manner as he split paths with the pale brunette swordswoman.

His path to the "shortcut" as he had called it several days prior was not too far from the headquarter allowing him to arrive unhindered for the most part. He had arrived at the chakra fueled teleportation device that was in the form of simple carvings on the ground underneath a berry brush, imbedded in a tiny rock underground thanks to the magic of chakra (aka me being too lazy to explain, but you don't really care about that, do you?). The chakra wielding warrior flooded his chakra into the ground instantly transporting him to the alley way of the infamous, to many of the residents, Capital. The usual veil of his transformation into his former teacher rising from his feet till the full process finished within a small moment.

"Wonder where Seryu is?" Naruto thought to himself out loud, a muffled gasp sounded from inside of the very alleyway he was in.

Battle harden paranoid assassin or not, Naruto curiously came to investigate the source of the noise just heard by him. Surprise had flooded his brain as he came across the scene before him. Seryu, a very high ranked imperial officer, was bound by several men grabbing her limbs and one covering her mouth to most likely prevent any noises, though as evident by Naruto's presence, that failed. The men were bulky and seemed poor judging by their clothing, ragged and in poor condition, six in total. Seryu seemed beaten, bruises covered her figure her usual uniform was ragged, and her Teigu was in his adorable dog form vainly attempting to assist his master in anyway he could, weariness in the biological weapon at his uselessness. The woman herself widened her eyes at the sight of Naruto from the dark corner.

"You crazy bitch. It's time to end this little session of ours." One of the men said in a ominous manner, a rather short and dull knife appearing in his hand from his back pocket with his eyes glued on neck as his dull knife shined from the sunlight leaking from the tall building's shade, raising the knife to her neck, "This is for my cousin you murdered!"

The threat was not fulfilled as a iron grip had prevented his arm from moving forward, a menacing whisper reached his ear, "That's my friends you scum have there." a subtle amount of killing intent seeping into his voice getting the desired effect.

The one of the men paled, the terrible scent of urine entering the ninja's nose as the man swiftly turned around, "You are the insane bitch's friend, Kakashi Hatake, defeated the entirety of the imperial police potential recruits within minutes, insane enough to even hint at a rebellion in the military and worse yet, publicly allying himself to this unstable psychotic bitch."

"Damn right I am her friend, and if you know what's good for you, you will release her now." Naruto had said, the man's five friends gained a rebellious look.

"You know those rumors are exaggerated Akio, he doesn't even look that tough, we can take him down easily and kill him in front of the monster. It probably won't even matter to her though." one of the men said releasing his grip on Seryu and too drawing out a short blade, stained with dried blood and with a dull glint.

The others followed his example, though evidently nervous if the sweat dripping down their faces were anything to go by, four more weapons appearing.

"Play it that way then. By the way," Naruto began swiftly jabbing one in the gut, "Those are terribly made weapons, a snap echoed and the blade in the man's hand was broken instantly as he had collapsed lifelessly over, "Well come on now, don't say I didn't warn you."

The man who had started this whole brawl had raised his dagger and had ran very predictably towards Naruto who simply sighed. He grasped the blade with an iron grip, instantly shattering the blade, a swift knee to the face had brought his out of the fight.

The others had began to book it before the flying body of both their friends had flown towards them knocking them down, "Don't leave your friend you hear?" Naruto yelled.

The four had carefully dragged the unconscious bodies of the two idiots disappearing away from the dark alleyway.

"Thank you Kakashi." Seryu said exhausted as she sat on the ground, "They really did a number on me didn't they? I'm surprised Koro didn't transform and eat them outright."

"I think that might have to do with yesterday." Naruto debated, "He transformed into this giant red thing before the two Night Raid girls disappeared away."

"That does explain things." Seryu contemplated, "his transformation, his trumpcard, overheats him afterwards he can't really do much."

Naruto helped her up, pulling her up from the ground, "Let's head back to your house, we might need to check those injuries of yours."

"I'm not sure I can make it ba-" She eeped as she was suddenly picked up from the ground and placed on her friend's back, "What?! What if people see us?"

"It's fine. Hold on though, I'm pretty fast." Naruto said ignoring all signs of protest from the considerably younger woman running to her house that was conveniently nearby,

The fast pace had the woman clutching tighter over her friend's neck as several moments later they had arrived at her home.

:::+:::

I hope that this chapter was good enough for you. I may be busier now that I actually have something to do with my time after school. At least that means more time for my beta to actually do his job, (that is grammatically correct if the gender is unknown, english not sexism, don't kill me). Anyways, I'm heading out now so have a great day ya'll (at least I hope it's day for you, if it wasn't this would be sorta silly).


	61. Part 61

Herro. I'm back with another chapter of the story Ninjas and Assassins (even though the two phrases are actually quite similar but I don't feel like changing it.) Anyways I'm going to start.

"Nobody" - Speech

'Wants' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-human

Listen - Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata does. And Akame is owned by *Muffle*. DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THEM YET! I'M SO SORRY MYSTIC BETA PERSON, FORGIVE ME.

The woman seemed worse off than earlier, several twigs in her hair and said hair in a bushy mess. The two inside of Seryu's home.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I could have been seen." Seryu softly groaned.

"I'm pretty sure they did see you. It was probably just in a silver and brown blur." Naruto said nonchalantly, "I'm surprised nothing fell off."

"Just don't do that again Kakashi." She moaned, "I feel absolutely terrible right now." A groan of displeasure escaping her throat as she flopped onto the bed

"I have some medical knowledge." Naruto said, "Tell me where it hurts."

"I just have a numbing pain throughout my entire body." She said shutting her eyes.

Naruto had pulled out a jar prompting the curiosity of Seryu's overheated Teigu Koro. A swift rotation of the lit and the contents of the insides found its way into Naruto's hand. A good chunk of rather ordinary looking clay. The dog like creature wore a confused expression but made no noise. The grey malleable substance immediately morphed into a thin sheet of clay within a moment's notice of Naruto holding it. Leaping backwards in confusion, the biological weapon made no noise continuing to watch. A faint green glow had begun emanating from the thin layer as Naruto lowered it onto Koro's user. The clay had wrapped itself upon Seryu's torso, a pleased smile forming on her face.

"Oh, whatever you are doing keep it up. I can just feel the bruises going away." Seryu moaned, her eyes still shut.

The blush that was creeping up the immortal's face was immediately pushed down as he continued his healing on the girl.

"After this, I'm going to show you my friend." Naruto said, the recovering female's eye snapping up.

"Really? You gotta show me him,- What the hell are you doing?" Seryu said, the strange sight on her body, a stone appearance on her legs, "Are you some sort of magician or something?"

"Nah, my friend I keep on talking about is this inventor sorta." Naruto said, the white lie easily flowing out of his mouth, "This heals everything it's on and it's easily manipulated."

"Wow, he sound awesome." She beamed, rising from her bed now that the clay wasn't on her, "Now I really want to meet him."

Naruto just chuckled, "Oh I'm sure of it. Let me just go grab him real quick," the ninja dashing away from the house, and several moments later two people entered her home.

"Seryu," Naruto said, a gesture towards the woman, "Naruto," his hands pointing towards the other person in the room.

"Hello Seryu. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Naruto, Kakashi has been talking all about you recently." The blond man said, a friendly expression was worn on his face, the silver haired man waved in the background.

"Likewise, I hope we can get along." Seryu said shaking the blond's hand.

A serious look immediately replaced the amicable aura around the man as he began, "So I heard you are snooping around Night Raid. Why?"

Sensing the mood, Seryu responded, "Yes, I'm seriously considering defecting over to their side because of, some recent events."

A talkative aura had surrounded Naruto again, "Oh really? Well consider yourself apart of our merry crew."

"Please, I'll do any- wait what?" Seryu confused asked at this rather dismissive attitude towards the most infamous rebellion group known in The Capital currently.

"Yep. Now I bet you are thinking, how can you trust me so easily, and you are part of Night Raid? And wow you are so awesome Naruto." Naruto said, the silver man in the background sweat dropping at the last comment.

"Exactly, how did you know that?" Seryu questioned, her newest acquaintance shuffling through his bag pulling out a ridiculously large rod?

"This my friend is the mind reader. As long as I have this on me, I can read the minds of anyone I look at." Naruto said proudly in a silly fashion, the other person in the room stepping in.

"Don't listen to him. He just has that to mess with people. In reality he is just extremely good at reading people" Naruto, disguised at his former teacher, explained.

"Damn it Kakashi. You had one job." Crocodile tears falling out his eyes.

"Well this is what you get for not telling me about you being in Night Raid." the silver haired police officer said to the blond, a very good display of acting and deception.

"Kakashi, let me talk to him. Anyways you were saying?" Seryu said, completely dismissing the suddenly depressed grey haired man.

"Yeah, so you look like a pretty decent person and Kakashi here tells me you are good at fighting people so I'll just show you the way to the base." Naruto said getting up, "So do you want to go now or do you need to do something real quick. Remember this is probably going to be a permanent thing so pack up now. Also since you know I'm part of Night Raid, I might have to kill you if you run."

Seryu just sighed, "I don't really have that much stuff to bring with me, and if I wanted to betray you guys, I wouldn't have asked for just information on their victims."

"Great, let's get going now." Naruto said dragging the girl out her home much to her immediate surprise.

Hello again. I have something to do tonight so if this chapter seems a bit rushed know it is rushed. Also, my beta is busy with some things so he (remember last time) can't really beta at the moment so these next few chapters are going to be non-beta just to mentally prepare you. I mean at least I got this chapter done my today at least, right?


	62. Part 62

Hello, I'm back. Have something big today so this chapter may come later/shorter. I'm sorry if this happens but anyways, enough of me excusing future me, THE SHOW MUST GO ON.

Mystic Beta Person: Just a little reminder…. WE ARE NUMBER ONE (breaks into song)(P.S We don't own that either.)

"It's" - Speech

'Worth' - Thought

The - Non-Human

Wait - Human

Disclaimer: Hey since I'm going to hell anyways (DON'T ASK) wouldn't it be okay to just straight up murder Kishimoto? And how about- NO, DON'T DO THAT DERPSTHELIFE.

Blank

The silver haired man watched from inside Seryu's house as the very owner of said house was forcibly dragged out, the attention of several people outsides directed at the duo down at the brick path. A very conspicuous blond man dragging a woman out of her house.

"Naruto! I can walk on my own thank you very much," Seryu complained as her newest blond acquaintance had begun dragging her by her collar, "That's much better."

She had stood up from the dirty ground following the abnormal blond who Kakashi somehow knew. The silver head began to head outside as well following the two eccentric characters.

"Are you sure it's okay to be showing me the base at this time?" Seryu whispered silently. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in a non caring manner.

"Of course it is perfectly fine." Naruto dismissively told the girl, her nerves evidently still rattled by the nonchalant nature of the response.

The man known as Kakashi had caught up to the duo who were calmly walking towards the very alleyway in which Seryu was attacked in earlier.

"Uhh, why are we here again Kakashi?" Seryu nervously asked, only to get a shrug.

"Let's just follow him, knowing him, he probably has some insane shortcut there." Kakashi said, fully knowing what he was doing.

"He does seem a bit… uh how do I say this, crazy?" Seryu whispered quietly hoping to not get the attention of her blond guide, succeeding as he had continued leading them further into the dark and mysterious alleyway that resided in The Capital.

"Yeah, he is a bit eccentric you could say." Seryu's best friend responded in a joking manner to the chestnut haired woman.

The tiny dog like creature was busy bouncing around far behind them, still in visible sight. He was probably just following his determined owner on her quest for justice.

"And here we are." Naruto abruptly exclaimed, pointing dramatically towards a random mat laying in the middle of the filthy alleyway.

"Um, sir I don't mean to insult, but that seems to be just a welcome mat that found it's way in here." Seryu carefully said fully knowing that the entirety of Night Raid were skilled killers.

"But wait, it's not just any ordinary mat, It's Night Raids secret shortcut." The blond said excitedly, albit in a far more quiet tone, "I found this magnificent beauty several days ago and we've been using it non-stop since."

As Seryu was about to have a comment, the silver haired man had interrupted, "Knowing you, you probably did create some crazy teleportation device."

"You got me Kakashi, yes I created this but I just wanted to surprise the woman." Naruto pouted to the man, "I already told the rest of my merry crew about this. Well no sense in just talking about the thing, let's go. All you have to do… um Seryu? Just concentrate on the mat and you'll arrive on the other side. Meet you there!"

The blond man had suddenly vanished into thin air leaving a shocked Seryu before she could correct him on her name, "What? Where did he go?"

"Well you should probably follow him, I need to make a cover up story for you sudden disappearance." the male imperial officer said as he walked away.

"Here goes nothing." Seryu thought outloud to herself as she stepped onto the mat and vanished away.

Seryu just gagged, bile threatening to run up her throat, noticing the vast differences in the scenery now. A lush forest had surrounded her, trees encompassing the entirety of the area, a serene sight for the woman who lived most her life in a city. A large castle like structure visible in the distance.

"What is this place?" The woman asked in awe at the background.

"This my friend's friend, is the amazing forest that surrounds the headquarters of the infamous assassins Night Raid." Naruto said in pride, having been forced to regrow it.

"So where does Night Raid live? There is no way they would live over there." Seryu said pointing at the large, surprisingly well maintained castle, "it stands out way too much."

"Yeah about that, we do actually live in that thing." Naruto said sheepishly, Seryu's eyes widening at the sheer stupidity of that, "I'm not the one who decided to live in that thing."

Seryu just stared at the enormous castle imbedded into the side of the mountain.

"Well, let's go, we need to introduce you to the others after all." Naruto chuckled at the look on Seryu's face, "You might know a few of them."

The blond led the way, Seryu following along weary of some of the variety of traps lain on the ground, thin wires littering the ground. After a rather miniscule walk through the forest, the duo had arrived at the headquarters at nightfall.

"It's getting dark, better get you inside now." Naruto said friendly gesturing for the woman to enter.

Doing what was asked, Seryu had entered the large castle, multitude of people inside staring at her.

Naruto entered promptly after her and had announced, "This my fellow assassins, is a potential candidate for our causes of a revolution."

Blank

Hello. I'm back. Fortunately my beta is back so these chapters will (mostly likely) be betaed (100% that isn't a word but spell check isn't crying) and I need to get going now. I'll probably see you tomorrow and until then, go do something productive with you life unlike me. Have a nice (insert time here). ALSO JUST A LITTLE NOTE, you know death battles? What if, there was an Akame vs Kirito. THAT WOULD BE EPIC. Anyways, Bye ( :


	63. Part 63

I'm back. Erm, so you should just scroll down and begin reading. ALSO YOU KNOW THAT THING I THOUGHT OF LAST CHAPTER? WHO WOULD WIN? (mystic beta person?)

"Welcome" - Speech

'To' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Club - Human

Disclaimer: If Sakura ever gets with Naruto, Kishimoto can have Naruto.

HHHHHHHHHHH

"You!" an indignant yell from a certain short pink obsessed snipper.

"Uh, do I know you?" Seryu asked, recognition of this fully pink girl non-existent.

"Woah there, okay so this is Seryu, Mine may know her a bit." Naruto said, attempting to calm the bratty girl who grumbled a bit, "And Seryu, if you couldn't figure this out, this is Night Raid."

"Um, Naruto, I'm not questioning your decisions here or anything but why is she here?" Leone said, a confused tone in her voice.

"Yeah, why is she here?" Lubbock joined in, the girl looking rather unintimidating.

"Oh, I feel like she can give you a run for your money for sure. She even has her own Teigu." Naruto said, said dog like creature making itself known.

Mine immediately leaped back, recognizing the monstrosity immediately, the others, not quite too much except for Najenda whose only response was her eyes widening.

"Hekatonkheires, a biological Teigu capable of growing to a much larger on command." Mine said, terrified of the tiny innocent adorable dog thing.

"Koro, my name for this little fellow, can also apparently grow on his own too." Seryu informed staring at Koro who somehow managed looked a bit sheepish.

'That doesn't sound all too impressive, are you sure that isn't a Shingu?" Leone said doubtfully to Seryu who looked very nervous.

"Hey buddy, how about a little demonstration for the non-believers." Naruto whispered to Seryu and Koro who grinned at that idea "But don't kill anyone here."

"Trust me, it may not sound like much but that little devil is terrifying," Mine said shivering, though for probably a different reason.

The woman and her little dog like creature suddenly left the room, the members of Night Raid curious followed suit after the woman. A clearing where Bulat usual had his normal practice with his spear of his. A small whisper from Seryu came out her mouth and within mere moments grew to massive sizes, easily the size of three Bulats (Cause you have one of him for reference :). Lubbock let out a girly shriek and fell backwards, Seryu sweat dropping.

Seryu whispered to Naruto, "I know that Akame, Sheele, and Najenda are definitely part of Night Raid but the others? I have never heard of them"

"Don't worry about it, they are more than competent. They wouldn't have lived this long otherwise." Naruto responded quietly allowing only Seryu to hear.

"I definitely do hope so." Seryu responded back, before commanding Koro to shrink back into his cute and more non intimidating form.

"I take back what I said, that is scary." Lubbock said, his eyes wide.

"You see?" Mine deadpanned, still slightly shaking, the slimy arms coming into her mind.

"Are you sure she won't betray us?" Najenda asked suspicious of this apparently random new recruit that Mine had negative experience with.

"My friend has shown her the light." Naruto said, a grin on his face as a confused expression crossed the leader's face.

"I'm guessing we won't be able to change your mind then?" Najenda just sighed, the wild card of Naruto giving her a headache as she rubbed her forehead.

"Probably not." Naruto grinned, Najenda further frustrated at the lack of information presented by the blond enigma, an awkward silence filled the group, "So you guys get introduced to each other and I'll just be stealing these three."

WIthout any warning, Sayo, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Naruto disappeared without a trace except a large dust cloud.

"So um, I'm Seryu Ubiquitous," Seryu began.

Naruto had arrived with the three teenagers, twigs and an assortment of other parts of the forest on them.

"What is wrong with you?! Wait no never mind, don't answer that." Sayo sighed, exasperated at her teacher's many random quirks.

"Well we must get back to training though." Naruto said, a synchronized groan sounding from the trio of unfortunate trainees.

"We did that this morning," Tatsumi complained, "It's not like we are in any dan-"

A knife had immediately found it's way to his throat, a darker and serious expression worn on Naruto's face as his hand was gripping the blade so close, specks of blood had appeared on the knife itself.

"Just because something hasn't happened now, doesn't mean anything won't happen ever. I've lost far too many people because of those stupid ideas." Naruto practically growled, the cheery and somewhat sadistic tone vanishing completely away leaving only a sober and serious man in place of the usual cheery, carefree blond.

'If they die on me before they reach old age, I'll personally bring them back from the dead and beat them senseless,' Naruto thought to himself releasing the pressure on the kunai.

"Well no use standing around here doing nothing, let's get to work." Naruto said, cheery once again in a rather bipolar way, "Here's what we are doing, the classic bell test." a confused look had ran onto the trio's faces, "I have these two bells," a slight ring from two bells that would frustrate the three to no end in the next several hours, "Get one and you are exempt from training for a day. It may hypocritical but that seems to be the best motivation for you guys." A sheepish grin had appeared on the three faces as they continued to listen on, "the person who doesn't get it obviously doesn't have the exemption and a little punishment," Tatsumi's blood ran cold at the sadistic smile on his teacher's face, "Well what are you waiting for? You can start anytime now you know."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Oh great, a three day weekend coming up. This probably means knowing me less chapters during that time. I'm sorry for the shortness (that's a word?!) of this chapter. I sorta got writer's block for half the day yesterday. Anywho, I'm going to be signing off for now. Have a great (insert, wait no I do that way too much) day.


	64. Part 64

Herro. I'm back. So yeah. Nothing much to say. On with the chapter then I guess.

"I" - Speech

'Want' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-Human

Say - Human

Dis I claim - Ninjas and Assassins

Sayo had leaped back, a handful of arrows notched on her bow, the Last Whisper. The swordsman of the group at the same time had retreated back into the shade of the many trees in the forest. The clearly non-strategic Ieyasu had opted to throw himself towards Naruto in a vain attempted to attack him, a graceful twist to the side completely negating all the strength placed into the strikes becoming simply a waste of energy. The rarely used Teigu that Sayo possessed was seen in action, it finding it's way onto her head as the eye attached onto the device had opened, rapidly scanning the battlegrounds for its user. The reckless axe user swinging his massive axe once again at Naruto who had once again sidestepped the strike, the attack had flown towards the ground, rupturing the ground, a large crack emanating from the area rapidly, the abused ground no longer supporting some of the trees. The collapsing trees revealing a swift shadow in the surroundings. A swift kick had launched Ieyasu away as a continuous barrage of arrows had been launched at him. The blond ninja was forced to move from his starting area the repeatedly shot arrows had been fired towards him at a speed so great, it looked like a laser of arrows following Naruto as he ran away from the continuous stream of recalled arrows fired at him. Sayo's inexperience with the Teigu was showing as not one of her arrows had landed anywhere on Naruto as he began closing in on her. A kunai was flicked into his hand as he had readied the weapon to attack, flooding chakra into the tiny metallic weapon, a faint dark blue hue encasing the weapon. The blond ninja getting closer and closer to the increasingly desperate Sayo as the accuracy of the arrows degrading further, though the rate of fire had only increased in a desperate attempt to at least hit the man. Obviously seeing the futility of launching more arrows, the archer had adapted to use the bow's melee alternative, the Teigu feeding her more information on the incoming blond as his kunai had the blue glow raised as it descended rapidly to the archer. Her abruptly raised bow had stopped the kunai temporarily. To the struggling Sayo's horror, the blade seemed to allow the bow to go through the blade, vaguely reminding her of water flow. The weapon had hit Sayo with its blunt end on her temple, knocking her out cold as her unconscious body slumped over. A blur had slashed at Naruto's exposed back only to be caught single handedly by Naruto. A strong push had off balanced the swordsman, the boy recovering quickly, sword poised vertically in front of him, combat ready (reference?). The kunai had been raised as well as Naruto waited for Tatsumi to engage first. As easily predicted, the young swordsman had released a battle cry as he smashed his sword downwards.

"You'll need to try a bit harder than that." Naruto said, moving to the side, the blade smashing down next to him.

The boy was quick to release his sword as he quickly found it to be imbedded into the ground, his hands curled up into fists as he jab at Naruto. The fist was easily caught by Naruto. Another swift punch had been stopped by Naruto who sighed in disappointment. An abrupt kick to the gut had downed the boy as he collapsed over. The blond had gazed over the defeated three with disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, time for plan B." Naruto said out loud to himself as he began his trek over to the unconscious bodies of the three.

Some minutes later, Sayo woke up sitting upwards. She felt her arms constrained as she began to struggle, a feeling of wood grazing her wrists. An all too familiar snore had made it's way into her ears, her eyes darting to the source of said sound. Ieyasu was bound up to a tree, peacefully snoozing away. To his right was her best friend, his eyes darting back and forth before settling on the rather irritated looking blond standing behind Ieyasu. A rather hard and admittedly comical slap to the face had awoken the slumbering teenager.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Ieyasu yelped loudly getting the laughter of Sayo despite their current state at the moment.

"Well, it's about lunch right now. Since Ieyasu here is an idiot and didn't even try to cooperate," Naruto said, an indignant shout coming from his side and a small giggle from Sayo, "He won't get any lunch. However I already brought some food. So I guess Sayo and Tatsumi we'll get some. The original reward was not being tied up but I needed some time to think."

The two best friends sighed as they were released from their bonds by Naruto.

"Well help yourself to some of the food, I'll be back. We'll continue later. Just be sure not to untie Ieyasu or things might happen" Naruto said walking off leaving a tray of rather appetizing food for the two untied teenagers.

Soon after he left, the two had begun to devour the food, the poor boy was forced to watch as his childhood friend and girlfriend were eating the food in front of him as his stomach growled, crying out for food. A guilty look in Sayo's eyes were seen as she reluctantly took another spoonful of food.

She had fed the boy the food, "Just eat it, I feel bad for you being tied up." Sayo said.

Tatsumi just watched before looking at his own food, "Eat up, we'll need to come up with a plan to beat our sadistic teacher at his own game."

I'm back, sorry for the later upload but I had things to do and procrastination with hours of league (BRONZE FOR LIFE BOYS) Anyways, I'm going to go now, I don't know where my beta went though… Hmm, Well have a nice day and, wait no, scratch that, have an unusual day because those are much better than boring uneventful nice days.


	65. Part 65

So, I'm back. I'm glad I'm getting reviews and all but it's sorta the topic of those that I'm not to particularly pleased about. If it's league related things, can't you just PM me? (ps, still waiting for some criticism in the reviews please, the mystic beta person and I aren't perfect… yet)

"Can't" - Speech

'Turn' - Thoughts

Back - Non-Human

Now - Human

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure if you are here on this very chapter or have common sense, you'll know that I don't own either series and am just a bored time and space hopper.

(=)(=)

Naruto had returned back from wherever the hell he went, a grin plastered on his face soon turning into a frown, "So are you saying I go away for not even ten minutes and I find Ieyasu not only untied, but fed and making an elaborate plan with you as well?"

A gulp from Sayo became audible, "Well, he can't fight on an empty stomach, can he?"

"Yeah, we still need to beat you after all." Tatsumi said confidently, a small sliver of nervousness seeping into his words.

"After all, you are the one who said those who break the rules are trash (like me at league :) but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Sayo said with a smirk.

"You know," Naruto began rubbing his forehead, "I'm a little disappointed in you three," an incredulous glare from them had begun during the brief pause the, "for taking this long to figure it out," a sigh of relief came from the trio at this delay of the inevitable, "Yeah, as Sayo said, teamwork is key. Now I know you are thinking, what were the bells for then? Well they were for-"

"To distract us from the true objective of this task, right?" Sayo said, already seeing through the exercise.

"Also, you two did go exactly against what I said earlier, I think some punishment is fit for the situation," Naruto smiled as the three had paled at the sadistic grin on their blond tormentor.

Several miles away from the camp, Kurama was lazing around, his immortal friend nowhere to be seen. The tiny fox could be found in the general room of the headquarters, already making a name for himself within the small group as Naruto's pet fox. His pride dented at being referred to as a mere pet or animal. It frustrated him to no end at how he couldn't even do anything lest he give anything major away, assuming the idiot of a blond didn't first. This begrudgingly held title did have it's benefits, one Kurama was taking full advantage of. He was curled up in the surprisingly enough comfortable lap of Najenda, the current leader of Night Raid, a soft and gentle stroke on his fur had sent some shivers down his spine. Said grey haired woman thoughts were pointed towards the ever so enigmatic blond known as Naruto. With absolutely no records of prior existence, she was becoming more inclined to believe Akame's farfetched idea of him being some all powerful dimension hopper. A small glance at the small fiery orange fox sitting in comfort in her lap had only served to increase the amount of questions swirling in her head.

In a tundra far into the north, rumors sprouted detailing an elusive beast with powers rivaling that of even the infamous Esdeath, sometimes going as far as to say pressed her to the brink of death. The dreadful sounds of the march, approaching to the south as the prince of the north had swiped his mighty spear into the air.

"The empire's strongest general may be coming to conquer us, but we shall defeat them nonetheless in a last stand!" The famous rebellious prince yelled in encouragement.

His army yelled with vigor and determination, weapons raised in the air, "Charge!" the armed men and women had ferociously ran towards the incoming army of Esdeath herself.

The onslaught had begun as ice had erupted from the grounds with a simple swipe of Esdeath's wrist. Her men attacking the defending north, pressing them back. The prince of the north himself taking on dozens of people with his spear, fatigue seeping into his arms with the slowing tornado of death. The once hopeless battle for the north began to look up as the immensely large army was being driven back. Most of the men under the command of The Empire had been left caught merciless massacre of the far more skilled north. The untouchable general leading the charge had ended up in the front lines, her rapier blindingly fast speeds ripping apart any who even dare approach her. The two refined warriors were left to face each other, Esdeath's rapier raised and the prince's spear pointed forwards, a grin plastered onto his face as he stared down the ice wielding menace.

"What are you smiling for boy." the ice cold woman sneered, an all too familiar shadow had begun to loom over the blue haired terror of the Empire.

The honorable prince had tactically retreated as an enormous leg of fiery red fur smashed into the ground, a familiar magma ape had towered over where Esdeath had been. Appearing several meters away from the enormous stomp, the icy general of the Empire had looked, ecstatic? She had licked her lips, eyes glimmering with determination and eagerness.

"You get to live, for now." She said to the prince who had decided to cut his loses with the revelation of the supposed rumored beast that rivaled Esdeath in abilities, "Stand back, this is my opponent." She said to her men who had backed off, fully confident in the general.

The ape seemed to recognize the woman, a pitiful gaze directed at the woman who took this in stride, 'Damn it, it's her again' Son Goku internally cursed, fully recognizing the extremely capable mortal from several days prior, 'Hopefully I can just slip away from her without causing much of a problem for anyone here.'

(=)(=)

HELLO. I'm back, and this didn't take multiple days, (: So anyways, I'm going to go now that I have school the next day this comes out. And my beta seems to have disappeared for some odd unexplicit reason *nervous laugh*. Don't worry, he is the mystic beta person, he's fine, with his time travelling abilities and all :) Anyways, have a great night (cause I know half of you are reading this at like two am cause I do that all the time).


	66. Part 66

So, I'm back again. So yeah, let's get on to the story before I get sucked into procrastination.

"Look" - Speech

'Up' - Thoughts

And - Non-Human

See - Human

Disclaimer: If everyone ends up dead in Akame Ga Kiru, Takahiro can have it.

WIWIWIWIW

Naruto had arrived back at the base with his merry crew of students just trained by him, panting and drenched in sweat, extremely exhausted from the looks of it. A fairly logical assumption considering they had been fighting Naruto himself several hours prior and had been required to keep up with him at his "slow" pace back from the small training camp to the base.

"You," a huff from Sayo became heard, "are a real slave driver."

"I can agree with that." Tatsumi said, panting with his palms resting on his knees slouched over.

"Ditto." Ieyasu said, gasping for breath collapsed on the ground.

"Oh stop it you three, you guys are being way too melodramatic." Naruto grinned, not having even broken a sweat throughout the entirety of the training instilled by him himself.

His other allies in the infamously rebellious ground Night Raid had simply given him strange looks, Najenda in particular actually. Kurama snoozing peacefully in her lap.

"What did you do to them?" Najenda asked incredulously staring at the blond.

"Oh, we just got back from our little daily training session," Naruto said to the grey haired woman, "They were just complaining about it like they usually do."

"You haven't answered the question yet, what did you do on your little training session." Najenda said irritatedly, "It doesn't look to me you just trained them."

"Oh, that? I just put them through a bit of a teamwork exercise and some physical training and ran back here." Naruto said, underplaying what actually went on.

"Hmm, well let me ask those three." Najenda said, fully suspicious of Naruto now.

"Well, actually now that he says it, we did do basicly that." Tatsumi said pondering for a bit, "If you call him demolishing us all in a fight a teamwork exercise and exercise to the point of collapse some physical training. Also the run back is about twenty kilometers (for those people who use the metric system :) away, and that's a low guess."

A glare at Naruto had been radiating from Najenda while said blond looked bored staring off into the distance, "Okay how about this you three, your training with Naruto will continue because it's clear it's doing wonders on you during missions," a sound of protest came from the three teenagers, "but I'll have Akame keep watch with Naruto."

"I'm fine with that." Naruto simply shrugged, "So where is Seryu right now?"

"Oh, her? Leone is showing her around last I checked." Najenda informed the blond.

"Thanks, well, I'll be leaving these little brats," an indignant yell came from a certain immature axe wielder, "with you in the meantime. Take care."

With that, Naruto had walked off quickly in pursuit of his friend Seryu Ubiquitous.

A curse suddenly sounded from Najenda, "Damn it, I didn't ask anything about him."

Naruto was jollily walking about in search of his acquaintance when he suddenly bumped into someone. He got surprised but his footing had made him not fall backwards onto his butt. His eyes darted upwards to the person to see Akame there.

"Oh hello there Akame, sorry about that, how are you doing?" He said, apologizing to the skilled brunette swordswoman who ironically enough wasn't visibly equipped with her sword.

"Hi," She simply said staring at the blond man.

"Aww, no need to be shy here. We're all friends here." Naruto said, patting her shoulder.

"Um," She said in a far too adorably shy tone, "Hello Naruto, how was your day? I'm doing good I guess"

He nodded approvingly to himself, "This is progress. And also to answer your question, I just finished me and the trio's training for the day. Apparently Najenda want's you to help out with the training as well for some reason."

It wasn't really much of a secret who the trio were as Akame gained a curious expression, "Oh really? When are we starting then?"

"Hey, would you look at that, you said more than five words voluntarily," Naruto joked, a blush rising onto Akame's face, "And to answer your question though, tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Akame said, still embarrassed at the little jab, "Bye then."

She walked off, her back faced towards Naruto blood warming her face still out of sight of the enigmatic blond. The flustered teenager disappeared from sight leaving Naruto to sigh.

"Well, I'm bored again," Naruto said to himself out loud, "What was I doing again?"

A wild Seryu had suddenly appeared (if you don't get that, you are a true disappointment -_-), "Hello Naruto! You know where Kakashi is right now?"

Immediately remembering the purpose of his little walk, Naruto responded, "Oh there you are Seryu, how are you doing? Also, if I had to guess, Kakashi is probably doing things at The Capital (is it The Capital or The Empire ;-; mystic beta person where you at)."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Leone showed me around this massive place, seriously, I would have never thought this place would be this big." She said with what Naruto swore was stars in her eyes, "How have you guys manage to stay hidden for this long?"

"That's the question I'm always asking myself." Naruto chuckled at the sheer impracticalities of having a literal castle this enormous with this small of a group.

You would think NIght Raid was just begging to be raided or something with how much it stood out and obvious it was. Maybe they were trying to do a hiding in plain sight tactic or something? A sudden idea had struck Naruto as a temporary way to relieve his sheer boredom.

"Hey Seryu, you know how I'm sort of an inventor?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Well how about I make you one of Naruto's fancy pieces of equipment to help you out."

WIWIWIWIW

I'm back. So yeah, not much to say. Also a death battle between Akame and Kirito would be epic. Though I think Akame would win with the one hit KO sword considering Kirito does get hit a considerable amount and probably wouldn't know about it until it was too late. Anyways, I'm going to get going now so y'all have a great day you hear? (well wouldn't it be read? Wait no stop arguing with myself.)


	67. Part 67

ANDDD I'M BACK YET AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS (insert adjective here) STORY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS. (please review, I'm slowly running out of inspiration and motivation to do a daily thing ;-;)

"I" - Speech

'Will' - Thought

 **Be** \- Non-Human

Here - Human

Disclaimer: HEY MYSTIC BETA PERSON, WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU FOR A WHILE… erm mystic beta person?... (but no one came)

V\\\/V\\\/V

Naruto had shut himself into his room despite some complaints from Seyru about not wanting it or something like that. Channeling some chakra into the seals in the door had locked it and sound proofed his room. He stepped into the his workshop to get to work on creating something for Seryu. He sat on a rather comfortable chair in the infinite darkness of his alternate dimension that would be disturbing to most contemplating what to create for the young woman. A unique weapon or piece of gear that would benefit her greatly in the midst of combat.

His thoughts had turned to his conversation previously with the interesting woman, "Did you know my last name Ubiquitous means to exist or be anywhere especially at the same time? My father told me that a long time ago."

An idea had appeared in Naruto's mind. 'Hmm, intriguing.' He had immediately gone to work pulling out various of metallic materials and his pen channeling wind chakra into it making a rather precise carving tool. The blond had placed all the materials into a closed metallic box and chakra had coursed into the object, glowing red with insane heats, his hands becoming burnt and immediately healing. Within mere moments, the heat dissipated the box looking as just as it had been prior to the massive heating. The top had been taken off as the molten metal had flown freely out, glowing with blue in the molten liquid. Like magic, the liquid had suddenly flew up and formed a hollow tube of some sort, bending and contracting until it became shaped into a breastplate (hardy har -_-). The molten liquid abruptly hissed with a cacophony of steam, squealing as it solidified. A dull silver with a blue glow was what the armor was as Naruto critically eyed the piece of work.

"This is pretty good all things considered." Naruto said out loud to himself in the pitch black alternate dimension, the chakra previously flowing in the metal disappearing as he held the chest piece with one hand, the other holding the wind chakra infused pen, "Steady now."

He had carefully dismantled the gear with the pen, a slick and smooth cut here and there as the chest plate had been broken into pieces. He turned to his nifty little box filled with all his materials and dug around the space distorting box pulling out a large piece of danger beast hide that the blond found on one of his trips hunting the wildlife. Using the pen, he had sliced the hid into multiple pieces, his pen's tip changing into a burning red hue as he rubbed the inner portion one of the parts of steel as he placed one of the parts of the hide on the steel as they merged together. The process was eloquently repeated onto the other parts until all of the parts had the hide on the inside. Using the remainder of the hide, he had interconnected the pieces until the steel components had formed again the piece of armor. The back of it had a leather strap connecting the back together but otherwise, the armor had no visible changes to it on the outside.

"Now comes the easy part." Naruto said out loud to himself as his pen had the white hue to it as he carved light seal arrays onto the armor and several strokes of his pen later he said, "And we are done here."

He was clearly satisfied with his work and had left the time distorted forge with a grin on his face as he carried the breastplate out with him as he vanished from the pocket dimension.

The blond warrior had emerged from his forged, barely a second passing in the dimension he was in. The refusal of Seryu still continuing from behind the door. The immortal simply grinned as he exited the room with the chest piece in his hands.

"Here you go Seryu." Naruto smiled at the shocked expression of the young woman.

"I don't- wait what?" Seryu, in the middle of her refusal paused, "How did you make that so fast? Did you just have some random chestplate in your room or something?"

"First of all, trademark secret," Naruto grinned at the curious expression painted on the former Imperial police officer's face, "And no I didn't have this already pre made, I just made this. You want to know what special ability it has?"

"Sure, I've heard that you make pretty impressive things that are almost equal to Teigu." Seryu said recalling some of the many various things that the other members said about him.

"Oh, really? Do they say those things about me? Aww." Naruto said amused at the prospect, "Can you tell me the other things they say about me?"

"Well, they always talk about how mysterious you are and- wait a minute aren't you supposed to be telling me about this piece of armor now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Naruto said, a look of realization crossed on his face, "Yeah so this chestplate is called Phantom Dancer and what it does is…"

V\\\/V\\\/V

So yeah, I'm gonna start heading out now. Tell me what you think about this story please. It really helps me out motivational wise when I actually have ideas or things to do with this story and all. So yeah with that out of the way, today on January eighteenth, we have two more days until the world ends so I wish you all luck for the very soon upcoming apocalypse. Also Bye (why was this capitalized you ask? Well you see, I just felt like it :) and also my beta seems to have disappeared into that weird black hole thingy that closed up immediately- wait a minute, IS HE IN THE ANIME WORLD? Nah probably not, I'm pretty sure it just plopped him in his house.)


	68. Part 68

HELLO. I'M BACK. So how was your guys' (OR GIRLS') day? Wait no never mind, I'm pretty much guaranteed no one will answer that question. So anyways, On to the story I guess then.

"Just" - Speech

'Open' - Thought

 **Your** \- Non-Human

Eyes - Human

Disclaimer:

Naruto had paused, then stared up at a random area in the ceiling and yelled, "Hey! What the hell man?! Why did you cut me off last chapter? And aren't you forgetting a disclaimer?"

NYAYNYAYN

The blond man had continued his sentence, "It controls light within a range of it."

Seryu had stared at him, "Um, Mr. Naruto, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but that sounds pretty, um how do I say it, simplistic?"

"Oh," Naruto chuckled a bit, the blond questioned the former Imperial Officer,"Tell me, do you know how we see?"

Seryu considered for a bit before saying "Um, no I don't. Will you tell me how we see?"

Naruto grinned, "So here is the gist of it, light is reflected by everything and when the light hits our eyes, our eyes then take this light and sends the information to our brains."

She said rather confused, "So what does that have anything to do with the," She paused briefly for a moment, "Phantom Dancer?"

"Well think about it for a moment, say you don't let any light hitting you reflect off, what would happen then?" Naruto proposed to the woman who stood there thinking for a moment about it, "I'll let you think about that for a moment."

"Well," the woman started, "if what you said earlier is right, then nobody would be able to see me I think." She guessed looking at the blond for some sort of response.

He had an ever wider grin, "Exactly, it would essentially make you invisible to anyone around and if you think about it, the possibilities are endless. Always think outside the box."

"Ahh, I see." Seryu said nodding towards the older man before releasing a yawn, "I think it's time to get some shuteye, what do you think Koro?"

The temporarily forgotten biological Teigu had lethargically nodded as he waddled away into the general direction of his owner's room, and Seryu, before leaving, said, "Well, I'm gonna get going now. Even justice itself needs to rest every once in awhile."

The chestnut haired woman followed suit with her beloved Teigu leaving Naruto to stand there awed at the speeds his acquaintance ran comparable to Sasuke in his prime.

"Eh, what the hell, I could go for a nap right about now." Naruto shrugged rentering his room, the window glowing with moonlight, the moon full in the far distance.

He got onto his bed and layed down staring at the wooden ceiling, his eyes slowing closing as he drifted off into the the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the rays of light had landed on his eyelids, consciousness fully returned and awake. The blond had debated with himself in his mind about leaving his bed until he finally gave up and stepped out his bed, stretching his arms terminating his system of any remaining fatigue it had. The blond digging through his bag for clothes and throwing it on. Naruto left his room and noticed that the all too familiar smell of breakfast being cooked not present. Immediately thrown off, for the trio were normally cooking in the kitchen at this time. He crept into the kitchen finding it completely empty, no signs of any presence in there. He began concentrating, nature's energy flowing through his system as he began sensing for the threes' life force. To his relief, he easily sensed the three nearby outside the headquarters of the base. Curiosity had forced him to investigate and had exited the door leading outside. Barely any sunlight was out, sunrise occurring mere moments ago, he saw the three seemingly preparing to go somewhere if their backpacks and the fact they were on a path were any indication.

"Good morning you three, what are you doing?" Naruto greeted, truly curious about what the three country adolescence were up to at this time of day.

"Oh good morning Naruto," Sayo greeted the ninja, "We're about to set off."

"To our village," Ieyasu said holding a pouch that seemed to be filled to the brim with golden coins, "We originally set off on our journey to raise money for our village."

"It was the only reason I joined this in the first place." Tatsumi honestly told Naruto, "And the fact Ieyasu and Sayo joined as well swayed me as well."

"Of course, all for one and one for all." Sayo said patting Tatsumi's back grinning, "We live together and die together."

A slight shiver ran down Naruto's spine for an odd explicit reason he could not identify as the three amicably continued conversing with each other.

"Are you ready yet Ieyasu." Tatsumi condescendingly said, frustrated at the rather slow pace of his friend who had as of yet not finished his packing hence the reason they were still there at the outside of the enormous castle where the entirety of Night Raid was sleeping at the moment most likely except for the blond talking to them.

"You guys gonna be okay for the trip?" Naruto asked, concerned for his three students, "After all, last time I found Sayo and Ieyasu, they were on the verge of death and apparently that happened on your little adventure to the capital."

The said couple had looked in terror at the rather traumatizing event they had experienced a mere several weeks ago. The torture would certainly remain in their minds for the rest of their lives.

"Don't worry." Sayo shakily said, the memories haunting her, "We can handle ourselves, moreso thanks to you."

"Aww, one of my three adorable students have acknowledged my training as a great thing." Naruto said a fake tear strolling down his face, "but seriously, I'm going with you three whether you like it or not."

NYAYNYAYN

HELLO. I'm back. So I'm gonna be heading out now. Turns out that my beta is just busy because he has a life and not me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. CY LATER.


	69. Part 69

**HERRO, I'M NOT DEAD… yet. So, I'm gonna start the chapter right about now.**

 **"** **Finders" - Speech**

 **'** **Keepers' - Thought**

 **Losers - Non-Human**

 **Weepers - Human**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Q_Q**

 **The trio paused as they stared at the blond with a deadpanned look on their faces, "No." they all said together, swiftly averting their gaze at each other at the rather strange coincidence.**

 **"** **Okay then." Naruto said, confusing the three who simply accepted the response and had begun to leave the blond standing at the slightly beaten path**

 **"** **Bye Naruto!" Ieyasu yelled, "We'll see you guys in about a week." waving his arm wildly in the distance, an enormous grin on his face slightly visible in the distance.**

 **"** **See ya later!" Tatsumi shouted from the far distance as he continued to walk further away with his three companions at his sides.**

 **"** **Goodbye!" Sayo said loudly enough for her savior to hear, "For now!"**

 **Near where Naruto was, a tiny fox had rustled it's way out of his pouch, "I'm assuming you're going to shadow them?" Kurama asked his container already knowing the answer.**

 **"** **You know me." Naruto said, placing a tag onto the orange fox, sinking into his structure before saying, "You know what to do if anything happens here."**

 **Kurama nodded and reentered Naruto's pouch that had a stupid amount of seals in it.**

 **The orange chibified fox was snoozing away on the chair located in the main living room, a vivid dream chasing a particularly annoying airheaded woman. His massive paw almost capturing the comparably smaller woman when he was forcibly ripped out his dream much to his chagrin. The silver haired woman, who reminded him of Kakashi going down to the covering eye thing and attitude. He was raised from the ground, the woman critically examining his entire tiny body. The arguably strongest of the the nine bijuu, Kurama obviously didn't appreciate his treatment but had to keep his cover still, an audible growl coming from his mouth alarming the woman.**

 **"** **Hello there little buddy." She said in a friendly tone as if she wasn't just evading the entirety of his privacy mere moments ago, "How are you doing?"**

 **Kurama simply stared back at the woman, annoyance written on his face as he leaped out of her hold gracefully landing onto the floor. A flicker of arrogance on his face disappearing as he walked away on his four paws leaving Najenda to herself in the room.**

 **The tiny fox's walk had led him into an unoccupied room, curling up onto the wooden floor of the room and peacefully dozed off into his dreams.**

 **Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go to plan as the owner of the room had entered soon after Kurama shut his eyes. No audible reaction came from the resident besides foot steps approaching the sleeping kitsune. He was gently lifted up by Akame who silently stared at him as he was in her arms.**

 **Naruto had been following the three in the distance for some time, deciding to reveal himself to the three, he leaped down from his hiding spot in the trees and was not disappointed with the results. The three had immediately leaped backwards from the area of his landing, weapons reactively drawn out. An arrow notched on Sayo's bow as she waited for the dust to clear. Several tense moments later, most of the dust had given away to gravity and sunk down revealing the ever elusive Naruto. The blond was smiling while the three seemed to just sweatdrop at his appearance.**

 **"** **So what's up my adorable little students." Naruto said grinning at the three standing completely back up, the dust completely gone from the air.**

 **"** **What are you doing here?" Tatsumi said, clearly not prepared for the appearance of his rather effective combat teacher with some sadistic tendencies, "We're just bringing some money to our village, it's not like we are in much danger or anything. We won't even miss that much training either."**

 **Ieyasu followed up, "Yeah! What he said." a grin scaring the boy appearing on Naruto.**

 **"** **You two are right, you three will be missing some training, let's fix that, shall we?" The blond said prompting the three to comically sprint down the road.**

 **Naruto himself had ran over to where the three were instantaneously after more than several moments of waiting. A sense of joy crossing his lips as he continued playing around with the considerably younger teenagers. Not soon after, with some rather; convincing, motivation and some screams of terror that were definitely not feminine, the quartet had arrived at the hometown of the three teenagers. A distinct chill in the colder northern village that was the former home to his three students.**

 **An old man with middle class clothes had slowly made his way over to the three, a heartwarming smile on his face, "Well if it isn't Tatsumi and his two friends. Who the other fella?"**

 **"** **Oh, hello there, greetings. I'm Naruto, pleasure meeting you." Naruto said, holding his hand out to shake the man's arm who had a surprisingly strong grip for a human.**

 **"** **And I'm (insert generic old man name here, I'm just kidding) Hideaki and the pleasure is all mine." He said, a content smile on his face, "I trained these little brats when they were wee kids. Ain't that right."**

 **"** **What a coincidence Hideaki, I'm also their most recent teacher." Naruto said, amicably conversing away with the old man, "I'm pretty sure that the brats have something to give to you."**

 **Ieyasu had handed the man the sack with a grin on his face, "Here you go old man, now take care of the village for us. More will come on it's way soon, I promise."**

 **"** **We'll see you too old grandpa." Tatsumi said to the old man, also handing the old man who was probably the owner or head of the place his money.**

 **"** **Until next time, we really need to get going, but I'm a bit tired, we should stay here for at least the night." Sayo suggested as her stomach roared in demand for nourishment as her companions had just laughed and silently agree with the girl.**

 **Many miles away, an explosion at the main base of operations Night Raid had sounded**

 **Q_Q**

 **So not really much to say. Erm, I'm just going to go right now. Sooo bye and have an unusual day(night). ALSO I might not upload tomorrow because I'm busy with things. Anyways, I'm gonna head out now, BYE.**


	70. Part 70

Hello, I'm back. It's sorta difficult to be juggling all these things at the same time like trying to do gamekit quests, school, this story and a variety of all other sorts of things. SO if this gets posted later than usual, know that. Anyways, Let's start the story now… I MEAN NOW!

"We've" - Speech

'Been' - Thought

 **Losing** \- Non-Human

Control - Human

Disclaimer: (is that good enough? I'm so getting sued for this)

\\(%)/

The sun was setting as the four had unanimously decided to stay for the night allowing the three students to rest after the trip that would normally take several days while being chased by their teacher who admittedly may or may not have some screws loose with him.

Sayo, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi found themselves in their old house in which the swordsman had long ago lived in. Tatsumi, having lived in the home himself, had given the two a rather rushed tour of his rather small home, being a respectable two story home that was well maintained surprisingly considering he didn't have any family. The house itself had several rooms with a wooden structure rather similar to the multitude of rooms back at the headquarters. Probably having no use for the rooms, the rooms in Tatsumi's home were for the most part empty except for some austere furniture sparsely scattered through the home.

The three friends had found Naruto helping himself to the small kitchen, a chunk of meat flipping up into the air caught by Naruto with the pan, the aroma prompting much drooling from the embarrassed Sayo's boyfriend. The roar from Tatsumi's stomach demanding the food causing the teen to become flustered as he couldn't stop himself from drooling too.

He had stopped and questioned the three, "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab a chair and eat up. There's some rice in the cooker over there and of course, the meat."

The two boys didn't hesitate as they immediately dug into the meat, grabbing a bowl of rice and devouring that too. Sayo eating too at a comparably slower speed with much more elegance and mannerism than the two guys. Not moments later, the three had completely finished cleaning out all the rice and not a single trace of the meat left. Sayo had helped Naruto wash the dishes left by the two other males. The two had quickly cleaned up the table and left the small room to meet up with the other two.

"My room is upstairs, feel free to make yourselves at home." Tatsumi said climbing up the ladder to the second floor which was in actuality a large attic, "I'm going to hit the hay."

The two childhood friends now couple had decided on a room walking in together an abnormally large grin plastered on both faces. Naruto had placed a silencing seal over the room of the two hormonal teenagers.

Kurama was napping on Akame's floor when an explosion had occurred mere yards (OR METERS FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO GET OFFENDED OR ANGERED BY THAT KIND OF STUFF). He was immediately shook awake as he immediately examined his surroundings, eyes darting from side to side as he evaluated the situation. A hole expanding as the exterior wall of the room had started to crumble, the moon perfectly visible with a miniature army of humanoid abominations with several danger beasts thrown in. Akame, wielding her deadly blade in nothing but her night garments, surprisingly light colored clothes with a pink hue, proving no hinderance to her movements as it clung onto her skin, wielding her infamous sword the Murasame.

Kicking the door down, the hoard of inhuman abominations flooding the hallways had immediately looked at the teenager. Kurama followed suit and had thrown himself at the enemy, biting and scratching swiftly taking down the front lines of the monstrosities when the things exploded into blood, Akame panting heavily behind him as she sheathed her bloodied sword. Her eyes looking at the bracers on her arms as she proceeded down the hallway with the fox. Kurama walked on, his vision showing no more of the creatures in sight. Another explosion in the distance had been heard by the two as they headed towards outside the headquarters.

The moonlight shining revealing two people. The newest recruit had a horrified expression crossed on her face and facing her was a young man, a white lab coat on his frame with yellow on the inside, electric blue eyes amusingly staring at the woman surrounded by four more of the monsters.

"So this is where you were Seryu." the man amusingly said, "I didn't expect you to be hiding here of all places. The headquarters of the infamous Night Raid itself?"

Her clenched fists were easily seen, her face twisted into a demented and psychotic expression, "How did you find me, villain?"

The man had the ever same amused expression on his face, "Why, do you think that your guns were the only body modifications I added on you Seryu?"

Akame had obviously deemed the man as the enemy, running in, the monster by his side taking the attack for his master, the fatal blade sinking into the flesh, the black symbols creeping up the abomination's body as it began convulsing limping several moments later.

"Ahh, the infamous Akame and her sword the Murasame, the one cut killer." He said, the smile still on his face, "Don't worry, I just came here to check up on my dear Seryu. I'll be leaving now, I'm not arrogant enough to think I can take you all on, but not before I leave you all a tiny present."

His other minion had grabbed the mentally crazy doctor and had leaped away instantly putting the man far away from the group of assassins. What was left behind was the two of the creatures when they abruptly began to convulse violently, bursting with fire. Akame and Seryu seemingly instantly teleported away from the blast, the tiny fox was caught in the explosion.

\\(%)/

Herro, I'm back. Funny how I upload less on the weekends than the weekdays… So anyways, I'm gonna head out now so yeah. Have a nice (insert EXACT time you are reading this). Also my beta is still not back


	71. Part 71

I'm back. So, I'm getting even more busy now. I know my memory isn't perfect and I don't really have any notes (well I do but I started that later in the series) So if I screw up or forget something, feel free to spam boosted in pm (NB3 reference? check) or you could just kindly remind me. Though I think that it's normally the beta that does that. Anyways, on with the series.

"Feel" - Speech

'Like' - Thought (This might change)

 **A** \- Non-Human

Zombie - Human

Disclaimer: I don't make money off this story, FANFICTION DOES BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE ADVERTISEMENTS ON THIS SITE AND THIS STORY. CONSPIRACY? DUN DUN DUN.

Naruto stretched his arms wide open, sunlight shining from the window. A refreshed feel filling Naruto as he rolled out of bed, ready to perform his usual morning rituals. An all too familiar tugging sensation had enveloped his hand. His fatigue was immediately replaced with urgency and alertness as he activate the hiraishin. One last glimpse of blond hair seen before he vanished entirely from the room, no trace of him left in the room whatsoever leaving a rather confused Sayo entering the room soon after. The blond reappeared from the little time and space distortion. Kurama was severely injured, his lower portion of his body blown right off with severe third degree burns littered on his tiny frame laying on a massive burnt crater in the ground. A weak smile on the fox's face as orange chakra had been flowing out of Naruto and into the fox, the chakra construct visible repairing as the orange and red energy flowed into his body, regenerating the lost limbs of the fox as he began to become rejuvenated with energy again.

"What's going on Kurama?" Naruto demanded as he began forming the mental connection with the demonic chibified nine tailed fox.

' **We were attacked by someone.** ' Kurama relayed over the link to the blond who gained a grim expression on his face, ' **They seems to know Seryu well as well.** '

'Do you know anything else about the attack?' Naruto mentally questioned his life long animalistic friend, 'Like a description or who else was there? Are there any other injured?'

Kurama had climbed out the hole in the ground before continuing his mental conversation with his friend, ' **There seemed to be only one person followed by an army of abominations not too different from the ones that bastard Orochimaru had. He was tall with ocean blue eyes, his hair was black with a splash of white, he was wearing a white lab coat and wearing yellow on the inside. He also had a tie for some reason.** '

Naruto quickly ended to conversation with the fox when Akame and Seryu came into view, arm slung over the brunnet, both panting heavily with much evident exhaustion, sweat covered. No visible injuries and a quick chakra pulse had shown a relieving lack of internal damage to their persons. Seryu had a look filled with fear, grim with a frown marred her face.

"What happened you two?" Naruto quickly asked, "I heard there was an attack on the base. Is everyone alright? Who attacked us?"

Seryu glanced at Naruto, supporting Akame, a dead look in her eyes, "Dr. Stylish, a mad and immoral scientist who gave me these modifications when I served The Capital." spitting the dreaded empire's name with poison, her mouth opened up revealing a completely unnatural barrel of a gun gutting out of the back of her throat pointed outward, "A painful operation that still affects me to this day." A cynical smile crossed her face.

"Where did he go?" Naruto questioned the woman, "What happened happened during the attack? Is everyone alright?"

"Slow down." Akame said exhaustedly, "He sent an army of these monsters and I found him talking with Seryu earlier. I'm not sure what happened to the rest of us."

"Give me a moment." Naruto said, eyes shut for a moment, the ground pulsating with strange blue energy, "I can confirm all of them are near the base. One of them is in the forest directly north of here and the rest seem to be be surrounding the premise. I'll check on the others around the base, you three go check on the other."

He dashed off to the enormous castle, which somehow survived the explosion, leaving the two girls and fox behind to check on the single person in the forest. The blond arriving at the base seeing scattered corpses of clearly inhumane creatures. Lacerations, holes, and burns were found all over the lifeless bodies of the hoard. In the center where the bloodied members of Night Raid, a particular person missing from the group. The four assassins standing in the midst of all the fallen creatures, injuries littered their entire body and they seemed on the verge of collapsing. The pink sniper began falling over onto the ground before being caught by the significantly better off Bulat.

"Guys, hang on, I'm on my way!" Naruto shouted, leaping over the hundreds of bodies lain on the ground arriving at the small circle covered in blood and gore in which the four were on.

The blond man wasted no time in assisting the wounded, strapping on pitch black gauntlet raising his arm into the air, green wave had filled the area, the injured members of Night Raid regaining energy, a soothing and healing aura surrounding Naruto radiating from the gauntlet. A barely noticeable twitch from one of the many bodies littered around was the only warning Naruto had before a monstrosity had leaped at him at incredible speeds, a claw extended back barreling towards Naruto's exposed back crossing the long distance within mere moments. A kunai to the face was Naruto's response the abrupt attack and a laser beam launched from Mine obliterated the already dead monster. A loud explosion had the members of Night Raid looking at it. It seemed that the shot Mine shot had hit the castle judging by the newly formed burning hole in the side of the stone wall.

Sorry this got uploaded late. It seems I passed out yesterday when I was making this and I didn't get a chance to upload the chapter. An idea I have at like six in the morning, so would you guys like it if my beta and I went back to the far earlier chapters and sorta rewrite/fix them? I'm still accepting people in the review section (*COUGH COUGH*) to provide some sort of advice. Of course I know this story isn't perfect but still, I would very much appreciate ideas because all of this is sorta me typing on the way. I'm just fourteen so yeah, grammar isn't the best. Anyways, with that rather longer rant out of the way, I'm gonna go eat now. (insert thing here) knows I need something to eat.


	72. Part 72

Sorry for no upload yesterday (or two days ago depending on when this gets out), I was very sick and didn't really feel like doing much or get vomit all over my laptop. Anyways, I'm still feeling pretty bad but whatever, you guys came here to read, or at least I hope so. Enjoy?

"The" - Speech

'Big' - Thought

 **Fake** \- Non-Human

Smiles - Human

Disclaimer: I'm no professional in law so who's to say that saying I don't own these two series will actually prevent the two authors from just screwing me over? I'm fairly insignificant to them.

Kurama was running on all four of his newly healed legs, the forest swiftly nearing with his two human allies following behind him at a far less slower speed. Akame, exhausted from using Naruto's gift panted heavily as she kept up behind Kurama. Seryu was flailing around the poor light Teigu around as if he were merely a balloon while she ran, the tiny dog-like biological weapon taking the punishment rather well. Trees had surrounded the three beings as they entered the forest, several severed trees gone as they had gone deeper into the area, the stumps burnt to ashes. The terrain had been beaten up the further they go, an explosion sounding followed by a continuous series of increasingly loud booms. A circle of blackened earth had came into sight, flashes of light slipping past the little trees that remained. A flicker of blond hair had immediately connected the pieces in the missing member, in combat with an absolute terror. A small brown cat like creature armed with razor sharp blades enhancing her claws, strapped with metallic armor, opening in it at the joint areas, stuck in a dance with death as it leaped around agilely. A hilarious sight if it weren't for the fact that it's fighter, Leone, battered up in deep wounds, blood gushing, soaking her tattered outfit. A rather surprising thing considering the rather small and unintimidating frame of the animal fighting her. However, it was one minor detail that had Kurama on edge. One tiny, insignificant, detail in particular. A tiny red bow tie on it's right ear. A shiver ran down the fox's spine shaken off immediately as he leaped in, ready to maim the cat. The airborne fox was dodged by the cat who was somehow more nimble than the fox even in all of it's armor and weapons. A brown blur had passed Kurama and a deep gash had appeared onto his face. A feral snarl from the cat had been audible as it savagely glared at the assassins.

"Do the cool instant kill thingie." Seryu said to Akame who was physically and mentally drained, "You know, where everything just dies immediately and you do that cool thing with your sword?"

The brunette teenager sighed and said, "I'm too tired to do that right now, just focus on the enemy. It's coming our way now get ready"

"Got it chief." She said pulling out two tonfa and gun combinations and aimed it at the cat, "Come on now." A stream of bullets had flown over towards the cat.

The cat had easily ran past the bullets towards the far more vulnerable Akame, claw pulled out ready to strike. A tired block had thrown the cat off balance in the air. Kurama busy tending to Leone's wounds. Seryu swiftly swiped towards the cat with her tonfa, guard kept up as her attack missed the target, the cat flipping backwards landing on its feet hissing at the chestnut haired woman, claw blades extending further. A risky tactic had formed in the tiny animal's head as it began twirling in a manner similar to a drill pushing him off the ground barreling off towards the woman, blades out becoming a deadly projectile. Another round of bullets had hit the incoming drill, sliced apart upon contact of the swift metal blades. The dreaded clicking of no more ammunition hadn't bothered the former imperial officer as she raised her arms up, a jab headed towards the metallic blur. The two attacks came into contact, a ear bleeding screech of metal on metal sounded, the cat wincing retreating back twisting its body till the rotation stopped immediately. A quick twist in the other direction and the cat was completely mobile again still headed towards Seryu. Pushing off the tonfas with its paws had forced him backwards into the air. Seryu quickly reloaded while the cat was in mid air and the tonfas were again pointed at the airborne cat. A hailstorm of bullets found itself flying towards the cat. It had twisted it's very flexible body dodging a majority of the attacks, scratches and dents forming in its armor.

"Stand, still!" Seryu yelled frustratedly at the cat, "Why are you so fast?!"

The cat was no longer in the air as it landed, running in a zig zag, a blur leaving behind it as it approached closer and closer. The previously forgotten Teigu had leaped in front of the cat's path forcing it to reactively come to a screeching halt as it analysed this sudden new factor.

It swiftly dismissed the rather non-threatening looking dog creature leaping over it towards Seryu. However, looks are deceiving as shown by many of the things in life as the once adorable dog had rapidly grew into a terrifying giant, his stumps creating a squishy noise when muscular and bulk arms had spurted out, immediately grabbing the tiny cat in mid air. It was at that moment, that cat knew, it fucked up (SORRY IT WAS WAY TOO TEMPTING ;-;). In an attempt to salvage the situation, an unholy amount of adorableness began radiating from the animal, eyes widening to impossible proportions, a slight sparkle, face moving into a sweet smile capable of giving even Kurama the warm and fuzzies. However, the Teigu holding it in it's grasps didn't exactly see any form of adorableness and continued to squeeze.

"No! Stop Koro!" Seryu commanded, giving into the sheer cuteness of the cat, "Just place it down gently."

I'm back. So, I'm gonna go now because school and all. So yeah, bye. ALSO, BEFORE I ACTUALLY GO BECAUSE I ALWAYS HAVE THESE, "So yeah, bye" THINGS BEFORE I ACTUALLY GO. IF YOU GUYS hAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY OR OTHER THINGS, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IT. ALSO I JUST REALIZED, THIS FANFIC IS LONGER THAN THE SECOND HARRY POTTER BOOK. THAT'S SICK. Anyways, I'm actually gonna go now


	73. Part 73

So, I'm back. Erm, I'm still confused about how some chapters like seventy-one have more views than chapters like seventy. IT MAKES NO SENSE. Unless people were skipping.

"That's" - Speech

'What' - Thought

 **I'm** \- Non-Human

Called - Human

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, I'M STILL MORE CAPABLE TO BE PRESIDENT THAN LINCOLN RIGHT NOW. That has got to count for something right?

^v^

The brown cat had retained its ungodly amount of adorableness as Seryu had walked carefully towards it before swiftly grabbing it by the arms. She immediately turned around and faced the still exhausted Akame and opened her mouth.

"Can we keep it?" She said with what most of the onlookers swore were sparklez.

The brunette had sighed at the immediate change of mind and hesitantly nodded. It was just too damned cute for even the seemingly most stoic member of Night Raid. The poor thing was squeezed even tighter in the hug by Seryu than even the life threatening grasp of Koro. Its own metallic armor digging into its fur. A small dying wheeze was barely audible to the woman from the cat.

Several yards (OR METERS!) away, Kurama had finished creating a temporary fix to Leone's wound. The strips of clothes stopping the blood from escaping and the fox's corrosive chakra killing any potential infections. The fox looking at the scene with an uncomfortable amount of deja vu as the cat was literally being squeezed of all its life. Fortunately for the cat, or unfortunately depending on who you were, Seryu's embrace had loosened enough for it to slip out, flopping on the ground panting for some much deprived air.

"I didn't accidentally kill it did I?" Seryu panicked, Koro returning to his far less intimidating form and waddled over to the laid down cat.

A gentle poke to the head from Koro had caused the cat to twitch a tiny bit. He looked up at the very concerned Seryu before looking back at the cat. A squeak coming from the dog like creature alerting the woman.

"Yes Koro?" She asked her beloved pet, "Are you hungry? I'll feed you later."

The gestures with his tiny arms towards the clearly still breathing cat on the ground trying to sneak away were barely noticeable to anyone else. However, the very observational and close Seryu had easily deciphered her friend's message and picked the terrified cat up again.

"Now what are we going to name you?" She pondered, the cat still scared struggling in her hands, the woman interpreting the act as a want for a hug.

Leone watched this with an amused grin on her face as the devil of a cat had been suffocating via Seryu's chest but alas, all things have to come to an end, "We should head back to the base, we still need to check up with the rest of the group anyways."

Seryu had slackened her arms, still holding the cat and had grabbed Koro's leash again, "Hopefully, we can find some food for you little buddy," She said affectionately towards her adorable Teigu.

She quickly dashed off scaring the poor cat and her Teigu began flopping about bouncing all over the surroundings. Akame keeping herself from collapsing using her sheathed blade stabbed into the ground.

"So are we going to ignore that mere moments ago that, cat, was our enemy?" Leone asked the others around her, "Well, guess we should be heading back now. You need help Akame? I don't think I've ever seen you this tired before."

"That would be welcomed." She said before immediately becoming grabbed and placed on the older blonde's back much to her surprise, "Leone!"

Leone laughed, ignoring the cries of help from her far more socially awkward friend as she ran after Seryu, the forgotten fox left behind sighing to himself.

"What do you mean you can't do that magic whirly thing and fix the wall?!" Mine yelled at Naruto who just stared disappointedly at her.

"No, I can't do "that magic whirly thing and fix the wall" you need to fix it yourself Mine" Naruto deadpanned not necessarily wanting to be responsible for the pink girl's problems, "Maybe you can get Sheele to help with you or something." Said woman waved happily in the background behind Naruto, "Though, judging on how the enemy has somehow found our base, it looks like we'll have to move." A sigh of relief came from Mine, "It's actually a surprise they didn't find us earlier. I mean an enormous castle in the middle of nowhere is totally inconspicuous. Whose idea even was it to make the base that big?"

A faint blush blending in with her clothes had appeared on Mine's face as she swiftly turned her face away.

"Anyways, I've been working on a project with a friend of mine." Naruto began, the topic almost completely unrelated to their previous conversation, "If it works, I'm fairly sure that we could easily move our base, if not? Let's not talk about that for now. We need to find out where Najenda went."

The four people had nodded in agreement to Naruto's idea of finding wherever the hell Najenda went. The blond had taken it upon himself to completely make sure that all the members within the vicinity were okay, more thoroughly examining Lubbock and Mine due to them not having the most defensive equipment. Chakra pulsed through the two leaving a tingle in their spines and fed Naruto information. To his relief, it appeared his gauntlet had perfectly transformed his chakra into healing.

Quick steps in the ground were the only warning Naruto had before Seryu leaped out of nowhere, a cat in her arms held out and her ever faithful companion flailing his tiny arms around as he was yanked into the air with his owner. Bulat had quickly caught the woman in the air, placing the arguably hyper active woman down on the floor as her Teigu became giddy.

"Wow, you guys sure did take out a lot of baddies." She commented seeing the bloodied grounds near the base littered with corpses, "Great job guys."

"Umm, thanks?" Lubbock said rather questionably at the extremely enthusiastic manner of the woman after seeing the result of such a large battle, "You seem oddly happy about something."

A nearby brush rustled and the oh so recognizable silver hair was seen as Najenda stepped into the scene, "Oh you guys sure are messy with this." She commented, "What happened, I swear, I leave for not even half a day and I come back to seeing the base filled with holes and what appears to be a full blown out battle here."

Lubbock immediately begun explaining, "Apparently someone found us and we were invaded us in the middle of the night, I don't know where Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu went because they disappeared yesterday and I'm not sure how Leone is."

"Well, we were already found out," Najenda sighed, "Looks like we'll need to move, though I'm not sure where exactly we should go."

"May I suggest a rather far fetched idea Najenda?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the one eyed silver haired woman, "Have you ever heard of hiding in plain sight?"

^v^

So, I'm back. If you guys have any ideas for how this story will go (I'm running out of ideas here ._.), by all means, feel free to tell me via msg or reviews. I'm probably going to consider it unless it's some sort of crazy idea or I can't necessarily do. Anyways, I'm probably going to get more busy and I'm pretty sure the only reason this chapter is a bit longer than usual is because I'm still sick. Funny, I'm pretty sure it's normally the other way around for most people. My beta still isn't back because he has a life and I don't (THOUGH HE MIGHT BE DEAD, DUN DUN DUN (I'm just joking)).Well, I'm gonna go now (NO THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE, "I'm gonna go now" AND THEN I CONTINUE TO RANT ON, wait, I'm doing exactly that aren't I?).


	74. Part 74

I fixed the thing. Jeusus that was scary when I opened it up. I wasn't like that when I uploaded it on the Doc Manager ;-;. I'm back, USING SOME VERY DARK- I mean perfectly legal and without consequence magic hehehe, I HAVE BROUGHT MY BETA BACK FROM THE DEAD I THINK. (PST SAY SOMETHING).

"With" - Speech

'A' - Thought

 **Thousand** \- Non-Human

Lies - Human

Disclaimer: I'M MORE LIKELY TO BE A QUEEN THAN PRINCESS DIANA, AND I'M A GUY… this has absolutely nothing to do with a disclaimer does it… erm screw disclaimers?

&8&

"Of course I have, that would be a terrible idea." Najenda immediately shot down, "We are not moving to the Capital, that is practically a death wish for us."

"You should just hear Naruto out captain." Sheele suggested, "He was talking about some project he was working on with a friend of his before you came that could move our base or something like that." The airhead blanked.

"Fine. Explain your little idea" Najenda sighed, "Shoot."

"So here is the plan Najenda," Naruto said, "As Sheele was saying, I am working on a project with a friend of mine. Theoretically, it should work though I'm not too sure if it would work with a structure this big," He explained pointing to the giant base, "I'm sure Mine can tell you about it." Shifting the attention to the confused pink obsessed girl.

"Wait what? I have no idea what you are talking about." She said to the blond man.

"Oh, of course you do, remember? My workshop I showed you awhile ago?" Naruto reminded, a look of understanding appearing on the girl's face.

"That thing? You mean the thing in your room that lead to this strange giant black box thing? What about it?" Mine said getting the stares from her peers.

"You mine getting that "thing" in my room Mine you were talking about?." He grinned, Mine immediately refusing Naruto's demand, "Wait no never mind."

Out of the beaten up building, came out another grey haired person sporting something covering his left eye. A rolled up chunk of floor boarding in his arm, various sigils engraved into it.

"Yo." The man said, Seryu becoming immediately excited at his presence, "This you looking for Naruto?"

The wooden flooring had been thrown over to Naruto who caught it effortlessly with only one arm, "This here is my friend, Kakashi Hatake. Also more commonly known to you guys as a part of my spy network." He introduced his "friend" to his team, "Also a former professor. A very smart man and fairly capable in a fight."

"I heard you were telling them about our little project, care for a demonstration?" the male cyclops said with a smile, "I'll be honored to show them around."

"Why did you have part of the floor to our base and how do you even know where we live?" Najenda probed, seeking for the questions to be answered.

"Oh, you'll see, and also, he just knows things like that." Naruto answered the silver haired woman, "Now then, shall I demonstrate?" He placed the flooring onto the ground, "It might be a tight fit but you guys need to all stand on it."

"Um, okay then." Lubbock said, standing in the middle squished by the multitude of females pressed up against him, "Is this good enough?"

"Hurry up will you?! This is way too close for me!" Mine loudly complained, very uncomfortable at the moment, practically grinding on the infamous pervert of Night Raid.

"Alright princess." Naruto grinned, "Just don't throw up on me."

"Oh wait what?!-" Leone yelped as the merry gang of killers were transported into the pocket dimension contained and created by the seal, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Welcome to our world." Naruto said to the group, "Seeing as we still exist and weren't torn apart by a tear in the space time continuum, it's perfectly safe."

"I somehow doubt that severely," Najenda said observing the pocket dimension, "However, this does seem fairly nifty, what would happen if the flooring outside were to break?"

"Oh, nothing much, we would just be erased from existence." Naruto said casually, panic spreading to the green haired teenager, "Nah, I'm just kidding, it would sure suck though to have to rebuild the device again to travel to this particular pocket dimension but honestly? I'm fairly sure it would be nigh impossible to do that. The way back is right here, just asked me when you want to leave."

"What do you mean nigh impossible?" Najenda asked incredulously, "It's not like that piece of wood is made of titanium, what's stopping some random danger beast from destroying it? And what does this place of yours have anything to do with our compromised base situation?"

"Oh my dear Najenda," Naruto chuckled, a small growl sounded from Lubbock, "It has everything to do with our minor problem on the other side. You see, if what Kakashi's and my plan work, then we can transport the entire base into one of these pocket dimension creator. This particular dimension has a distorted time compared to our normal world, time here flows far faster than the outside world, essentially meaning time is practically frozen on the other side to us, also, the device itself is also reinforced to a degree to where you would need a more than a Teigu to break the bad boy. Of course, we can adjust the time flow for the other one to match our original world."

"And what if your two's plan doesn't work?" Najenda pressed on, her subordinates wandering throughout the indestructible black box.

"Well." Naruto drew out the particular word, "It would suck everything around it until the dimension was filled which would probably easily take out the capital… and everything inside it effectively killing anyone nearby from being crushed to death. But don't worry, our plan is foolproof, however we haven't made it Sheele proof so it's not perfect as of yet. Chances of the event I mentioned earlier are slim to none"

She still seemed put off by the idea of having a base in an alter dimension with a chance of swallowing everything up into it effectively killing them all but shrugged it off, "Will this be similar to your little shortcut enabling only us to enter?"

"Of course it would. With this, there would be no way for them to enter here even if they forced any of us to use it. Unless, however, the Capital has some sort of way to open up specific dimension. However as I said earlier, the odds of that are slim to none." Naruto explained, "Well, we should come out of here now. So we've agree to transport the base into an alternate pocket dimension to hide us away from the Capital?" The silver headed female nodded her head yes, "Just step on the area right here and concentrate on it like the shortcut, you can go one at a time if you want but me and Kakashi are going to head out first."

The "two" had immediately vanished away as if they were never there leaving the group to exit as well.

Naruto's clone had immediately ran to the other corner of the ruined castle, setting up seals, a thumbs up from the henged clone on the other side as Naruto finished up painting the seal. Night Raid had been watching excluding a particular missing three, who were on their way from their home town.

"HIt it!" Naruto yelled, the massive mountain, which had the castle imbedded into, vanished into thin air, leaving only the "two" left and a massive missing chunk of land.

The jaws of the assassins were wide open at this point. The only thing that remained of the home of the killers was a small book, miniscule compared to the immensely large structure contained within it's pages.

"And here we are. Considering we aren't all dead and compressed into dust and the base is gone, I can safely say that I've placed it in the pocket dimension in this book." Naruto grinned at their awe struck gazes, "I heard that Lubbock owns a bookstore in the city. You guys should enter the base while Lubbock puts the book somewhere. Maybe fix the base up a bit and decorate? I can help you guys out with that." The blond man offered, placing his hand on the book and vanishing away into thin air, Kakashi nowhere to be found as moments prior him poofing away into smoke.

&8&

FORGIVE ME ;-; IT WAS NEW YEARS AND I HAVE A BIG FAMILY. Saturday was practically cleaning up the entire day, forced to party, gamb- I mean perfectly legal past times, heh heh. And don't even get me started on yesterday where I was not home for even half an hour awake. Anyways, if you have any questions, coments, or concers regarding this story, feel free to tell me about it. With that out of the way, have a happy new years, for those of you who don't know, it's the year of the cock- (laser pointer flashes) WAIT WHAT WAS THAT oh nevermind, now where was I? Oh yeah, the year of the cockadodledo. Anyways, I hope you are having a wonderful day/night (FOR THOSE OF YOU READING THIS AT MIDNIGHT!).


	75. Part 75

HERRO, I'm back. Sorry about the whole derpity derp that happened last chapter. When I uploaded it on my doc manager to upload it to the fanfic, it was perfectly normal THanks for telling me about that guys (: . Holy crap we are at ninety thousand word?! Welp I'm gonna start this story now and hopefully my beta comes today. Or not, I mean it's up to him. ALSO, MORE BETAS ARE WELCOME TO VOLUNTEER IF YOU WANT. THE MORE THE MERRIER

"Will" - Speech

'You' - Thought

 **Walk** \- Non-Human

Away? - Human

Disclaimer: I feel like I'm repeating myself at this point, but my beta or me- HOLD UP. yeah what is it that you want mysterious capitalized person? IT'S BETA OR I! Stop yelling would you!

wvw

The green haired boy had plenty reason to not believe the entirety of his friends were contained within the book he was currently holding as he was on his merry way to his rarely visited bookstore, a customer awaiting on the counter of the store patiently, a blond man, dressed in a white robe bound by a brown belt and a black shirt was found on the interior. A stack of books regarding many famous or infamous depending on how you looked at it, members of society. The major and more recognizable of the ones being Syura. The green haired boy had placed the book down on the counter and smiled at the man.

"Welcome to Lubbock's books and goods, how may I help you?" He said amicably to the man who had a distant look in his eyes, "I'm assuming you are buying these books?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry about that. Yes, I am buying these books, how much for it?" The distracted man said, focus completely on Lubbock now.

"Well, give me a moment to check." The teenager said, picking up the books one by one before placing them back down, "That's about forty gold pieces."

"That cheap? Wow," The man commented on before pulling a bag of money, "I don't feel all that good about paying so little for this much books in our terrible capital nowadays, it's about fifty pieces inside that bag. Don't spend it all at once you hear me kid?"

"Have a nice day sir." Lubbock waved as the man left, the door shutting as Lubbock began closing his shop down as the sun was setting before moving over the back and placing it amongst all the other variety of books scattered about.

A brief moment of concentration later and Lubbock warped into the pocket dimension and a sight that he should have beyond expected had been occurring before him. Naruto was pinned down on the pitch black ground by the entirety of Night Raid excluding a certain trio who at this point were probably very confused about the lack of castle, each on one limb. Mine was seen near Najenda who pulled a cigarette out and a puff of smoke exited her mouth.

"No bull shit this time Naruto, tell us, who, are, you?" Najenda said, another inhale from her burning stick, "we can't fully trust you with all the secrets you keep away from us, hell we don't even know your last name. There are absolutely no records of you and I'm not believing the crackpot theory that Akame apparently says about you."

"Here, this is what I'll tell you." Naruto considered for a moment racking his brain for some information, "research about the Partas clan-" Najenda's hand had gripped Naruto's throat, his smile still present on his face.

"I said no bull shit." She growled, "Esdeath was the only one to come out of that place alive and you sure as hell don't look like you come from up there."

"Believe it or not." Naruto cooly said, "Won't change much, though I do admit, Akame's theory is fairly sound once you hear it."

"Of course you would be from the Partas." She sighed, successfully lied to, "Why wouldn't you be apart of the same place as Esdeath. Please tell me you at least know something about the woman."

"I have all sorts of research on her." Naruto said, "But if you are talking about her personally? No dice."

"Damn it, I was hoping you knew some sort of weakness with her-," Najenda began complaining before becoming interrupted by the still immobilized Naruto.

"She is currently back from a battle from the north and rumor has it that she encountered a danger beast with a danger level of a superclass and lived," Naruto informed, "And even more bizarre is that there is a rumor about how she is looking for, love?"

"Well your heritage would certainly explain your prowess in battle but how the hell are you able to do things like this?" Najenda questioned further obviously referring to his equipment.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." Naruto grinned, easily throwing the people on him off before continuing, "Assuming that Lubbock is here, I'm guessing you've put the book somewhere safe?"

A nod came from the speechless boy after having seen the blond man throw off Night Raid's strongest members without so much as a thought as if they were nothing more than mere pests.

"Well what are we waiting for then? You guys have been trying to interrogate me the entire time in here, we still need to fix that." Naruto pointed out, a large stone falling off the massive castle just proving the blond's point, "I'll go out the se- device and get some materials, you guys, just don't burn the place down."

Naruto had walked out, completely vanishing. Lubbock seemed to remember a particular detail that was probably important for the group.

"Guys? Where did the three go?" Lubbock commented.

"Who are you talking about?" Sheele asked in her usual bout of comical airheadedness.

"You know, Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu?" Mine reminded her friend, "Not that I miss them or anything like that but they've been gone for over several days now."

wvw

So erm, I would certainly accept more people who would be willing to beta for me. Or just give me some ideas and stuff. I can't thank you guys enough for telling me about the whole derp on last chapter (IF YOU CAME HERE AFTER THE UPDATE, JUST IGNORE THAT OKAY?). So with that out of the way, Akame would totally win against Kirito because of Murasame. Also, have a nice day :P


	76. Part 76

I'm back. So erm yeah, apparently four day weekend coming up with february the 20th. Welp.

"Coming" - Speech

'Ready' - Thought

Or - Non-Human

Not - Human

Disclaimer: This story isn't covered by fair use unless you call my tiny bit of humor criticism. STILL SCREW COPY LEFTS! THE SHOW- I MEAN STORY MUST GO ON. you know until I end it and all... Also please don't sue me ;-;

6969

Naruto had teleported to the old area where the headquarters formerly resided with a simple manipulation of his chakra, scratch that, amazingly difficult if not an impossible feat of manipulation of chakra. The mountain completely razed to the ground, only a chunk of flat land present where it had formerly laid. A certain trio nowhere to be found by Naruto's sweep; he began concentrating his chakra in a pulse around him. His very life forces shooting out, phasing through the many obstructions in the forest when it rebounded back towards Naruto, a three dimensional map effectively constructed in his mind as he noted a rather large beast that had the shape of a racoon, three humanoid figures in from of the creature seemed to be noteworthy enough to investigate.

'I wonder what Kurama is doing right now?' Naruto thought to himself as he swiftly came to the scene, a rather comical sight as what he swore were the very trio he was looking for chibified, an enormous racoon with a sand texture on him, blue lines littered across the beast's body.

"Just keep running! And don't look back!" Tatsumi shouted to his companions as the creature continued his approach with the menacing grin plastered on his face.

"What do you think we've been doing?!" Ieyasu yelled back at his childhood friend, legs pumped with adrenaline, "Whose bright idea was it to attack the damned thing?!"

Sayo's face was red as she continued her sprint away from the enormous monster that could easily be classified as a super class danger beast. Naruto became to come into sights as she quickly began to warn him.

"Run Naruto!" was the only thing that came out of Sayo as she silently continued her. . . tactical retreat from the scary beast with the bloodthirsty grin painted on his face.

The three had whisked past him, a breeze following in their escape as Naruto simply stared back the immensely powerful foe.

"What's up Shukaku?" Naruto said to the enormous racoon, "Are you done terrorizing my little students now?" Shukaku immediately stopping in his tracks at the sound of Naruto.

" **Those tiny little brats,** " Shukaku growled, Naruto swearing with a barely noticeable tint of red, " **Shot an arrow up my ass. Hurt like a bitch.** " A pitiful ashamed look on his face.

"That's" Naruto began pausing for a slight moment, "Absolutely golden! The others would be laughing their assess off if they heard that." He laughed hysterically at the misfortune of the tailed beast who didn't look all too pleased at Naruto at the current moment.

" **And if you would please, I have a couple brats to maim; very violently** " The violent sand racoon said to Naruto, the yells still audible in the background.

"Well, you would have to get pass me to harm my adorable little students." Naruto smirked as the racoon somehow began to pale at the very thought of crossing Naruto Uzumaki.

" **Well, I have some information for you Naruto.** " the enormous sand creature shrinking to a far more cuddly version of himself, " **You may not like it but it's good information.** "

The trio had found themselves panting, out of breath and adrenaline burned out. A dry heave came from the very dehydrated swordsman as he glared at his best friend.

"What the hell Sayo?!" Tatsumi yelled as loud as he could with his parched throat, "What possessed you to think, "Hey let's shoot that giant ass monster?! I'm sure that's a great idea!""

"You need some water?" Sayo asked, an irritated look on Tatsumi's face appearing.

"I swear to god," He said frustratedly towards his best friend.

"You sound really parched, here drink this." She said, handing the boy a half empty (OR HALF FULL) bottle of water, "I don't think that thing is chasing us anymore, I just hope Naruto is okay. Maybe he stopped the beast?"

"He's strong alright." Ieyasu said placing his axe on the ground, "But I'm not sure that even he could-"

A rustle came from the brush, the three immediately put on guard, a miniature version of the giant racoon popped his head out of the bush. Sayo immediately drew back an arrow aimed at the sentient being made of sand, and fired. An annoyed look was seen before he swiped the sand to block the arrow, said arrow immediately getting caught by it. A flash of light blue and the arrow ended up back in her quiver.

"Why didn't the arrow go through the sand?" Ieyasu panicked, the thing's impenetrable defenses not allowing the two melee combatants from even touching the thing.

"When I do concentrate on the arrow," Seryu panted, "It does go through the sand," another gasp for breath was heard, "But it completely goes through it too. And I'm too tired to do that right now, all we can do right now is retreat."

"Hey kiddies." Naruto said popping out the bush after the beast, "Damn it Shukaku, stop terrorizing my little students would you?"

The sand beast seemed to scoff and the sand dropped, the awed students quickly turned angry at their teacher.

"What the hell?! You know this thing?!" Ieyasu yelled at the grinning blond.

"Yup." And that was the last straw for Tatsumi who swiftly became red with anger.

"How do you know that little devil of a monster!" He practically screamed, "And why didn't you stop it earlier?! We've been running for our lives for practically hours!"

"Calm down Tatsumi." Naruto grinned, "I just saw him when you guys ran past me. He's sorta like my fox Kurama."

Sayo, the most cool of the trio, asked, "Where was the base? When we got to the general area, it was completely gone from the face of the planet."

He chuckled, "Well you aren't too far off the dot there, it's why I'm here. While you three were galloping around to your little village, we got attacked," A noise of surprise came from the girl, "So we naturally had to relocate. I'm gonna show you where it is 'kay?"

6969

Sorry for getting this late. School stuff and I didn't have access to my laptop for yesterday to type this chapter, anyways, I would appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta with my beta (that sounds stupid now that I read it). Well I'm gonna go now so bye!


	77. Part 77

So, I'm back and all, gonna be busy this weekend. Funny how I'm more busy on weekends than actual weekdays, Just a thought though. I would still appreciate another beta to help us out.

"Fool" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **Whole** \- Non-Human

World - Human

Disclaimer: So no witty disclaimer today- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SWIRLY BLACK THING?

Oof what the hell?

Are you me?

Shit GET BACK TO THE PORTAL.

NO TAKE ME WITH YOU!

( )

The infuriating blond had said one thing, "Try to keep up." A cloud of dust kicking up immediately as Naruto began running, the three hot on his trail.

"Slow down." Tatsumi said, "I thought you were leading us to the base?"

"I am," The ninja smirked, "You should be able to keep up with this pace, be glad I'm not going as fast as I can, and for a bit of motivation, Shukaku is behind you."

Eyes immediately widening as they pushed past their pained legs sprinting even faster behind Naruto who began increasing his pace even further. Shukaku slowly crawling over to Naruto, not as of yet aware of the sheer terror inflicted by him to the three. Naruto made a sharp turn and vanishing from view of the three newbies.

"Where-" Tatsumi panted, "Did-" Another large intake of breath, "He-" An exhale, "Go?"

Recovering her breath, Sayo said raspily, "Isn't this the shortcut area? Maybe he went through there."

"Let's go, I would prefer not to be mauled by the demonic sand racoon." Ieyasu said, panting out of breath, "Isn't it right over there?" panicking as he sprinted over to the "shortcut"

Shukaku's small attention span was caught by a butterfly floating towards the trio, landing on Sayo's nose, who as a result, sneezed violently as ran to the shortcut, Tatsumi following quickly afterward. A realization hit Shukaku as he lost his physical form, sand splattering lifelessly over the ground as he returned to Naruto's seal.

The blond had awaited amused, an infuriating grin still plastered on his face that seemed to never go away. Ieyasu stumbled out of the teleportation seal followed by Sayo and Tatsumi soon afterwards.

"Looks like you brats managed to get here." He grinned, "Let's play follow the leader again, catch up, if you can." and with that, he sprinted away, an enraged look on Ieyasu's face.

"Once I catch that bastard," Ieyasu growled, "I'm going to beat his skull in."

With that threat said aloud, the axe wielder began sprinting out the alley, the two best friends shrugging before following at a far slower speed, drenched in sweat from their second and previous run for their lives today.

"How far away is this the base from here?" Tatsumi asked his friend, skillfully moving through the crowded streets of the Capital.

"I don't know, let's hurry up, Naruto's getting out of sight." Sayo noted, her hawk like vision and attention to detail coming in immense handy in the situation.

"Alright then." Tatsumi said, navigating through the sea of people towards the bright blond hair popping out through the crowd, "He's entering a building. I can't see Ieyasu though."

"I'm sure he's near by," Sayo said to Tatsumi as she pushed through the mob, "Maybe the base is in the building? It seems rather small though considering Mine."

"Who knows what Naruto has in store for us." Tatsumi suggested, arriving at the door, a large sign hanged that read: Lubbock's Books and Goods.

"I'm pretty sure this is the book store Lubbock was talking about before." Sayo noted, observing the sign above, "So maybe it's inside? Still the store is tiny."

"Let's just come in, I'm pretty sure Naruto's just standing in their with that smug look on his face as usual," Tatsumi sighed, pulling the handle backwards, a chime of a bell sounding throughout the room, books placed everywhere on shelves and as Tatsumi predicted closely, Naruto was sitting on a chair behind a desk with both his legs placed on said desk sipping a cup of steaming cup of brown liquids, his eyes scanning a book as he drank the beverage.

"Welcome to Lubbock's Books and Goods, how may I help you, oh there you are my little students, Ieyasu is already in the base helping out with it, here, let me show you how to get there." Naruto said, lifting his legs off the desk and bookmarking his book as he led the two to the back area of the shop, "See this book? You just need to be near the book and concentrate on it sort of like your weapons or the "shortcut"."

"Okay then, let me try it-!" Tatsumi said before vanishing away, a yelp escaping his lips as he instantly disappeared from sight.

"So I'm guessing he's at the base now?" Sayo skillfully deduced, looking at Naruto for a response from her older blond trainer.

"Yup, though I want to tell you seeing as Tatsumi jumped the gun and went ahead and entered," Naruto said, Sayo flushing red in response to his words, "If you didn't know, I was actually the one who made the "shortcut" but considering that we've moved base now, I'm fairly sure we don't need it anymore. Anyways the book puts you in a pocket dimension in which all the other members of Night Raid are fixing up the castle inside the little area, you should probably go help them out sooner or later. Don't worry if the book gets damaged or destroyed, I can always rebuild it. I'm keeping watch so the whole store doesn't get burned down."

"Ok," She responded nodding her head in understanding, "I'll be on my way now then."

She vanished having been moved from the current dimension to another pocket dimension only accessible through the inconspicuous book at the moment.

"Well, I better get back to work, Shukaku, you can come out now you know." Naruto thought about out loud, the creature of sand exiting out, sand attracting towards the massless entity forming his normal sand racoon shape, "Ahh, nothing like relaxing, writing books and sipping some tea after a long day right?"

( )

I'm back. So erm, as I said earlier, I'm skiing tomorrow and traffic is insane, so yeah, if the chapter gets uploaded the next day or even the day after that, know I was busy. Also, my offer for more betas to beta for me is still up. Just PM me, tell me in the reviews, or email me if you somehow know my email (probably wouldn't be too hard to look up). Anyways, I'm just wondering, how you guys liking the story? Any changes you might prefer (NO GODDAMN HAREMS OKAY?). Well anyways, you can leave that stuff in the reviews or PM me and on that note, time to head to bed otherwise future me won't like present me very much...


	78. Part 78

So I'm back again, erm, I was busy yesterday like I said last chapter? Please don't hurt me ;-;

"No" - Speech

'Where' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-Human

Hide - Human

Disclaimer: I wonder what happened with future me, oh wait *slap* I'm fairly sure I'm going to do something stupid in the future SO DON'T WORRY FUTURE ME, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SLAP YOURSELF. This still isn't a disclaimer is it... Meh, I mean what's the worst that could happen?

(( ))

The blond ninja had begun pulling the blinds down and flipped over the sign displaying a closed to anyone outside caught in the dark observing the mediocre building. With a simple manipulation of earth chakra, a pillar of stone emerged before shattering into many stones. Naruto moved the stones to the back before activating the seal swallowing the inanimate objects into the alter dimension. Not moments later, Najenda came out (NOT LIKE THAT JESUS) and grabbed Naruto before teleporting back through the seal and into the main room of the recently repaired base of operations for the infamous Night Raid.

"I got him, let's discuss our plans for tonight." Najenda said, letting go of her subordinate, "So, to catch you up with us, we've been informed by trusted sources that Esdeath has returned, she has a group of subordinates under her who wield Teigu killing off politicians who oppose prime minister Honest's rule."

"What do you mean prime minister Honest's rule?" Sayo asked, confusion on her face, "The Capital is run by the king right?"

"Here let me explain Sayo," Naruto said, "The gist of it is that the current king is merely a figurehead for the person truly in power, the corrupt prime minister Honest."

"Wouldn't the king still have more power over Honest?" Sayo asked, still confused over the whole topic of the governing of the Capital.

"That would normally be true considering the prime minister is usually an advisor of sorts if it weren't for the fact that the King is a naive child." Naruto said solemnly.

"That's despicable," Sayo gasped, "Manipulating a child like that is simply evil."

Najenda simply sighed and spoke up, "If you two are done going through common information in the Capital, can we go back on the topic of our mission?"

"Sure." Naruto said nonchalantly, "Continue on with the mission details." he said waving his wrist in a dismissive gesture towards his superior.

Wires abruptly were launched at the blond, a deadly trap ensnaring the calm and collected Naruto, an oddly angered Lubbock seething with anger.

"That was just a warning," Lubbock practically growled at the blond, another razor sharp thread slithered out the green haired teenager glove, in a manner similar to a snake, "Next time, you might not have your little smart aleck tongue of yours."

"Woah there Lubbock, calm down there," Naruto said grinning, "After all," he abruptly vanished from sight, the wires limping at the sudden lack of body, "You don't want to cross me, boy." A kunai was found pointed directly at Lubbock's heart and a kunai pressed up on his throat, and Naruto was the ones holding them, a deadly stare piercing through Lubbock's skull.

A suffocating aura of killing intent was exuded, his closest victim immediately breaking into a cold sweat, trembling with fear as Naruto immediately put up his happy go lucky mask and the deathly terrifying feeling around him vanished completely. The blond warrior pulled his blades back and twirled back. Lubbock collapsed on the ground panting. Eyes widened in horror, his wires retracting swiftly back to him.

Najenda swiftly recovered from the burst of killing intent, "Calm down guys," She said to the more exposed members of the mental attack, "Alright? Can we stop being so dramatic about all of this? Continuing on, the group under Esdeath's control are killing politicians who oppose the prime minister framing us for the killings. We'll put an end to this right away. I've taken the liberty to identify several potential targets for them, Leone, Seryu, and Naruto will watch over Esdeath herself, Akame and Lubbock will guard target one, Musume, Mine and Sheele, you guard target two, Ken, Tatsumi and Bulat will guard target three, Yugo, and lastly, Sayo and Ieyasu will guard Akeno. We begin tomorrow morning, Any questions?"

"I sure do." Naruto said, "I don't mean to seem rude of any sort but why do you not participate in these missions with us? Considering how powerful some of these members are, you must be a figure of large power and possess much combat skills."

She gestured towards her robotic arm and pulled her eye patch down. A dark hole was seen beyond the black article of clothing before she put it back up, "As some of you may know, I formerly was part of the Capital's military, quite high up on the food chain in fact. It was there I saw the corruption that spanned the people. I turned my back on them and was engaged in combat with none other than Esdeath herself. I was lucky to leave with my life." She admitted, "This robotic arm of mine only possesses about forty percent of my original strength and the lack of eye affects my depth perception a lot."

"Is that it?" Naruto said, a look of outrage present in Lubbock's eyes, "Meet me in my room after this meeting, I'm sure we can fix your little problem of yours."

The blond enigma vanished once again leaving the eleven killers (I think I counted right there, I'm not too sure) to wonder about Naruto's little statement.

"Anything else anyone wants to say before we go?" Najenda asked, evidently curious about what her mysterious subordinate was actually talking about to her. Several moments of silence was the response she got before she said, "Alright then, we begin tomorrow, get your rest, you will need it for tomorrow."

With the dismissal in all but words, they scattered, most likely towards their rooms, leaving Najenda alone in the large room. She sat down and scanned her robotic arm for several moments before standing back up and began her walk towards Naruto's room curious for what was set in store for her.

(( ))

I'm back. SO YAY, PLOT. Erm, don't really have much more to say except for this. Like I've been saying recently, I would very much appreciate more betas to help the two (my beta and I) of us with this story. We're both busy with our life, (my beta more than me) and help is more than welcomed. If you do want to help us out, just contact me on this site through either PM's or the review. Also speaking of reviews, please, please, please, give me feedback for this story. It helps both me and you with the quality and inspiration for certain things. And on that note, I hope you all have a wonderful day and super bowl thingy or something?


	79. Part 79

So, I'm back again. Keep in mind people who are reading this, first off, I will have some plot divergence (if you couldn't tell already) but also following a bit of the original plot. This means some research on my part and extra time taken out of my schedual. So if I'm uploading late, just know that. I'm sorry that recently that I've been diverging from my original goal of 1k a day.

"Waiting" - Speech

'For' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Sign - Human

Disclaimer: I do not own- Wait what the heck is that black swirly thing? Let's hop in it. Oof what the hell? Are you me? Shit GET BACK TO THE PORTAL.

The small creaking of the door was all Naruto needed to know to figure out Najenda was there, and most likely curious about his words said prior.

"Come right in." Naruto said, preparations complete, his room baren with only his desk neatly tidied pressed against the corner, and a pure white sheet was covering his bed, "Just lay on the bed and we can begin."

"What exactly do you mean by "fixing my little problem"?" Najenda asked before seating herself on the austere bed, "Well? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Oh that?" Naruto said in realization, "Exactly what it sounds like. Now, just lay your head down on the bed and we will be good to go. In fact, you'll barely even notice how long the operation is."

"Stop dodging the question." She said irritatedly, "Tell me, what are you going to do to me? And what is this "operation" you are talking about?"

"Short tempered very much?" Naruto said amused, "I'm fairly proficient in the medical field, and I can help you with your partially missing anatomy."

"No way." She said disbelievingly, "That's impossible, you can't bring back my arm much less my missing eye. The best of the best have seen me and weren't able to do anything more, what can you do that outmatches those who are the world's best of the best?"

"Well my dear Najenda," He lightly chuckled, "This world has never seen anything like me before recently."

"Just get along with it." She said annoyed and skeptical, "Just wake me up when you are done." she continued before placing her legs up on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright then captain," Naruto grinned again, a spark of electricity barely visible leaping from his hand to the infamous traitor's head, all movement ceasing immediately, almost like a corpse as her eyes darted back and forth, "This won't hurt a bit, don't worry, I won't be long."

Delicately removing the mechanical replacement revealed a stump to reside where her arm formerly connected. Naruto had sent a pulsation of energy through Najenda and began channeling chakra into the stump. The stump immediately broke up, fleshy pink material becoming increasingly visible as flesh began to materialize, almost like a printer. A focused stare was directed on his hands that were slowly moving downwards as the arm increasingly began regrowing. A bead of sweat dribbled down his brow as he neared the fingers of the newly materialized arm. An astounding amount of precision was put into her fingers, the woman's eyes viewing the whole thing, no emotions shown on her face.

With a sigh of relief, the flow of chakra ended, a completely symmetrical version of her left arm was mirrored onto her right, "That's the easy part done." Naruto commented to himself as he gently tugged the eye patch off.

His hand was placed over her functional eye and a pulse of chakra flowed into her eye before flowing back into his hand. With the newly gather information, his hand began exuding energy that began congregating into a small ball of chakra. The energy was being turned into matter, a tiny spherical object had begun adapting traits similar to Najenda's deep purple eye, veins forming on it and a nerve was being created on the back. The pupil staring dead ahead as it hovered in the air, major unnoticeable details forming on it, Naruto's eye turning purple as he continued his piercing gaze on it. A continuous stream of chakra seemed never ending as it flowed out of his palm into the slowly growing optical organ, the once simple bundle of white cells was becoming one of the most complex wonders of the human body. It's piercing stare may have unnerved others but Naruto had continued the wondrously complex process of creating an eye from scratch, even if he did have the initial structure of her left eye. Agonizingly slow moments passed Naruto, all other distractions thrown out the window, when he finally finished the creation of Najenda's eye. He gently placed the eye into the hole with stable hands with the precision of a surgeon.

"That was stressful." Naruto commented to himself in the room as the eye remained in the hole, "Don't worry Najenda, I'm almost done. Though it's not like you'll remember this after I'm done though." he told the still body of his superior.

Hand over the recently formed eye, his very life force began pouring out into the long ago acquired injury and the nerves began twisting into each other before securing together, the newly acquired organ darting back and forth examining its surroundings. His hand pulled back and his chakra began forming and one thought flew into his mind. 'Mind erasing seal!' kanji began forming on Najenda's face showing yin chakra absorbtion, inhaling the mental energy created within the last several painstakingly made hours effectively sucking all the past temporal memories into it up until the conversation and the woman lying down on the bed. The blond ended the technique and sat for several moments in silence, a soft snore sounding from the now unconscious leader.

A rare self pitying and cynical thought occurred to Naruto as he smiled bitterly at the peacefully napping woman, 'And this is why I wish I were never immortal,' a small tear sliding down his face when his thoughts dwelled on the companions he made and their infinitely lesser lifespans.

I'm back. Yeah, sorry for slower updates recently but I'm busy. (I WOULD LOVE SOME HELP COUGH COUGH) So yeah, bettas are more than welcome to contact me. Before I leave though, a while ago, I had thoughts about after this story and I know that may be way too early but I plan (no promises) to make this sorta like a multi-crossover series where our lovable immortal all powerful blond is basically hoping from dimension/timelines to dimension/timelines, when (that is a promise, don't worry, I don't plan to leave without notice completely abandoning the story) this story ends, I'll most likely ask for a next crossover for me to do, feel free to suggest things to me in the future, I PAST ME GIVES THOU PERMISSION TO BOTHER FUTURE ME WITH EMAILS, PM'S, OR REVIEWS. Anyways, I'm gonna go now.


	80. Part 80

I'm back. I recently have gotten another thing on my plate for the day that takes up about half an hour so if I upload later or slower, keep that in mind. Anyways, I'm gonna start the story now.

"You've" - Speech

'Got' - Thought

 **Every** \- Non-Human

Right - Human

Disclaimer: *Thud* You, Mr Derpsthelife? Are accused of not writing actual disclaimers for copyrighted. EXCUSE ME, IT'S COPYLEFTED! Anyways continue on. Um okay? How do you plead this claim. GUILTY, WAIT NO, THIS IS WHAT I SLAPPED MYSELF IN THE FACE FOR.

/\\\/\\\/

A small yelp woke Naruto up, a grin plastered on his face immediately as he recognized the source and immediately leaped out his bed and grabbed a small object out his pouch. His door opened as he dashed silently out towards the victim of his most recent prank done during the sleep phase of a majority of the assassins. His hand softly pulling the knob of the door and twisting it, not a single noise made before pushing the door open, the sight entertaining him very much. There laid the unconscious Najenda, peacefully snoring in the bed, a burning red Lubbock with panic practically written all over his eyes as they stared at his potential savior. Naruto stood at the door, breathing barely heard by even the most sensitive of ears, a grin plastered on his face when he retrieved the last thing the green haired teenager would want.

A small camera customly built by Naruto himself many years ago and to this day was his trusty sidekick in his pranking endeavours, "Say cheese," He whispered, Lubbock immediately began to silently panic, eyes widening as he slightly shivered.

"I hate you so much," Lubbock said before the photo was taken, "At least help a brother out here would you?" He pleaded desperately, "Please man, I don't want to die yet."

"Good luck man," Naruto smirked before silently shutting the door, a soft click of the door fully closing before the blond pocketed his trusty camera, a photo of Lubbock's dire situation left in his hand as he walked away, a soft whistle of innocence heard to only him.

'Hey Kurama, where are you?' Naruto projected his thoughts towards the tiny orange bundle of fur somewhere in the base, 'I might need you for a mission real soon.'

' **Hmm, what?** ' Kurama responded back through the mental link. ' **I'm in the kitchen. Do you wish to help me with breakfast? The trio aren't up yet and this is my only chance.** '

'No thanks, I'm good, go crazy.' Naruto sent before ending his mental connection with his lifelong ally and more importantly, his lifelong friend.

His feet taking him to a room in which he soon made the normally deadly mistake of assuming it was his. The door opening and his brain immediately processed the situation as he intelligently swiftly closed the door and walked away as if nothing happened at all and saw no coincidentally changing Akame in her room.

He turned right to the hallway where the room he resided in him was located and noticed the still opened door, inside showing the thrown blanket and bland desk pressed up into the corner. His trusty seal stuffed pouch laid on the ground opened before becoming picked up and his camera was sealed back into the seal. His hand still in the pouch had grasped an empty scroll, reeling the object out and carefully closing the pouch before becoming slung on Naruto's waist. The all so familiar aroma of Kurama had wandered into his room, his door opening more as a result and he placed the scroll back onto the desk for later use as he wandered down to the kitchen. Several steps and a turn left had him walking directly into someone, his legs instantly reacting catching himself from the surprise before his eyes viewed the person.

Akame was seen in a similar state and opened her mouth, "Sorry," She taciturnly said before, what Naruto could have sworn was floating, away towards the scent of the wondrous food cooking downstairs in her favorite place in the whole building.

"It's okay, I guess I'll meet you downstairs then," He waved as Akame drifted away downstairs, "I should wake up the others knowing Akame," He eating habits infamous around the small group of people who always arrive late only to find all the food "mysteriously" gone.

He walked over to Mine's room, who, after much time working with Night Raid, was generally the latest person to the table, and knocked on the door. A quick chakra pulse revealed to him she was still comfortably snoozing away on her fluffy mattress handpicked by the pink princess herself. Well, either that or just laying there. The paranoid blond deemed it okay to enter, the door opening revealing the decorated room which, surprisingly enough, wasn't fully decked out in pink. There was far more furniture in it than his austere room and like his first assumption, she was asleep on the bed, arms sprawled.

'And for my next master piece,' Naruto grinned to himself retrieving a large bucket from his pouch. An oddly green tint to the normally clear water had been splashed on the pink haired girl, immediately soaking her, but, for some reason, completely hovered over her bed, not a single drop of the green water landing on anything but Mine whose eyes immediately shot open upon contact with the ice cold water.

Sitting up immediately, her white nightgown completely soaked green, sticking onto her like a second layer of skin before the girl had pulled it off her chest, a rather good impression of her favorite color and yelped, "What the hell Naruto? Why did you do that? I will hurt you if you don't answer me right away." She practically growled at the infinitely older man.

"I was being a good friend," He grinned as the look of anger on Mine somehow managed to get worse, "And woke you up. Don't worry, nothing but you got wet."

The girl was left alone to change out of her green soaking wet clothes into her more casual and signature pink dress before leaving the room, vowing silently to herself to get revenge one way or another on her mysterious blond friend.

I hope you liked this sorta silly chapter, I'm fairly sure you can expect the mission to begin next chapter but knowing how I'm going with this story and how slow it is (well to me, if you're binge reading this in the future, then it may seem short) It might come in several chapters from now. Also, I have like this three and a half hour performance (Yes that long), I'm in tomorrow so I'm just warning you not to expect a chapter to come out tomorrow. Anyways, the request for betas still stands and I need to get going now.


	81. Part 81

So, I'm back. I know that the early chapters could be considered… nevermind, I won't sugar coat it, I know I know it's cringey so I will try to rewrite them soon (probably on the weekend but knowing me, I'll put it off like I do everytime ;-;) And can you really blame me if I write like a twelve-year-old, when I'm thirteen (OH SHIT, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT).

"Top" - Speech

'Of' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Hill - Human

Disclaimer: ^v^v^v^

\\./

Our blond protagonist was whistling an all too familiar tune to himself, hand in pocket while he strided towards the resident airhead's room, another on his list of people to save from Akame's food raid from Kurama.

"Mr. Fluffles is downstairs!" He simply yelled at the door before walking away, mere minutes later, a loud fox-like yelp was heard across the base.

'And my work here is done,' He thought to himself before heading downstairs before the rush for food left him without anything, though, it wasn't like he exactly needed food but Kurama and his food was still good to eat nonetheless even for the immortal ninja.

His jaunty tune continued once again as he walked downstairs into the kitchen, a wild Akame scarfing all the food down like it was nothing like a savage. The shy introverted nature that Akame carried was not exactly displayed at the scene. Kurama himself was struggling to sate the black haired girl's hunger appearing in after images as he cooked, eggs flipping into the air, dishes being washed, loads of rice cooking in the rice cooker, sausages delicately cooked all almost simultaneously, a blur of orange fur flying across the entire kitchen. His difficulties didn't even end there as mere moments earlier, the airheaded imbecile known affectionately by the others as Sheele, was attempting to, what he swore was, suffocate him to death between those two lumps of flesh on her chest. He barely made it out alive last time and wasn't intending to become captured again if the panic on his face indicated anything as he was attempting to cook and run. A fierce and almost predatory grin plastered on Akame's face as bowl from bowl was emptied near instantly, more bowl quickly replacing the eaten food.

"Holy crap Kurama," Mine commented, watching the nigh impossible feat of even attempting to sate the brunette's hunger, the sheer speed displayed by the fox was only multiplied by his time distortion seal as he seemingly teleported to do tasks.

"Quick, grab a bowl before Akame makes it "mysteriously" disappeared," Naruto joked, grabbing a bowl for himself with deadly precision and speed.

"So" Akame said, practically inhaling the food, "Good," Another bowl vanished of it's contents before getting cleaned by the fox.

"Uh huh" Tatsumi said dumbfounded, "What the hell is going on here at the moment?"

"I second that request," Sayo said, slipping a bowl out from Akame's line of sight.

"Does she have a endless pit for a stomach?!" Ieyasu exclaimed, the food disappearing faster than (my faith in humanity) his money when Tatsumi was with Mine that one time.

"What are you waiting for? Just grab some and eat it." Naruto said to the dumbfounded Ieyasu whose jaw was dropped, brain still attempting to comprehend the scene.

Being the nice person he was, Naruto grabbed two bowls of rice in a very ninja like fashion before handing it over to Ieyasu and Tatsumi, elbowing the green eyed teenager drawing his attention to the food.

"Well?" Naruto asked, confusion still covering the "sleeping dragon's" face, "Just eat it."

"Sorry," Tatsumi swiftly apologized for some reason before taking a nibble from the food.

Ieyasu followed suit, pausing with his male friend. A gleam shone in both the boys' eyes before they began shoveling the food down their throats inhumanely fast. Sayo watching in curious horror before she took a bite of the food, quickly following the rest of her merry band of county friends and devoured it.

"This is amazing!" Ieyasu yelled in between bites, "Why doesn't Kurama cook every time?! He may be extremely sadistic but still!"

"I think it's because you three always take the kitchen before him," Naruto deadpanned, Sayo slightly reddened at the revelation, "He loves cooking but he's not rude enough to just kick you three out of the kitchen to cook for himself."

"Why didn't he just say so?" Tatsumi said, devouring yet another bowl, the two other worldly outsiders froze after the words were uttered before Tatsumi commented, "Oh wait, he's just a fox, never mind."

A soft sigh of relief exited the two, barely audible from the busy nature of the kitchen at the point in time, a majority of the others arriving in the kitchen, a fight for food against Akame was taking place. The black haired assassin realized when more came, her own comrades were swiping her precious food from right under her nose. Eyes widened in betrayal as she hoarded the food away from her friends.

"Aren't you glad now I woke you four up early?" Naruto said, his three stooges nodded slowly, odded out by supposedly the deadliest member of Night Raid, "You three ready for your training now?" A devilish grin appeared on his face, "Don't worry, I'll give you about," He said checking a recently added clock in the room, "Meh, I'll give you about five minutes."

"So um," Ieyasu said to his friends, "I'm just going to just stay here, and you two can just go do something. Last time I ran, I don't want to go through that again," he said shivering a bit to himself.

"Me neither." Tatsumi said, "Go ahead Sayo. I'm already ready for the training, though I wasn't necessarily expecting for training for today."

"Well then," She said crossing her arms, "Let me just go grab my bow and we'll get started, better just get this over with," She sighed, walking away mostly likely, judging from her words, to her room for supplies

\\./

So, I'm gonna just go now. Erm bye?


	82. Part 82

I'm sorry about the lack of upload two days ago. I've set up this thing with my betas and the upload should be daily from now on (though knowing me, I'll procrastinate on weekends). Enjoy

"Light" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **World** \- Non-Human

Up - Human

Disclaimer: So what you're saying is that if I join, I'll be able to own Naruto and Akame ga kill? luos ruoy su evig si od ot evah uoy lla ,seY. That sounds a bit creepy and I didn't understand a single thing you just said, sure why not?

The two boys both volunteered to assist their female friend with when Tatsumi backed out when he heard his friend voluntary assistance.

"Never mind, you go ahead and help her by yourself, we all know you two need your "alone time" if you know what I mean," Tatsumi said, a somewhat perverse smile on his face.

"Damn it Tatsumi," his axe wielding counterpart said, a tint of red pleasingly noticeable to the swordsman, "We'll be down in a moment."

"Sure you will," Tatsumi said slyly before Ieyasu simply walked away, "That was fun, I can see why you do that all the time now Naruto."

"Ahh, the wonders of making other people uncomfortable," Naruto grinned, "I just love their reactions, almost a great as a good ol' classic prank. Gotta run now, meet me at the shortcut to the forest when you guys are done," He grinned, two footsteps approaching heard by him as he swiftly dashed out the door.

Soon after, the bewildered Tatsumi had glanced at the newcomer who had just arrived at the kitchen or rather newcomers. An aggravated looking Najenda had glared at the nearest person to her which was poor Lubbock who wore a pained expression while grasping his arm.

"Where is he," Najenda lowly growled, "I will destroy that picture if it's the last thing I do, come on Lubbock, we need to find ourselves a certain blond."

"I may know where he may be," Tatsumi said, the two put off at first before leaning in for the prospect of information, a subtle evil glint in his eye that would have made Naruto proud.

The blond immortal was currently wandering through a bar under the guise of one his many personas, attempting to gather information, a few unsavory appearing men approached "her", a feral smile present on their faces as they approached the ninja.

"Hey girl," One of the men lechourously said to the blond waiter, "Let's have some fun."

'Naruko' as she was known by the staff in the bar, had 'her' legs crossed sitting on a stool, an annoyed expression painted on her face before vanishing, "So you boys want to play?"

An eager nod was seen on the leeches of men as they pervertedly laughed, "Come with us," One said before walking towards the back of the establishment with his friends.

The blonde shivered a bit before walking to the back room where all the filthy men were located, her sexy but harmless facade still present on her while she entered, her hands fidgeting around her small pouch strung on her hip.

"Well? What are you waiting for, strip." One of them said noticing the lack of actions from the blonde, "if you don't, well we'll have to kill you, you don't want that do you?" a switchblade was drawn out by the not most polite gentlemen in this world.

A sigh escaped the blond woman as an unintimidating diamond shaped weapon had been pulled out, a circular ring on one side twirled delicately on her finger effortlessly as Naruko's face seemed mockingly bored, the yawn that came out of her seemed to just amplify how little the woman saw in the men and how weak they were compared to her.

A small wave of killing intent had the outnumbering men immediately wary of the young woman in front of them. Their brains buzzing in an attempt to even comprehend this, entity in front of them. Their expression, that of a cornered prey facing its predator. Lesser men would have simply collapsed out cold and indeed that was what happened. Paled and unconscious bodies were lain on the ground, impulsively twitching occasionally as Naruto discreetly teleported them away, a brief seal array completely made from chakra appearing under each before vanishing to under the next body.

"I didn't even need to use this," "Naruko' said flipping the bladed weapon before pocketing her kunai away into the interdimensional portal known as his handy dandy pouch.

'Better get going now, don't want my three adorable students waiting for me,' Naruko mused before shutting the door behind upon her exit.

Her slight disappearance was not noted as much as evident by her co workers continuous servings and lack of questions.

"I will be taking my leave now," Naruko said, her acquaintances barely waving her goodbye before getting back to work.

'Her' facade began vanishing away as Naruto got out of sight of people and he continued his stride towards the engraved shortcut, made by him personally.

His presence barely noticed by the crowd of people populating the streets as he turned to the thin, dank (-_-) alleyway and vanished instantly to the forest.

"Man, where is he? I would have thought he would be here by now," Ieyasu impatiently sighed, sitting on a random log.

"Oh cut it out would you?" Sayo lightly punched her boyfriend's arm, "You make it sound like you want to start training with him or something. I just want to get the training and mission over with as soon as possible."

"I think he's here," Tatsumi said after a more than noticeable light of yellow shone.

"And you would be guessing correct my adorable little student," Naruto said cheerfully, "Now, I don't want to tire you guys out before your mission or anything but I have a little idea for our training session for today."

The trio were instantly put on edge on the small smile that they had gotten more than acquainted with that promised much pain for them in the near future.

So, I'm back. Erm, yeah, Things? Feel free to suggest ideas for other things for after this story is done, I have some I'm considering. At the end (which will a fair bit of time) I will probably put a poll for the next story. I know I know this is early and all but my brain is just telling me to type this for some odd explicit reason. Anyways, I'll be going now.


	83. Part 83

Soooo, I'm back. Ah it feels so good to watch anime for once- Wait, what do you mean I was supposed to edit the early chapters? Erm, an insane loli hates god?(If you can guess, kudos).

"Cut" - Speech

'Off' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Strings - Human

Disclaimer: This is an original work and any similarities- oh wait, wrong disclaimer. Welp.

8

Naruto yanked a map from his seemingly limitless pouch and threw it on the ground followed by a swift kunai that pinned it to the ground. A grin was present still on his increasingly annoying face.

"You have five minutes to get there. Goodluck, don't disappoint me or else" Naruto vanished from the trio without a single trace of him left.

Sayo was left just staring at the supposed map, blinking occasionally as she picked up the navigational device.

"Okay, you two stop looking dumb and let's get going, this is pretty far away," Sayo said rolling up the piece of paper walking away from her friends, bow on her back slung behind her specifically Naruto made quiver.

Her two companions followed along with their only female companion, weapons placed away on their back as the trekked faster towards the far lighter woman.

Sayo had the map uncurled up, a mediocre sized hole remained on their supposed destination, a small plateau a fair distance away, something that would definitely take more than a mere five minutes for any normal and sane person.

"Let's pick up the pace here, we will never get there at this rate," Sayo said annoyed.

"Easy for you to say," Tatsumi said, "You don't have a ten pound (OR FIVE KILOGRAMS JEEZ) weapon strapped to your back."

"Let's just ignore poor old Ieyasu over here who has to deal with this behemoth of an axe," Ieyasu grumbled to himself self pitifully.

"Can't you just use your axe to make it lighter or something?" Tatsumi questioned, "I mean can't it stop things pushing against it and use it against them or something like that?"

"What do you mean," Ieyasu questioned still jogging towards his more agile companions.

"I think what he means is," Sayo said, the clearly more intellectual of the group of merry three, "you should use gravity to your advantage and stop it's pull on your axe making it practically light as a feather."

"Um, (insert the language you are imagining all these characters that I don't own are speaking) please?" Ieyasu said dumbly, "I don't really get what you just said, I just swing this big ol thing around and absorb attacks head on with this. Not much of a thinker up here."

"I'll say," Tatsumi said under his breath, unheard by his two companions.

Sayo sighed at her far less, intellectually advanced boyfriend, "Just start absorbing gravity energy into your axe, it should get lighter."

"Ahh, why didn't you just say that in the first place? All that science bull crap just flies right over my head," Ieyasu nodded in understandment grabbing his axe, "Though I don't understand why you want me to do that. What the? This is so light now!"

"And there you go, in theory, to put it into layman terms," Sayo said, a slight cry of outrage came from her best friend, "You should be able to hover on the thing due to the gravitational energy turning into heat."

"So what I got from that," Ieyasu said slowly, "Was that I can float on this?"

She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time at her romantic partner's oversimplification and said, "Yeah, sure, we'll go with that."

"Doesn't that mean that you two can float on my axe with me?" Ieyasu said, his axe being used in a way that the original creator probably didn't have in mind for, "I feel light as a feather on this thing, hop on, It might be a tight fit though."

"You know," Sayo realized, "I didn't think of that. Wow I am just now realizing how much potential is in your axe, and how absurdly enormous it is," getting on the bladed weapon.

"This doesn't look like the safest thing in the world," Tatsumi said precariously, "And that is really tight," He noted how much Sayo pressed up against his friend to make room for him.

"Come on," Ieyasu said encouragingly, "We're assassins for the most notorious people in the world, what's life without a bit of danger," he patted the end of the handle.

"Alright then, but if we die, I'm punching your face in hell," Tatsumi said getting on the ax.

"So, can we move this?" Ieyasu said realizing how stupid they probably looked there.

"Probably," Sayo said, "Just make the energy move the direction we've going- Are you crazy?!" she definitely did not yelped, the strange mode of transportation zipping swiftly forwards into a poor unfortunate tree that instantly was demolished to pieces.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around Ieyasu's stomach as he chuckled with laughter, "This is amazing!" bolting uncontrollably in variety of directions.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tatsumi paled to the point of almost looking green, his checks (not those you idiot) puffing out before deflating again with a pained gulp.

Their axe wielding friend stopped his crazy flight allowing gravity to pull them closer towards the ground before he laughed his heart out, "Sayo, just point me in the direction we need to go and yell stop. I think I've gotten the hang of this crazy thing."

Said girl's face was pressed up against the crazy flier's back before she realized they weren't flying anymore and became, as a normal somewhat hormonal teenager would, became bright red behind Ieyasu before responding before he could look at her.

Her finger pointed towards the large mountain range before ieyasu wore a grin unseen by his two friends and focused onto his floating axe turned into something like a magical broom stick and flew quickly, his girlfriend's grasp tightening around his waist and Tatsumi let out a cry of distress.

8

So I'm back. Erm, I just realized that little tidbit of what Ieyasu's mortal reminder could do and this whole scene popped up into my head. Anyways, I've settled for a schedule of a sorta daily upload where I should upload everyday except Sunday and Monday (I can't really concentrate on the fanfic while I'm off school for some reason and my beta takes a day to go through it). Though, knowing me, I'll be lazy AGAIN and not work on a chapter for the next day disappointing my beta, myself, and potentially you guys, well anyways, I'm gonna head out now and yeah, hope you guys are doing wonderful and boy am I looking forwards towards that four day weekend I have coming up.


	84. Part 84

Herro, I'm back. So erm, Yeah, highschool stuff. Erm I'm going next year. So more busy me.

"Dug" - Speech

'My' - Thought

 **Way** \- Non-Human

Out - Human

Disclaimer: NINETY NINE PERCENT OF YOU CAN'T GUESS WHAT THIS IS, THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S NOT A DISCLAIMER! WOOT. (I'm so lonely today ;-;)

w

A familiar tune was being whistled by Naruto who was sitting on a cut log leaning on a tree mentally counting when a loud, all too familiar completely masculine scream of help. He glanced at the direction of the, high speed axe flying towards him? He tilted his head barely to the right and the whizzing blade whistled past left of his sunny blond hair. Not a single strand of his hair shed. A loud groan came from behind him, a human wreckage of people and tangled limbs was what came into sight as Naruto twisted his head back to his three students.

"Impressive, two minutes early," Naruto said, his mental timer stopping, "You guys might want to get up for our training to start though. Brilliant use of the Mortal Reminder by the way, congrats on you for thinking of that."

A weak groan was heard, "Thanks," Ieyasu said, his arm sticking out the mangle of humans.

"I'm going to kill one of you two," Sayo practically growled for a reason that Naruto could not understand at the current moment in time, "Stop flailing around!"

The body of entangled flesh stopped bouncing around for a temporal moment, a single limb was slithering around before Naruto had stood up and walked towards the ball of friends.

"Now this may hurt for a moment," Naruto said in a far too cheery tone that the trio had by far learned to fear at that point, the tangle of limbs immediately flailing again as the terrifyingly deadly ninja had begun his approach towards them.

The blond had stopped his steps as he watched amused as the trio had begun rolling around, nearing dangerously near a cliff down the mountain before a hand was grabbed tightly by the blond man and yanked firmly launching the ball towards him before being dodged, the appendage still in his grasps. The mess of people disassembling immediately as Tatsumi was viciously yanked out of the chain of his friends, his two friends still touching. A dangerously familiar growl was heard by Tatsumi as he ran behind a nearby brush to hide. That there was the noise of the ever so righteous justice of feminine fury. The all so experienced immortal had joined Tatsumi, peering eagerly towards his two romantically involved students as the scene begun playing out towards the horrified Tatsumi's eyes.

"Ie-" She said darkly, "Ya" she continued her deadly sentence "Su."

Of course, the lovable idiot of the country folk had his face kissing the dirt and arms stretched out. His hand squeezed a squishy mound of flesh (can you already tell where this is going? :) His head dumbly raised meeting his girlfriend's furry filled eyes.

"Let, go, now." She said slowly, hand moving towards her bow, "Or some very important parts may be accidentally shot off during our next mission."

He unwisely continued his physical probing of his girlfriend when Naruto yelled teasingly at the two of them, "Making a move towards second base already? You sly dog you."

Ieyasu was immediately kicked harshly on the face by Sayo who immediately sat up hugging her chest defensively, face fully red glaring at her idiot of a friend.

"Idiot," She said grabbing her bow," Idiot idiot idiot!"She yelled as her bow string became strung pointed towards her boyfriend, "You perverted idiot!"

Arrows were fired continuously at Ieyasu who ran as fast as he could. The axe wielder wide eyed at the sudden "uncalled for" act of violence, the arrows coming dangerously close to his, more sensitive body parts. Jumping up moving erratically as he cursed out loud at the deadly aim his girlfriend had. Many of the arrows clipping him and barely any were missing, skimming his flesh. Tatsumi watched in amusement as the barrage of arrows were headed upon Ieyasu's way.

"You can heal him after all of this right?" Tatsumi whispered to his blond mentor, "I wouldn't want him too seriously injured right before his mission now would we?"

"Yup, this is far more interesting than what I had in mind, though, what are you sitting around here for? Join them why don't you?" Naruto grinned as he grabbed Tatsumi's collar and tossed him into the fray.

"You! Bastard!" Tatsumi yelled as he was airborne, flying through the air towards the two, "I will remember this Naruto!"

"Good, I'll be expecting you," Naruto chuckled at the threat Tatsumi yelled at him.

His body had landed onto the ground and begun rolling rapidly towards Ieyasu who immediately leaped upwards reacting to the fast moving object coming his way.

Sayo's continuous stream had kept up, unrelentless, anger still present in her eyes. The poor swordsman had gotten up, world spinning as he tried to make sense of where he was.

A near distance away, the always loved, or hated depending on who you were, blue haired ice queen of beauty was secluded in the forest, a path of literal blood (I'm pretty sure I actually used literal correct there d:) followed, the beauty of the forest painted in a deep crimson, a small raven had fallen gushing blood from a single wound. A large arrow seemed to have pierced it partially and it was left to die by bleeding out if it didn't die from the gigantium fall it took barreling towards the ground. Captain Esdeath, leader of the three beasts, had of course noticed the dead animal, slain by an unknown weapon. A sadistic cruel woman she may have been, but that didn't change the fact she swiftly but the being out of it's misery. By launching an absurdly large icicle.

Her sight were set back onto a large high class danger beast, a chimera type of creature with the body of a serpent, green diamond hard scales protecting the by far more soft interior, and a head of a lion, mane tough as steel capable of destroying far more inferior weapons that it came across.

"Let us dance," Esdeath smiled cruelly, "Shall we?"

w

So I'm back again. Ahh president's day, where we contemplate about whether electing Donald J Trump was such a good idea or not. And I have no school so yay, more excu- I mean oh no, more delays to the story chapters. Well anyways, I'm gonna go now. BYE.


	85. Part 85

Whoa, we made it boys and girls (and other genders for you people OR THINGS that identify as such), we at 100k words. That's a lot of stuff to read. I still haven't gotten around to editing the early chapters so please don't kill me ;-; too busy playing league, homework, and animu.

"Look" - Speech

'I'm' - Thought

 **Still** \- Non-Human

Around - Human

Disclaimer: I don't own- STOP, DON'T SUCCUMB TO THEIR DESIRES FOR YOU TO MAKE AN ACTUAL DISCLAIMER! Ok then. Well? What are you still doing here?

]*[*]*[

The brown haired boy did not know where he was or how he got there, just that he was currently dizzy and felt like hurling, the dull yells of his two friends were barely heard as he flopped over and shut his eyes and began to sleep on the dirty ground.

A far distance above the unconscious boy, a loud yell was sent down, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tatsumi!" Sayo shouted to the ground far below her.

"This seems as good as any to begin the training exercise now," Naruto simply shrugged as if one of his precious students hadn't rolled off a fatal height, "Go bring him back here."

"What the hell man?" Ieyasu said angrily, "He could be dead right now! How are you so calm about this? I thought you cared about us."

"I know he's alive right now, that blade of his can save him from anything short of death if it has enough blood which, judging on your outrage, you would be more than willing to donate. He didn't straight up fall off the cliff, he more like rolled down. Probably a bit bruised and very dizzy but nothing too life threatening. Now I have a little present for you," Naruto logically explained throwing a thin needle at the two of them with a small piece of paper attached to it.

The disposable clear projectiles completely phased through the couple. The paper attached simply glowed, strange sigils glowing for a mere moment before Ieyasu's far less physically stronger girlfriend dropped to her knee as if an abrupt invisible weight was immediately placed on her shoulders. The brutish brawler seemed to be burdened as his movements seemed restricted in a way.

Their blond instructor stomped the ground, a slight tremor followed and a cloud of dust flew up before settling down, a small indent into the earth was seen before a terrible sickening snap was heard as the two began directing their gaze towards their sadistic trainer. Crimson red liquid seemed to flow endlessly from his shoulder which was disgustingly unconnect from his left arm, the insane man not even showing any care that he was currently holding his viciously ripped off arm in his right hand.

"That should be enough blood for Tatsumi to be back up and running in any state he was left in after his fall," Naruto observed realigning his dismembered limb back onto the stump, "Though you may wanna hurry up, I can feel someone else in here."

"Umm, your arm?" Sayo poked at the particular topic of his currently detached limb, "Are you okay? That seems extremely painful. Like crippling amount of pain."

"Yeah, even I'm pretty sure ripping off your arm is not the greatest idea even if you can borrow Tatsumi's Bloodthirster blade and heal yourself." Ieyasu said cautiously.

"Nah, I'm fine, though, if I were you, I would be more concerned for Tatsumi down there, the person I felt earlier is approaching him," Naruto said dismissively to his two concerned students, "I don't have a really good feeling about that person down there."

"Then why do you refuse to help us?" Ieyasu questioned, "I would be a bit concerned if anyone could make even you feel a bit uneasy about."

"Nah, I'm not really uneasy, just a bit concerned about Tatsumi. You guys caused this so you guys fix this problem," Naruto said, his flesh twisting into his arm connecting, "Just go now."

Sayo wasted no time in beginning her descent down the cliff, her bow strapped on her back again before realizing something.

"Let's use your axe to get down quickly," Sayo said and climber back up wrapping her arms around Ieyasu, "Come one, use your axe to get us down there now."

"Okay then," Ieyasu said, slightly red for some odd unexplainable reason, his axe held out, "Let's fly down there, umm, why isn't it working?"

"Yeah, I disabled your use of your axe, you're not going to get stronger by just lazing around everything are you?" Naruto said, grinning ever present on his face.

Sayo pulled her arms back and placed her foot on the wall of the cliff and began her descent down to help her best friend. Ieyasu grumbling a bit before positioning the axe back onto his back and followed suit above his girlfriend.

The descent was a fair bit of distance away but nothing too impossible, the edge steep with barely any areas to reposition themselves, a tiny rock falling off the edge as Sayo was already struggling to find somewhere to grab onto to descend safely down. An idea popped into her head as she dangerously pulled out an arrow from her quiver, her other hand dangerously loosening its grip on the slim indent on the cliff as she stabbed the arrow down into the solid rock, the arrow immediately imbedded by the stone as her other arm yanked an arrow out her quiver using them to scale down the mountain, Ieyasu however was not as fortunate and, in an attempt to copy Sayo, used only an arm to pierce through the cliff with his axe, that was, until he realized that he couldn't necessarily move his axe down the naturally occuring wall of stone.

Tatsumi was coming too, multiple sky blue haired beautiful women seemed to be surrounding him, a rapier was raised out pointed towards him.

"Who-" Tatsumi barely heard through his daze, "-You?-" The blue haired fighter seemed to say, "-Up-"

]*[*]*[

So, I'm back, Erm, registration for high school is pretty cool right? I never thought I would reach 100k words when I began this. Then again, past me didn't understand how, how should I say it? Difficult it would be to produce a one thousand word chapter every day. Well anyways, I'm gonna go now, let this be edited by my beta and I'll be on my way.


	86. Part 86

So, I'm back. Bit sad I can't take eight credits worth of classes but hey, I guess two hours extra of free time for me to study and get homework done because hey, I'm gonna regret those AP and honor classes and that one chinese speaking elective. R.I.P future me so yeah.

"All" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **Same** \- Non-Human

Thing - Human

Disclaimer: SOOO Theoretically, if I said NarutoxHarem on the summary, would that be sorta click bait? But then again, I'm never gonna do that, or will I? This still isn't a disclaimer.

O0O

The young swordsman cleared his mind as he focused his vision on the mysterious person in front of him. A minor headache still remained in his head as he winced slightly in pain as he stood up, over all fine. He began grasping for his blade which, by some miraculous luck, didn't cut him in the slightest. His eyes scanning swiftly around him and the new comer, her visage unintimidating at first but upon closer examination saw a slight twitch around her hand as it grasped the piercing blade even tighter than before. His eyes landed on the woman herself quickly scanning for any small details that could potentially save him. Killing intent practically dripping from the woman as she glanced over him with bloodthirsty eyes. No injuries were on her person with not a single drop of blood in the danger beast infested forest. A tight white commander's wear was fitted on her, her cleavage in full view for the adolescent male.

"May I ask of your name before I slay you boy?" The risque dressed woman questioned, her blade raised to point at him, "I would hate to kill you, but I was a bit bored in this forest."

"Tatsumi," the boy informed, his hand drawing out his sword, "And you better remember it. I don't want to fight either but I will strike back should I be attacked."

"Good," She said excitedly, "I hope you put up more of a fight than these pitiful animals in this forest. I suppose it would be respectful to tell you of my name," She said in an arrogant tone, "Esdeath, I'm quite disappointed I have not found this supposed enormous sand racoon demon here but I suppose you will do." Her blade extended and pointed at the green eyed killer.

His mind was working over time in an attempt to recall the memory of the name, already sweating from the killing intent. His sword immediately drawn and a piercing metallic clang sounded throughout the area. Esdeath swift stab was nowhere near the speed of an angry Sayo's arrow and shoved strongly to the side.

"Somewhat impressive," She said passively, "Most civilians would have died from that, your turn now," She said gesturing with her hand to come at (not like that pervert) her.

A silent stare was all that came from Tatsumi as he swung under her arm sweeping his leg under her legs before immediately stabbing upward with his blade, immediately misdirected by the airborne woman with her thin rapier, the boy's arm still moving forwards as his body twisted like a cat throwing the blade in the air and landing an unexpecting blow on the underestimating general.

Her eyes glistening an amused expression as she sent a swift stab towards the ground with her long elegant weapon getting dodged to the side by Tatsumi as he twisted his head to the side, his leg kicking upwards was avoided as his attacker flipped backwards.

The literal ice general landed and her insignificant opponent had his arms raised up, fists curled up, a small grin coming to her face.

Tatsumi pushed off quickly off his leg and ducked his head underneath a stab of cold steel aimed at his neck. She backed off blocking his attack with her rapier. He drew back his fist, a glint in his eye as he suicidally ran forwards towards the armed woman catching the blade that was swiftly drawn back again swiftly and stabbed directly through his stomach. A pool of blood began coating the blade as Tatsumi glanced upwards for a brief moment and then grabbed the woman pushing the blade even further through him. Her bemused expression at the tactic was pleasing to say the least as he wrapped his arm around her as he dragged her down onto his back, restraining her to the best of his ability.

"What are-" Esdeath grinned, "-You doing?" ice encompassing around her from an unknown source, "You've put up quite the fight, however,-" An spear of pure ice rapidly formed above her head, "-this is the end for you Tatsumi."

He simply grinned as a sickening squelching noise sounded like music to his ears, his sword falling directly through the supposedly "untouchable" general, a sickening disturbing grin was on her face.

"So you've managed to injure me," Esdeath simply stated factually, "But that won't save you from anything else I have. I haven't been injured like this is weeks! Come on Tatsumi! Make me feel alive!"

The sadistic and maybe masochistic general had ice surrounding the two. Tatsumi however only grinned further in the face of seemingly certain death. His arms no longer restricting Esdeath and grabbing the hilt of his blade from behind her and pushing it even farther through her. Icicles were beginning to be launched at Tatsumi who had a bloody aura surrounding him, wounds closing up in a matter of mere moments and further invigorating his already adrenaline running mind. The blade greedily draining more and more blood from its victim before Esdeath yanked her rapier out and pulled back, the sword encompassing in ice before she shattered it, blade instantly repairing.

"What is this?" She said weakly smiling, "A teigu? I feel like my life is just draining out," She swiftly yanked it out, the wounds closing from ice.

"Not a teigu," Tatsumi immediately correcting the general, "Just a special sword."

"Interesting, I will spare you so that we may meet again on the battlefield, I will remember you Tatsumi, and what a capable warrior you are, however, next time we meet," She said, "It might not go too well for you," She said freezing the entire forest quickly disappearing, "Because I won't hold back."

O0O

So I'm back, Erm rip future me who will be cursing current me to oblivion for making him take four honors, an AP class, and chinese, all in freshman year. So yeah, I may get busy (NOT LIKE THAT YOU B-BAKA) next year in highschool, but don't worry, I'll still at least try to keep us at least a normal upload, though that's assuming that this is still continuing by that time. Welp, enough of me ranting on and on. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, though I already have some help, the more the merrier because I seriously need to revise my earlier chapters, (CRINGING SO MUCH ALREADY AND I'M NOT EVEN READING IT YET) Welp, I'm gonna go now and hopefully not get crippling depression. (though seriously would everyone stop making a meme about that? And how about a predictable one? Nah I'm asking way too much).


	87. Part 87

HELLO, I'm back, so erm yeah four day weekends are pretty cool so erm, hopefully I will upload. GUYS, I HAVEN'T DIED YET, at least I hope so when I upload this chapter… so yeah? Enjoy

"Heaven" - Speech

'Won't' - Thought

 **Take** \- Non-Human

Me - Human

Disclaimer: I guess this would be like a readbait because it isn't a disclaimer, so erm. Yeah.

%$%

"Why is it so cold?" Sayo shivered, grasp shakily climbing down, "Seriously, it feels like it's dropped at least several degrees or something." She glanced upwards at Ieyasu.

Said unfortunate soul did not have the luxury of being able to use the dimension warping aspect of the arrows and instead just used the arrows to climb down by violently stabbing them into the poor innocent cliff side.

"Just don't look down!" Ieyasu yelled at Sayo, though it sounded more for himself than anything as he was drenched in sweat and shivering as well, though from fear or the cold, some will never know.

Of course, as most people do when told not to do something, (I'M LOOKING AT YOU BRONZE FIVE TEAMS) she looked down. She was a considerable distance away from the ground and her eyes dilated. Tatsumi was seen by Sayo, a pool of blood flowing steadily out of his back in the crystalline ice wonderland. Her arm stumbling slightly made her lose her grip on one of the arrows as her arm loosely held on with all of the strength it could muster. The panic began receding as her eyes focused back onto objective. Her arm tensed as she carefully grabbed another arrow, concentration fully on not letting go. The previously lost arrow was motionless a far distance below her and was hopefully not inside of Tatsumi. Her teeth gritted as the arrow became dimension warping phasing through the stone. An attestment to her above average mental capacities. An instance of rest was used by Sayo as she simply hung on the arrows for merely a fleeting moment before resuming her grueling task of scaling the entire ten mile (OR KILOMETER FOR YOU MAJORITY) chunk of steep and rocky cliff.

Poor Ieyasu was still a fair bit of distance away with determination still etched onto his face. His sweat drenched face only serving to invite more chills running down his spine. A thought running through his head involving a certain blond and his very obvious frustration towards him, his axe, the Mortal Reminder, completely useless at the moment. His only saving grace was that his girlfriend's life saving arrows that were surprisingly extremely durable considering they haven't snapped under his sheer weight as of the moment. Thought, considering they were made by their bastard of a teacher and his continuous probably impossible feats, it wasn't all too surprising.

That infuriating, tiny, insignificant piece of paper with, what looked like a whole bunch of illegible chicken scratch, simply wouldn't let him use his axe or even do that cool dimension hopping thing that Sayo could do with her arrows. At least, that's what he got from the whole throwing a piece of paper thing and suddenly not being able to fly down on his magical axe.

Naruto's continuous pulse of chakra was constantly relaying information that would probably overload most normal minds and cause them to instantly pass out. However, consistently abusing his little wonderful technique known as the shadow clone technique had him more than used to this influx of information coursing through his brain. A small smile was on his face as a particularly annoying presence vanished from his chakra sonar.

"I have a feeling I'll be meeting you real soon, Esdeath Partas." Naruto said mostly to himself chuckling at this sentence, "And when you do, fight me with all you got."

Sayo was still painstakingly dropping herself more and more towards her friend. Her eyes focused on the enormous cliff she was currently scaling down with no backups incase anything were to go wrong. Every detail added a more likelihood of not falling and severely injuring herself. If anything, Tatsumi should be near dead by now at the most and that pool of blood she saw earlier was not helping in her mind in the slightest.

A slight amount for pity for her currently struggling boyfriend was overwhelmed by her concern for best and practically life long friend that was currently bleeding out below her.

An icy exterior greeted her on way down, that was most definitely not there before, curiosity banished immediately as her focus was continued to be directed at climbing down as efficiently as she could. Wasting no time, she quickly glanced downwards and recalled the arrows as she allowed herself to fall the the ground. Twisting her body very similarly to a cat, her hips turning her lower half and swiftly tumbling forwards, crouching and rolling forwards. She quickly recovered from her mind screwing act and focused her currently spinning vision on her friend who seemed to be bleeding out, quickly grabbing his blade and stabbing it into the pool of blood sinking ever so slowly into the frozen dirt.

His sword greedily drinking the blood, glowing as the blood all vanished away and the hilt was placed back into his hand as it begun dimming. His more lethal and potentially lethal injuries such as that whole in his chest that was so deep that she could have seen the other side if it weren't soaked to the brim with blood.

A thorough complaint from the archer was sure to happen very closely to the future, but she was currently focusing on tending to the other far minor but plentiful injuries on him that clearly didn't look to have come from the fall. Rather, a battle of some sorts. One that has seemed change the very environment around them to this frozen land.

"Tatsumi," She practically growled at the currently peaceful and sleeping boy, "You are in for one hell of an earful, this should be enough to at least make sure you don't die at the very least. Damn it Naruto, why did you disable his axe?"

Her medical intellect coming in handy as she easily was able to stop any infection with the few scarce herbs lying around after the massive freeze that somehow happened right under their noses.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to have a bad time," Naruto shivered slightly, a hint of exhilarating fear passing through him, "Well whatever it is, it can't be too bad. Right?"

%$%

So, I'm back after a long needed break from life. I will be more than busy tomorrow so yeah. I had a wonderful four day weekend to myself and was able to actually do things I've been deprived of as I write this whole thing with school going on. I'm still not sure what will happen during the summer as it is coming near for me, only a quarter left and yeah. So I hope you all have a wonderful day and I sincerely hope you guys can forgive me for uploading this so late. PS, I FORGOT TO UPLOAD YESTERDAY SO I APPOLOGIZE FOR THAT AS WELL.


	88. Part 88

I'm back. GUESS WHAT? ANOTHER FOUR DAY WEEKEND COMING UP NEXT WEEK, THAT'S WHAT. I'll try to muster the strength to ketchup on this story but I mayonaise the break.

"Bah" - Speech

'Bah' - Thought

 **Bah** \- Non-Human

Bah - Human (Acapella in a nutshell)

Disclaimer: AS THE GREAT ALEXANDER HAMILTON ONCE SAID, "I DON'T OWN ANIME YE STUPID IDIOT." Well, Alexander Hamilton may have not said it but I didn't either.

*LINE THINGY INTENSIFIES*

An arrow fired, warping through an alternate dimension and through rocks and returned back to the current dimension where Naruto was located, mere millimeters away from hitting its target.

Naruto merely moved over slightly to his left, a high speeding arrow whizzing straight out of the ground and into the air, soaring into the heavens before vanishing.

"I'll take that as my cue to get the blood ready," Naruto said amused, casual walking over to the enormous pool blood, that was all his, and stepped to the side, another arrow whistling out.

He took another step diagonally towards it, another sharp and pointed projectile flying from the ground. Closing his eyes, a faint glow illuminated from the blood, his head bending to the side as an arrow shot past his ear. The crimson thick liquid of life had been vanishing away until all was left were rather simplistic kanjis, several for space and an identification one and that was pretty much it. Thanks to the nature of his technique, the seals didn't even need to be powered because it was already getting powered by simply becoming formed.

Currently, to anyone else, it would seem the pool of blood vanished into thin air but in actuality, it was sloshing around in a temporarily formed sphere of darkness in some sort of pocket dimension to later be reopened.

The blond man simply grabbed an arrow that had recently emerged from the ground and charged it with chakra, teleporting back to the kind woman firing arrows at him with her little Teigu aiding her.

Confusion seemed to be on what little of what you could see of Sayo's face thanks to a enormous green Teigu. Her target immediately vanishing when she recalled the arrow. A warm breath crawled down her neck. A shiver arising from her as she immediately rotated her body around and leaped backwards with bow pointed at the blond. An arrow was notched and as damned tempted as she was to fire, she didn't due as she lowered her bow.

"I'm disappointed Sayo," He said in a condescending tone, "Took you a whole ten seconds to notice me, and that's after I decided to stop holding my breath. Shame."

"How the hell did you get here so fast? Never mind, where's the blood?" Sayo said concerned, "You do have the blood with you right? Oh god damn it Naruto-"

He simply grinned before raising his hand up stopping the ranting girl which may have or may have not been a whole string of insults towards him, "Calm down, I have it. Look for yourself," He said, the ground near his student's blade glowing before the thick liquid began seemingly secreting out the ground and into the sword which greedily drank it up.

A deep red hue glowed from the engravings on the blade, almost as if the blood itself was flowing through the weapon itself. Naruto's enriched blood harvested of all its energy, flowing directly to Tatsumi. His wounds mending together. Almost as if there was an invisible sewing kit stitching it back together, a feat that would be comparable to his former survivability with only Kurama's chakra pumping through his chakra system.

One of the many noticeable things was his eyes immediately shooting open, frantically scattering around. He immediately shot up, blade immediately readied.

"Where is she?" He said in an overly hyper tone, most likely from over excessive energy from the blood, "What the hell happened to the forest?" he commented on the drastic change.

A frozen ice land, trees crystallized inside ice, a relentless lonely chill was felt through the thin air. Snow layered on the frozen plants. A cold blue seemed to saturate the very air. Snow surrounded them towering over them, a small circle of untouched land around Tatsumi stuck out like a sore thumb. The boy still energized from the amount of energy coursing through him. His breathing was frantic, eyes scanning for this mysterious woman.

"Woah there Tatsumi," Naruto said calmly, "Whoever this person is, she's not here-"

A loud thud shook the ground by a bit, the two younger members of Night Raid immediately turned their heads to the source on instinct. The male of the two immediately shot off over to the source, his blade already swinging down.

"Ouch," A pained moan came from the large indent in snow, "What the hell Tatsumi?!"

A massive double edged axe shot up blocking the swift blow from the twitchy boy, the pressure on the axe wielder weakening as the "sleeping dragon's" eyes widened

"I'm sorry Ieyasu!" He panicked before relenting, "I'm just so jumpy for some reason."

"Nah man. It's okay," Ieyasu said, "Glad to see you up and running again. You can have these back now Sayo," He yelled over to his girlfriend, two arrows suddenly tossed over to her.

They vanished from mid air and reappeared motionless in the back of her quiver.

"So, can anyone help me out of here? This is sort of cold and uncomfortable," Ieyasu shivered, still stuck in the whole of snow, "Just don't dump all of the snow on me."

The jittery Tatsumi had jumped up again over to Ieyasu, missing and began sinking into the deep snow, "Mistakes were made!" He shouted as the snow began rising to his face, his struggling seemed to just dig a deeper grave for him, his jumpy mind getting this fact.

The blond teacher simply grinned and shut his eyes, a wave of heat expanding from him quickly melting the snow that surrounded them. Sayo began sweating from the sheer sweat and back away from the rapidly warming blond and into the snow. Her temporary shield against the heat quickly degraded and liquefied to a puddle.

Ieyasu was found soaking wet and clearly annoyed at this point and Tatsumi had been also soaked to the brim. His hyperactive behaviour slowly running away.

"Well what are you waiting for you three? We have a mission after all," Naruto grinned before vanishing, a certain uncomfortable object on Ieyasu's and Sayo's chests disappearing, "Don't be late."

*LINE THINGY INTENSIFIES*

So I'm back, Sorry about this being uploaded so late. I'm busy procrastinating. I'm joking, I was working on school things because even I THE GREAT MR. DERPS HAS TO DEAL WITH REAL LIFE. Well, another session of procrastination will be sure to come this weekend seeing as I have thursday and friday off. Welp, seeing as no one thinks I'm dead yet, this is a good sign (that made no sense did it.) (Now you're bothered by that one misplaced period, well don't be. Stop it, now). I guess I'm going to get going now. Bye.


	89. Part 89

THANK YOU Spectre of Chaos! Finally, someone leaves a review WITH ACTUAL USEFUL THINGS (I'm not complaining about the good jobs). Also, ever since I've slowed down the pace of the general story, I've decided I'll stick with this pace (whether it feels fillery or not). To be honest, whenever I'm focusing on another character (as rare as that is) It's usually because ideas are currently not coming to my head (also known as the magnificent writer's block)

"Channel" - Speech

'The' - Though

 **Anger** \- Non-Human

Swelling - Human

Disclaimer: I has homeworks therefore, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. (I'm forgetting aren't I random person reading this, YES I SEE YOU)

XxX_XxX

"You know what," Ieyasu said, his axe returned on his back, "No more flying. Race you guys there!" He yelled immediately sprinting off, immediately slipping over falling on his face, "Ouch, why is it so muddy all the sudden!"

His girlfriend sighed pulling him back up from the immense mud, his face caked in mud, "You really are an idiot aren't you, sometimes I wonder why I'm with you sometimes," She shook her head, "Remember all that snow?" a nod came from her, let's just say less intellectually fast, boyfriend, "Naruto melted all of it and now it's all muddy and wet."

"Oh yeah," He said prolonging the "oh", "I forgot about that. I'm now slightly more tempted to use the axe."

"What are you talking about guys," Tatsumi said, far more faster than what he usual did, "We can just do that crazy tree hoping thing that Naruto did."

He immediately leaped a large distance up and landed gracefully on a branches almost as if he were a cat of some sort.

"What the hell Tatsumi?" Ieyasu yelled, "When were you ever a cat? And what do you mean by that Naruto did? He just dissapeared away."

"No no," Tatsumi insisted, Sayo sighing in the background, "I saw him, he was really fast though. Almost like he teleported but then he was running across the tree branches."

"Race you!" Ieyasu yelled competitively, idiotically trying to jump the distance to the trees and failing miserably, "You know what I said about the whole race? Can you wait?"

Sayo felt the urge to smack herself in the face for some odd apparent reason (like I can't think of any reason at all am I right?). Instead, she settled for smacking her boyfriend in the face instead.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Sayo asked frustratedly, "If you really want to get up there so bad Ieyasu, just leave it to me. I'll join along in your little tree hoping plan but I swear Tatsumi, if any of us fall, you can expect an arrow up your ass tomorrow."

She dropped her large blue pack off her back, crouching over digging through the back pack. Her long luscious raven black hair nearing dangerously towards the mud.

A victorious grin appeared on her face as she pulled out a long rope yanking it out and tying it to her arrow efficiently. Her arm pulled the arrow back and released it, the arrow phasing through the log of the tree and recalling to her bag.

"There we go, it should be imbedded into the wood," Sayo said grinning, "Basically inside the wood."

"I'm not that stupid," Ieyasu protested climbing up using the rope, "Am I? Never mind don't answer that."

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response," She mumbled, quickly running up the rope with an uncanny balance, leaping over Ieyasu,"Well? Come on, we have a race after all."

"Last one there has to pay for our mission complete party!" Tatsumi shouted, Ieyasu frantically climbing up only to miserably fail and fall off.

Sayo leaped forwards, her eyes scanning the area in front of her in this dangerously deadly task, landing on the branches and pushing off again and again silently thanking whatever kind deity out there was great enough to conveniently place these trees closely.

Tatsumi seemed almost carelessly jumping from tree to tree, swinging over a sudden and random branch that hung dangerously close to where his head formerly was. A smooth reaction from the currently hyper swordsman.

"This is so fun!" He shouted like a little child, "Don't you agree Sayo?"

"When will he return back to normal," Sayo muttered, "I'm going to shoot Naruto in the face next time I see him. He is so goddamn annoying right now."

"What?" Tatsumi shouted from quite a distance away, a feat easily explained by his energy rush, "I could have sworn you just said something about me Sayo."

His head turned towards the woman in question, completely focused on her as his legs seemed to auto pilot even though he could not see anything in front of him. A branch broke from under his feet.

Sayo panicked of course, not realizing the soft mud below would provide a useful dampener for any would be fatal falls. The dirty mud however was not needed as Tatsumi performed a seeming impossible feat of jumping off the stick mid air, all while having a conversation with Sayo about himself.

Her eyes widened but her mouth choose not to comment on the inhuman display of strength. Briefly distracted, she stumbled for a brief moment through the trees, her heart beginning to race as her balance went off. Her eyes widened as she paused for a brief moment.

"What 'cha doing?" Tatsumi abruptly said, not helping her near panic attack in any way shape or form, "Come on! We're almost there!"

His voice had thrown her out of her brief moment of surprise. Her brain automatically adjusting her feet to balance on the sturdy tree branch.

"Haha! I finished first!" Tatsumi shouted obnoxiously once again, prompting the woman to be tempted to roll her eyes, however her more intelligent side of her head told her not to do that or she could fall into the mud after coming so far.

"You won't be waiting long!" Sayo yelled back, leaping from branch to branch.

Poor forgotten Ieyasu was left forgotten in the mud where he would stubbornly refuse to use his axe to fly himself out. Something about a test of spirit and manliness.

XxX_XxX

I'm back. Sorry about no upload yesterday. I sorta forgot… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ;-; For those of you who want to give me a piece of your mind, just pm/review that you want to help with the story. If you're unsatisfied, that's probably your best bet. Anyways, I'm gonna go now so bye!


	90. Part 90

So I'm back. HOPEFULLY FUTURE ME ACTUALLY UPLOADS THIS TIME. Also, we're all busy people and any help is welcome. Whether it's pm suggestions or actually working on the story itself with me. I already have two people who beta for me but they're busy people so yeah.

"Go" - Speech

'Ahead' - Thought

 **Keep** \- Non-Human

Shooting - Human

Disclaimer: So what you're saying mysterious black figure who looks coincidentally like the devil, is that if I give you my soul, I have a chance to own Naruto?

(I BET YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING ELSE HERE)

The once disorienting sensation of going through the shortcut seemed to dull over time the more the trio used it. Surprisingly enough, Ieyasu seemed to get there before the duo. Though he was barely recognizable except for a certain raven black and crimson red double edged axe held on his back. The boy was practically wearing a mud suit, no amusement in his facial features at all as he swiped the earthly material off his face.

"Damn it, I guess I'm paying for it then," Sayo cursed her luck, "Maybe I can convince Ieyasu? And I almost saved enough for that-"

She warped out of the forest as she was mumbling about her financial issues.

Naruto was waiting, tapping his foot attempting with no avail to rid himself of the painfully frequent boredom that seemed to just plague him throughout his immortal life. He was inside the empty unofficial meeting room where a brief briefing (hey?) would take place. 'The early bird may get the worm but I'm still bored as hell.' He thought to himself, 'Wonder where Kurama is?'

"Speak of the devil." Naruto mumbled to himself, his best friend on his new favorite spot.

Kurama, the supposed destroyer of villages, the all mighty nine tailed fox, was reduced to this. A purring mess of orange fur. He would normally just kill whoever would even dare put him in such a humiliating position but he was hanging low unlike a certain blond. The fact that it felt nearly ecstatic did not have anything to do with it, nothing at all. Najenda sat in the chair with the furry ball of orange curled up on her lap continuously rubbing his soft fur.

Kurama glanced over to Naruto for a mere moment before shutting his eyes. A small sensation familiar to Naruto pricked his mind. A mental link connection. He let it past his mental barriers and Kurama began sending his thoughts to him.

' **I swear Naruto, if you tell any of the others about this-** ' Kurama said mentally, a flash of a camera going off much to his confusion, ' **What the hell was that?** '

Naruto had an object in his hand, one that Kurama knew far too well for his own good. An old but handy device from his previous world; a camera. It was one of those old cameras he gotten in early development when technology managed to barely invent this wonderful device. It was better due to one fact. It immediately printed a physical copy. Thanks to some wonderful applications of seals that infuriated the fox to no end, the damned photos were practically indestructible using some ingenious use of nature chakra absorbtion to endlessly power a times a hundred reinforcement seal. The tiny things were practically the bane of Kurama and a variety of others' existence seeing as trying to destroy it was like trying to break down an entire mountain range with a rock. Only downside was that it ate up all the natural chakra in the air.

' **If you know what's good for you,** ' Kurama began to curse, ' **You will break the seal and destroy all evidence of that photo existing** '

The tiny adorable fox began radiating killing intent, the mood of the scarcely occupied immediately tense for reasons unknown to Najenda.

The atmosphere immediately rose again as the others began to enter, no one none the wiser to the oppressive and crushing feeling in the room.

'Unfortunately for you, I don't know better,' Naruto shot back through the link, a grin on his face appearing for reasons no one but the two knew about.

' **We will continue this conversation later** ,' the fox irritatedly said ending the connection with Naruto, his eyes shutting again enjoying the wonderful rubbing.

"Okay, do we need to go over things or are we good to go," Najenda asked, one of leg on the other with Kurama laying on her lap, there were no objections, "Okay then-"

"There's something different about you," Lubbock her most, devoted, subordinate noted, "But for the life of me I cannot figure out what it is." He stared more at the grey haired woman, long enough to the point that it seemed like leering at that point, which Naruto wouldn't put past him to do.

"Her eye patch and mechanical arm is gone." Akame said with little to no emotions audible in her voice, "Now she has her eye and arm back. I assume this is what Naruto was talking about yesterday."(gee was it really yesterday? It felt like a week)

"How did I not see that?!" Lubbock said self depreciating, "It looks so natural though, it doesn't look like a prosthetic."

"We'll talk about it more when you return from your mission," Najenda said, already knowing about the unvoiced curiosity from her allies, "For now-"

"Don't start yet!" Ieyasu yelled, mud all over him panting, "We didn't miss too much did we?" at that time, his two other friends soon after bursting through the already opened door.

"No you didn't miss anything," Najenda said, her patience obviously wearing thin with that annoyed smile on her face, "Now on to-"

"Can we hurry up?" Seryu, the newest member questioned, "We have justice to serve after all, right Koro?" her seemingly sentient weapon bouncing up and down, an excited smile on his face.

"You all know what you're doing?" Najenda said frustratedly, all her subordinates stiffly nodding except for Naruto who leaned on the wall laid back with a thumbs up, "Well then? I don't see any other reason to delay, let's get started."

(I BET YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING ELSE HERE)

I'M BACK. WHAT IS THIS PREPOSTER, HE UPLOADED ON A DAY HE DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL AND ISN'T PROCRASTINATING? (well that last part is a lie actually). Yes, I felt bad about last week so I dedicated most of my day today to write this. Well, I have things to do now so I'm just gonna be walking right out the door. If you have any questions regarding, well anything related to me, then feel free to ask away either in the reviews or simply PM me.


	91. Part 91

So now we've hit territory that I have not watched as of yet. I'll continue at one point or another but for now, I'll stick to my own research and hopefully some divergence from the plot will happen, except you know the whole Naruto thing. Hopefully some action.

"Dwindling" - Speech

'In' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Light - Human

Disclaimer: Which one is different from the rest, board games, video games, card games, and this fanfiction. If you guessed this fanfiction, you're wrong. It's card games, I actually own one of those luckily for me. This is sorta a disclaimer for once. O:

H-H-H

"So, anyone have any idea where Esdeath is supposed to be?" Naruto asked his two companions.

"Captain said that the evil woman was supposed to be at The Capital," Seryu said, her hand tucked under her chin and her eyes wandered to the top right of her vision, "How about you?"

Leone had a grin on her face, "Yup, she's supposed to be somewhere in The Capital, I thought you were supposed to be the information gatherer," She poked at Naruto.

"My informant hasn't gotten any specific information, but we can agree that she's in The Capital somewhere? The thing is, The Capital is a huge place, where would we find her? That's what I was talking about," Naruto said tapping his foot on the ground in the alternate pocket dimension they were current located in.

"Why not just wander around the city looking for her? It shouldn't be too hard to find her," Seryu suggested to the two who simply shrugged and non-verbally agreed to do just that.

A small distance away, Akame and Lubbock were already off, far away on their way to the location of their charge. A far distance away but still reachable within the span of a single day. However, as a particular trio would note, it was fairly close to their home village, the one they had just been at merely days prior. Musume, a man who provided for in debt villages, was a powerful politician and a likely candidate for assassination by the corrupt greedy government who cared nothing for their people. Currently donating food for poor villages and was under guarded surprisingly enough.

Mine and Sheele had no problem seeing as they actually did their research unlike some of the others and were on their way to the eastern region of the continent where the politician Ken was currently headed towards for an outside perspective of other governments for reformation of his current corrupt one. A person heavily guarded yet openly opposed to the prime minister's rule. A moment away from The Capital would be the perfect moment for an "accident" to occur, especially with tension between The Capital and The Path of Peace. No one would bat an eye at such a thing happening, hence the reason the two were currently making their way over to there.

Bulat, being an actual intelligent person, had of course asked during the brief briefing and with his, apparently, little brother. The two soon found themselves at a nearby port containing one of the most impressive things Tatsumi had ever seen at that point in time. An enormous expensive looking luxury cruise ship. Their charge? A short kind civil officer who held major power over the Imperial officer and held sympathy for the poor, protecting them with his overwhelming political power. More than hated by the prime minister Honest due to his honest personality and unacceptance of any bribes.

"Are you sure she is over this way?" Ieyasu questioned his clearly agitated girlfriend.

"Yes Ieyasu, she lives over here," Sayo repeated for Ieyasu, "Why are you doubting me so much about this? I've been right so far."

"I'm just saying," Ieyasu said with his hands up, "What if we are wrong about this?"

"God damn it Ieyasu, I love you and all but will you please for the love of all things holy can you just shut up?" Sayo practically yelled at the poor boy.

"Okay okay," He said backing away from the angered woman, having far more common sense than his other male friend, "Just don't shoot me off a cliff."

She flushed at that, a certain, incident, coming back into her head, "Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! It was just an accident!"

"Sure, shooting our best friend with arrows until he falls off a cliff, just an accident she says," Ieyasu grumbled, "I don't want to die thank you very much."

"Shut up you idiot," Sayo responded after the rather quiet sentence was muttered.

Several moments of silence walking down the grey (NOT YELLOW) brick road and a loud roar was heard. A roar very familiar to many people in the world. An at first terrifying noise quickly became a laughing matter.

"You seem awfully hungry," Ieyasu bravely said, a slight mumble was heard from his girlfriend, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear it."

"Shut up idiot," Sayo said slightly louder, "I didn't get anything to eat yet. I'm so hungry."

"Oh, well, that's too sad," Ieyasu said grinning before he started to dig around his small bag that swung around his back by a thin yet durable rope before grabbing out an object wrapped in brown paper.

Sayo heard the crinkling of the wrapping unfolding and a rather large sandwich was revealed. She only could pray to whatever deity (HI THERE!) out there that she was not drooling at the very sight of the food. A fact she discovered a while ago was the fact that Ieyasu may have had mediocre cooking skills but when it came to sandwiches, it was near heavenly (or another adjective describing greatness for you atheist/non-christians, like euphoric?).

"Gimmie," She laconically said, "Food, now" She demanded tapping her foot on the ground, "Please?"

"Well," Ieyasu said seemingly considering it, "We are here," He pointed out, "But," He said holding it out, "I guess a couple of bites couldn't hurt anyone."

His sandwich was held out while he was talking giving the hungry girl just enough time to viciously sink her teeth into the poor morsel ripping almost half of it out his hand before eating it all.

H-H-H

So, I'm back. Long weekend man, long weekend. Just getting back into the swing of things now, expect regular uploads again sometime next week. Anyways, the offer for Beta/suggestions still isn't gone. Feel free to insert your own opinion whether if it's just flame or actually helpful advice. Not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but if you flame, please keep it at a level to where I can benefit from it. Well, anyways, so plot! YAY, IT'S STARTING, NOW TO SPIN MY WHEEL FOR WHO'S GOING TO DIE, I'm just joking. Thought it really feels like the makers of the anime just did that. Gonna head out now so sayonara (For the longest time, I used to think that was spanish :P)


	92. Part 92

So I'm back. Back again. So, if you were confused, I skipped over the whole debriefing. Now we get to soak in the juicy plot. (I'm hungry now at the moment I typed this).

"Depth" - Speech

'Of' - Thought

 **Our** \- Non-Human

Illusions - Human

Disclaimer: I **d** o **n** ' **t** \- **W** h **a** t i **s** **h** a **p** p **e** n **i** n **g t** o m **e**? **!**? **!**? **! M** a **k** e i **t s** t **o** p **!**! **!**! **!**! **!**! **!**!

{Opening curly bracket, closing curly bracket}

A scarf was wrapped around Naruto. His mind began wandering off to certain thoughts he was having. Like his current spy network, which consisted of a clone, some easily bribed politicians, and many rebel sympathizers, and how his chakra dense clone was holding up. The clone was under the ruse of Kakashi Hatake and not a word has been heard from it as of yet. Less webs of lies to keep track of the better, hence the single clone. Last piece of information he heard was that he had gotten a higher rank than simply an imperial officer and that was it. It was fine for now considering it was partially a shadow clone. The wondrous things you could do with mastered chakra natures and decades of free time.

"No luck so far," Naruto commented to his two companions who, despite Leone's previous suggestion, were walking around the ground discreetly looking for Esdeath.

"I still think we should have just gone building hopping," She said crossing her arms.

Soon after that, a burst of high pressure blood nearly hit Naruto, who quickly bent his back down, and instead sputtered all over the heavily clothed Seryu.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said not to anxiously turning back to the source of the high velocity"attack" that had hit Seryu.

A man, passed out on the ground, where many people were cautiously avoiding the blood stained unconscious guy on the ground, had a line of blood on his clothes, evidently originating from his nose. The male blond turned back to Leone and immediately realized it.

"Stop crossing your arms like that," Naruto told the brawler of the group, "I'm fairly sure you almost killed that guy over there," He said pointing at the grinning man down on the ground, "Lucky he hasn't been trampled to death yet."

"Oh him?" Leone said uncaring sparing a brief backwards glance at hi as they walked, "I have that effect on a lot of people, miracle it hasn't happened to you yet though."

"I have far too much experience to be affected by something minor like that," Naruto said waving it off, "Though I certainly don't mind the view from up here." he said noting their height difference.

"Sheesh, at least buy me dinner first," Leone said playfully before freezing along with Seryu with a serious image on her face, Naruto standing there unaffected except for a brief eyebrow twitch before his eyes narrowed at the recognized feeling.

A brief burst of killing intent, barely enough for any civilians to notice but battle hardened killers? Not so much. Naruto quickly sent a chakra sonar ping and immediately found the source.

"Looks like we found her," Naruto said, his comrades nodding grimly, "Follow me."

They immediately ran off into an alley way and began scaling the brick wall. Leone's heightened animalistic traits growing as the Teigu's use became evident. Koro popped his head out briefly out the hood of Seryu's, a feral grin that seemed to fit the adorable looking dog creature.

The three easily scaled the brick wall, Seryu with the help of her scantily clothed friend. Ducked down behind the short brick railing of the tower before leaping onto another wall of a shaded home.

The brightly colored blonds easily blended into the surroundings as they were dosed with sunlight, none of the many civilians any the wiser to the trio's presence.

Naruto briefly began glowing with a red aura that would have killed anyone inside from sheer terror and mental overload. An orb of ocean blue had soon vanished the red aura and soon vanished away at a speed faster than light itself. The process took less than a second and the cool and collected Esdeath far below immediately turned around. Her blade drawn and the spot behind her frozen solid, so cold the air around became wet. The "unbeatable" general with a look of sheer terror before warping to one of amusement and what Naruto would have sworn was even lust?

Her location though seemed to instantly teleport, almost instantaneously. Leone simply glanced backwards at her fellow blond with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, she's on guard now for some reason," Naruto noted passively, "Our job is only to watch her for the time being, do not engage her. She is far above your capabilities."

"What do you mean?" Leone said, slight bits of frustration seeping into her facial expressions, "i can take her on easily, especially with you twos' help."

"I will only accomplish the mission we have been given," He said seriously that was far out of character, "You try to fight her here? We can't guarantee no civilian casualties and this is her home turf as well, just imagine how many soldiers are posted around this city."

"Sheesh, such a spoil sport," Leone said pouting, "And I thought you were the lazy guy of our group. I'm just saying, we take her out now, we can prevent so many potential problems from occurring in the future."

"I'm not going to let any of my comrades die again if I can help it," Naruto said grimly, "I've lost far too many to arrogance. You dying here would simply cause more potential problems for us instead, is that what you want Leone?"

Seryu remained silent throughout the entire conversation between the two blonds, acutely observing the very person they were assigned to watch.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon Naruto, honestly so little faith in little old me," the cat like woman grinned, "and if I do die, I'm taking down as many bastards as I can with me."

"I'm not doubting you," Naruto said, "I'm just being realistic about the sheer difference between you and the monster disguised in human skin down there."

'Though, it's not like I'm any different now am I?' He thought to himself before Seryu's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

{Opening curly bracket, closing curly bracket}

HELLO, I'M BACK. Unfortunately, my two betas are busy with life (because I don't have one : ^ ) I'm just joking about that, I'm sorry for a bit wonky uploads for this week. I'm just busy trying to maintain my grade (though, do middle school grades actually matter? I mean sure you feel good at the end of the year but that's it. Next day it doesn't really matter all too much to you, unless you are crazy enough to try for an ivy league) Doing homework at home for once because I prioritize my writing essay over this story, sorry. Anyways, I'm going to head out now, if you want to suggest something, give me advice, or even talk to me (does that make us friends? Because I don't have any ;-;) feel free to do so in reviews, PM or any other ways to contact me. Well, I gotta procrastinate now by playing league, only to have to wait twenty minutes to get into a game because my laptop overheating giving me priority queues. : ^ )


	93. Part 93

SO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I'msosorryifyouidentifyasanothergenderpleasedon'thurtme. So how are you all doing? Good I hope because I am having an okay day, well on to the story now.

"Fly" - Speech

'Across' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Sky - Human

Disclaimer used confuse!: On a scale of 1-10, is this a yes or no question?

"Guys, she seems relaxed now," Seryu said, the general seemingly relaxed again, requesting something that Seryu could not hear.

The man near her immediately ran off presumably to do whatever Esdeath just told him to do as she had her frame stretched out on a shaded bed she had been relaxing in previously. The timid man handed her a cup with a liquid contained within it, a small umbrella stuck into the drink. The ice cold (ha GET IT?) general simply swiped it from him and shooed him away from what Naruto could see without revealing himself. He discretely created a seal on his scarf, it hissed as it burned slightly from the fire chakra coursing through it. He cloned himself, his presence still suppressed from years of practice with pranking, and three clones appeared before the light around them began shimmering vanishing away into thin air. Very faint sounds of footsteps across the rooftops could only be heard by most sensitive of ears.

"She looks relaxed," Leone said, "But I just know that she's just baiting us."

"Good observation," Naruto said, half sarcastically and half seriously, "But yes, she is baiting us, she already sensed our presence earlier."

"How did you know that?" Seryu questioned the two blonds, "What do you mean sensed us? We've been out of sight this entire time."

"You've been a soldier for a long time right Seryu?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the woman, "Do you ever, just feel where your opponent is sometimes?"

"I guess?" Seryu questionly responded, "That did happen sometimes, I thought I was just reacting to noises. In fact, I was going to ask my teacher about it the next day."

A lingering amount of distaste was heard in her voice, from the fact Ogre was a terrible man or the fact that her father figure of sorts was dead was unknown to Naruto.

"You were fighting someone to the death weren't you?" Naruto said, Esdeath still seemingly relaxed a far distance below them.

"Yeah, it was a group of bandits, I didn't have my trusty partner Koro here with me at the time either," Seryu said squeezing the poor creature so much it expanded slightly.

She fortunately had mercy on the unfortunate Teigu and released it. Koro began bouncing around for a bit and luckily did not fall off.

"Unintentionally or not, people radiate small amount of something called killing intent," Naruto said, Seryu nodding while Leone kept apt watch of their target, "As you can guess, it's when you have the intent to kill someone."

'Surprisingly enough, people here radiate killing intent. Not to the scale ninjas before did though.' Naruto mentally noted having found this out through many encounters in this world.

"Now not many people can really feel this, but battle hardened warriors, let's take Akame for example, can easily feel it and as a result figure out where the person is," Naruto said, a chibi version of Akame popping into Seryu's head.

Chibi Akame had a blindfold over her eyes with a wooden stick. She was in a somewhat puppet quality forest with cardboard plants and bushes. A black figure (I'M NOT A DAMN RACIST, don't hurt me ;-;) leaped out from behind the 2D bush and immediately was smacked away by Akame with the wooden stick. The black (NO, I MEAN BLACK, AS IN THE COLOR NOT RACE) silhouette ran away as Akame pulled the white blindfold off and smiled with her thumb raised up.

"I see," Seryu said in an awe inspired tone, "So can I do that?"

"You can do something even more impressive," Naruto said, remembering something, "You can completely suppress your killing intent or as most people in this world call it, your presence. Kakashi has told me you've done that before. Scared the hell out of him."

Naruto laughed a bit at the confused expression on her face. The woman seemed so adorably mystified. Probably from his lecture about killing intent.

"Akame can do that, hell, she's probably one of the strongest people in this world with that sword of her's," Naruto said as Seryu blanked out again.

In her mind was chibified Akame again, this time in a swamp like sort of place. Her eyes meeting Seryu's and she smiled raising her thumb up. The mental image of Akame then walked over to a spot that had a whole bunch of squiggly black lines that vaguely resembled circular wolves that appear abruptly. The savage beasts were devouring a cartoonishly appearing raw chunk of meat. She simply walked over and grabbed the meat, the beasts looked very confused, their pale white eyes scanning fruitlessly as the chibified Akame simply smiled again and held her thumb up.

"No, Seryu," Naruto said looking at Seryu throwing her out her little daydream, "You won't be invisible. But combine that with your nifty piece of armor that I made myself, and you could be virtually impossible to find to all things. Now I say virtually because people can still hear and smell you."

"I see," Seryu said nodding understandingly, "I haven't figured out how to make myself invisible, I can give people looking at me however a pretty bad headache," She grinned before pouting, "I can't figure it out, can you help me out after this mission?"

"I may consider it," Naruto said seemingly thoughtful, "Though I let you figure it out yourself for a reason Seryu. I don't know yet. Might want to talk to some of the more creative people in our little gang of killers."

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, "I will figure it out on my own," She proclaimed with renewed vigor.

"If you two are done talking," Leone said cheerfully with a hint of disappointment laced in her voice, "You'll notice that our mission is done now."

So I'm back again. So, yeah weekends. I'll try to get a chapter uploaded. Now the stress of last second grading isn't on my head, I can actually focus on this story more. So I'm gonna go now so yeah.


	94. Part 94

Welp, I hope you all don't hate me for last chapter and the very little action in it, though, very little did happen on the others' sides in cannon. For those of you who want to correct me on some things, feel free to do so. After all, I haven't watched the entirety of either series as of yet.

"We've" - Speech

'Nothing' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-Human

Fear - Human

Disclaimer: I'm not breaking any laws that's a crime and crime is for black people. I'm not racist, racism is a crime and crime is for black people. (racist joke 'cause you care)

rururu

" **Hello there fishes,** " an enormous inhuman pink creature said underwater as a school of a multitude of colors slowly passed him.

A few garbled bubbles came from the aquatic animals. The fleshy colored beast nodded its head in response before swiftly pushing the water shooting itself away from the school.

The creature was small in comparison to some of the more far intimidating, and deadly appearing creatures. A sort of abomination to most humans on the surface. Armed with eight vicious tentacles that protruded out of its back. It was bullish as well, an unusual sight for many people.

The magnificent beast was drifting peacefully through the sea in a manner that may not be majestic in any way shape or form. It was flailing its tentacles indignantly as it meandered around bored in the water. The salt rich water grazing its hard and thick (-_- I know what you're thinking, well at least what I'm thinking) flesh. Its thoughts absentminded as creatures began sinking slowly around it.

' **Wait what?** ' It thought as his rather broad and distracted vision had immediately focused back to its surroundings.

A large black shadow loomed over, engulfing an enormous portion of the area surrounding it. The octopus like creature glanced upwards and the familiar sight of a tightly fitted wooden hull floating above, glazed in gold shining even to the creature far below in the dark shadow.

An investigation seemed to be in order it seemed as the small creature shrunk halfway of its previous size. As it rose higher and higher away from the vast ocean floors, it had a discerning observation. The sea level was changing rapidly. How it knew? The surface was coming far faster than it was swimming up. Almost as if the sea itself was draining by some unnatural source quickly. Either way, it wasn't a good sign for the large community of sea creatures the otherworldly being has carefully integrated itself into and get to know the other, albeit simple, aquatic creature.

A devastating blow to the complicatedly interconnected world of underwater ecosystem would be the result of continuing this drainage of water. The sudden motionless of its recently gained allies was also a major concern for the once legendary beast.

Its rapid ascension was soon coming to an end as the enormous ship, probably a luxury from the minor details observed by the pink hybrid. The point breaking the watery vision from the clear blue sky continued further upwards with a spiral like a pillar of water from the closer water.

It dodged the ship with nimble agility granted by its smaller frame. The tentacles that stuck from its backside swiftly propelling itself forwards nearly breaking the surface.

The being swiftly broke the surface. Shooting off fast in the air as it observed its surroundings as it was quickly climbing in hights.

A skirmish was unfolding below the extraterrestrial being, water flailing about as a human donned in a full suit of armor, no openings visible was standing on the ship.

The weaponized water thrashed about. Multiple origins seen obviously jutting out the water. Almost as if an enormous octopus composed entirely of water was inflicting its wrath on the ship, smashing the floating means of transportation with power that wouldn't be believed at first glance. The water was almost like a solid itself. An alarming detail was immediately dismissed by the pink bull octopus thing as the water grew dragon like heads.

The creature descended down towards the ship thanks to gravity as the water continued to dramatically grow making the jet streams all the bigger.

No visible reaction came from the armored man as the streams got closer and closer. A coordinated attack from all of them simultaneously coming at the person.

' **I'll just stop this whole thing and go back to swimming with the fishies,** ' The beast thought to itself before its tentacle like tails bent in front of it as the, what some would call, monster grew in size.

Barreling towards the waterborne vessel faster and faster, crashing into the port of the ship, some heaving over the weight and slightly cracked. However, the luxury ship had been able to support far more people in the past and stayed afloat. A young boy, which the magnificent beast didn't notice previously, of somewhere around only could stare at it as the majestic animal roared. Well probably not as majestic as it would have liked but still, an image of immense power. Yes a cross between a fleshy ping octopus and a humanoid bull was the image of power. Maybe it was kidding itself but still, the creature held an overwhelming amount of strength that came with the title as one of the nine legendary beasts back in its previous realm.

"Not one of you things again!" The puny human being said crawling away, another more feminine and somewhat cat-like person looking only in awe.

"You seem like an interesting creature," The blond human said looking at it, "But I must finish this little minor distraction first."

' **Again?** ' It thought to itself curiously at the mortal's words, ' **I wonder who he met if he did meet any of the others. Knowing them, they've ran into a couple humans. Wonder how this little guy lived then.** ' knowing some of his, family's I guess you could say, homicidal tendencies when bothered. A flick of a tail couldn't do much to another one of his kin but against a human civilization? Immediately destroyed in an instant. Not their fault though humans built everything so fragile. ' **At least I get to do something now.** '

rururu

Sorry this was posted late, I feel terrible (and still have to go to school). Took a nap and next thing you know half my day is gone. Welp, hope none of you are not too angry in particular. Gonna head to bed right about now. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.


	95. Part 95

SO, I'm back. Still sick. Not as bad but still. May get worse later on today. TUCKER DID IT.

"Cruel" - Speech

'And' - Thought

 **Merciless** \- Non-Human

Intent - Human

Disclaimer: I spend an awful amount of time making these disclaimers… Meh.

5S5

(Previously on Dragon- I mean Ninjas and Assassins). A skirmish was unfolding below… In order for some to truly understand some of the events, we must go back.

"That old geezer is pretty well guarded," Tatsumi noted softly to himself only to have the back of his head smacked harshly by some invisible force, "Ow!"

"Don't get cocky," A ghostly, see through person said from behind the boy, "Just keep a careful watch for the three."

"Of course bro," Tatsumi cooly replied laidback dismissively.

"Just stay low," The voice, Bulat, whispered to Tatsumi before returning back to full invisibility vanishing as if he was never there in the first place.

'Guess I'll just wait for something to happen,' the boy thought to himself moving over to inside the food court or what some others may have called it, a galley, grabbing exquisitely designed meals that seemed far too fancy for the, as many of his comrades teased him and his two friends about, hillbilly. Though just because he had never heard of many current news in the capital didn't make him a country bumpkin! Though, he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and took a gentle bite into it, no one in the crowded room paying all too much detail on him in general. 'Not too bad but that fox can do better' Tatsumi noted, still on his quest to convince his two love birds for friends to not cook in the morning just so he could eat that fox's cooking. Hey, he wasn't ashamed to admit that an animal's cooking was better than his. Just a surprising thought to him. Though Sayo may have or may have not taken that too well. Just a thought though.

The incoherent conversation surrounded him blending into a cacophony of noises. Naturally tuning it out he scanned the area for anything. Hard to see with the many people surrounded on the ship. No immediate signs of dangers at the very least for now. No relief to the tension flooding the boy's mind. It just meant that they weren't stupid, or just not there.

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong," Naruto had said during his training.

A sentiment that he had tried his hardest to drill into the trio whether it's throwing them off cliffs 'well, Naruto didn't really do that. It was more Sayo' or causing earthquakes in the middle of a fight 'well that was more Ieyasu actually' He thought to himself as those particular thoughts came into his head for some unknown reason (Like I can't possibly guess at all man).

While his mind was was preoccupied pulling up random moments of his friends doing what was probably not the smartest things in the world, a melodious (to any of you named melody reading this (this is bound to happen at one point) I'm not referencing you. OR AM I? Nah probably not) tune lulled the men asleep collapsing onto the ground. The sudden thud of fleshy and bony bodies hitting the ground threw the inexperienced swordsman out his musings.

'Well then,' Tatsumi thought to himself with self confidence in his mental voice.

The green eyed killer immediately ran out the room towards the deck where his charge, the old, rich, yet kind man was previously. The ship rocking back and forth with the waves below. Tatsumi arrived after practically flying up a flight of long stairs shining with gild. Arriving barely fatigued, he grasped towards the inside of his tuxedo. His hands found empty air and he clasped his hands once more. Nothing. His trusty sword not there.

"I knew I was forgetting something," He mumbled to himself, concern filling him as his heart rate skyrocketed with panic.

However, a certain useful and smart blond (as contradictory as that is) had practically drilled unarmed combat into the boy's head. Well not really actually, Naruto had built many skills into the boy that could be applicable to simple hand to hand combat. Strength, reaction, dexterity, and agility. All useful things in any scenario in combat. The boy stepped out not visibly armed. He peered across the top deck, no person in sight. A mysterious lullaby filled the air still for reasons unknown to the boy at the current moment.

A loud thump sounded from in front of him. A gruff man with a manic grin stood at the helm. He dashed over to Tatsumi with the grin still there plastered on his face as he swung downwards towards the boy with a silver edged axe.

"I would have just left you alone," The dirty blond man, a detail tatsumi noticed upon dodging the quick attack, "If you had just fallen asleep with the others."

"So is it safe to say you're one of those Night Raid imposters?" Tatsumi asked rhetorically to the blond who only grinned even more.

"And you're the real deal," his crazed grin just slightly unnerving, "This is just great! Here take this!" The, most likely, less than sane man said before throwing a sheathed blade.

"Why?" Tatsumi said curiously with no amount of ungratefulness as he caught the weapon with no excessive amount of difficulties.

Hey, if his opponent was going to be an idiot, might as well just take full advantage of it then. Though, it seemed a bit to unlikely the blond armed him for no reason.

"I fight to gain experience," He said grinning still, his dirty blond hair shadowing his face, "And you, will give me tons of experience!"

The man's neck turned up, the imposter's eyes gleaming with insanity as it was directed at the brown haired boy. The assassin for the revolutionary army met his gaze with just as much intensity before grinning.

"I'll give you plenty of experience then!" The sleeping dragon of Night Raid shouted.

5S5

Sorry for such a late upload. I'm just squeezing what very little attention span I have on this story and writer's block is brutal on my brain. Anyways, I gotta go now so yeah. I'm busier on weekends than weekdays. ;-;


	96. Part 96

Sorry, I'm back. Spring break is just around the corner though. Just know, I have by all means no intentions on giving up this story any time soon and I will see through to the end. Enjoy.

"Vision" - Speech

'Of' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

End - Human

Disclaimer: Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru Ru

Mystical Beta Person: Nobody here owns any anime of any kind. If we did, we wouldn't be writing this. Logic.

RUN IT'S THE RU ARMY

The boy already vanished reappearing far above the blond, falling quickly with his blade dropping with him. The blond man dashed backwards as the boy neared the deck. The impact shook the boat a miniscule amount. A small dent engraved itself into the deck of the ship as his newly obtained blade smashed into it. The blade not shattering was a testament to its maker's capabilities, and probably the lack of sanity his opponent had for handing him a decently forged weapon. Though, the dent on the ground may be from the fact that the blade may also very well be shoddy and dull or it was simply the fact that this was a crazy expensive ship they were currently battling in.

In the boy's musings, which Naruto would have surely whooped him for later, Tatsumi's opponent gripped his axe with his two hands and smashed the very spot in which Tatsumi once stood on, wood shattering into splinters from the attack as the boy quickly backed away, attempting to block the debris with his arms crossed in an 'X'. Dust knocking up somehow despite the fact that the ship was probably very well maintained and cleaned.

"Such a well trained warrior!" He shouted with a insane glint in his eyes past the dust, "I'm impressed you were even able to dodge with the music from earlier! Defeating you will give me tons of experience!"

"Like hell you'll beat me!" Tatsumi yelled back in response before a silver glint of light shone through the cloud dropping somehow and despite the partial obscuration Tatsumi moved out of the way.

Something he would be very glad for mere moments later when a blazingly swift projectile darted across the air towards him. His plentiful experience of dodging flying pointy objects, which he always complained about up until now, had certainly come in handy. Dust cleared, an immediate observation that zipped into Tatsumi's head was that half of his opponent's axe was missing and a high pitched shrill was the only warning the boy got. The now single bladed axe had more than grazed the highly skilled swordsman leaving an angry slice in the boy's stomach, blood freely leaking out of it. The gruff man easily catching the blade from mid air with the ever present maniac grin that was plastered on his face since the beginning of the skirmish.

"This is my Teigu!" He shouted in a crazed state with hints of arrogance leaked in his tone, "The Teigu, Great Double Axe: Belvark."

"Heh, that was nothing," Tatsumi said, a clump of blood making its way up his throat before being forced down, "I have had worse from the likes of Naruto!"

His other blade was thrown, their partially formed conversation thrown right out the window as Tatsumi was forced to dodge the incoming spinning blade with full concentration. Another swift attack flew rapidly as the other blade was returning back to its probably schizophrenic (hey, I have no bad blood with those kinds of people but seriously, have you seen this guy?) wielder.

The boy was stuck between a very sharp and unpleasant place… and another sharp and unpleasant place. Thanks to his wonderful brain, Tatsumi realized that no, he was not an idiot and had three dimensions to move in simply rolling over to the side dodging both weapons, his well armed opponent gaining one of his axes back again after skillfully catching the high velocity weapon that somehow has the capabilities to even rotate back a full hundred-eighty degrees back to him with the sheer speeds it was going at. The other axe was far behind him before his opponent grinned even more.

With no idea as to why the battle hungry man was grinning even more maniacal than he had been throughout the duration of the fight, if that was even possible, Tatsumi jumped up with impressive heights over the hastily hurled axe with ease. As luck would have it, the whirling blades had sharply turning, spinning it's way over to Tatsumi nigh vertically. Almost like a whirling wheel of death rolling straight towards the boy.

Tatsumi swung the sword out in a futile attempt to block the attack. The Teigu was not known as an army slayer for no reason as it easily sliced through the blade as if it was simply air. The blade, now more like a dagger, was forcibly rammed into the spinning axe with all the strength Tatsumi could muster. The blade grinding into dust as Tatsumi managed to redirect his movement in the air to the side instead of being in the scary spinning circle of death.

Tatsumi was still being pulled by the forces of gravity and continued falling further down towards the axe wielder. The hilt of the now shredded blade still in hand as Tatsumi fell faster and faster. His practically useless sword aimed at the man down below.

The boy yelled with his entire breath, which admittedly probably wasn't the best idea in the world seeing at it warned the very obviously armed and skilled man below him, as he swung the now blunt weapon towards the insane opponent.

A shimmer of a smile could be seen on the Teigu wielding pawn as his axe was readied for combat against the quickly descending assasin of Night Raid. His grin widening from ear to ear with maniac intent in his eyes before a loud, fleshy thud was heard.

RUN IT'S THE RU ARMY

So I'm back. Sorry about this being uploaded late. As per suggestion of some of my readers, I will take a small break from this story to sorta brainstorm, catch up on the animu, and other things instead of milking my head for a 1k chapter a day. Anyways, until you read again. ALSO BEFORE I LEAVE, THE REQUEST FOR MORE HELPERS IS STILL UP. My two betas are relatively back sorta so expect slightly, they're not always on, improvements in some of the chapters. Welp, now I'm gonna go now so have a wonderful day you all.


	97. Part 97

So I'm back. And so is my osu addiction. God damn it me. Welp on to the story now. Hopefully this was uploaded fairly soon after my last chapter.

"The" - Speech

'Hidden' - Thought

 **Master** \- Non-Human

Piece - Human

Disclaimer: Just like my songs in osu, I do not own either animu. CAN YOU STOP IT WITH THE GUN TO THE HEAD NOW?! I FEEL VERY THREATENED. ALSO UNTIE ME SO I CAN TYPE!

"Oww!" Tatsumi yelled in a completely manly and masculine fashion.

"Are you stupid?!" A large burly man responded harshly to the currently in pain boy, "You just charged at him with no weapons!"

"I didn't do that though!" The swordsman responded, "I was falling in the sky, I can't really control where I land there!"

In the midst of the duo's bickering, the rather confused bystander catching his axe as it returned back to him. His head tilted to the side slightly as he watched to two yelling at eachother (like bronze five teams I mean what?).

"Just stand there and watch me fight them little bro," Bulat cooly said to the irritated Tatsumi.

"I can handle myself perfectly!" Tatsumi angry responded, "I can fight still! Don't write my off just like that bro!"

But Bulat was already going, his palm kissing the deck as the spearman yelled loudly.

The words, "Incursio!" sounded across the ship as a bright yellow light enveloped the previously named "The Hundred Man-Slayer" as his famous armor was donned onto him.

A fair distance away on the top deck of the ship was a rather feminine man who seemed rather young with childlike appearances possessed a rather anxious expression and . A rather harmless looking flute in his right hand was gripped tightly. The boy was hidden behind a crate before he dashed out from behind his cover.

Inside the bow of the large luxury ship was a relaxed man walking calmly through a carpeted and well maintained hallway. His hands in the pockets of a black coat as his stride quickened through the hall.

"Now, Tatsumi," The man in the large suit of armor said drawing said boy's attention, "Watch how I fight Bro." a hidden grin could almost be seen on the warrior's face.

A yell could be heard from behind the two assassins prompting Tatsumi to immediately turn to the source of said noise. A blurring blond figure could be seen barreling towards the armored warrior and another man with white gloves and grey hair leaped towards the man.

"I'm gonna get tons of experience from you!" Tatsumi's previous opponent yelled drawing back his axe.

With such speed that would be far more expected out of someone like Akame, the heavily weighed down man managed to almost blink to any normal person's view slamming the blunt side of his spear into the blond boy quickly kneeing the grey haired man in the face with the same movement almost like a stream of water. Swinging the end of his spear slicing into Tatsumi's previous opponent ending his blood shedding stroke.

The squelching of innards ripping apart as the impeccably sharp weapon easily pierced through the axe wielder's bones and flesh. However, just before the gory attack, the axe was already released with only the single command from it's user.

The spinning axe was already off towards its newest target even with its owner dead.

"That was amazing!" Tatsumi said shocked having not actually seen Bulat's capabilities first hand.

"I wasn't called Hundred Man-Slayer Bulat for nothing after all," Bulat chuckled, the whizzing noise of the axe went noted by Tatsumi as it neared rapidly towards his partner's exposed back.

"Watch out!" Tatsumi shouted only for Bulat to somehow pull off a back flip while in the middle of conversation.

"Actually, it was one hundred-twenty-eight," The previously kicked man said after the debris his impact settled, "Isn't that right Bulat?"

"General Liver?!" Bulat responded shocked as he faced the man leaving a rather confused Tatsumi just sitting on the deck with no clues about their past.

'Does he know him or something?' was Tatsumi's thoughts before the whirling blade decided to return again flying towards Bulat.

"Ex-General," The man corrected with a cheery expression painted on his face for some reason unknown to Tatsumi- "Ever since general Esdeath saved me from death I have been her most devoted and loyal servant."

That explained it. Though, no relation still as of yet could be connected. Perhaps peers? Mine did mention Bulat had previously been in the imperial army before.

The axe still hurled itself defying many laws of physics. Somehow still airborne with seemingly a mind of its own as it, it neared dangerously towards Bulat.

"If we met under any other conditions, I would have brought drinks to celebrate," Bulat said almost pitifully, "However, the mission always comes first!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Bulat's opponent, ex-general Liver apparently, said before pulling his glove off, "And my wonderful master has given me just the perfect tool!"

A seemingly inconspicuous ring was seen on his hand. Though given current patterns, was probably a deadly weapon with unrealistic powers-. 'Why is a whole bunch of water flying around all the sudden?' Tatsumi thought as he got back up, his body still weakened from his battle and apparently that song from earlier.

"Take this!" Bulat yelled throwing a all too familiar blade towards Tatsumi who easily caught it.

His blade forged by Naruto, Bloodthirster. Not questioning how, or why he had the sword, Tatsumi held it out ready to join the fray until a, wooden stick? Impaled itself into the ground near his foot and would have been his knee (...) if it weren't for Naruto's wondrous training (read: torture) which consisted of more or less free target practice for Sayo while his face was blindfolded.

Not fun at all would be Tatsumi's immediate comment about that particular training session but still. The swordsman turned to face his newest opponent, one that would challenge his capabilities as an assassin for the infamous Night Raid themselves. A cat-like, feminine guy with a flute?

So I'm back. Not much of a break there but I still enjoyed it nonetheless. Anyways, I should be back to uploading regularly. Though, with how things are going now, daily uploads may not be necessarily possible. I'll try to keep up with my regular schedule but until next time, wait a minute, why until next time? I mean why not always? Anyways, have a good day.


	98. Part 98

Ahh yes Red- uhh do I really have to say it? (muffled speech) finee. Yes RedDick (hardy har har), I do plan to do a, I guess you could say, overhaul of the story when I'm done. I'll be combining more than a few chapters, editing them, and so on so on but for now, I'm sticking to my schedule (which, let's be honest, I haven't been following recently) of 1k words for the story a day. Anyways, with that addressed, I'll be starting the story now.

"I'd" - Speech

'Steal' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-human

Stars - Human

Disclaimer: Notice how if I type Disclaimer, nothing too much happens. But when I do Dis I claim, then it's bad for me legally.

osunso

His opponent newest opponent charged rapidly towards Tatsumi with another piece of wood in hand ready to be swung at will. With the sheer speed the petite blond was moving at, Tatsumi did the best thing his mind screamed at him to do and backed off immediately. He swiftly armed his free hand with the embedded wooden appearing cylinder with, now that Tatsumi looked harder at it, red rings on it. A look of eagerness filled the animalistic man's eyes as he eyed his opponent.

'A young boy already tired out and isn't even armed with a Shingu. How pitiful. Just a country boy trying to play at swordsman-' Or so the blond thought.

Within merely a moment, the assassin had found his way almost to the cat-like man's throat before he leaped away in surprise.

"Come on! Let's go!" Tatsumi yelled at his opponent, something that, if Naruto was here, would have never happened as the blond immediately gained a sinisterly playful look on his face.

"Oh, I think I'll take my time with you," He snarled licking his lips, a bit too uncomfortably in Tatsumi's opinion, before putting the pipe up to his lips.

'A flute!' Tatsumi realized as he glanced back towards his alleged 'Bro' and continued his mile a minute thoughts, 'It must be the thing that caused that noise earlier!'

"Not so fast there," Tatsumi said to the still grinning man as a melodious tune filled the air, already turning his own emotions against him.

Whispers flooded his head, some overwhelmingly hateful and some out right depressing, before evolving into a harsh cacophony of indistinct noises. Immediately feeling depressed, lazy, and unmotivated to do anything (my everyday life), his body almost failed him before his logical side pushed through for him. His head shooting up to look at his opponent.

The blond already was mere feet away from Tatsumi with his flute grasped in his right hand already swinging at his face. His brain immediately knowing the fatal consequences would be if the immensely fast fighter's attack landed on one of his more vital areas. His dominant and far superior hand shooting as fast as it could with Tatsumi's sapped strength, which was actually fairly fast considering it would normally put any normal citizen out of commision for days.

A sickening squelch and snap could be heard as the musical instrument pierced entirely through the multi-jointed body part. His nerves on fire relaying the obvious to his grey matter. His hand had a gaping hole as blood spurted out with each heartbeat, flowing faster and faster as panic and pain overrode his senses before the adrenaline pumping through his veins could numb the pain. The temporal pain vanished due to adrenaline numbing it, for now. His mind going miles a minute suddenly invigorated and unburdened by the debilitating noise from earlier.

His sword swung and the man held his flute to block only for his action to be of no use. Crimson red blood was greedily drank by the blade as symbols unfamiliar to this very world glowed sanguine. His hand visibly repairing itself, his skin seemingly crawling over the hole, his muscles and bones regenerating. A slightly darker area on his hand was the only thing that remained of the potentially fatal attack.

His opponent could only watch back in awe at the Teigu like ability before frowning. 'An unknown Teigu?' he thought to himself before steeling himself.

"So you aren't just a helpless country boy? Good, it'll be that more satisfying carving your face." The man said, a visage of arrogance and more importantly confidence.

"I'm not a damned country boy!" Tatsumi shouted, a shocking response to the blond.

"I only have to stall you till Liver is done with your friend there," The blond confidently said, "After all, he is crazy strong."

"No! Bulat will definitely win!" Tatsumi firely said in response swinging his blade overhear at the man in an obvious manner.

Easily seeing the attack, the weapon was blocked by the Teigu. With a satisfied grin, the blond was prepared to gloat until he realized a rather obvious and crucial detail. One that Naruto would have slapped Nyau silly for had he been his student. Tatsumi was gone and a tug could be felt on his leg.

Tatsumi was on the ground as his enemy's focus was diverted for merely an instant at the glowing weapon. 'An opportunity to take him down for the count,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he yanked the leg of his speedy opponent down allowing gravity to unbalance the imposter. His fist slamming down on the musician's thigh, a sickening snap as the unfortunate leg he grabbed was bent forwards in an all too unnatural manner.

A scream (if you get that, props to you) was released by the Teigu user as his leg was permanently disfigured, killing his career in the army forever, if he made it out alive anyways. His weapon let go in reaction to the abrupt amount of pain

A pained expression was on the young boy's face as he reached towards his blade swinging it down towards the defenseless man.

However, one last trick was up the blond's sleeves, quite literally in fact as he swung his arm forwards with all his remaining strength and a carving knife flew out of the concealment on his forearm. The knife was too fast for the face to face Tatsumi to dodge effectively, instead rotating his shoulder as it took the full brunt of the attack, the blade imbedding itself into his flesh and muscles.

His slash missed it's target instead gifting the man a nasty laceration spanning across the entirety of his rather tiny chest, blood spurting out. A for certain death sentence as the man was left on the ground to bleed to death, conscious through the unintentional brutal torture by the adrenaline coursing throughout his veins struggling to keep him alive.

A mercy kill. That was what the assassin was attempting to do. But the catlike man had only brought this upon himself. At least, that was what he told himself as he stabbed the unmoving body through the heart, easily breaking through the ribs and piercing the soft, fleshy muscle. His blade absorbing every little thing that it could.

"As assassins, you must remember we will kill." Naruto once said, "Some may call you a monster for the act and you aren't," He continued, "But remember, you must not revel in ending the life of another for those who do are the real monsters."

osunso

Yo, Sorry for such a late upload. Been busy actually having to catch up on homework and all. Next week is state testing which means more time for me to write. Anyways, this little boat adventure isn't finished yet and I still have more to write. See you next time (well I won't really be seeing you considering this is just a story you're reading but hey, same difference).


	99. Part 99

I'm Back and testing is next week. Basically for me, no homework and I get lots of sleep.

"Got" - Speech

'99' - Thoughts

 **Problems** \- Non-Human

But - Human

Disclaimer: Wait a minute, do I have to disclaim ALL the song lyrics I use for this?^ Shoot.

 _HH_ (shame if you get it) _HH_

A human's entire supply of blood was absorbed by the blade. Power surging from the blade felt by everyone, conscious or not. Energy pulsing inside Tatsumi, power that could surpass that of Akame, as temporary as the power boost was.

Previously, on (dragon ball z) the other side of the ship, Bulat fully armored, faced his former superior and long time friend. The former general of the Imperial army, Liver.

Water was grouping together, condensing itself now armed with properties of a solid, that could also be controlled easily on a whim by the menacing strong opponent known before as General Liver.

The controlled liquids barrelled towards Bulat, similarly to a tentacle as it smashed into the deck, the boat tipping over slightly as of result before balancing back again.

A deadly elite assassin Bulat would not be if he couldn't dodge even that simple attack, already gone from the attack he readied his spear for another strike.

Before the battle ending strike could be executed, another jet of high pressure water came shooting from his blind spot. Only reason he could dodge was due to the fact that a shrill noise blasted from the attack.

However, it was too late as the jet chipped his legendary armor, a Teigu. A good chunk of the armor was ripped off as if it was merely paper, which to the insanely pressurized water, it very well may have been.

Not even the legendary tools themselves could withstand attacks if enough force was put in it, not even Sheele's extase could withstand the force of something that could punch through layers upon layers of steel. Now while it wasn't permanent damage, the armor could not repair as of yet until it was summoned again.

The chunk gone? Part of his chest plate, luckily no injury was found on his shoulder. His spear spinning, the plan to attack thrown right out the window as he focused on even surviving the onslaught of water coming right his way.

The servant of Esdeath only watched with impassiveness as he swiped his hand, another wave of water being launched by his ring that somehow possessed hydrokinetic powers.

The sounds of clangs rang out along with the rushing water as the battle between Tatsumi and Nyau played in their struggle to live.

The revolving spear was flinging water to the side so fast that none of the water even touched Bulat, granted he was equipped with armor but that was besides the point. The relentless attack, actually wasn't all too relentless as melodious tones resonated around the ship, rather familiar in fact as it was the same tune as earlier.

The very same melody that sapped all strength from his body. Scream was the name of the Teigu if he remembered correctly. A flute-like weapon if he could remember correctly (and indeed he did) that placed hypnosis on its listeners.

The effects were diminished due to his self injury earlier, for the exact same reasons as his cause for his self inflicted pain. It was clear that the same could not be said for his opponent, already experiencing vertigo from his unbalanced position.

Seems like the Imperial arm was a double edged blade. The amazing opportunity it presented was briefly analyzed by his eyes as he immediately thought of the best way to take advantage of his previous superior's state.

A swift leap placed him immediately out of harm's way as the water weakly limped to the ground, soaking the entire deck with the sea's water. The spear head was swung down as he dropped down, aware of everything and was especially worried when his junior took the army slaying weapon straight through his hand. No time to act though as he was already falling down faster than a normal person due to the massive hunk of whatever his armor was made of attached to him. His spear moving at inhuman speeds that could be more a potential rival of Akame's legendary speed.

The once fatigued appearing elderly man gained a sinister glint in his eyes unseen to anyone except himself. The blurred reflection barely giving anything away as his hand secretly moving, the water at his feet unnoticably tightening.

His spear nearing faster and faster towards his former friend. Regrets seaping in his mind before pushed away, lest he give his former superior and long time friend any leeway to kill him. 'There was simply too much to lose if that ever happened' his mind told him as his spear touched the man's head.

Spikes erupted from the ground made of water, harmless looking at first, until you stepped on them of course. Something that had to inevitably happen to Bulat as he landed, his spear somehow blocked. A closer look would have told him that a sword had somehow blocked the weapon. An ordinary appearing blade by the looks of it but in this world, no one can tell anymore.

His blade damp in water resisted against the might of Night Raid's arguably strongest member, Bulat. Struggle braced itself in the fight, spikes of water piercing through the armor into the fleshy interior of the armor's user.

The water ripping apart the use of his legs as they viciously massacred the bottom portion of his legs. Pain crying at the top of its lungs to stop and at least tend to his lacerated limbs. But the trained assassin did not crumbled to the whims of his instincts, pushing his arms to its limits. The sheer energy in his strike bypassed even the reinforcement of the dampened blade. Degrading into the savage struggle that happened everywhere and anytime. The fight to live. The fight that would decide if you would walk out alive or dead. One where all abandoned all form, rhyme, and reason. A snap and the metal broke.

 _HH_ (shame if you get it) _HH_

So I'm back. Sorry about the lateish upload. Ideas flowing in my head, I just need to iron them out a bit. I know that Liver had different capabilities in the anime/manga but think about it. A ring that could move water at its own will? A bit strong I might say. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed in comparison. I'm also sorry about the "damn training in this story." Just saying, I hate it when people are like. One chapter they go training, next they're stupid overpowered. As some may have experienced, training is a slow process. Word of advice, you don't like something? You want to make it better? You dissatisfied? Turn those thoughts into your own story. I'm my own person and while I do appreciate criticism (As rare as I get it now a days) flame is simply not the way to go if you want to improve a story. I do appreciate those of you who leave positive comments like this is a good story and all but criticism is far more helpful. Anyways, my rant is done and until next time.


	100. Part 100

So I'm back. Testing is coming to an end however I do have to make up two of them because I missed them but hey, let future me worry about that.

"Till" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **Spotlight** \- Non-Human

Fade - Human

Disclaimer: I'm not going to disclaim the song lyrics I use above because everyone already knows I don't own them. Oh wait, that is a disclaimer.

|00|

The blade was cracked, a sweat drenched man grinned as he faced his more than likely killer with a defiant look on his face.

Liver was definitely not making Bulat's job any easier, the water's binding being the only thing keeping his former's general defense. The spikes impaled in his legs seeped out carrying his own blood along with it. A bloody mess of diluted blood soaked at his feet as the watery blade became unbreakable.

The odds that the two actions were correlated did not fly over Bulat's head as he pressured his former ally more, his legs still crying out in pain, diluted by the effects of adrenaline.

The more pressure he put on the water blade, the less the surrounding water rose to attack. A man who actually prided himself on his passionate and hot-blooded manner in battle cooly analysed the circumstances and pressed harder on the water blade.

All of Liver's concentration directed at keeping the water solidified enough to withstand the strength that had slain hundreds upon hundreds of stronger men before. His old name, hundred-man slayer, Bulat was no exaggeration towards his immense skill in combat.

With no clear indication to who would win to any non-existant (well, in this world) spectators, it would seem exactly even, a deadlock between two combatants. A man of great swordsmanship Liver was but that was just it. Was. His sheer abilities with his Teigu gave him a weakness common for many. Over reliance.

Bulat pulled one of the oldest tricks in the books, one used by many in fact. He pulled back his spear, exhausted, he used the spear to leave a glaring gash. A mortal wound without the proper medical attention that would be found somewhere like Naruto's previous, technologically advanced world.

Bulat could only crumple his legs as fatigue overtook him, his brain unblocking pain signals receiving the full brunt of the previous brutal attack of skewering the inside of his legs using water of all things.

However, fatigue not only filled him but sorrow for the former comrade whose life he had be forced to take for the greater good. Bulat had nothing to do for his friend except grant him one of his more darker wishes.

"If I ever die, I want to go out in a blazing glory in combat," Liver had said to him directly before the battle in which both men stole hundreds of lives, all in the name of the once uncorrupted capital.

Past wishes to go back, ignorant of the skullduggery of the empire he once loved and would die for had flitted across his mind before.

This however was not the time as his friend was not one to ignore until completely dead. A loyalist at heart who would die, the very thing happening now funny enough, for his country. Even if he was dying, Bulat knew, he would fight till his last breath with unwavering loyalty.

Something that even happened during that fateful battle that earned him the infamous title, Hundred man-slayer Bulat.

A seemingly crazed man fought till he was nearly dead and would have been dead too if it weren't for Bulat's interferences.

Like an animal cornered making a last stand against its attackers. With no hesitation and desires to live fueling the rampage of a single man. Foolishly hesitant men had been easily slain by Liver's blade.

Bulat keep his eyes on Liver, weary of even the tiniest twitch that came from him. Tense moments were slowly going by for the assassin. His armor degenerated to conserve the last of his strength. 'If Liver were to strike, anytime soon would certainly do the trick,' Bulat noted at his current defenselessness (that a long word).

His senses directed still at Liver, his chest feebly rising up and down due to Bulat's lack of strength for an instant killing blow. Instead blood pooled around his friend as he seemed to be unconscious as his breathing slowed and eyes gently shut. Probably from sheer pain. Though the man had not done such a thing in the past before. He was only human though.

However, as long as he had even the slightest chance to be alive, no chances would be taken no matter how miniscule. Several moments passed since Liver's eyes were shut before Bulat tensed. Miniature, hardly noticeable droplets of water formed instantly with but a tiny ripples on the water's surface.

Within a split second, the mini pellets darted out of the cover of the water, all straight towards Bulat. Like a hailstorm of bullets all raining down on the man, all areas of escape blocked by the zipping wall of water all tiny spheres of condensed water all aimed straight towards Bulat. The sun's bright light rippled amongst the droplets with a glaring shimmering that almost made it impossible to see as the glistening light invaded his eyes. His eyes were shut a result of the brutal rays of light in his eyes.

A dying, regretful smile found it's way on the former general's face as he quietly said with a voice barely that of a whisper, "I'll see you in hell Bulat."

With his dying words, heard by no one but himself, his eyes shut as the sweet lull of death pulled him away from the realm of the living in this universe.

The fact that Liver had just died from blood lost was not known to Bulat as his inevitable end was already barreling towards him. His mind already going through scenario after scenario where he would have even the slightest chance at living. No viable situation, except for just one. One that had even the slightest chance to save himself.

|00|

So, what do you guys think gonna help poor helpless Bulat out? Never mind, you guys won't respond. So I'm back again. Sorry about the huge delay. Turns out my parents wanted me to sleep early for testing instead of my original idea of just staying up. Well what can you do? I'll be on my way now and who knows? Maybe he'll live or die. Gotta jet :P


	101. Part 101

I'm back with another addiction. : ^ ) I love it when my brain does that. Town of Salem is not sponsoring me. But it is a pretty fun game. Anyways, let's start then.

"Let" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **Games** \- Non-Human

Begin - Human

Disclaimer: Do I look like a horrific fusion of Kishimoto and Takahiro? Well actually, I'm fairly confident none of you have seen me before…

….

Tatsumi glanced over towards the midsection of the ship, a place where a battle between two men with capabilities to destroy armies had just occurred. The surface of the ship only gained superficial damage, only massive dents and occasionally a enormous hole that pierced through the entire top deck. Nothing too serious (:P). Immediate panic was on Tatsumi's mind before realizing something

'It's only on the top, there isn't enough damage on the ship to cause any water to leak in,' Tatsumi reasonably deduced, however a young swordsman he was and not a professional sailor who had crossed the seas hundreds of times.

Though, a professional sailor would have immediately ran as this was a factor rarely seen to even the most experienced of experienced of captains. A rare aquatic danger beast it seemed to any experienced person in the aquatic field. A majestic song had rung through the ships as Tatsumi immediately widened his eyes. With no time to react, an enormous mass had pinned him onto the ground.

'He's still alive?!' Tatsumi immediately thought as he caught the glimpse of blond hair added with that music.

"Oh, for sure." The now burly and muscular man said in a deep voice, "I'll take my jolly time with you. Liver's already dealt with your little friend over there and now poor little assassin gets to die now."

A sadistic laugh was released from the man as he grinned cruelly with his warm breath on Tatsumi's neck.

"You are probably wondering," He started with a twisted smirk, "How I am possibly alive? My sword must have killed you!" he said with an insane laugh, Tatsumi struggling under his strong grip and sheer weight, "You see little boy. My Teigu has a trump card. One I have been perfecting for many; many; many years. It's name?" The man said with another heartless laugh, "Advent of Fierce God."

Tatsumi eyes gaining a dim yellow hue, a result of immense blood lust and his natural green yes, "You must think yourself so highly," Tatsumi said as he ceased to struggle against Nyau, "Calling yourself a fierce god. But let me tell you something my dear enemy."

His arm moved swift as a bullet into Nyau's gut, saliva shooting out his mouth and onto Tatsumi as his grip weakened. Something that Tatsumi took advantage of immediately as he flipped onto his back and pried the man off of him easily and kicked him off violently, no injuries seen on the Teigu influenced man though he was off of him now.

Tatsumi, with his opponent's energy flowing through him, easily stood up, water raging furiously rocking the boat from side to side. The boy stood with stability as he watched his opponent recover.

"Huh, god hm?" Tatsumi said just loud enough for the Teigu user to hear as he got back up again, "seems a bit much for someone like you. An evil man serving the empire.

"You don't understand a single thing!" The poser shouted, his flute readied, "And you'll be dead soon enough to never understand."

He dashed. Simple as that. A hard sucker punch landed on Tatsumi who flinched before recovering. In response, He grabbed the man and kneed him viciously in the face before backing off, eager to test his newfound physical prowess that coursed through him.

"Come on god," Tatsumi said mockingly to his opponent, "Show me what you got."

"What the hell?" The Night Raid imposter murmured to himself, "How the hell did he get this strong all the sudden."

"What was that?" Tatsumi said, "I couldn't quite hear what you said right there."

"Just shut the hell up you Night Raid scum." Nyau said in response, his flute held out, "I will defeat you and just like the rest, make you scream."

"Try me," Tatsumi said defiantly to Nyau with a smug grin, "You'll lose to me though."

A simple bluff, Tatsumi could feel his strength waning little by little. That lapdog didn't need to know about that though.

Before the battle of the two lesser experienced killers could wage on for much longer, a monstrous roar echoed in the air itself. Only a fearsome creature would be capable of a feat like that. One that has probably sunk many ships. One of the only super class beasts that still lurked about. A lochness leviathan. An infamous creature in its own right, nearly unkillable, untrackable, and held immense power in it's own territory. Theoretically possible to potentially defeat if thrown out of the ocean, though getting there may be a bit of a problem.

However, as many who even heard of this fearsome beast, they would immediately run as this beast was not in fact a lochness leviathan, but instead something far more terrifying. However, not terrifying in the manner of a powerful being that could destroy you with a mere flick of a limb. No this, thing, was just, weird? Comparable to how dolls could creep the hell out of you or why you (Yes I'm looking, sorta, at you) sleep with a night light.

An enormous, fleshy pink monstrosity that wouldn't be too far out of place in a mad scientist's lab like Dr. Stylish himself. A mix between an octopus and a bull like creature that looked so unnatural as eight ligaments sprouted out it's salmon colored back, like tentacles as they thrashed about.

An eerie connection had immediately occurred to Tatsumi's mind at that moment as a certain memory played in his head.

"These little guys are a sort of ally of mine," Naruto had once said to Tatsumi as he sat in the chair located in the store which contained the entire base of operations within a single book.

The devilish little sand racoon thing was comfortably sitting on the blond's lap. The very same creature that tried to kill him and his merry trio before.

"They don't take being bothered too well which includes shooting arrows up their asses," Naruto said to Tatsumi with a amused smile on his face as the racoon seemingly glared at him, "It may not seem like it but these little guys are smart. There are eight more other than this guy."

The sand racoon was raised by its little arms that made the little beast look far more adorable than when it did earlier trying to kill them.

"They all have multiple tails other than this guy, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine. I'm sure you've met the nine tail already." Naruto grinned before as the realization dawned upon Tatsumi.

His mind back in the current moment as he let out a yell, "Not one of you things again!"

….

I've brought this back full circle now. Almost forgot about our friendly neighborhood octopus ox thing. Anyways, testing is ending soon for my editors/betas so yeah. Improved quality when they actually decide to do something half the time. More are certainly welcome but hey, beggars can't be choosers. So you all have a nice day, maybe leave a review (please, I need feedback) and PEACE.


	102. Part 102

I'm back at it again with another chapter of this trash fanfic, self esteem is high right now let's get to it why don't we? Also, volunteers and reviews are more than welcome still.

"Heart" - Speech

'On' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Trigger - Human

Disclaimer: Just like how Subaru isn't Rem's, I don't own neither Akame ga kill and Naruto (There we go, we've triggered all the grammar nazis :P).

,,,

The ox octopus thing roared with such intensity of an all powerful being. Though its appearance did it no favors in the intimidation factor as silly as it looked. However, one does not simply laugh at something a multitude times bigger than you.

The beast bellowed with a voice so low it was barely audible, " **Which of my eight brothers do you know little human.** "

Tatsumi simply just stared at the beast who somehow contained the capacity to even utter comprehensible noises with a slight, scratch that, major amount of confusion.

"How the hell can you even talk?" Tatsumi said ignoring the shocked cat like man who was reverting back to his normal, not powered self, presumably to conserve his strength and recover while this convenient distraction rose.

Although, it did seem like an extremely powerful beast that Esdeath would have no doubt loved to hunt down and slay. Carefully slipping into a barrel as he realized that in the heat of the battle, Liver was slain by that other damned assassin. (Honestly though, are they really assassins?). The only reason he did not leap out to avenge his two comrades was first, that damned assassin was probably dying by that last resort that Liver had, and second, his thoughts, 'Live to kill another day,' was still true for him and as many comrades would call him a coward, he was simply gaining time to recover to strike again. Like a snake hiding in the grass ready to attack.

Back with Tatsumi, his blade was prepped before he yelled, "I know Naruto!" getting ready for battle as he should have when that sandy racoon had jumped his trlo spontaneously.

" **You do huh human** " It said with an amused tone in his voice that Tatsumi could have sworn he heard, " **And you're not permanently crippled? That's probably a good thing.** "

"Hang on what?" Tatsumi said shocked, interested for some reason on the conversation with the enormous pink monster that came from the ocean.

" **Never mind that, what's all the ruckus going on up here all about, why are all the fishes down there dead tired**." The beast questioned the only human in its line of sight.

"Oh right!" Tatsumi realized, mentally berating himself for getting distracted so easily by some weird octopus abomination, "Where is that bastard."

" **Don't be silly, an ally of Naruto is an ally of mine**." The beast seemed to chuckle somehow, " **You should probably contend to that injured person over there.** "

With a flick of the tail, it pointed at the two army slaying warriors on the side, Liver, on the ground in a pool of presumably his own blood, and a metal statue which looked strikingly similar to Bulat. Realization at that detail, Tatsumi went sprinting over to the thing that more resembled swiss cheese than Bulat. The metallic nature of him fading away instantly as the holes littered in his body (you're welcome trypophobic people) were flooded with blood as his life liquid rushed out of him.

Bulat was barely conscious due to the physical and mental taxation Naruto's special equipment had on the body and collapsed cold on the deck.

Tatsumi sprinted faster as the blood quickly pooled around him, his close friend potentially already going through shock from blood loss. His blade dragged on the ground absorbing the pooling blood that encompassed his body as blood escaped faster from the holes.

He urged the blade into his brotherly figure's hand praying to any deity (HI) that would listen that the man would live to tell the tale of his gruesome battle.

Bulat's fingers were curled up against the hilt of the blade, courtesy of Tatsumi. Restorative energy flooded his body with all the energy harvested from nearly all of Nyau's, Liver's and the currently bleeding to death Bulat's blood.

However, that's all it did. Give him some energy. His wounds were not closing as there was nothing to heal. With quick thinking, Bulat used his newly gained energy to revert back into his nearly indestructible metal form, no more blood being lost. Something that saved his life as he was no longer in much danger of losing his life.

The boy could only hold the petrified body and a desperate look took over him.

"Can you help him?!" Tatsumi hopelessly said, almost begging the strange creature to assist him, "Can you get him to Naruto?"

" **Alright alright, sheesh, youth these days.** " It said with a deep voice, " **I'm fairly sure that blond guy is still here though**."

"What do you mean?-" Tatsumi was saying before a brutally strong strike nearly decapitated him, narrowly dodging the attack as he dropped Bulat into the creature's appendages, "Well then. That's what he (EXCUSE ME, DID YOU JUST ASSUME THE HACHIBI'S GENDER?!) was talking about."

"Damn it," The blond cursed, back to his normal form, "Damn you all, filthy assassins of Night Raid. I will avenge my comrades!"

And like that the blond was off. However, having almost all your blood drained out is bound to have even slight side effects and as as result, the desperate man was just plain predictable.

Of course that didn't make him any less of a threat but it definitely lowered it down to a, what, Mine without a gun? Yeah, that's how weak the cat like man was. It was almost pitiful for Tatsumi to watch as the bastard stumbled around like a drunken idiot, swinging around his flute in a futile attempt to hit him.

His bright green eyes dulled and steeled themselves, "I'm going to just put you out of your misery you pitiful thing."

WIth that sentence, his blade struck, slicing the man in half with little effort as his training had allowed him to do.

A silent whisper could barely be heard, "I'm sorry."

,,,

So I'm back at it again with another chapter. Honestly at this rate, maybe the update rate will change to only 1k every two days ;-;. DAMN YOU THINGS I DO IN MY FREE TIME DISTRACTING ME FROM OTHER THINGS I DO IN MY FREE TIME. DAMN YOU TO HELL. Well actually, osu, fanfiction, and league are pretty cool… BUT STILL DAMN THEM TO HELL SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WHILE I'M DOWN THERE. And with that little tidbit out of the way, I'm still accepting help with this story, reviews of course and I wish you all a wonderful, wonderful day.


	103. Part 103

Soo, sword art online abridged is amazing. And I'm gonna stop procrastinating. I should be getting more time to write these chapters fairly soon so yay for all of us.

"Don't" - Speech  
'Turn' - Thought

 **Away** \- Non-Human

Now - Human

Disclaimer: Just like how the new alpha client won't work on league (WHY), I did nothing to Naruto or Akame ga kill that is note worthy. (Wait, I don't use akame ga kill, I do kiru :O)

:O:O:

The split man just fell in half with two thuds, innards spilling out along with gallons (the amount any normal anime character has :P) of blood staining the smooth deck with a crimson red. Fleshy chunks flopped on the ground disturbingly. Bile rushed up Tatsumi's throat at the mere look of it, forcibly swallowed down again. His throat burning as the acidic liquid rushed through it again. His eyes watering from the sudden burn before it crawled back into his eyes. Disgust was the only thing that he could think of. Disgust at the brutally killed man. Disgust at the blood. Disgust at the death. But most of all. Disgust for himself. That he wasn't there in time to help Bulat. That he didn't finish the man off earlier. That he didn't stop him from helping that Liver guy. That he was a murder of a man whose name he didn't even know of. All for the sake of maintaining reputation for some assassins. Turning away from the hideous sight of the dead man, whose heart flopped around still encaged by the many blood vessels pumping even more blood to spurt out, he faced what would hopefully not be his killer. A rather large, octopus, ox, pink, thing. His and Bulat's only lifeline seeing as they were quite the distance away from the port and there were not one, not two, but three horrifically mutilated corpse with an absurd amount of blood all over the two. They would never make it out of the ship alive when the men woke up. As skilled as the two were, a stone statue and a tired boy, though that could change within a few swipes, were unlikely no match for the sheer numbers, although, if Bulat were to be actually movable, wouldn't be too big of a deal considering his infamous moniker, The hundred man slayer Bulat. However, seeing as that was not the case, they only had this fleshy octopus thing to work with.

"We need to get medical help fast!" Tatsumi said desperately towards his only hope as sad as that was.

" **I noticed that when you friend here was bleeding out almost a minute ago.** " The beast calmly deadpanned towards the panicking boy.

Tatsumi looked back on Bulat's condition. Now if you called littered with holes (shivers running down my spine) and nearly bleeding to death okay, then Bulat was okay. However, to most normal people (*cough* not Naruto *cough), it was more than life threatening and, if it weren't for the fact Bulat was practically in stasis, he would be dead five times over. Something Tatsumi more than noted as he kept panicking.

" **Calm down boy,** " The beast said, Tatsumi obviously losing his nerves, " **I'll do my best, though if I find you're lying about Naruto.** " It bellowed, " **You're going to be in for a world of hell.** "

"Just help my friend," Tatsumi practically begged, "Please, I'll do anything," with desperation in his eyes.

" **Boy,** " The beast said, " **Did you not hear what I just said earlier? Now just grab on and point me in the direction.** "

Realization struck him as he made a decision that would vastly impact Bulat. Now, Tatsumi was no greedy man by a long shot. He could be considered a normal person, looking out majorly for himself but still keeping others in mind. With the little strength he had, he made a mad dash for the corpse, grabbing the ring and placing it onto himself, no time to brace himself as the deadly weapon began rejecting him.

'Onto the next,' he could barely think as he stumbled quickly towards the double bladed axe, 'I don't have much time'

With a firm grasp, the double bladed weapon was in his hand, quickly tumbling over to the flute, prying it from the hands of the half of a corpse.

"Alright," Tatsumi's voice sounded, barely a whisper now, "Let's get out of here."

The beast, confused at first, compiled and wrapped one of its tentacles around the boy, now in its grasps and the all mighty aquatic tailed beast leaped off, and dove into the deep murky waters.

Now at the moment, Tatsumi still remained conscious, his eyes immediately screaming in pain as the rush of salt water burned his unaccustomed eyes (I hate it when that happens :) before getting shut strongly. The water searing pain unto his cuts. His energy dropping immensely as his mind began scattering. His hands still grasping onto the weapons as they literally drained the life out of him. Grasping the weapons tightly, he could only keep on holding onto them with the only thought of helping his only friends. Whether they shoot him off a damn cliff or not, they were still like family to him. Precious in every way. Something he would kill for to keep safe. Something he would die for to keep safe. Seeing as they were all for the let's fix this government, by killing a whole bunch of people plan, it only made sense for Tatsumi to tag along for the ride. His mind though was virtually tearing itself apart as the Teigu took more of his mental and physical strength. His arms growing numb as almost all energy there was depleted. His sword, the Bloodthirster, was something he dared not to take as it was the only thing keeping Bulat alive. A strange friend he may be but a friend he still was. Still a valuable member of Night Raid though that particular detail paled in comparison to the fact Bulat was someone he could save. For the greater good after all.

:O:O:

Sorry if this chapter feels a bit short. It's really late and I really should be getting to bed right around now. Anyways, the request for assistance is still up and feel free to volunteer through either PM, review, or some other way my sleep deprived brain can't think of right at this very moment in time. With that out of the way, screw alpha client, you suck. Well, I should be getting more free time as I believe I said earlier so yay, maybe more things because I'm less busy? Either that or even more procrastination. No offense or anything but my priorities is my own enjoyment before any of your guys' and I know that seems a bit selfish but I just do this for fun after all. At the end of this fanfic (notice how I don't say story), I would absolutely love it if someone could help me with just combining some of the chapters, some revising and editing, and some other nice things. My brain is telling me to stop now so that's just what I'll do. Good night/day/whatever time it is to all of you now.


	104. Part 104

SO I'm back again. And so, let me and my homework loaded butt start the chapter. Also, yay procrastination.

"A" - Speech

'Fire' - Thought

 **That** \- Non-Human

Burns - Human

Disclaimer: I was so tired, I thought I actually owned something. Instead I end up on the streets, buck naked, no wallet, and a piece of paper saying screw you.

Beep Beep

"You'll notice our mission is done," Leone said to the two conversing people.

Naruto already noted this, his explanation to the chestnut woman about killing intent already drawing to a close. The sounds of the many, many talking people from below drowning out. His eyes looking for a safe way for his two companions. Though mainly for Seryu seeing as she didn't have any survival enhancements like Leone's inhuman regeneration. 'Though it didn't even come close to mine,' he thought self-loathingly.

A path, though it could hardly be called that, that was barely feasible to do but it was the safest for the moment. At least no broken bones would occur. Probably.

With a hushed voice, he told his teammates, "Follow me, we're still not out of the woods just yet."

Seryu silently nodded while Leone just shrugged nonchalantly like this world's arguably most dangerous warrior was not right below them.

"You two can do whatever you want, I got my own way." Leone casually said before diving right out of the rooftop.

A fluffy thud was heard as the two decided to give a glance over the elevated area. There she was. Head first into a wheelbarrow full of hay? (references :) Her legs twitched slightly. At least she was alive?

'I think?' Naruto thought as he saw the slight movements as some onlookers simply backed away slowly while others just brushed it off and went back to normal business, walking away from the rather odd scene.

A strange action as many other would simply panic, though he wasn't complaining. Less commotion, easier it was for them. With an indifferent shrug, he waved a hand in front of Seryu. Her attention now redirected at him again.

"So yeah, don't just go jump off that." Naruto said, his companion giving him a blank stare, "She actually survived that due to her Teigu which boosts her strength and regeneration."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Seryu simply asked incredulously, "Actually don't answer that."

"Just follow me," Naruto said as he leaped over to another rooftop actually getting higher counter-intuitively.

"Alright then." Seryu just said before jumping Teigu grabbed in one hand with no questions asked.

With silent steps, the two had raced off, leaping from the rooftops to balconies to even window sills. Luck was on their side as nothing broke nor did any residents see them more than trespassing on their property yet as the parkour had continued as their descent downwards had been coming to an end.

Her quickened breath was only natural as she leaped over a potted plant. She failed surprisingly enough and nudged the thing just slightly. Heart racing, she could only watch from below as it wobbled. Luckily (or you know, my bias :P) it didn't fall though the consequences wouldn't be all too much all things considered. However, it was the sweet justice seeking girl in her that didn't want to cause much trouble for the people even if they could be backstabbing evildoers.

She lived with these people at one point. She defended these people. She would have died for them at one point. And now? Now she's making their lives easier. At least, that was all she could tell herself at this point.

Naruto's yell startled her out of her thoughts, "Leone run now!"

"What do you mean-?" Leone's voice, which the newcomer could recognize easily, could be heard saying before getting abruptly stopped for some reason.

Exiting the alley way, took a slight glimpse of Naruto's golden blond hair. Thought it was only a fleeting moment as the ground suddenly shifted as if it was struck with an absurd amount of power. Cracks instantly formed under where the man had previously been at. It was like he teleported if it weren't for the obvious trace of movement as a cloud of debris was left. Seryu's enhanced body could barely register that he had moved but move he did and he was gone. She glanced towards the area opposite of the now rapidly vanishing dust cloud and saw Leone on the ground with hay littered about on her, a likely result of face falling straight into a wheelbarrow of hay. Her eyes wide as she was staring at something.

Seryu's eyesight, a result from hundred hours of sharpshooting, could make out the rather far away sight of Naruto. His back faced against her with something gripped in his hands.

His loud, commanding voice was heard again, "Just run! She's way out of your league! I can hold her off for now!"

"No! We can fight her!" Leone shouted back at her fellow blond, Seryu sprinting back, assumptions already voicing in her head.

Her field of vision showing no civilians for some reason before focusing back on the duo blonds. The blonde (actually the female version of a blond :P) was standing up, gloves readied as her animalistic traits became more defined. In the blond's hand was the tip of a fine blade with no injuries on his hands apparently.

"I'm not some burden, just let me at her!" Leone shouted at Naruto who held her by the very little articles of clothing she was wearing.

"You two just run!" Naruto shouted back before the blade had escaped his grip.

A rapier it appeared. That explained it's thin nature and the lack of noticeable injuries inflicted upon Naruto when she was Naruto grab the sides of the blade.

"Just get the mission done!" Naruto shouted before yanking out his kunai slashing into the air for seemingly no reason until a loud clash was heard by her.

"Whoever this opponent is," Seryu said finally reaching them, "We can defeat them right guys?"

Those were her thoughts. Up until she was who they were up against. Then doubts passed her mind at that moment.

Beep Beep

I'm so sorry for the late upload but… OSU! Clicking circles is surprisingly fun as my hours upon hours played on the game can attest to. Also, league. And Tera in the very near future... so basically, I've procrastinated so, so, so much. Anyways, I feel like it's obvious who they are going to fight but I won't say anything. The request for people to help is still up whether it's by being a beta, a helpful reviewer, or just simply sending a PM to me like some others have. I mean all those help. You don't even have to use your account and be anonymous by leaving a review as guest or just directly PMing me (that's a word right?). I mean, hey, I just want some feedback to be a better writer and "learn how to write properly" and make sure that you don't "cringe" so that i can write better than a "twelve year old" (even though I'm just thirteen…) if you're directly involved with the story like a beta, then good, but if not? A review is fine. Still, got to respect some flamers for at least spelling correctly and being grammatically correct. Well my usual rant is over now, don't have a good day, have a great day.


	105. Part 105

So I'm back again. I sure talked a lot last time didn't I? No big deal I think. So anyways, on with the story shall we? Also, I know it's a bit early but feel free to suggest other crossovers for sequels if you want at any point :P

"Let's" - Speech

'Escape' - Thought

 **This** \- Non-Human

Hell - Human

Disclaimer: DON'T GET SUED BY JAPAN. ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER.

-/-

Naruto eyed his opponent with concern. Elegant blue hair flowed down like a river down her scalp. Piercing ice blue eyes with a hint of glee in them as stared back into his ocean blue eyes. Suppressed killing intent that rivaled that of even Orochimaru, one of the most feared man in his own world. The very same place with people with powers rivaling a god, abilities that many mortals couldn't even dare attempt to comprehend. Worry was placed in the back of his mind. Not for himself, but for his allies. His only weakness. A stab wound, he could easily take, decapitation? Merely a scratch. His heart? Depends how it was hit. His comrades didn't have the curse of immortality in both combat terms and length terms. No, they could fall like any other mortal, like a human.

"Don't argue with me!" He yelled at the stubborn blonde that reminded himself in a strange bitter way. The past him who was wonderfully naive, caring, and determined.

He lost that childish naivety a long time ago, never got attached to anything as what was the point? He would just lose them in the end. However, these acquaintances, that was all he would call them, had wormed themselves into his heart. And he would be damned if he simply let them die just like that without living life to its fullest.

"We can take her!" Leone yelled back, heat waves already visible distorting the air in the extremely near vicinity of the gloves, "We can report this stupid mission later! There are three of us and we can eliminate a threat now!"

"And for what?! All three of us?! She's taken armies alone and you are cocky enough to think you can even nick her?!" Naruto yelled back, now silent concentrating on the ice queen herself, Esdeath.

"Oh, I am flattered," Esdeath with an arrogant tone obvious in her voice, "But Mr. blond, do you really think you'll even last a single second against me?"

"Just get out of here Leone," Naruto said in a whisper, "It's your last chance, if you want, you can provide ranged support but don't get in the way. Have a little faith in me."

Leone looked like she was going to yell again, until she noted his awfully quiet tone. Like a quiet before a storm. Her animalistic instincts that had served the very beast that she was wearing as a belt screamed at her to run. Run and never look back. Run and live. That she was going to die.

"This is wonderful," Esdeath maniacally laughed, "So many strong opponents. I don't even have to hold back with nobody being here."

Leone tensed as burst of killing intent blared from the two people. No, not even human. Something far stronger. Something far more terrifying. A battle of titans.

It was only through sheer willpower and knowledge of Naruto's protection that she could even bear just standing there. Seryu drenched in sweat as her biological weapon, what she affectionately called Koro, simply stood confused, ready to battle for what his partner deemed justice at the drop of a hat.

"Don't bore me too much okay?" Esdeath said before sending a vicious stab towards the barely armed Naruto.

'So be it,' Naruto thought to himself as he easily parried the blade with his kunai, redirecting all the force to the side leaving an exposed opening he would be more than glad to take advantage of.

His non-dominant, but by far from weak, left hand smashed towards Esdeath. The woman twirled around dodging pulling her blade back.

"I'll just toy with you boy, torture you in front of your friends," She giggled with a sadistic grin on her face as she slashed. A rather odd move considering the rapier's purpose being penetrating armor and stabbing. Not slashing like a long sword.

Though the blade did have sharp edges and his instincts told him to dodge. And dodge he did as he threw a counter attack, his heavily tampered with kunai soaring at her. The air itself solidified into ice. An impressive feat considering the air only consisted of one percent of water on a regular day. Naruto's observations aside, he immediately recalled the kunai into his hand. His opponent placed her arm behind her back.

'Well there goes a good place to hit,' Naruto thought to himself analysing the woman's body with his blitzing eyes, looking for a place to land a decisive hit with his limited strength.

No good to show all his cards before making all the use he could of the worst ones first.

"You're wide open," Naruto simply stated to one of the strongest people that lived in the world he was in now, "There," He threw the kunai, missing the blue haired woman completely.

"What a joke," She laughed haughtily, "You missed," was her statement before she raised her rapier again, "and used your weapon and that will be the death of you."

"If only it were that easy to kill me," Naruto chuckled as he stared at something next to Esdeath, "But it was you who made the mistake."

With but a mere moment later, he grinned slightly. Esdeath's back froze as a thunk was heard.

"Oh, so you caught on eh?" Naruto smiled a feral grin, "Maybe I won't completely destroy you just yet. After all death is the easy way out now. You'll be a nice appetizer."

"May the best fighter live and the looser die," Esdeath smiled back with so much bloodlust Leone could have sworn could be seen, "And I guess I could say the same now for you."

'Just who the hell is this guy?' was the thoughts of the three other females looking at Naruto. A man capable of going toe to toe with Esdeath? Even if she might have been just taking it easy for now.

-/-

So I'm back. Sorry for the shortish chapter I guess you could say. It's about the same but it feel fairly short to me for some reason. Welp, no time to think about that, better go work on my next chapter. So please leave some advice for me as I am not the best writer as many guests so _bravely_ say so please, help me and in return? I give better quality writing. Duh that's how this whole thing works so yeah. Review, pm, but only if you want to and have a wonderful day y'all.


	106. Part 106

So I'm back again with another hot and spicy (well probably the exact opposite) chapter so enjoy, BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO. I mean we don't force people to do things here. Yeah…

"Power" - Speech

'For' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Dream - Human

Disclaimer - _I don't own Naruto or Akame- OH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THIS TIME?_

HIME HIME (THEY'VE INVADED US)

'Run!' was what her mind yelled while it also told her, 'Enact justice for your dad!'

Seryu's conflicted state left her standing still there paralysed with her instinctual side screaming to run. Run as fast as she could away and live. The same side that had allowed her ancestors to live in a world filled with danger beasts. The other side told her it was a chance to bring justice to evildoers. It was clear from the things she read about Esdeath from Kakashi that she was one of the worst of the worst. Not even giving the mercy of a quick death with her insanely sadistic mind. And another? To protect her friends. To not let them die. To make them never leave her alone again. Selfish but it was human nature. No one ever possessed truly selfless desires no matter how just it seems. The sad truth of it really.

Her hands fingered the guns she had brought incase something very similar to this were to happen. Her loyal sidekick standing at her side ready to attack at her beck and call. The normally innocent appearing dog had a feral look, its fangs bared ready to attack for any reason. Her faithful ally of justice however biased it may seem.

"Leone," The chestnut haired woman managed to utter, "I'll provide ranged support. Just do something other than stand there like an idiot."

Her words may have been strong but her tone was of that of a dying man (OR WOMAN). She stumbled backwards, her hands gripping two of her trusty firearms. Two tonfas modified to enable the use of many ammunition types with a expanding and contracting chamber.

Her breathing slowed to a near halt as she aimed at the enemy. Her Teigu still waiting obediently for her order to go in (LEROY!). However, she for once did not send the army slaying beast into the fray.

An iron clad rule that whenever two Teigu user fought with the intent to kill, one was sure to die and as far as she knew it was true. Esdeath may have not wanted to particularly kill her but that insane bloodlust told an entirely different story. As strong as the former officer of The Capital, there was no deluding herself into thinking she could take on, no matter how many allies with her, the legendary ice queen Esdeath Partas who had been rumored to have slain entire armies with simply a glance and had slain superclass danger beasts within minutes. Live to fight another day as many would call it though deep inside were mocking voices saying coward.

"Protect," Seryu said pointing at her fellow female, "Go Leone! Finish the mission! We'll catch up!"

"No!" Leone yelled before a large, salivating dog(?) ate her, "Let me out," she said outraged muffled shouts.

"Koro, head back to the base," Seryu ordered before the now large dog thing compiled running with the blonde in its stomach.

"Thanks," Naruto said for some reason after he noticed Leone being forcibly transported by the Teigu via being eaten?

"Silly," Esdeath chortled, "Now you have an even lower chance to even make me break a sweat."

"Oh no you've got it all wrong lady," Naruto said parrying another stab and smashing an incoming icicle from behind, "Less people to worry about, more focus on you."

"You certainly are confident boy," Esdeath said with grinning eyes, "And that will be the death of you. But I'll think I'll play around with you some more."

"Well," Naruto said flipping his kunai into the air smashing a chunk of ice hurtling towards him with his elbow, "You better make it fun because I'll end this when I'm bored."

"I'll leave your little friend back there alive to make it more interesting," Esdeath grinned maniacally, "After all what's a fight without a few challenges after all?"

"Oh that's just unfair," Naruto complained before grinning, "How about I give you a handicap as well. One free attack of your choosing. I'll stand still and take it."

"Interesting," Esdeath said going in for a quick and easy slash to end this fool.

Just as she thought the win would leap into her hands, waves of fear told her to run. Run like some animal. That this was a being beyond that of human as he simply stood there with a smile. Her heart raced and her chest tensed. Her breathing became uneasy. An emotion she hadn't felt in decades. Fear, primal fear coursing through her like the blood in her veins.

"Well? General Esdeath," Naruto smiled staring with an intensity like the sun, "I'm waiting or are you too scared?"

'He's mocking me,' Esdeath thought neutrally, 'He's mocking me,' her thoughts pointed out again, 'He's mocking me?! Esdeath?!' her inner voice furiously yelled as she focused on that anger and fury. She had her pride after all like any other human.

"Well princess? I don't have all day you know," Naruto grinned seeing Esdeath twitch, "Come on, fight me."

The mental struggle to cast of fear, the very thing that had kept her weaker and younger self alive, and just attack the damned man. Should she submit to the far superior man and live another day to fight? Or should she rise the the challenge and attack him. The two dilemmas playing in her mind at the moment and she glanced back at the man, no, something far more terrifying. Something akin to a god or devil. Perhaps even stronger if this was his definition of merely playing around with her. Her eyes gazed at Naruto and she knew what she had to do.

HIME HIME (THEY'VE INVADED US)

So what do you guys think? It's meh but still. Yay me for getting another chapter of this very, very long story out. Support, advice, or anything really is very much appreciated so yeah. Anyways, I'm not gonna rant on and on like I normally do and just end it here. Or at least that's what I want to do right now. So I would love it (not forcing anybody to do anything) if reviews or PMs were made so yeah. I'm gonna go now.


	107. Part 107

So I'm back again. I needed to work on some things so I'm sorry if this gets uploaded a tad bit late. Also even more procrastination with a burning vengeance.

"Cause" - Speech

'Everybody's' - Thought

 **So** \- Non-Human

Scared - Human

Disclaimer: So does the public domain apply to Japan or what? If it does then would I sorta own one of the series one day?

(.^^.)

Esdeath jabbed with her rapier at the blond man. Her teeth grit with determination to fell this already formidable opponent. The attack landed. How she knew? The thud she felt come back after she attacked. It was different from the squishy to none resistance she was used to. It was like she stabbed a rock that was extremely hard considering she could shatter a boulder with her bare hands alone. She could feel her sword push back as it bent slightly. Rather common for most rapiers but a terrifying thought considering she had never bent it once within her entirety of combat experience. Her rapier had the durability that could equal that of a Shingu (how else would that thing survive that long). That was without the support of her ice as well.

Her skill with her Teigu allowed her to condense her ice to the strength surpassing even the most durable object, diamonds (I know there are other things that are harder than diamonds but this is the Akame ga Kiru universe so shut up).

For it the bend would be saying something about the sheer force of the strike and just how durable the man impossibly was.

"That didn't even tickle," Naruto smiled with a feral grin. Leaning in, he whispered, "Now it's my turn little girl."

She stood her ground feeling the warm breath run down her neck. A chill running down her spine as her brain screamed to dodge.

A rather harmless looking knife was in this monster's hands. Well harmless compared to the wielder. It seemed to have a dull edge on it. A rusty blade actually. It had a strange diamond design on it. Seemed like a rather unorthodox weapon but she wouldn't question it as this weapon was now flying at her at a terrifying speed.

However she was not the famed Esdeath for nothing. Her mind screamed to dodge and not get hit. She twisted her body, the knife barely whizzing past her chest way too close for comfort (insert Lennys :).

Another blade, or perhaps the same one if that chunk of torn fabric meant anything, made its way into his hand again getting flicked into the air again.

The overwhelming pressure vanished away into thin air, and her breath immediately came back. A relief flooded her body almost like a man whose last seconds of air were going seeing the edge of the water's surface.

It was brief as bullet fire launched towards her. The caramel haired woman was pale like the blood in her face was drained. Two rods with a divergence in her hands. 'Those are faster than usual bullets' Esdeath mused to herself in the split-second looking at the bullets coming at her, 'but I'm faster.'

Her usual arrogant grace was back. A swift front flip was all it took to avoid the mini barrage. A haughty smile back on her face as she looked back at Naruto into his piercing blue eyes. The part of her brain still telling her to run despite her stride towards the man.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" She said in a confident tone not backing away despite her instinct's demands, "Let's play then."

"Impressive," Naruto said throwing the knife into the air with no sign of it coming back down, and then he started clapping, "Brilliant, that was only a mere fraction of my abilities though, do you want to go on princess?"

"I've worked hard to be the best," Esdeath said grinning still, "I'm not going to let some random person like you be the death of me just yet. I will show just who is the strongest here."

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto smiled looking pleased, "I'll be sure to spare you for now, sometimes you need to let the fishes back into the pond to grow up."

"That's a hilarious joke," Esdeath said with a dark tone in her voice, "After all, if two Teigu users become engaged in combat with the intent to kill, one is bound to die. Something everything should know. I've never seen a weapon like that knife before."

"A little something you should know about me Esdeath," Naruto said with a whole hearted laugh, "Or more so about yourself. You are merely a fly I could swatt at any moment should I feel like it. All this power is not due to some mere weapon, it's because of my skill. Be grateful I have chosen to spare you for now."

"Damn it don't look down on me!" Esdeath shouted with an irritation, "I've had enough of that. I thought I ended that long ago when I proved I was the best."

"Clearly you aren't then," Naruto said walking away with his back turned to Esdeath with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Good bye then, I'll be seeing you again soon enough anyways if my intuition is right."

"If you won't fight me," Esdeath muttered under her breath, "I'll make you!"

Her hand dramatically moved her hand to the side and a wave of solid ice stormed towards the gunner. Esdeath's grin became sadistic and even wider as the whites in the girl's eyes became bigger. Despair filling her eyes as the insanely large ice projectile hurling at towards her.

"Koro!" the dirty orange haired girl yelled loudly only for a sharp intake of breath to be heard from her and her eyes darted around as she looked to be moving.

However it seemed that she couldn't move fast enough as the ice construct was simply too massive and too fast. A solid and decisive blow sure to incapacitate if not kill.

(.^^.)

So I'm back again. Summer is coming and procrastination is also coming as well. Gotta write that essay in spanish now so yeah. I'll wrap this up quick. If any of you want to beta including those reading this way in the future then feel free to msg me or just review. I mean hey, that would be nice. So yeah, gotta get going now. Have a nice day y'all hear?


	108. Part 108

So I'm back again. Gotta do something again today and I'll probably pass out right after words considering my two hours of sleep. Well it's fine, let's get this show on the road.

"The" - Speech

'Problem' - Thought

 **Still** \- Non-Human

Lingers - Human

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, screw Disney for extending the public domain time and taking the precious animu from me. I could have sorta owned it but no.

\~|~|~/

Time seemed to freeze for Seryu Ubiquitous. She knew her end was coming. Perhaps it was karma for ending all those lives without mercy in her work for The Empire? Who knew but The Empire was getting its revenge for her deserting. She was sure of it. Her one steadfast ally was already gone as she had ordered him. At least she could save one person.

The ice tsunami was already three quarters the way until it would hit her, and if those spikes were anything to indicate, would more than likely kill her.

However Seryu was seeing the world differently. Something she was doing be sheer coincidence. Her chestplate glowed an eerie blue as the air in front of her seemed to almost distort. The entire range Naruto had allowed to be manipulated could be seen strangely to an outsider within this split second.

Seryu's strength felt like it was vanishing, the wave of ice moving closer and closer and she could not move. 'Almost like the world itself has frozen for me to take a glimpse of my demise,' she mused, 'how nice of it to do.'

The world did not freeze though. Time still ran on untampered with. The area around Seryu seemed to be blurry. As if it was through a veil of rushing water running to Seryu. Mixing images on the way.

Seryu just looked on as the tidal wave of ice was coming closer and close to her, her throat screaming as it came closer. Her heart pumping adrenaline through her veins as she tried to run. She succeeded in moving. 'This feels so weird' She said as she observed her limbs slowly moving though it felt like she was sprinting at top speeds. Her lungs pumping air with a burning pain in her her chest was something she clearly could feel. Almost as if she could see in slow motion.

Her eyes slowly drifted around looking for something. Something that may save her from incurring the ice queen's wrath upon herself. The large street were abandoned with stands, just too far to take advantage of. Her eyes darted back again. Nothing but the street to help her.

A sketchy and improvised plan popped in her head, the ice nearly catching up to her. She took another painfully slow step and raised her leg swinging it down with speeds that were more than deadly. To her it seemed she was going excruciatingly slow. Like she was stuck in molasses. Her foot finally connected to the ground. Seryu could see vibrations flinging stones up everywhere as her foot dug deeper and deeper into the road. Bricks and stones were tossed into the air by her attack and she launched herself forwards into her last hope.

A pit she made into the pavement. Yes it was rather pitiful (HA get it? This is why I don't have friends).

Her chest nailed the ground and immediately everything in her vision sped up again. Miniscule specks of dust couldn't be counted with her bare eyes anymore. It was just a cloud of dust that floated upwards.

Shattering could be heard from above her. Her body dirtied by the debris. Several thuds could be whistling of the moving projectiles could no longer be heard. She peaked slightly upwards out the hole.

There Naruto was glistening with ice and his clothes ripped. No injury seemed inflicted onto him. However cold fury was evidently on his face, eyes reflecting that of a cold blooded killer.

"Impossible," Esdeath uttered, the man and her original target alive.

'With no Teigu either? No he must have been bluffing. There's no way he could survive that without one.' She thought to herself.

"And that's where you are wrong dear," Naruto said with a eerie smile on his face, eyes showing no mercy, "My skin is incredibly thick through means you can't imagine."

"That explains nothing!" Esdeath yelled, another barrage of deadly sharp ice at Naruto.

With speed that even Akame might have difficulties keeping up with, Naruto yanked his kunai smashing the ice out of the way. Almost like a blur as his arm moved at such a speed causing nearly solid appearing after images. All the projectiles launched eradicated.

"Impossible," Esdeath grit her teeth with determination to defeat this foe or die trying.

"Impossibility is only things not achieved yet," Naruto said walking closer to Esdeath with a confident stride, "And you haven't ever seen something like me before."

Her rapier was sent forwards at the opponent, landing a attack before getting thrust again in the exact spot. A small area right above his heart.

"Stop trying, it won't work." Naruto said with a sad tone, "After all, I've tried for so long and nothing has worked."

"Bullshit," Esdeath uttered, "Are you telling me you can't even be injured? Impossible even with a Teigu. There must be some secret to this."

"Oh yes," Naruto laughed, "There are many ways to harm me," he stared with his dead blue eyes, "they just aren't physical. Like hurting people precious to me." he said getting softer to nearly a whisper, "However, if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you, and luckily for you, I can't kill you just yet. Though there are things far worse than even death itself."

His blade was raised ready to attack before he immediately disappeared from Esdeath's line of sight. A slash to the back was the first thing she felt as searing pain she had rarely felt reared up from her back, another in the back of her left calf. A blond blur immediately entered her field of vision.

"Mahapadma" Was the only thing she could utter.

\~|~|~/

So yeah, I'm back. The king's avatar is pretty kewl, yes I know that's spelled incorrect. So what? Just don't start watching it yet because it isn't finished with the first season yet. Dem chinese cartoons man. Well I gotta go work on the next chapter so all you guys AND GIRLS can read. Have fun doing whatever you are going to do after this. I mean what would you do? Of course not leave a review. WHY WOULD ANYONE LEAVE A REVIEW : ^ ) Also if I get anything wrong know I haven't touched Akame ga kill since episode I think 6? So yeah, this is all from me reading and elaborating from the wiki.


	109. Part 109

I'm back again. So rururu. Uhh, I want to go start this chapter right about now. So yeah.

"Screaming" - Speech

'In' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Dark - Human

Disclaimer: Man why can't Japan be as cool with copyrights as China. I mean you can find chinese light novels almost everywhere. You don't have to do shady searches, not that I would know anything about that ha, ha, ha please don't call the cops on me.

'It worked?' Esdeath thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

The world seemed frozen. Nothing in her range of vision moved. Everything was still in place. The man in front of her had such an angry face.

'How adorable,' Esdeath thought to herself as she took her rapier and aimed, 'And I thought this man could even defeat me. How unfortunate. The strong live and the weak die I suppose then.'

The world still frozen, the ice general could have sworn she saw a twitch from the blond. Though it was easily dismissed. After all she had frozen the world right? It was within the realm of her capabilities. It was something she had just done. She couldn't help but laugh.

'You fool.' She thought to herself as her grin came back, 'You thought you could defeat me? Idiot.'

However when she tried to stab him, it was like the rapier became stuck inside his flesh. The rapier was imbedded into his skin apparently. Confusion was apparent as her eyes twitched. She pulled though it was all for naught. It seemed her strength was sapped at that very moment. Everything became exponentially faster from the frozen state till it reached normal speeds. Her entire body went numb as she began collapsing, and her grip on her trusty blade lost as she fell onto the ground. The last thing she could see before blacking out entirely was the face of the blond soon growing into a pitying expression.

"Such a coward," Naruto said out loud as Seryu brushed off the dirt and dust on her, "Such a shame really."

"Coward?" Seryu questioned as she walked over albeit slowly, "She was a general and probably the strongest person in the world. How could someone like her be a coward?"

"I'm not saying she's weak," Naruto said with a frowning face, "Or that she's stupid or anything, far from it. Her tactics were on point and using you to provoke me may have been foolhardy but it got the job done. She clearly underestimate my strength though."

"That's my question," Seryu said loudly, "You seemed to match the general toe to toe without even breaking a sweat. Who are you and how are you this strong?"

"Alright," Naruto grinned thinking of something he had used not too long ago in face, "I'm an alien from another universe with powers that would rival that of a god and I was brought here by a portal I created while I was bored. Does that explain it?" Naruto said a bit too fast.

"Hold up what did you say?" Seryu questioned the blond before looking back at Esdeath, "So do we kill her now or what?"

Naruto just laughed at the girl, "Nah, we don't. But don't tell the boss. She'll be so pissed at me despite all I've done for her."

"Wait why? Why are you showing Esdeath mercy now?" Seryu (And probably you too) questioned more than confused, "Didn't you want to kill her moments ago?"

"Nah, she's rather insignificant to me right now," Naruto laughed garnering an even more puzzled look from Seryu if that was even possible, "And you're wrong in your ideals."

"Wait when did my ideals come into this?" Seryu said shocked and quite frankly felt offended at her being wrong about the ideals that carried her through life.

"Mercy is the only thing that separates justice from revenge," Naruto said looking at the unconscious body that was a hilarious face down and ass up position, "it's mercy I'm giving to Esdeath. What she does with it is up to her and some decisions may have consequences."

"So are we just gonna leave her there?" Seryu questioned stifling a laugh at the supposedly undefeatable woman's defeated state.

'Oh how the mighty have fallen' Naruto thought with an amused grin before holding one finger conveying to Seryu to give him a moment.

"I have the best idea ever," Naruto laughed with a maniacal laugh that would have been far better suited on an evildoer Seryu thought to herself like perhaps Esdeath.

'I never would have thought,' Seryu thought to herself, 'I would pity someone so evil. But I have the feeling Naruto is going to do something absolutely horrific.'

His hands scurried around his interdimensional pouch made thanks to seals, and pulled out a rather innocent looking black marker.

Oh the horrors Seryu saw after Naruto had pulled out a near invisible spool of thread was something she would remember for quite a while.

Though she did have to admit. Seeing the amazing Esdeath falling into that trap was absolutely breathtakingly priceless and getting hanged upside down on the flagpole after she walked merely a single step was great. Though she was certain some of the male citizens would have a great time with that. Assuming they would actually live to tell the tale of it.

"Is this what you were talking about things worse than death?" Seryu questioned, "Because I would almost die from embarrassment if this ever happened to me."

"Not quite what I was aiming for in particular," Naruto said with his hand rested against his chin as if he was thinking of something as he looked at the flailing Esdeath right above, "But I think I did good enough."

His hands weaved together into a rest behind the back of his head as he walked away. Seemingly oblivious to the woman's angered shout as he looked back over to his companion.

"I feel like today was a good day for everyone," Naruto smiled, nothing like his earlier bloodlust filled aura.

It was a warm feeling Seryu concluded.

So I'm back again. So yeah. I'm trying out something new. Sorta writing it from the other characters' perspectives. A whole lot easier for me though I'm fairly sure some of you prefer if this story was told from the entirety of Naruto's perspective. Welp can't help with that. Anyways dinner is ready and I don't want to make my mother mad so I'll just close of with a request for feedback. It's great that you guys think this is great but it isn't the best so help me. That's it. (*insert goodbye in another language*).


	110. Part 110

So I'm back. Fanfic is bugging recently and won't show updates for some reason. I mean the chapter gets put up and all but it doesn't say anything about it updating. I'll try to fix that little thing as soon as I can and in the meanwhile I'll type this chapter for today.

"You" - Speech

'Pulled' - Thoughts

 **The** \- Non-Human

Strings - Human

Disclaimer: This story probably isn't original like this Bendy and the Ink Machine song I'm listening to right now at the moment and is referenced above.

Tatsumi could breathe. Something that probably wasn't possible under water. Though his lungs did feel full of air at the moment. His eyes were barely open as he struggled to stay awake. All strength practically non-existent with the only thing keeping him on the monster being its tentacle tail things. He could have sworn he saw his own reflection tiredly staring back at him when his eyes were opened. A realm of darkness surrounded him. Small blobs surrounded him. It was like the universe itself.

His view was swiftly changing and vertigo was soon overcoming him. His stomach really angry at him at the moment. It really wanted to empty itself out as his surroundings got brighter. It became more blue. He easily noted a sphere around him in which the water dared not passed. Like some sort of bubble around his head.

The bubble burst as the creature leaped out of the water. The sun's light glistening around him as water sprayed into the air. The airtime was very little though as the pink thing landed into back into the water staying afloat.

" **Is this where we need to be?** " The beast grumbled in a deep voice.

Tatsumi immediately looked around and recognized the dock. It was the same one where merely a day ago, he was awing the ship and full of himself.

"Yes," Tatsumi said, "Yes thank you very much."

" **At least you have some manners** ," The creature mumbled as it used its rather slimy tentacles (Lenny face) to place the boy and his petrified friend down onto the ground.

The weapons came down soon afterwards landing onto the wooden dock with a clank.

The beast was once again submerged into the water and disappeared. Miraculously, there was nobody around. Not a single soul as far as Tatsumi, in his exhausted state could identify. Granted he could practically literally dodge a bullet in his sleep.

He examined the vastly powerful weapons. Not one, not two, but three of them. Four if he included the one that Bulat had. He wouldn't dare touch it though in fear of his energy being sucked dry (Lenny face).

He quickly placed the weapons into Bulat's arms. Each moment in contact of the vastly powerful weapons was another blow to his stamina.

He was even tempted to just take the leftover energy in his own sword that was being siphoned into Bulat. However the notion was quickly dismissed as he knew that Bulat needed that energy to not bleed to death from his wounds.

He was tempted to pass out right then and there. Just let that feeling of drowsiness and fatigue overtake him and fall asleep. His body wanted him to do it so much. However his comrade was dying. He could not simply give up.

'Why am I going so far for Bulat?' Tatsumi thought to himself as he grasped the metallic statue of his friend, 'I may even die trying to save him, what's the point?'

He had remembered. It was something that Naruto had once lectured him about. It seemed so simple at the time. It was the his philosophy in which those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.

It was something he dismissed at the time. Unimportant at the time. Of course then he was trekking a human sized statue made of dense metal while also transporting four highly deadly weapons that couldn't even be remotely touched or his strength would just leap straight out the window and into the concrete below. Tatsumi wasn't particularly sure why he used that specific analogy. His consciousness fading in and out until finally his fatigue won out.

He felt he blacked out for only a second. His body was jerked back into an alert state. His heart pumping for reasons he didn't know as his eyes, no longer dropping with blurry vision, darted around. They laid upon a man with red ragged rags (see what I did there?). He seemed to be sifting through his things. In his hands the Double-Bladed Axe Belvaac. The thief seemed to be taking a liking towards the army slaying weapon.

Luckily for Bulat, still petrified as he was, the blade that had kept him in his virtually invulnerable state was still in his grasps.

Tatsumi heard this deep pitched voice. Though it sounded like an adolescent male.

"This looks so cool! I'm pretty sure this rich guy has no need for something like this. Heck I'm sure he'll be glad I took it off his hands," The voice sounded.

He made his breathing shallow. 'In and out, in and out' Tatsumi thought to himself as he used his senses to at least try to find him. Of course, they were acutely sensitive as how would he be able to dodge what Tatsumi swore was Sayo aiming at unnecessarily painful… areas from behind?

The thief's breathing seemed rough, rapid. Like he was just running. Perhaps he was. It would add a potential advantage for the already tired Tatsumi to at least combat a tired boy.

Tatsumi thought about several things in his heads, 'this guy doesn't seem to know about Teigus. He's probably not from The Capital. Is he going to rat us out? Granted I didn't know about them either until last week.'

Tatsumi did have one advantage up his sleeve though. It was one that had a one time use only but still could prove to end battles very early if taken advantage of just right.

It was the element of surprise. (Captain Teemo on duty!)

So Yeah, I don't have much to say other than WHY IS THIS AND THE YEAH CAPITALIZED? I'm just joking but seriously. People to help me revise, or even devise (ha see what I did there? God I'm lonely) this story would be more than welcomed. I would reward you but I can't really do that. Well except for getting to read these chapters a day early while you scream at your computer/device at all the errors probably in my story. But hey, summer is coming up which means one of two things. I procrastinate the hell out of writing this story which I will boldly attempt not to do so, or I write an over abundant amount on this story. Practically polar opposites but hey. Also if you don't want to be a beta, then please, leave a review, PM or whatever. I need feedback one way or another and my two Betas won't respond right now. Anyways, gotta blast.


	111. Part 111

So I'm back. I might have friday off but I'm not sure. Why can't the weather ever be predictable. Nope let's snow in the middle of summer WHY DON'T WE?! Oh yeah the chapter.

"We" - Speech

'Are' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Hunters - Human

Disclaimer: Uh let's do today's disclaimer in another language. Let's see… Aight got it. Ching chong ching chong ching chong chin chang ching chin. (I'm not a racist, I'm asian)

YY

His arm barely twitched. That was the only warning this thief had before a powerful blow was inflicted on his back. The boy reeled from pain with a pained shout. He stumbled quickly forwards in pain.

"That fucking hurt!" The boy shouted stilled armed with the axe, "You wanna fight punk?"

Of course he had not yet to see his opponent nor did he necessarily know in particular who he was up against. A trained killer from the infamous Night Raid.

"You're the punk here," Tatsumi said putting up a front.

His stamina recovered from his little rest. Though not to his usual limit. He could still feel his muscles aching for another minute of rest (me in the morning). He put on an angry but fiery look on his face not daring to even hint at his weakness in front of this unknown person.

"Oh yeah?" The boy huffed shaking his head away from Tatsumi, "I bet you're just some rich kid. Just look at your clothes. I would have made better use of your money."

He seemed condescending towards Tatsumi. Why wouldn't he? The rich in this world were corrupted and no good generally and many didn't help with the all around negativity towards the rich. His clothes, in order to blend into the crowd, were elegant and not casual wear in the least. Funded by the revolutionary army in fact. The sad truth was that enormous oppression and massive power gap between the two did exist.

"Well come on now buddy," The boy taunted the green eyed teenager, "Don't tell me all of that was a bluff. As a show of mercy I'll let you go if you give everything you own to me."

He chuckled. Now that Tatsumi had a closer look, he noted how darkly skinned the boy was (no racism here goddamn it). A brown tan was on the boy. Strangely he had blond hair (Ever seen a blond black person?). The one hair color associated with all his annoyances currently from Naruto to Leone.

"Nope, drop the axe and I won't have to harm you severely," Tatsumi said getting a readied position bouncing up and down ready to dash at him at a moment's notice.

"You damned rich people," The boy growled with irritation, "Always thinking you're better than the rest of us "peasants." Just know, I gave you an out."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Tatsumi said already vanishing away from the thief's sight with nothing but a pile of dust in his place.

"What the hell-?" Tatsumi's opponent sputtered before he was jabbed violently in the back again, "You sure like your little cheap tricks don't you." He coughed up.

"I'm just faster than you'll ever be punk," Tatsumi spat from behind, hoping the boy couldn't see through him.

Tatsumi may have been heavily trained in combat, but that couldn't make up for his lack of energy and the fact the boy wielded a legendary army slaying weapon in his hands.

Even if he couldn't use it to its fullest potential, it was still considered a deadly weapon in its own right. Though not known to Tatsumi, the axe only allowed users of immense strength to wield it.

Tatsumi was puzzled at how the boy not too much different in age with him was even holding the axe. To him it was immensely heavy. Not unbearable so to the point of impossible transport but heavy enough to completely rid itself of any combat use for the swift boy.

His combat style oriented around his vast and usually superior speed combined with his above average strength to fell foes. He was actually somewhat similar to Akame minus the insanely faster speed. Seriously how the hell does she do that? It was that though. His above average strength. While impressive considering his age as he was not yet at his prime, still weak compared to a vast amount of others.

"Sure laugh it off," The dark skinned boy said irritated, "You only got the first hit after all."

"You won't even touch me," Tatsumi said with a confident tone.

"You wanna make a bet?" The boy said with the axe on the ground, "Winner takes all!"

With astonishing strength, the axe was swung directly at Tatsumi. It was coming at amazing speeds quickly accelerating gaining even more momentum.

He hadn't survived an encounter with not one, not two, but three trained Teigu users by sheer luck however and quickly did a (barrel) roll to the side. His fists tightened in its fists as his body moved to the side. His momentum gone unwasted as his leg sweeped right in front of him where his opponent was at. His leg had hit resistance and he grinned. He pushed his leg faster, the resistance against his leg abruptly gone. His leg kept flying and Tatsumi pushed his foot off the ground pressing himself up all within that mere moment. His speed kept going and he spun up driving his fist with the added momentum into the teenager.

'Damn it why do I feel faint now,' Tatsumi mentally cursed reeling from the dizziness of the fast spinning.

"You sure pack a punch don't you," The boy said clearly in pain, "But I won't give up just yet!"

It didn't seem like his face was injured too much until blood began flooding into his cheek forming a rather unusual redness on his face. He winced slightly in pain but held it back.

"I can keep fighting," The boy spat out, "I still need to live after all and you "nobles" as you love to call yourselves wouldn't dare let me go after even daring to lay a hand on you."

YY

So I'm back. Sorry about the rather late upload. I know I know about the whole daily upload thing but I'm busier than I was previously. Finals next week but aight. Welp I gotta go now so yeah. Leave a review or just PM me some help like maybe being a beta? Well that never gonna happen considering no one really says anything to me about this. So I'm going to go now. Uhh adios?


	112. Part 112

So I'm back again. Holy crap only four days left until school ends. WOAH. And for some reason so is my minecraft addiction. WHY? I don't know anymore. So there goes more freetime. At least summer will make up for my newfound addictions. Oh wait never mind, I'll just delve deeper… I should really get started with the story now shouldn't I?

"Heed" - Speech

'My' - Thoughts

 **Every** \- Non-Human

Order - Human

Disclaimer: Just like I don't own these songs, I don't own the anime… WAIT, I can own the song if I buy it on itunes or something. Can I do the same with the animu?

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tatsumi said irritated and exhausted, "I'm not a noble. I'm far from it! I could practically be the opposite"

"Yeah right," The boy said rolling his eyes, "How else could you be this rich? Your lies won't get your ass out of the fire. Remember I gave you an option to get out of this already."

"You can continue your quest to kill all the nobles or whatever you're doing," Tatsumi said calming down, "I need to get immediate medical attention to my friend."

The boy scoffed, "What friend? Nobody's with you. Your pity tactic won't work on me no one is that dumb, or are you looking down on us "alley scum" again?"

"Never mind," Tatsumi grumbled, "You wouldn't understand. Hell I didn't understand half this crap until several weeks ago."

"I heard that!" The dark skinned boy yelled, "You were looking down on us!"

"So bothersome," Tatsumi mumbled under his breath, "Might as well get this over with already then."

'I'll just knock him out and be on my way,' Tatsumi thought to himself, 'Bulat might not last much longer.'

With wordless actions, Tatsumi charged at the boy with fists curled up. His opponent was no slacker and had immediately responded by attempting to smash the axe into him. However Tatsumi had not survived Sayo's, what Tatsumi thought, murderous onslaughts for no reason and had easily dodged the fast attack lunging further allowing the attack to barely miss his spine and pushed his foot up rushing upwards with his fist sinking it into the boy's solar plexus (do you know how bad that feels?). A instinctual gasp of air was heard however the boy felt no air rush into his lungs and panicked. It was suffocating for a mere moment and that was all Tatsumi needed to end the fight decisively. At least that was the plan.

The sudden lack of air was constricting to say the least. The boy felt lightheaded. The world around him swirling as he tried to focus on his opponent. His vision blurring and a sensation of vertigo overwhelmed him. His stomach felt sick but it was only a mere moment. Several seconds. However several seconds could be considered an enormous amount of time (CURSE YOU COOLDOWNS).

Tatsumi chopped his hand towards his opponent's neck. A particular artery pumping blood to the brain was struck. It was brief but sudden and hard.

The vertigo he was feeling was then amplified. His brain couldn't form intelligible thoughts as not enough blood was rushing into his head within the small moment in time. His thinking was incoherent as he could only lifelessly peer at the teenager who was going to kill him. He could only grasp onto the realm of consciousness as his vision blurred even more. He could vaguely feel his body dropping to the ground as he couldn't control his limbs from going limp.

"Now that that punk has been dealt with," Tatsumi sighed, "I need to get Bulat to the base-"

Tatsumi passed out from his fatigue. After all, one does not simply transport four Teigu's simultaneously and loose an enormous three pints of blood. While it may not sound bad, one must realize that this "small" amount of blood was almost forty percent of his body (look it up).

The boy couldn't move. It was like his legs had turned to mush and would refuse to move. As if he was temporarily paralyzed. He was still conscious though and he just laid there.

Just waiting and waiting. That's all he could do. The cool axe he had already slipped out of his hands and laid there on the grounds next to the dock.

Funny that he would fall to the very people that he swore to overthrow so long ago. He grinned self-deprecatingly. After all he failed the mission that he strove for all his life ever since that incident.

He struggled to stay conscious. That brat had packed quite the punch. He couldn't fathom why he was still alive. Perhaps he was granted a legendarily rare moment of mercy as unlikely as it was. Perhaps not all nobles were as bad as them.

'Impossible,' he thought, the feeling of vertigo and stupidity easing away, 'He probably has some use for me.'

He had heard of tales from his friends in the slums. Stories of friends and loved ones vanishing during the night. Rumors of a madman who experimented inhumanely on them. People who heard screams of agony coming from the castle they swore sounded familiar.

Maybe he was being abducted for experiments. For a fate far worse than death filled with pain and suffering. Mysterious toxins injected into him until he was left to die. Though that just may be his overactive imagination running.

For all he knew, it could be actual mercy. What if the boy was right? Maybe he wasn't a noble. Then what about that clothing? He knew he should just stop overanalyzing the situation (like I would actually :P).

He was tired though. His eyes drooping. After all he just fought a member of Night Raid no matter the disadvantages stacked against the trained assassin, he was still highly skilled. Even though he didn't know it.

"I'm just going to take a nap now," He murmured passing out from exhaustion.

Right before he fell asleep, he heard the rustling of a rather large object.

So I'm back. Like I said earlier, summer bruh. Am I cool yet? Never mind that. So anyways with that little tidbit, I should be getting a ton of free time now. Then again so should everyone else currently in school. Can you see where I'm going with this? Yeah so for those of you that actually want to help a brother out, please PM or review. I don't necessarily care all too much about what's in it as long as I can somewhat benefit. I don't care if you flame as long as I get some sort of feedback. I mean just flat out telling me my writing is worse than a twelve year old (Hi I'm thirteen :P) doesn't necessarily help all too much because I already knew that, (Like seriously, I know some young but amazing writers). Anyways, I should stop my little rant now. So yeah bye and have a good time.


	113. Part 113

So I'm back. The countdown. Only two more finals for me then I'm chillin like a villian. I feel like I should start right around now but I don't really feel like it. I'll just wait. Five, four, three, two, one. OH WAIT. So yeah, I really need betas. Though I'm fairly sure that it's just finals… meh.

"Let" - Speech

'The' - Thought

 **Show** \- Non-Human

Begin - Human

Disclaimer: uhh, random stuffed polar bear in my room. Don't come closer to my key board. I SAID- jkyuhkuiirfded,hjkfhzhpohxch wfiosdhofnhnvoxc,

Doodee

"Does anybody know the animal that ran over me?" Tatsumi groaned loudly in pain.

His muscles creaking with a stiffness and soreness. His body tired and his eyes were shut. They opened again. It was evening. The sky a deep dark blue with the single ball of fire lighting up the area around it. His eyes widened.

"Bulat!" Tatsumi shouted immediately pushing himself upward shaking his head back and forth.

A trail of blood was sprayed onto the ground originating from the very spot Bulat was previously at. An iron statue and unmoving. Virtually invulnerable and in a stasis. The very fact that the body was gone was alarming in it of itself but the trail of blood didn't do any favors for Tatsumi. The country boy ignored the distress calls coming from his body and followed the trail regardless of his soreness. It stopped at a tree. Though the tree seemed different from the surrounding ones. The tree was in a forest that was surprisingly enough close by to the dock. The middle of spring left the trees and plants a beautiful and vibrant pink and green. The deep dark red of the blood was a contrasting color, it's dark eerie red only stood out against the bright colors. Like the full moon in the night sky.

The tree the trail stopped at was more that peculiar. Unlike the others, it was barren of any flowers or leaves. It looked it had barely clung onto life throughout a harsh winter.

A pale white, unnatural compared to the ones around it with their lively dark bark. Around it were snow like paper thin objects. They were a dead white shriveled up like a prune. Tiny stems could barely be noticed on these intriguing objects.

'Like leaves,' Tatsumi thought as he stood glancing around at the ground before moving.

"That should do for now," a raspy whisper was heard.

All too familiar in fact though. It was immediately recognized by Tatsumi who rushed quickly towards the tree. Bulat wasn't an iron statue. It appeared he was wearing a metal coating. Though not completely per say. It was like his flesh hadn't completely turned metallic. Sort of like a suit instead of his skin turning metal.

The gruesome holes that littered across Bulat's body (DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TRYPOPHOBIA IMAGES I HAD TO SEARCH?) were missing. Strange though Tatsumi immediately began questioned Bulat.

"Are you alright?!" Tatsumi asked panicked, "Do you need help."

Bulat had a kind smile on his face as his raspy voice was heard by Tatsumi, "I'm fine, just leave me here and report the mission. I'm just dead weight."

"No," Tatsumi said looking Bulat dead in the eyes, "I won't leave you behind."

"The mission is more important," Bulat said with a facade of everything being alright, "I was always prepared to die for the cause."

"Even if you say this," Tatsumi said swinging his arm over Bulat's shoulders, "you don't have to die for the cause. Live to see the end of it."

"I'll just be a burden," Bulat said with his painfully calm voice, "I doubt I could survive even if we got to the base."

Realistically, bringing Bulat would only delay them and give a greater chance for complications to arise. Heck it just happened with the skirmish Tatsumi was forced to fight earlier. There was no guarantee that Bulat would even survive the trip if Tatsumi helped him much less after the trip with those wounds. As far as Tatsumi knew, it would take a miracle to save Bulat and what then? Those injuries would definitely be debilitating.

'But I refuse to give up,' Tatsumi thought with conviction with reasons he did not know.

Perhaps it was a loyalty to his allies. Perhaps he felt like it was his duty. Perhaps it was something more (?)…

Tatsumi lifted Bulat with the little strength he could muster. Bulat simply stopped arguing, very unusual considering his usual stubborn attitude. Though, much to Tatsumi's displeasure, he could have sworn he heard nervous giggles and the spearman's face turn red. Though he trudged on anyways. Maybe he could get a ride from a merchant? Those merchants he met that one time were fairly kind to him, though he did save them from a huge earth dragon. It was a far distance without any means of transportation and the the added weight of Bulat and the four Teigu.

However Tatsumi didn't make it this far only to give up. No he stumbled on supporting Bulat on the way.

'Damn if only one of those tailed beast things could help me out,' Tatsumi thought grunting with the weight on his arms.

A rustling was then heard in a brush (the league term for it :) near by just as he thought of that very thought.

'Holy crap speak of the devil!' Tatsumi alarmed thought to himself, 'Did my thoughts actually come true? Uhh, damn if only I had a harem (:P).'

However, it was the exact opposite of what he would have wanted. Instead of help from an all powerful entity made of an alien energy, it was a boy. A dark skinned boy to be precise wielding a glistening silver axe in his right presumably dominant hand.

'Never mind,' Tatsumi thought very concerned, 'Damn it, just my rotten luck.'

"This was a pretty nice gift you gave me sir," the boy grinned some how throwing the weapon into the air making it do a flip, "But you can't run now."

Tatsumi forced a grin onto his face, "Oh I wasn't running," he said menacingly, "So kind of you to deliver that to me."

Doodee

Uhh, so I'm back again. FINALS ARE DONE. SCHOOL IS ALMOST DONE, MY CAP KEY ISN'T BROKEN. Yeah, with that, I'm assuming many others are going on break as well so maybe, just maybe can someone volunteer to beta. One of my betas have a week left of school though. A moment of silence for our brother still in school. Okay we're done. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah. So leave a review Pm I don't really care at this point considering most of you will probably just skim past this and those of you who are reading this diligently, you probably won't do any of that. Just prove me right. Anyways, I'm gonna sign out even though I'm not actually signing off and I'm probably just going to run off to sate my newly recovered minecraft addiction. ;-; why did I do this?


	114. Part 114

So I'm back again. HURRAY NO SCHOOL. Anyways, I'm not gonna blab. Let's just start now.

"To" - Speech

'Burn' - Thought

 **Out** \- Non-Human

Forever - Human

Disclaimer: Lucky I don't actually get paid for this. FANFIC DOES WITH ITS ADS. Or else I might end up like nightcore channels. Great but all the copyright issues.

E

Tatsumi was still unarmed, not daring to even touch the Teigu in his weakened state. Unknown to him, he was compatible with all three of the Teigus somehow. He was perfectly capable to wield them.

"Oh would you look at that," The boy idly commented raising the axe up ready, "I could have sworn that statue was in a different position earlier."

"You should focus on me," Tatsumi said letting Bulat sit down on the ground for the mean time, "Not my friend."

"You sure are lonely if your friend is a statue," The boy stated weirded out by Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was reinvigorated. The amount of rest he had earlier rejuvenated him enough. His direct approach didn't catch the boy off guard. He had dashed linearly towards his fellow combatant. His opponent responded instinctively by blocking with the hilt of the axe, the sharp blade nearing Tatsumi.

'Luckily he hasn't figured out how to use that,' Tatsumi thought as his arm pushed against the shaft of the weapon.

The green eyed boy looked at his opponent's focused brown eyes. A drop of sweat drizzled down his face as Tatsumi immediately gripped the weapon yanking it back with the combined push of the boy. A seemingly suicidal move as the blade whizzed towards his chest where all his squishy innards laid (yay). The boy just pushed further towards Tatsumi, hoping to hit him and end the fight there. However Tatsumi's hands were still on the shaft of the weapon and it was swiftly rotated, sharp end no longer pointing towards him but to the sides. The dark skinned boy pulled the axe back

The sleeping dragon then launched a powerful kick in the midst of the struggle for the immensely powerful axe. His opponent raised his shin to block the attack.

It felt like he hit a rock the moment his foot connected with the boy's leg.

'What the hell is that thing made of?' Tatsumi internally cried trying not to flinch in pain.

Though now the boy was on one leg, something Tatsumi would be more than glad to take advantage of as he shoved viciously. The boy was pushed off balance falling backwards. His grip on the axe was still strong though. However Tatsumi didn't stop in his relentless shove pushing the Teigu even further. Tatsumi's opponent landed on the ground with his back against it struggling as the army slaying weapon neared him as Tatsumi pushed downwards.

'I only have to make him bleed a little bit,' Tatsumi thought as he quickly glanced at Bulat sitting lifelessly on the ground, 'He's fairly strong. His blood should be enough for at least a couple more moments.'

Tatsumi pulled back one arm and jabbed the boy in the face with his fast speed. A hard blow to his face. Drops of blood began trickling down from his nose.

'I can work with this,' Tatsumi thought as he looked at the fading glowing emerald hue of the blade in Bulat's possession.

It was dying out to a dull grey. Strange considering it was regularly a magnificent scarlet when it quenched its thirst for blood temporarily.

Tatsumi gripped his opponent's shoulders throwing him out of the way to the side.

A small puddle of blood was splashed onto the ground from the boy's bleeding nose. It hadn't dried up yet. Tatsumi rushed over to Bulat yanking the blade out of his hands and slashing the ground where the blood was.

The ground ruptured with his attack. It was seemingly random but the blood vanished greedily devoured by the blade.

Tatsumi threw the blade back at Bulat landing in his arms already siphoning the energy from the blood. Though he didn't know for certain his guess was true, the blood was rich with energy.

"Damn, that actually hurt," the boy cursed bringing the axe back up ready again for another fight.

"Just give up," Tatsumi said bouncing left and right with his hands up curled, "I don't want to hurt you too badly now do I?"

"Damn it stop looking down on me!" The boy roared running with the axe already swinging mid run.

Tatsumi was already bouncing to the side of charging boy. His hands tensed ready to attack. The boy already going too fast to be stopped. Though that didn't stop him. The swinging axe continued moving. The direction of the attack changed slightly though.

It was enough though. The boy swung harder, the axe moving even faster. It was going in a horizontal arc now, now like a deadly top (DEMACIA!).

Tatsumi ducked spinning his body sweeping the ground around him with his leg. His opponent had already been attacked this way before though. He diverted the axe again swinging over head leaping up spinning like a flying wheel over the attack.

The axe began slicing the ground forming a large crack. A crash sounded as the axe began slowing down with his vertical rotation. The boy flipped one last time landing with a line of destruction in his path. He was panting as he straightened his back standing straight.

The axe was still in his hand slightly trembling. The user had a defiant glare at Tatsumi.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The boy taunted, "Where's all that big talk?"

"I don't have time for this," Tatsumi said fisting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the ground; a violent tremble was felt.

A crevice that was most certainly not there before began forming, cracks in the ground falling away into the rather shallow pit. It was wide though and Tatsumi grunted in pain. His knuckle a bloody mess.

"I'll see you later," Tatsumi said walking away casually as if his hand didn't hurt as much as it did.

"Damn it are you running away?!" The boy's voice shouted.

E

So I'm back. School is done for now. High school is coming up so yeah. At this rate it looks like I'm straying into that procrastination path. I need to stop. Where will I find the motivation to write this? Obviously not my reviews. Never any help or anything. Granted I know people are reading. Most likely judging but still reading. Anyways, now people will be less busy so maybe some offers to help? Nah that won't happen for a while. Anyways, I don't really have much to rant about. Just maybe show you're liking the story? Makes me feel good (No not like that Lenny) to know that you guys enjoy what I'm writing. Yeah so see you soon hopefully.


	115. Part 115

So I'm back again. I WILL STAVE OF MY PROCRASTINATION. Hopefully for now. Nah this will probably be uploaded like a week later than it should be. Oh yeah the story. I ramble a lot...

"Reality" - Speech

'Is' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Cancer - Human

Disclaimer: 'So do I do a disclaimer or nah I mean I don't normally do one because I assume people already know I don't own any anime.'

"'-'"

Despite the boy's anger, it didn't change the fact he was already exhausted and his legs gave out forcing him to fall onto his butt. Calmed as after several minutes, the boy hadn't returned back to finish him off.

He was panting trying to catch his breath. 'Damn that boy is strong,' the boy thought as he took deep breaths to quell the irritation scratching away at his lungs. His arms aching from the weight of the axe.

Hey swinging around that thing around like it was nothing wasn't as easy as it looked.

'What a stamina monster,' the boy mused as he sat there, eying his surroundings for any opponents.

The adrenaline running through his veins had already worn off. His arms shaking and his vision spinning slightly.

'Damn,' the boy thought as his eyes blitzed towards the crack in the ground, 'That just doesn't seem human.'

A small puddle of blood could be seen splattered in the fissure though he didn't note it as much.

His axe, 'Finders keepers,' he thought, sat motionlessly next to him. To anybody with knowledge of the legendary weapons, they would have thought that they've hit the jackpot. Though to him it was just a normal axe that weighed a stupid amount.

'Seriously? Why is that ax(e?) so heavy?' He thought to himself, 'It seems a bit unnecessary. Sure it might pack a bit more of a punch but why make it like that?'

The boy, a fearsome opponent with seemingly boundless determination sat there without motion carefully analysing the weapon. Without anything better to do, what else could he do?

Though the only thing he was doing quickly ended as a blur passed him and the axe vanished.

'Wait what the hell just happened?' The boy thought as his eyes drifted to the floating clouds above allowing his mind to wander connecting the puffy clouds to real objects, 'I can't do anything about it now.'

He sighed as he looked at a cloud. To him it seemed oddly like an owl in a moon.

'Interesting,' He thought before falling into a light sleep.

Tatsumi was tired but has fatigue ever stopped him? Well yes but not this time. He had retrieved the axe finally, it weighing about a ton in his hands.

'How the hell did he manage to swing this around?' The boy thought looking at the sleeping boy, 'Muscle freak.'

Tatsumi stumbled around with the axe in his possession.

'Just need to get a good grip on this thing,' Tatsumi thought as he moved his hands around up the shaft of the axe.

The balance point was generally the easiest place to hold anything. Something everything affected by gravity has (YES WE ARE GETTING SCIENCY UP IN HERE).

Though it didn't make the load any less and only distributed the weight in a more manageable way.

Tatsumi not really getting the whole science thing only knowing that it was easier to carry from actually holding the seemingly ineffective weapon due to it's requirements to even wield it.

Really, if it weighed that much, how the hell are you supposed to throw it?

Though if someone with those absurd physical capabilities were to get a hold of the axe, then would its potential be realized.

Unfortunately for Tatsumi, he was not yet at that stage yet and while he was quite strong for his age, it could barely be compared to other monsters in this world.

Perhaps in his prime could he effectively wield the weapon.

Tatsumi threw those thoughts out of his head, 'The Empire shouldn't be too far away from here. Maybe I can do it.'

With reinvigorated hopes, Tatsumi set off lifting Bulat after placing the priceless weapons on his petrified back.

Might have been ridiculously heavy but that was what Tatsumi needed.

'Maybe I can catch a ride with someone,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he remembered his first encounter with people from the capital.

Those merchants seemed far better than most of the lowly scum he fought in the name of justice. Though it may have been simply a mask of kindness that many put up. Something he fell for before.

Tatsumi shook those thoughts out his head, 'Why am I having these thoughts?' (FOR EXPOSITION OF COURSE).

The boy stumbled around from the weight of the metalized Bulat, the blood consumed by the blade already squeezed of its essence.

It was bone dry. Bulat's steel form complete from the little energy he had. For how long? Tatsumi didn't know. Though he would get as far as he could before needing to recharge the blade.

It was eerily empty. Strange for a place used by many to travel. Awfully convenient (? :) for Tatsumi. No one to impede him on his trek to the Night Raid new headquarters.

Though it did through his hope out the window for some faster form of transport other than simply walking.

'I wonder what was up with that tree earlier?' Tatsumi thought pondering over the lifeless tree in the middle of a flourishing forest, 'Maybe something with Bulat?'

The tree didn't have to be told it was abnormal. Certainly unnatural under any circumstances. Might have been a different plant entirely. Though he was a fighter not an intellect, so of course like most others do, threw it out of him mind entirely as important as the information may have been (not so subtle foreshadowing :P).

Tatsumi redirected his attention to trudging along the beaten path. The unexpected tends to happen when you don't pay attention to the slightest details.

'So much has happened already today, I'm sure it can't get-' Tatsumi was foolishly thinking before an earth shattering roar echoed, 'Oh goddamn it.'

"'-'"

OH HOLY CRAP PROCRASTINATION KICKED ME IN THE FACE. Damn I'm so sorry about this late of an upload. Hit a block and I really didn't know what to put in. Over it now so yeah. This chapter probably wasn't the best. Though that's what I generally think of my other chapters as well so meh. Tell me what you think. I mean feedback, the one thing I NEVER GET, is pretty nice for everyone. Feel free to criticize, compliment, whatever. It won't majorly affect me. I mean I'm not going to go cry myself to sleep if you say this is the worse thing you've ever read in your life and I should, oh wait I'm getting off topic. Just tell me why. Same thing vice versa. Cool, my story is good. Why? Anyways that's all I have to say. Peace as the hip kids say I think.


	116. Part 116

Exploding kittens is fun. Look it up. Well only if you want to. I mean I'm not forcing you or anything. Wait I'm rambling. BERRY HIT THE START! BERRY?! BERR-

"Understand" - Speech

'That' - Thought

 **We're** \- Non-Human

Heartless - Human

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit parody. Please support the official release. (I've turned a new leaf. Wait why is it a leaf? Why not like a quarter or something.)

^j^

Tatsumi look up instinctively towards the source of the noise. A massive, thick, menacing, black (that's what she said : ^ ) beast towered above with wrathful red eyes standing with four legs. Rough scales littered across the beast. It was armed with a shell like back. Spikes protruding out of its spine with coarse edges. Almost as if stalactites were attached onto its back. Something that could awe even the best of monster hunters. It's head looked like carved rocks with plates. Cracks scattered occasionally on the goliath's face.

"That," Tatsumi said placing Bulat down and grabbing the drained blade, "doesn't look too good for me."

Behind it was a trail of devastation as if a tornado had ravaged the land. Chunks of trees, like someone ripped a part of them out the ground, littered the ground behind this already fearsome ground looked ripped up contrary to the usual pact beaten road, it was a small valley with dirt scattered across out of the path.

Its enormous head turned, the pure black pupils twitched scanning the area around.

'This certainly explains things,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he looked at the beast having not been spotted yet.

Its watchful gaze approaching. No reaction came from it though as its field of vision neared.

'Here goes nothing,' Tatsumi thought as he tensed his hand around the hilt, 'No way I could book it after it sees me.'

It was immediate. Tatsumi's eyes meet the beast's. The ear piercing roar came back. Tatsumi winced slightly and the beast was already charging. Bulat's unmoving but durable form dangerously near. Tatsumi pressed off his leg quickly moving to the side towards the beast. His blade pulled out as he neared the rapidly approaching monster.

The in training assassin spun counter-clockwise nailing a hit on the heel. The blade imbedded into it glowing with a strange purple. Tatsumi tried to nudge it free but it was certainly stuck.

The worse part was the monster didn't even seem affected in the slightest. Its neck bent allowing full view of the puny human next to its ankles.

With a rather light to the monster but devastating shake, Tatsumi was knocked away flying into the ground unarmed and with the wind knocked out of him.

His lungs gasping for air as he was suffocating for a moment. His stomach bleeding immensely from the attack.

The monster was rather uncomfortable. There was just this itch that wouldn't go away. No one would help either. It just lifted its leg flailing its foot around.

Tatsumi could see with his blurring vision gusts of wind emanating from the beast. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as the strong gusts picked up debris launching them at surprisingly fast speeds.

Harmless objects under normal circumstances like a boulder although said boulder was being hurled by just winds at high speeds towards the disorientated Tatsumi. And there were more too. The broken trees were also launched.

'This is not going to be fun,' Tatsumi thought to himself in his adrenaline boosted state, 'Breathe, breathe, breathe!"

It seemed his diaphragm recovered from the kick to the chest and his brain was pumped again with oxygen rich blood. He rolled over to the side narrowly avoiding being killed by a rock.

A loud crash could be heard from right behind Tatsumi as shards of the rock flew out. Several impaling Tatsumi's back with a sick crack.

Rather difficult maneuvering around with major wounds for anybody. Tatsumi was no exception. Trained he may be but he was severely injured. Blood soaking his shirt and dripping onto the ground. The heavy scent of iron was in Tatsumi's nose causing him to slightly cringe at the smell. Though it didn't stop him.

'If I could just grab that sword,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he peered at the imbedded blade sucking more and more of the powerful beast's blood.

It was still stuck in the monster's ankles. It seemed like it was irritated by it though. While anger may be a useful tool in combat against a human as it clouded judgement, it did nothing for Tatsumi now if not make the beast more inclined to kill him. Though perhaps there was a weak point somewhere on the body.

His top priority now was not to slay the beast though, but to escape. The energy from the beast would help him immensely in that particular goal of his.

Tatsumi charged in a zigzag pattern though it wasn't as much of a charge as a walk. Though his unpredictable movement made is difficult for the random flying projectiles from hitting him. He neared close to the beast as it seemed to be having a fit flailing the leg around still. Its short stubby arms attempting to reach towards the foot to no avail.

A rather hilarious sight if it weren't for how fast the appendages were flying. Fast enough to create gusts capable of launching boulders and trees.

Though it didn't appear, now that Tatsumi thought about it in his pain filled head, that it actually wanted to harm anything. No signs of aggression coming from it.

'What do I know though,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he eyed the rapidly spasming foot, 'so how the hell am I supposed to grab that again?'

His feet were digging into the ground as he fought against the powerful gales. It was as if he was getting crushed to death from the sheer force of it. Tatsumi was stronger than that though. It was certainly unpleasant though for him. All he could do for the moment was wait out the ferocious winds to end.

^j^

HEY IT DIDN'T TAKE ME A WEEK TO DO THIS ONE. I'm sorry for last time's delay on the chapter. Well is it really a chapter? Meh. So yeah, plot I think and Tatsumi action. Sorry for those of you who came for Naruto but he's just chilling at the base last time I touch on him I believe. Hard to keep track myself. Don't worry he will get involved soon. By soon I mean several chapters. Close enough. So any of you want to beta? (cicada noises). Ok then. Well my betas should be available now so yay, quality. For those of you who don't know this for some odd unexplicit reason, yes I will do a sorta update on the whole story when I'm done. Probably a few minor tweaks here and there and more importantly, I will combine the chapters so yeah. This is a fairly long rant. I suppose I do do that a lot (ha he said do do). Well I'm gonna leave now.


	117. Part 117

I feel like Pixiv Fantasia is has enormous untapped potential and no one is using it in fanfic. Oh yeah, completely unrelated. Gotta start the next part of the story now I guess.

"Heart" - SPeech

'Of' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Lion - Human

Disclaimer: I don't own, oh what the hell. Why is the P in speech capitalized? There is literally no reason for that. No stop it past me, get off your drugs now. Oh wait what was I doing again?

\/)(\/

The harsh winds continued relentlessly already forcing the boy onto the ground. Tatsumi now pushing himself away from the ground avoiding a crushing death (ha see what I did? : ^ ). His arms aching from the sheer weight placed on them. A burning (FEEL THE BURN) sensation spread across his limbs like a wildfire. At least the adrenaline coursing in his blood delayed the pain for later. Though it would certainly hurt like hell later when it wore off.

Though that was future Tatsumi's concerns and he could only stare at the shaking ground as the winds kept persisting.

The beast kept shaking its foot, that little prick in its foot annoyingly itchy. If only something smaller could help out. Clearly it couldn't reach it with its adorably stubby arms. Though for some reason everything just ran away from it. That made it sad.

Tatsumi was focusing on not dropping for he would probably make his injuries even worse should the plentiful fragments left from the cracked ground enter his wounds.

A curious noise emanated from the beast's throat as it finnaly stopped flailing its leg around. Though it didn't actually try for long. Just a few minutes actually. Though those few minutes were excruciatingly difficult to withstand. Tatsumi's palms were embedded with tiny rock shards, all bloodied by the blood rushing through his body. His palms crimson red as he pushed himself back up standing up. Saying his arms were tired would be an understatement as he looked up at the beast who looked back with a strange childlike curiosity.

Strange for a fear inducing beast many times larger than most creatures in the world. The look didn't suit it at all.

Though it didn't mean much for Tatsumi. All it mattered to him was that it stopped and that he could retrieve the sword once again.

While his arms may have been temporarily rendered incapacitated, his legs certainly weren't. Unlike what he would usually do, Tatsumi did not indeed immediately charge in like an idiot (bronze five teams) but instead observed the beast further.

It was indeed irritated, that Tatsumi knew for sure. However it seemed like the beast's annoyance wasn't towards him but rather towards its foot for some reason.

The assassin was momentarily confused until he realized it was the exact part his sword was stuck in. Tatsumi had a guilty laugh to himself for a moment before attempting to think of a solution for this predicament.

He simply looked at the beast's eyes making eye contact with it. It stared back with curiosity settling its foot down.

Though the strength of it was absurdly powerful for humans and the ground shook sending already dislodged ground flying everywhere.

Unfortunately for Tatsumi, he was on the ground and was too launched upwards though it wasn't all too bad. Only several feet into the air.

The debris was the real danger here as it flew unpredictably everywhere with smashes sounding everywhere as shards of gravel were sprayed everywhere.

Sharp edges laid dangerously everywhere. They were most likely capable of piercing through skin easily. Not the best thing for the already injured Tatsumi. He could make do however and did so treading lightly not allowing his soles to be penetrated deeply.

It didn't take long for him to reach the beast's foot before pointing towards the blade imbedded into its flesh. While his arms may have been lifeless of strength, that didn't mean he couldn't move them though.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could already see Bulat's metallic stasis crumbling. Not very long but then again no matter how strong that kid may have been, the blade only had several precious drops of the blood.

In fact it was probably a miracle that Bulat lasted this long with such little energy. Though it would change soon. Just as soon as Tatsumi grabbed the blade out the beast.

'Hopefully I can catch a ride on this thing?' Tatsumi thought to himself glancing at the beast up and down, 'Nah probably not, it won't be as incognito (i know some of you know what that means (lenny face)) as the tailed beast.'

It may not have been as intelligent as the other worldly tailed beasts, it could still comprehend the thing on its foot. It kept its foot in the ground eerily still.

Tatsumi took this as a sign to yank the thing out now and gripped the blade. Placing a leg onto its heel and mustered all the strength he could into his arms to grip the blade.

He counted down silently in his head, '3,' he took in a breath, '2,' he exhaled, 'Now!' and he pulled with all the strength in his legs pushing against the beast.

The beast felt a tickle. A burning urge to stop the sensation. It's eyes twitching as it resisted the urge to twitch its leg. The need to at least stop the feeling for a moment was strong. Stronger than the beast's small will. The beast started the shaking again completely forgetting something or rather someone was on his ankle trying to get rid of its itch.

Tatsumi of course immediately felt it as the foot rose quickly, his strong grasp on his weapon dragging him along for the horrendous ride.

'I'm not going to have fun,' Tatsumi thought to himself thinking the obvious as the foot underneath him began picking up speed as it moved around rapidly, 'I thought this thing wanted me to get the sword out?'

Though the blade was already transferring the energy harvested from the blood into Tatsumi already regenerating his wounds at a rate comparable to biological Teigu.

His recovered wounds wouldn't help too much for the barf inducing roller coaster he was on.

\/)(\/

Oh, I feel like I was writing more during school. Welp. Meh none of my "friends" want to play with me so I got time. Well either that or I just hop into solo que, afk mine in Minecraft, or just sleep. Oh how I missed you wonderful wonderful sleep. Anyways, It's pretty late so I better get going now but not before I say a couple things first. THANK YOU PaperbackAlloy for leaving a review. Holy crap have I been waiting. Finally getting a review after a month of trudging along with no real knowledge of anyone reading this. MOTIVATION IS BACK. Though I'm gonna be gone for some time is a bit. Going on vacation and no time for writing this story during it. So yeah gonna be staying up late and grinding out all the parts. I should change all the chapters to parts… yeah that seems more accurate. Oh right where was I? Oh yeah, so if you want review or PM me. Gotta go now because sleep is for the weak and I'm weak.


	118. Part 118

So I'm back. So yeah, gonna try to keep this part short and yeah. Oh yeah keeping it short…

"Down" - Speech

'On' - Thought

 **My** \- Non-Human

Knees - Human

Disclaimer: (TYPING INTENSIFIES TO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AH

His surroundings were already blurring. All converging into a single blended color. His insides sloshing around thankful for his empty stomach. His lungs felt they were being pushed into his chest. His face paling as the dry heaves began (Oh those are the worst). His stomach convulsing violently.

His grip on the blade didn't falter though and he tried to pull it out still wondering what prompted the beast to go berserk like that all the sudden. It seemed peaceful. The abrupt change perplexed Tatsumi though at the moment he was concerned with more discerning things. Like not letting go and getting launched. Only certain severe injuries would come from that if not death. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

Even with Tatsumi's enhanced regeneration thanks to the absurd amount of energy assisting him, you can't regenerate something that's dead (well maybe you can but that's besides the point).

So he held on like his life depended on it because it did. His legs already losing its hold on the beast as the foot began accelerating even faster. His feel off the monster for just a nano-second and his body was already flying backwards, the only thing keeping him from flying off was his unwavering grip on the blade he desperately tried to pull out.

Tatsumi's wounds already healed and the excess energy went to boosting his physical capabilities. His once tired arms invigorated with the energy of such potent blood. Almost similar to Naruto's blood though Tatsumi didn't make this connection in the midst of his arms feeling like they were being ripped off. His shoulders feeling like they were popping out of place as the speed got even more swift.

As a frequent combatant, Tatsumi knew how to pop his dislocated shoulder back into place, but not how to do it while stuck on a mach one moving creature while in the air. Granted few people get into the situation more or less know how to help it. If he allowed it to regenerate, it would make it weaker later.

So all Tatsumi had to do was use up the energy before his body did to prevent his shoulder from healing as backwards as that sounds.

His grip was still sturdy, more so as he was trying to get rid of the energy and didn't have a semi-convenient method of using it like the metallic Bulat below did.

Speaking of Bulat, his coating was slowly reverting back into fleshy and vulnerable state. Not very good as then his blood would begin escaping from his wounds again and quickly result in massive amounts of blood lost. Death would soon claim him afterwards should it get even worse.

Tatsumi didn't know the detail exactly but last time he checked, Bulat was already at a mere metal coating instead of completely solid metal form.

'Bulat might not last for much longer,' Tatsumi deduced as he continued to pull the blade even harder, the momentum of the beast acting as a double edged sword both simultaneously helping him pull the sword out and not at the same time as it tried to fling him off.

Tatsumi used the centripetal force (SCIENCE) to aid him in pulling out the blade. He pulled himself towards the blade allowing it to be have an even stronger pull on the blade.

'How deep is this thing?' Tatsumi thought with frustration in his mind, 'Just come out already!' Of course these thoughts were in his head for if he shouted there would be some doubt about whether anyone could actually hear him. The winds blowing him (not like that) around with his only hope of not getting caught and sharing the fate of the now obliterated boulder being the sword he was trying to get out.

'If I get the sword out maybe it'll stop?' Tatsumi wondered remembering the reason for its tantrum being the blade stuck in its ankle in a rather bothersome manner.

It was certainly a gamble but he put his trust into that logic and planted his feet on top of the ankle next to the stuck blade and pushed his legs against the foot.

The blade had a little nudge Tatsumi swore he saw an he pushed even harder using the energy the blade gave him. The beast's unintentional hold on the weapon was loosening and the thrashing became even worse as the sword wiggled around.

It was a tickling fest for the monster and it was becoming increasingly bothersome. It just wanted the tickle induced torture to stop and continued attempting to shake the source of its contemporary problems of the moment. Though it completely flew by the creature's head that the very thing causing it problems was getting rid of another one of its problems. Though it wasn't its problems. That laid all on Tatsumi.

'Can this thing just stop shaking its leg for one moment?' Tatsumi thought with frustration seeing as he almost got the blade out if it weren't for the enormous foot moving in the exact opposite direction basically throwing his entire body back into pushing the sword back in, 'Goddamn it.'

He was this close, almost pulled it out but no. It just had to swing the other way (not that way) and practically push the sword back into itself.

'Stupid monster,' Tatsumi thought in his head as he pulled even harder using an absurd amount of the energy to assist in his physical capabilities.

Though the blade simply took in more blood. Believe it or not, the enormous creature with powers of a super class danger beast, size rivaling several small towns put together had plentiful blood for the bloodthirsty blade to borrow for an indefinite amount of time.

Tatsumi pulled the hilt even harder with pushing his legs and pulling it with tremendous strength and finally it popped out of the flesh

AH

So I'm back. I gotta plan and divergence from plot will happen. Naruto will be playing a much bigger role very soon. That's all I'm saying. Anyways it isn't that late so I feel like I can ramble a bit for now. Any of you interested in helping the story out whether it's by leaving feedback in reviews or if you don't want the world (well I wouldn't exactly say the world seeing as an enormous portion of the world isn't reading this story more or less the review section) to read it then just PM me. I mean there is that. If you want to be more direct then feel free leaving me a PM or review telling me you want to be a beta. That's it. No requirements, just you wanting to help out a bit. Granted most of you have probably exited out of this page and that's fine. I'm not forcing you to do anything but please take several moments out of your twenty-four hour day and leave a review. It really helps me out motivational, improvement, and just letting me know you want to say something. With that rather long rant, I'll be going now because exploding kittens is fun :P


	119. Part 119

Pixiv fantasia is so cool. Oh wait yeah completely unrelated. Yeah gotta start now continuing my mad press of these parts. That's what I'm going to refer to them but I'm not going to change them to parts because I'm too lazy. Oh yeah I'm ranting again, STOP IT ME.

"Let's" - Speech

'Start' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Riot - Human

Disclaimer: and take over all the anime because I wish I owned these anime in this timeline.

~w~

At first Tatsumi was glad at his achievement. Then immediately realized promptly afterwards as he was barreling forwards clutching his blade. His body rolling onto the ground with the blade dangerously unsheathed. As they say don't run with pointy objects much less roll with them. Being the literal double edged blade it was, of course some of its pointed and maintained edges found their way into Tatsumi. The same blade healing him also was injuring him. Seemed a bit strange but that's what it was doing.

'Gotta be quick now,' Tatsumi thought to himself as he looked at his dislocated shoulder, 'Just gotta relocate it. Shouldn't be that hard.'

He dropped his sword onto the ground, his arm had a small gash from the sword. The blood dripping onto the blade as not to allow even a single drop of it go to waste.

With steady a steady grip, he painstakingly forced pressure on it slowly moving it back into place. Painful as the joints rubbed across each other but the boy had endured far worse. Like not being able to dodge during Sayo's target "practice." Just the thought alone ran shivers up his spine sometimes. Borderline traumatic memories would be a generous thing to say about Naruto's torture. Of course these target practices always happened when Sayo was angry at him showing no mercy to him.

Though it certainly paid off soon as he felt the painful click of his shoulder being relocated back into position ready to be used. All those injuries he got early on gave him quite the arsenal of medical knowledge. Though it wasn't as much as one of his more intellectual friends, it was enough for a majority of his needs.

The target practice dubbed by Naruto as agility and reaction training once again did wonders as a swift stone the size of his face came barreling at speeds rivaling a bullet. While fast were no match for Sayo's time distorting and boosted arrows. Seriously what the hell? Sayo gets this epic bow and arrows that probably break many laws of the universe itself and Tatsumi had a sword that really liked blood.

Though this was not the time for his internal crying at the unfairness of it as the stone incoming needed to be dodged or else he would be stoned to death. It was of course easily dodged with a simple sidestep to the side. The rock could be heard shattering into a multitude of shards from behind.

Tatsumi wasn't paying attention to that though, his focus was more orientated towards the bleeding Bulat lying on the ground in a pool of rapidly accumulating blood.

He pressed on despite the winds. Very little loose debris were left as a result of the storm of them earlier. Little but still not dismissable projectiles were sent out flying at deadly speeds.

'Too slow,' Tatsumi thought raising his blade and intercepting the unintentional attacks.

The rocks bounced off his blade having been reinforced with an absurd amount of iron thanks to the blood Tatsumi had been pouring into it.

With the winds still blowing, Tatsumi's trek was slowed still but it changed as the winds stopped gushing forth. The beast dropping its foot causing a harsh shaking in the ground launching things including Tatsumi and Bulat upwards into the air.

Very bad for the mortally wounded Bulat. Tatsumi knew this. Using several rocks that were launched into the air, he propelled himself pushing off the rocks with incredible strength courtesy of a certain blade.

With this and lack of winds to look out for, it would make getting over to Bulat a cinch. That's what Tatsumi thought that is until noticing the multitude of obstacles such as even more flying rocks created by the ground rupturing stomp were still in the air.

His control of his body wasn't very strong in the air, then again it was difficult to maneuver around while airborne (I see you unrealistic games with their walking around mid fall). He curled his body up gaining a spinning momentum as he was in the air flipping over a particular large chunk of the port down below.

Another platform for him to take advantage of was certainly something he wasn't going to simply pass up. With an elegant grace of a dancer, he landed perfectly onto the chunk of airborne wood and quickly peered around in search for Bulat.

The flying body wasn't too hard to spot, it seemed as if he was still going up into the air, his lifeless body spurting out blood continuously being practically a beacon for Tatsumi to spot flying into the air.

Tatsumi briefly checked his blade. It was emanating a purple color brightly. To Tatsumi the brighter the more energy it had, and this certainly was simply brimming with energy just begging to be used.

The boy leaped off the chunk of wood causing it to be knocked back slightly as he was pushed towards Bulat. His eyes scanning for any debris that could be detrimental to him. Thankfully despite his current luck nothing like boulder could hit him square in the face.

The assassin grabbed Bulat and quickly shoved the hilt of the blade into his hands, its harvested energy flooding into the still mortally wounded Bulat. The severity of the injuries still made Tatsumi question whether it was worth trying to save the man but he dismissed those rather pessimistic thoughts.

It was at that moment that he realized (he fucked up) and was still a large distance away from the ground and was rapidly falling towards the ground. The boy of course began panicking and looked around. It didn't help that Bulat turned metalic again and the impact of the fall would be even harder. Well Bulat would definitely survive the fall being in his near indestructible state but Tatsumi would definitely not walk out unscathed.

The ground only got closer faster and faster and Tatsumi quickly grabbed something that just might help him out of this tiny predicament. The ring Teigu could just save him.

'Doesn't this move water or something?' Tatsumi thought to himself as his first thought was slowing down his fall as he sat on the metalized Bulat.

Right then Tatsumi felt a rather strange sensation as the inside of his limbs felt a prickle and he was drifting away from Bulat. It was almost like Bulat was falling faster, or rather he was falling slower perhaps. This prickling sensation certainly wasn't pleasant but he would live through it. His descent slowed down to almost a stop by the time he landed onto the ground.

'Damn is my luck turning around now?' Tatsumi thought to himself thoroughly pleased to have lived through the ordeal, 'Bragging rights.'

Picking up the immobile Bulat he realized that the Teigus he had entrusted on Bulat had been temporarily turned to metal as well. Tatsumi didn't think anything about it and lifted Bulat up and was prepared to go until murphy's law kicked him in the shin again.

A piercing, cold, commanding voice came from a female behind him, "Hold it."

~w~

Oh I have quite the headache. Well nothing sleep can't get rid of. I'll be busy on the weekends like I usually am for some odd inexplicit reason and yeah. So if I don't upload on, what the eleventh with my schedule? Yeah the eleventh. Also if I haven't mentioned it to you guys yet, I'll be gone for vacation on the sixteenth for about a week so don't think I'm procrastinating. Well actually that's probably what I would have done regardless but that's besides the point. If anyone reading this wants to, I don't know give help? I know some reviews have recently come in. Thanks for that. For that one review should you get here, uhh what's his (grammatically correct) name? Trex0428. Ok, I can explain. If I offended you, I blame it on google translate considering I'm not like several select people learning Japanese because anime or from anime. How the hell do you do that? I am taking chinese though next year. CLOSE ENOUGH. Anyways yeah, beta volunteers are always welcome here and please leave a review. That's it. Now I'm going to go pass out and hopefully wake up with no headache.


	120. Part 120

Done passing out abruptly. So yeah gonna start the chapter. Sorry this came out so late but with the advice of DarkBlight (spooky name dude), I'll try this idea of yours out. Probably let my betas have more time with the story actually so yeah. If it works and I like it, well it's probably what I'm going to do then. If not then hey I can always go back the daily yet short parts. I'm calling them parts now. Oh yeah the whole rambling thing. I REALLY GOT TO WORK ON THAT.

"Go" - Speech

'A' - Thought

 **Thousand** \- Non-Human

Miles - Human

Disclaimer: SO yay, I don't have to think of more than one of these nonsensical disclaimer, wait what do you mean we're running out of space-

q:p

"So Leone," Naruto said warily to the irritated blond woman, never mess with those, "Did you report our mission yet?"

Now why was Leone in such a bad mood? It probably didn't have anything to do with the uncomfortably slobbering thing called a Teigu or as Seryu so passionately referred to it, Koro. She was in that thing's gut for more than not at all which was a bit much for her. The smell was awful and it was all wet. Worse part was the inside of that thing was practically indestructible. Like really? How does that even work?

"Did you at least beat Esdeath?" Leone grumbled annoyed as well at the stolen chance to fight the woman.

Naruto could only chuckle as he grabbed something from out of his pocket, "Here look at this. Bet you'll get a real laugh out of it."

Not one to hold grudges, and probably had a prank in store for them, she took the paper and looked inside of it. The first thing that she saw was the strange black and white drawing of a woman hanging upside down on her ankle bound by a rope pinned by a rapier of all things onto a flagpole, clutching desperately at the still gravity bound skirt. Another one right below it showing an image of a human like figure stuck in a hole except there was a strange opaque liquid over it. Lastly there was another human figure except this time it appeared to be walking around with an absurd amount of- wait were those feathers?

"Uh huh, what's this?" Leone said lowering the paper careful not to ruin it with her rather slimy state.

Turns out living in an empty void tended to not have any water and someone with an obsession with pink used all of it up right before the missions. Of course being the, uh let's say persuasive, woman she was, she managed to get Lubbock, arguably the wimpiest but certainly not weak, person to fetch several pails having gotten back early from their dud of a mission. By several, Leone meant several dozens.

Of course, while Lubbock may be intellectually powerful, in terms of physical capabilities he wasn't all too special compared to the others.

"Here," Naruto grin became wider, a pleasant remnant of his old chaotic self, "I feel like these will help just a tiny bit more."

Colored photos taken from his trusty camera run completely on his own chakra. It had the same image as the drawings in the picture although now it had colors and Leone could easily say who it was.

"Blond," Leone said with a mischievous smirk after a short (read hour long) period of hearty laughter, "You got balls of steel. I like that. You and I could be wonderful partners in crime."

Akame having also gotten the dud mission with Lubbock peered into the living room of the base to see a rather slimy blond and a not slimy blond laughing with a clear insanity. Maniac laughs capable of sending shivers down even Akame herself. Being the wise teenager she was, she simply sneaked away with her ninja like stealth.

Naruto was in the midst of discussing wonderful, glorious, even ingenious prank ideas with Leone. A fellow prankster since childhood as well. Though she did repress those urges since she joined Night Raid until this very moment.

The eons old blond felt a surge of memories rush into his head for a moment. He had been half expecting it too but not this early. Heck he only planted the clone just half an hour ago in the afternoon.

Apparently to say the gist of it, his clone cloned itself and the information was that Esdeath was apparently taking a group of people to go monster hunting. Something she would usually go solo but apparently it was a super class beast. Even the goddess or demon depending who you ask couldn't handle one alone. That was the sheer strength of the admittedly unoriginal classification of monsters (seriously? Super class?).

There of course would be a limited amount of people to join the ice queen herself. Though to Naruto she was just another snowflake. Special but not too interesting after seeing so many. Though she was the strongest he had seen thus far. It seemed his clone had already signed Naruto up for it. A nice outlet for some boredom. Only slightly more effective than experimenting with the ever versatile and limitless sealing. The thrill of battle was hard to beat after all. Though such a weak opponent barely did much for him. Still a fight was a fight. He could always limit himself too for a challenge. That always worked for significantly weaker opponents and entertaining himself if not for several moments. An ally to the revolutionary army he may be but he wasn't completely devoted to their cause.

While Naruto thought of possible self imposed challenges, his fellow blond simply looked at Naruto before speaking up, "Mine and Sheele are back. Apparently their target wasn't targeted. I hope the others are okay."

"So do I," Naruto sighed, "but realistically if all our targets didn't have the three beasts, the others probably got caught up with them. A three against two fight wouldn't end well for them."

"Yeah I know," Leone said looking down, "We can only hope though."

"Is it really all we can do?" Naruto asked before getting up, "This was a nice conversation and all Leone but something came up. I'll see you later then."

Just like that the enigma allied with Night Raid was gone. Leone was just left their to her own thoughts and silently left the room as well.

'I wonder what this thing was that came up,' the blond fighter thought to herself leaving the room empty once again.

Naruto had already swapped to his so called Kakashi persona walking over to the rendezvous point. The plaza where merely a week earlier he was at witnessing several brutal executions. His superior in name only stood there with a serious gaze in her eyes. Rather cranky facial expressions showed easily she wasn't happy with something.

'I wonder what?' Naruto thought to himself amused at his little stunt earlier.

His fellow soldiers lined up next to him all obedient like little adorable toy soldiers. That's what they could have been to Naruto for all he cared though. It wasn't like they would be of much use against the overwhelming, well to anyone else, monster.

'Maybe cannon fodder?' Naruto thought to himself drowning out the incessant talking in the background.

"Listen up!" Esdeath said in a booming voice of a commander, "We're going monster hunting. Listen to my orders and you won't die. Probably. The only reason you're here is my own personal men are out at the moment and you are the easiest replacements."

That's all she said to the crowd of slightly over a dozen people who exchanged small talk with each other, Naruto now listening on the conversation. The most he would get would probably be some confusion but valuable information could be picked out of small talk.

"Isn't he the guy who supposedly beat hundreds of people at the initiation?" one shy feminine voice said heard easily by Naruto.

"Yeah, don't mess with him," Another voice close by to the last one said presumably responding to the person, "I heard he was that crazy chick's partner. What was her name? Seryo or something like that."

"Yeah, wasn't she reported killed in action several days later?" Yet another voice said in a questioning manner, "Do you think he had anything to do with her death?"

"It's probably just a coincidence," The same shy voice said with an uncertain tone, "I think so."

Naruto didn't have to be a genius to know they were referring to him. Though the rumors did spread fast. The attention didn't bode well for him. Though he could work with it.

"We're heading out now," Esdeath said leading the soldiers that gathered to be lead by the glorious goddess Esdeath herself.

The soldiers of Esdeath's temporary army began moving forwards. Naruto swiftly moving faster forwards to the front lines of the people following the lone woman.

'Entertain me Esdeath, reveal all your cards to me.' Naruto thought to himself with this new opportunity to scout out his enemy.

The pacing of the soldiers grew from the slow march to now a swift jog. Several people getting caught behind. Naruto kept with the general easily being in a godlike physical condition.

"You are slow." Esdeath mumbled to herself as she kept moving quickly, "By now we could have already arrived. But that's what I get for allowing anyone to join in my little hunt."

Naruto heard but said nothing of it. He could simply ditch the rest of his comrades and face the thing alone but that of course would raise suspicion. All he could do was wait as they proceeded towards the location of the beast.

According to his clone the nearby town requested help dealing with such a powerful beast. Of course Esdeath wasn't doing this out of the kindness of her heart. No it was just to pass some time. Hopefully she would encounter the mysterious warrior capable of humiliating her to such a level. She had some plans of revenge and she would carry them out even if it cost her life. Just the mere thought of encountering him again was simply exhilarating.

There was also a reason for Esdeath taking her own time to go slay this supposed super class level beast. Her battle with the fire monkey as she described it was one she wouldn't forget. The chance of proving her strength against something that powerful was all it took for Esdeath to go.

Several minutes passed and the sea could easily be seen in the horizon. Well to Naruto at least with his enhanced senses. It certainly didn't take long for his fellow comrades to see it too. There was a black blob that Naruto couldn't quite discern himself as he focused his vision onto it.

It seemed to be doing something. However he immediately shouted something out alarming his comrades.

"Incoming!" He yelled to the conversing soldiers as a large rock began flying their way.

Naruto didn't immediately obliterate the projectile. Instead he simply watched. He had no loyalties towards the empire and didn't feel the need to interfere. Instead he would watch their reactions.

Surprisingly enough or unsurprisingly depending on what you were talking about, it was Esdeath who responded first already in the air with her rapier in her more than capable hands.

WIth speeds that the normal eye couldn't even perceive, Esdeath cut the boulder down to mere dust allowing it to drift down with no harm to her army.

'Wonder why she did that?' Naruto thought to himself as he recalled some things about the empire's strongest general.

A cold hearted woman with no empathy were some of the nicer things he had heard about her in the station. An effective soldier and commander she was though. Perhaps she didn't trust her temporary subordinate's abilities.

Well whatever the case was, Naruto could see the hint of bloodthirst in her eyes. The look of someone yearning for battle. To live for the rush of combat. The blond had seen that look far too many times through his life. The last shinobi war had many of them; allies, enemies.

That may have been centuries ago but humans never did change did they? Even in an alternate world, conflict still arose everywhere minor or major. Even the threat of an all out war was still very prevalent.

The immortal man sighed in his head. Seems like he would have to interfere more if he didn't want things to end up terribly for a large amount of people.

'So troublesome,' Naruto thought to himself, somewhere in the pure world, several men sneezed all simultaneously.

The blond looked forwards still and pulled a lighter from his world out of his pocket. He smirked remembering something from earlier before going into battle with this supposed savage and out of control beast.

'Something that would see harmless could still be used as a weapon' was what Naruto had been thinking of as he tried to come up with limitations for himself.

This was one of his more interesting challenges he had come up for himself. Though before the flames of the lighter spurred to life, he almost jumped at the recognition of a duo of very familiar people.

'Why are they here of all places?' Naruto thought with a reasonable amount of annoyance, 'Those injuries on Bulat look pretty bad.'

To anyone else, it would have looked like a random kid trudging along a metal statue for no reason what so ever. Naruto knew though and if the damage to Tatsumi's clothing was any indicator, he had recently gotten into some fight. Presumably with the enormous black turtle looking thing.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't in combat at the current moment, he allowed the flow of his chakra to flood into the kunai resting peacefully in his pouch. The time in a small bubble around him distorting as everything around him appeared haul to a stop. Of course like Akame's time altering bracers, it sped up the time around the device making the person in it far more faster than usual without any physical changes to the user itself. It was also capable of expanding the field of time distortion, a near impossible act for even the immensely capable Akame. It was this function that Naruto took advantage of.

The blond walked over and examined the boy, the time distortion field expanding out slightly enough for Naruto to grab something into the field. It seemed as if Tatsumi had several Teigus on him if memory served the spy well from reading the Teigu book. A flute, ring, and an axe. Surprising to say the least but Naruto under the disguise of his Kakashi persona still placed them into his pouch activating the storage seal sending it to a later accessible pocket dimension for later use.

The ninja walked back over to where he was earlier and willed his chakra back into his body, the kunai no longer fueled and the sped time stopped speeding. It was back to normal again.

The yells of the men and women to battle against this beast were rather loud. Irritatingly so if you asked Naruto who had the doubled edged blade of enhanced senses.

Though the roars of battle were silenced with Esdeath's cold piercing voice sounding in the area to the lone boy, "Hold it."

Tatsumi froze not yet realizing the Teigus were missing and turned around looking at the company of the Empire's soldiers gathered to slay this beast. Tatsumi didn't comment at all.

Instead he just looked at the general straight in the eyes and said, "yes?" in a rather questioning and cool tone.

Naruto was prepared to jump in, his finger fiddling with the ignitor of the lighter. Tatsumi may have been regarded as rude towards, as several liked to call her, the Empire's Strongest General. A usual death sentence if not by Esdeath then by her many devoted fans within the army. The sick sadistic people fans of her works. Frankly it somewhat disgusted even Naruto, a millenniums old being that had seen thousands of horrid events.

"What are you doing here?" Esdeath questioned with a threatening aura in her tone, "citizens were ordered to evacuate. Get out of here before you get in the way."

"Do you have any medics with you?" Tatsumi asked, Naruto curious before remembering about the metallized Bulat.

"No," Esdeath responded with her stern tone, "I don't believe so. You don't appear injured at all."

"No my friend," Tatsumi said holding Bulat, "He's in critical condition but managed to put himself in a temporary stasis."

'Damn it Tatsumi,' Naruto cursed, 'I can't do anything to help you now without drawing suspicion.'

"Is that the case?" Esdeath said curiously looking at the statue like person, "Ok I'll see what my doctor can do."

To Tatsumi's horror, Esdeath began freezing Bulat inside of solid ice completely encasing him away.

"Someone bring this boy and his friend back to the Empire and find Dr. Stylish." Esdeath said in a loud yet not shouting voice.

'Is this Esdeath?' Tatsumi thought to himself panicking after seeing the unexpected ice appearing out of nowhere, 'I can't let her know who we are, someone volunteer already.'

A feminine voice which Naruto remembered from earlier said in a meek tone, "I'll go."

The only reason it was even heard was because of how close she was to the front, the girl walking up to the frozen Bulat picking him up.

Naruto caught with his ears, "This boy is crazy to think this is even a person."

"Thanks ma'am, I wish you luck against the beast," Tatsumi said in an awfully faked friendly tone though it seemed nobody noticed.

"Just get out of here already," Esdeath said with contempt towards the boy, "Hurry along already."

Despite Tatsumi's calm demeanor on the outside, he was freaking out in his head on what he would do. He was practically being handed right to the enemy. Though he wouldn't be recognized. Nobody knew he was in Night Raid yet and if he played his cards right nobody would for a while.

Tatsumi played it cool for now. His breathing slowing with his heartbeat. His mind calm again as he pulled up a smile walking with the surprisingly strong girl.

To be able to carry a metal Bulat solidly encased with ice was certainly no small feat. The girl managed to do it too despite her small frame. Now that Tatsumi looked more at her, she was rather small and petite, almost like a child even. Her sleeveless shirt revealing absurdly skinny arms. Her dark skin contrasting with the bright light in the afternoon light.

Her stiff cardinal red eyes focused on her task of lugging this thing all the way back to the Empire.

Tatsumi simply continued to walk in silence on the way to see this doctor that Esdeath was sending them to. He could have made a break for it, but it would mean abandoning Bulat and the Teigus.

'Wait where are the Teigus?' Tatsumi began panicking as the weapons seemed to vanish into thin air, 'Where was it before?'

Tatsumi couldn't do anything about it though and tried not making a big deal out of it as to not draw any suspicion. Weapons could be replaced and recovered. Lives not as easily. The boy already invested this much to save Bulat, he wouldn't throw it away as easily.

Naruto on the other hand still had the lighter in his hand not forgetting his purpose here. He stood awaiting for Esdeath's orders as he was still her subordinate. He was under her only in name and nothing else. Still meant he had to await orders before fighting.

Esdeath didn't say anything yet though. Naruto or rather Kakashi as he was known with his disguise simply observed this beast.

It seemed rather calm despite reports about it. The super class danger beast didn't seem to have any aim on harm. No malicious intent in its eyes. The eyes never lie after all.

The beast took a single step and the earth was quickly shattering. The tremors were extremely violent. It began lobing fragments of the fractured ground into the air. A wall of dust surrounding it as the dust cloud got closer and closer.

"Everybody back!" Esdeath shouted immediately to the grouped people there drawing her trust rapier even though it had wronged her earlier.

She still refused to even acknowledge the, incident, from earlier. It was certainly an absurdly humiliating and ridiculous experience and granted her a burning desire to get back at the powerful man. No, not a man, a powerful demon. No way a human could be capable of these things. The suffocating feeling of death itself creeping along her shoulders was something she would never forget. The thrill of fear was something she had forgotten in her rise to power. It was exhilarating and a new feeling. One she was not used to.

The woman began rushing into the debris of dust, her allies only there to witness her strength before they heard a shout, "Provide backup for me!"

A sling of bullets came raining on through the wall of smoke. Naruto standing there before flicking his lighter ablaze. A recently modified one actually

He was using a small amount of chakra to get it going. Slight amounts of air chakra saturated the air and rushed towards the fire engulfing the air in fire. More chakra began feeding into the flame creating a massive sphere of incandescent flames. Almost like a miniature sun emanating from his lighter before it began uncoiling like a snake.

A rope of flames began shooting out. Glaringly visible to his now awed audience as the flames danced with metal melting temperatures radiating from it. A beautiful yet lethal sight.

It began approaching the dust cloud before beginning appearing absorbing it. The debris getting pulled into the flames by the chakra and then getting immediately incinerated.

Several moving their head away from the heat and others even putting down their firearms to witness the spectacle.

Soon the flames devoured the debris and the smokescreen was lifted Esdeath continued to run even underneath the conflagration.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Naruto questioned in his Kakashi voice, "Fire at your target."

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Mutters spread before the barrage of bullets were launched at the beast with little no no effect, "What in the world is that?"

All the tiny chunks of metal incapable of piercing the thick skin of the beast before its regeneration kicked in. Who knows what it would do against the searing flames incoming though.

The flame snake began transforming into a sort of wall of fire around the beast. An inferno that seemed inescapable.

Esdeath paused as she looked on into the beautiful blaze before forming ice around her out of the very little water left in the air. She walked constantly reforming the ice with her Teigu as it melted rapidly before a surprising tap on her shoulder broke her concentration for merely a moment.

There was a man with spiked grey hair and a headband impractically covering one of his eyes. A majority of his face was concealed by a dark blue mask. The more noticeable thing was a simple lighter in his hand. Though it wasn't the lighter itself that caught her attention, it was the flames spewing continuously into a stream of fire.

'A Teigu user of this caliber?' Esdeath thought to herself as the flames, 'Just who are you?'

"General you can retreat," Naruto said to the pondering woman, "I got this from here."

"Please," The general said condescendingly, "You think you can take a super class danger beast by yourself? I admit your little fire trick is impressive but will it really help you?"

"Think?" Naruto said in a confused tone, "No, I already did," a small unnoticeable puff of white smoke mixed into the flames.

The veil of fire began receding away. The air chakra returning to the lighter to be repurposed at a later point. The flames dispersing away into fickle embers. The barrier of face melting fire gone seemingly back into the lighter. While impressive control of fire, it wasn't as impressive as the now suddenly gone danger beast that was inside prior to the massive fiery chamber.

It was like it suddenly vanished from sight. Something Esdeath was disappointed about. This was her chance to vent some of her frustration due to an event that completely never happened.

She simply sighed at the missed chance assuming that the beast was incinerated by the blazed chamber with its ashes scattered throughout.

'I really expected more out of it,' Esdeath mused sighing in disappointment at how quickly the beast was dispatched, 'I'll certainly have to do some research about this guy. Someone of his caliber would be simply ecstatic to fight.'

"Well done-?" Esdeath said pausing, waiting for the man to reveal his name for her.

Would certainly make investigation on him far, far easier for everyone involved. Well perhaps not Naruto but for everyone else that is.

"Kakashi," Naruto said still under the identity of Kakashi grinning under the mask, "Recently recruited imperial police officer at your service."

"Kakashi huh," Esdeath said now with far more questions than previously.

How was such a powerful man simply a police officer? He seemed more suited for a higher position.

'I did have to make the group after all,' Esdeath pondered to herself before opening her mouth to speak with yet another enigma.

"The position of an imperial police officer doesn't suit you," She began garnering the interest of the undercover spy, "You would be far better up the food chain and luckily for you I can pull some strings for you."

"You've certainly caught my attention general," Naruto said with curiosity though already suspecting the woman's intentions, "Continue on why don't you?"

"I'm forming a specialized team to combat the likes of Night Raid," The ice queen said immediately getting the the point, never was one for poking around the bush, "And I'm inviting you to the meeting."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said acting dismissive but already knew his decision, "For now let's just head back. I'm sure they'll be some torture victims awaiting you to cheer you up."

The cool general began sputtering for only a slight moment before donning back her aura of dignity. Her composed mind recovering from the brief memories of the prank as many people were fond of calling it. It was no simple prank. No it was cruel public humiliation and didn't deserve to be called something so innocent. (the irony)

Esdeath already threw the thoughts out of her head though only to find Kakashi rummaging through the remains of the beast. There was nothing there though. Her theory on the entire body incinerating only proven further upon closer examination of the left over.

Something seemed to be pocketed by the man but she didn't question it. It probably didn't even involve her either way.

"We're heading back now," Esdeath announced to the rather tense platoon of soldiers, "Turns out this thing wasn't that big of a deal."

"The two defeated a super class danger beast in under five minutes? What monsters are they?" some murmurs spread, "Were we even needed here?"

Esdeath wisely chose not to inform them of her lack of contribution. The beast didn't seem like a large threat though seeing the ease the now named Kakashi had against it.

Though there was a saying not many people knew going something along the lines of a real professional is someone who makes what they do look easy.

Naruto being a more than optimal example for this very thing. His hand had a small inconspicuous piece of paper barely bigger than a notecard. Along it several scribbles of unintelligible chicken scratch on it. Nothing worth mentioning about in the eyes of most people.

The now silver haired man simply smiled as he walked away from the scene of burnt ground where the fearsome beast was once located.

'Perhaps I can use this someway,' Naruto thought to himself before pacing himself faster in order to catch up to the rest of the reinforcements.

He placed his makeshift weapon into a physical pocket instead of his multidimensional mess of a bag. Not exactly a mess but only he could navigate around it. A double edged blade sometimes.

Naruto began slowing down his jog as he neared the rather confused people that came for almost no reason other than witnessing a rather amazing display.

Some weren't even sure if Esdeath actually had a large impact on the battle at all. In fact the whole display would only create more rumors.

A normally bad thing for a spy but the additional fame was not certainly something that would be a bad thing for an undercover agent. As he was now, he couldn't get access to far more valuable information only going off of rumors being practically a grunt.

Rather risky though seeing as it was harder to simply disappear. Though it wasn't big of a problem considering he wasn't intending to back out any time soon until the fall of the empire.

Loyal Naruto was not to the cause but rather the excitement and money it brought to him. Hey they paid well so might as well. He wasn't a particular fan of having to form everything from scratch after all.

'When's the meeting? Did Esdeath say?' Naruto thought to himself in his head remember the most likely interview or something of the sorts he had to go to in order to get this higher position from Esdeath.

Though the specific rank was still a mystery to him, being able to be on a team with arguably the most popular general was definitely a good thing.

He trudged along allowing the incessant quieted conversations to be heard not wanting to give up any valuable information. Though they were simply questions revolving around the new enigma known as Kakashi.

His abilities seemed near godlike for the people without the knowledge of Teigus. Almost as if he were some sort of wizard as bizarre as that sounded. Although there was very little actual plausible and logical explanation for his abilities.

Naruto began walking faster skillfully navigating through the congregated people walking around there. Towards the front where Esdeath now was prepared to fight anything.

"So when is the meeting general Esdeath?" Naruto questioned hopping he didn't sound like an idiot at the moment.

"Right after we get back," Esdeath said with an eerily pleasant tone, "I have a mission for all of you guys when we form."

"Okay then," Naruto said already thinking of creating a clone to check back at the base.

"I apologize for the rather late notification," Esdeath said in no real apologetic manner, "But I am interested in your Teigu."

q:p

So yeah, as i said earlier yeah. Longer chapter later. I'm out of state at the moment so updates won't be out for at least a week. I'm sorry about that but hey. At least my vacation is fun. Please do leave feedback though and for that one person asking what a beta is, it's a person who reads the chapters before hand and works directly with the author to improve it. As you can tell, that's pretty great so if anyone wants to beta for me just say so. Though it's not like I want you to beta or anything, b-b-baka. So yeah, see you in a while.


	121. Part 121

I'M FINALLY BACK. I've finally gone around to reading some reviews. HURRAY REVIEWS. Yeah I may have made some mistakes earlier BUT I'll revise that later. At least that's the plan.

"They" - Speech

'Come' - Thought

 **For** \- Non-Human

Me - Human

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any problems caused from reading this story. This is of your consent. Wait what do you mean this is the wrong kind of disclaimer?

"What about it?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance to Esdeath as they were walking back to the capital with the still grumpy platoon of fighters.

Esdeath elaborated for the silver haired man, "Your lighter is unusual. You have a powerful ability with your flames."

"Oh this?" Naruto pulled the same lighter from earlier, lighting a small flicker of fire explaining with a sort of curious tone, "It's a little something I stole from this guy," he lied to the woman with nothing giving away his deceit "Real weird, I think he was wearing a red headband with this blue and black cross. Looked real stupid."

'So he doesn't know about the revolutionary army?' Esdeath thought immediately recognizing the symbol, 'I can work with this-'

"You have a bizarre grin right now Esdeath," Naruto interrupted, disrupting Esdeath's thoughts, "Continuing on, I got this from the guy around a month ago."

"You sure are talented," Esdeath said under a calm facade not betraying her thoughts.

'Who the hell is this? To be able to use a Teigu to this level after only using it for a month?!' Esdeath thought in awe before opening her mouth again.

"I could certainly use your abilities. You'll definitely make a good addition to my squad." Esdeath told the undercover Naruto, "I do hope you join us."

"Can you humor me and answer this question real quick?" Naruto asked waiting for the ice queen's response.

"Depends on the question," Esdeath responded, "Ask your question and I'll decide whether I'll answer it or not."

"What is the purpose of this group you're forming?" Naruto asked of course referring to the very one Esdeath invited him to, "I was under the impression that the Three Beasts were under your bidding or has something happened to them and we're simply replacements."

Her eyes narrowed, "I was also under the impression that you were new to the army, how did you find out about my Three Beasts."

"I have my ways," Naruto said with a calm air, "Did you decide not to answer my questions general?"

"Answer my question and I answer yours," Esdeath said with a newfound suspicion, "Only people higher than my ranking know about them, how did you, some nobody, find out about them."

"Alright alright," Naruto said with a bit of a laugh, "Let's just say I have some friends in some high places."

Not particularly false as Najenda was fairly high up. His chuckle barely stiffened before the frustrated Esdeath. Her face amused even Naruto who had seen almost everything. She had a forced smile vainly hiding her frustration. Her eyes twitching and eyebrows in a V shape. Her head trembling ever so slightly as her face slightly reddened from blood.

'Messing with her is so fun,' Naruto thought laughing in his head, 'She looks like she's barely holding her anger. Wish I could take a picture of this now.'

His thoughts paused for a moment. Why couldn't he? Esdeath began saying something but the blond ignored her pulling out an unidentifiable device. Well at first glance at least. The click of the machine prompted a train of thought for Esdeath.

'I'm regretting my decision. But it's fine I can work with this.' The ice queen thought resolving not to give up in roping the silver head enigma into her ranks.

He could be a perfect match for that infuriating blond. Both mysteriously powerful. However the woman still wanted to spill that devil's blood herself. For the sake of her lost pride as a woman and a general.

Those lecherous men suffered dearly for their actions and that blond was next on her list. She would make his defeat painful. Death would be the least of his worries. Oh the things the professional torturer would do to him. First she would start by peeling-

"Esdeath?" The spy said interrupting said woman's thoughts of what could or could not have been inhumane amount of torture, "You have this scary smile on your face. So are you going to answer my questions or no? Never mind."

Esdeath was about to say something before noticing that they arrived at the Capital again. The time certainly passed during their conversation. At least that's what she thought to herself.

"I guess you'll find the answer to your questions at the meeting then," Esdeath said with a grin before disappearing to any normal witness.

Right before she had just the smuggest smirk with her tongue stuck out before she moved at inhuman speeds away. Of course Naruto easily saw her beyond movements that were normal human capabilities.

'She didn't even tell me anything. At all.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around for Esdeath before eventually where her presence was.

It did take a while though to find her. A rather mild hassle but still a hassle nonetheless. Probably petty revenge for withholding information from Esdeath in an inconvenient way. Really, just childish.

Though the picture he had in his hand was worth the small pain of having to scour the entire capital looking for her. Saying the city was big was an enormous understatement. It took several minutes to find her with his enhanced senses until he resorted to trying to sense her presence. His chakra sonar could only go so far before the images were blurred. Something that Naruto resolved to fix.

Still plenty helpful for avoiding the ever increasing amount of people seeking to solve the enigma known as Kakashi. Especially after the not so subtle feat. Those who came had a variety of reasons from meeting someone capable of gaining even Esdeath's interests to even foolishly attempting to take his "Teigu".

The silver haired man easily incapacitated them. They would probably wake up the next day with a massive headache.

Naruto's abilities to sense lifeforce was eventually forced to be used as he could not find the woman. Her lifeforce immensely strong and easily stood out. Not to mention the continuously masked air of bloodlust clinging onto the sadistic woman made it that much easier to identify her amongst the civilians underneath the tyrannical rule of the young emperor.

Albeit manipulated by the prime minister if the last words of the condemned rebels were to go by. Honest was his name if Naruto remembered correctly.

The spy found a luxurious palace. If it could even be called that. The outside alone spread acres upon acres. Beautifully crafted architecture built the castle. His chakra sonar pulsed giving a quick scan of every physical thing within miles of him. Not half a second later the life energy returned and was deciphered into a mental map of everything within the last second.

Just to the left of the blond were several people. Five people to be precise. The sonar showed they were in a conversation of some sorts. The girl with a similar stature to Akame surprisingly enough. Only a bit smaller actually. Almost like a younger version of his highly capable ally. An uncanny thing for sure.

'Perhaps there is a relation?' Naruto thought to himself as he continued walking to the room preparing for another chakra sonar ping.

The girl seemed to be awkwardly sitting there munching on a piece of candy. While four other men seemed to be in a conversation if the still images of opened mouths were anything to go by. One was wearing a mask over his face. His short hair underneath was pressed against his head. Another one was a young man. His hairstyle seemed similar to Tatsumi coincidentally. The last one was another young man with a feather in his ear.

Strange in a way but not too much so. It took Naruto a minute to remember it but he immediately recalled after noticing several details of the man that he had indeed met him before. There was one more person though. Based on his appearance in the colorless chakra sonar and the description of a man who had invaded their previous base, it seemed he found a match.

Naruto sent another pulse of his chakra out and it revealed there was another person; Esdeath. The man soon after entered the room keeping his "Teigu" in one of his actual physical pocket. Not a alternate dimension. Just a regular old pocket. His vest pocket to be precise.

The recruit opened the door and entered the room. His illusion of his other identity still strong as he looked around at the people in the room.

The girl he "saw" earlier looked like a miniature version of Akame. His thoughts about her being related to the food devouring monster being ever so strengthened.

It doesn't help she also appeared socially awkwards like a certain red eyed assassin. Though her eyes were drastically different, black being a completely different color than red.

His brief glance was refocused onto the other four people he had yet to meet. The masked man from before was wearing a white gas mask with what it appeared to be uttons for the eye holes. Though Naruto dismissed it at the time for his clothes clinging onto him, the man was shirtless with three scars running across his chest.

The other person he had met before but not under his Kakashi persona. It was the man who had visited the bookstore where Night Raid's entire base of operations laid. Funnily enough considering the purpose of the group that Naruto had yet to find out. His golden eyes had a serious look in them. He donned black shirt covered by a white robe. The same thing he wore during his visit to Lubbock's store.

The next person he saw fit the description of the invader. His brief glance of the man that day was enough to know this was the same person that invaded the previous base.

Useful information for a later date for sure. Information that Night Raid would be more than willing to get.

He had a white lab coat with a yellow suit under that and a blue shirt. His eyes blue behind his glasses. His black hair having a strange white streak across of it reminding naruto of a skunk.

'Doesn't he get hot under all of that?' Naruto thought for a moment before dismissing the rather pointless mental question moving on to what he assumed his other ally in this squad.

His presumably last ally was a blue haired man. He was wearing blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. A blue line running down across the blue. He had a red scarf with a white anchor comfortably wrapped around his neck. His pants were a simple grey.

They stared at him as he entered the room before he spoke up, "I'm in the right place if Esdeath is here right?"

So I'm back. Sorry this took a while to upload. Trying to get back into writing this after that week off. SO yeah, thanks for reading so far. Means a lot to me. It may take a while for the next part because I REALLY NEED TO CATCH UP ON THINGS. Seriously, here's me writing a fanfiction for Akame ga Kill and I haven't even finished half of it. Gonna go binge watch that. Assuming I can even access it. Anime streaming websites aren't exactly nice on my phone. SO yeah. If any of you want to beta for me feel free to just PM or tell me. For those of you who don't know (I'm not sure if I have said this before yet) Betas are people who have early access and give the writer feedback. Because all of this is just hot off the press despite the website telling me not to. Meh it's not like I'll actually get in trouble. Lemons exist and those are banned too. This rant is getting too lon-


	122. Part 122

I'm back at it again with yet another chapter. I'm going camping tomorrow (The time I'm writing this). Uhh it may sound like an excuse and it is but expect slight delays. Also binge watching.

"Don't" - Speech

'Think' - Thinking

 **Too** \- Non-Human

Much - Human

Disclaimer: (Insert absurdly important information being said too fast to be understood) cause that's most disclaimers in a nutshell right? I mean seriously can you understand half that stuff?

Gj jg

"That's Esdeath?" The blue haired man said before the masked woman spoke up.

"Ruin my surprise why don't you," She said before taking off the mask, "I had this all planned out too," Esdeath said with what Naruto could have sworn was a pout.

"Why were you wearing that mask general?" The blue haired man spoke up before getting violently kicked in the gut and crashing into the wall.

"The enemy will have many assassins, Never let your guard down," she advised calmly to the young man before dashing towards the blond unleashing a flurry of attacks at him.

The blond pushed the attacks away from him dodging several of them as well.

"Impressive reflexes," She said to the man who had managed to invade or block all her attacks with little to no warning in advanced.

Naruto's breathing slowed to a complete stop, his heartbeat silent. His footsteps didn't have a single sound. His aura suppressed. Like an actual ninja. Undetectable through any sense other than sight. The spy moved into Esdeath's blind spot during her held back assault on his fellow blond.

There was no way of detecting the blond for the already distracted ice queen. His location was immediately revealed however when he tapped on her shoulder with enough force for her to feel it.

She immediately reacted grabbing his hand and swinging his entire body using his hand right towards the ground in front of her.

Naruto however was far more agile than she anticipated and instead gripped her wrist as well continuing his swinging this time also taking Esdeath along with him. His arm strength outdoing even the immensely powerful woman. Even though she was holding back, she was still plenty strong. The same also applied to Naruto however as even through all the resistance seals he instead flipped Esdeath completely over.

The flipped a full three hundred and sixty degrees landing back onto their feet with their hands gripped.

"Impressive," Esdeath commented to herself, like she was evaluating them, "Your teigu isn't your only strength it seems."

"Even if you're just playing around, I won't hold back," The miniature Akame said with a cookie still in her mouth as she began charging while unsheathing her blade.

With three nearly simultaneous slashes, a small gash appeared on Esdeath's cheek. Something virtually impossible for most. The woman was just grinning through it all however as a small strand of her hair floated to the ground.

"So that's the teigu Yatsufusa," Esdeath commented with her smile, "Did I surprise you guys?"

"Not in particular Esdeath," Naruto said dismissively to one of the most feared people in this world much to the shock of the five other people in the room.

"You know who that is right?" The masked man whispered to him getting a shrug in response.

"I respect people who have earned my respect," Naruto said casually explaining his lack of respect for the army slaying woman, "She hasn't yet. I've only heard rumors after all."

"You're an interesting one Kakashi," Esdeath said with amusement, "Perhaps I'll earn your respect soon."

"Oww," The blue haired man said as he recovered from the abrupt crash into the wall, something that seems rather painful for most people (like the fragile person I am).

He simply shrugged it off and judging by the crater in the wall was a fair testament to his soldier level pain tolerance. The man stood up looking at Esdeath as she was talking to the group as a whole now.

"I didn't want a boring first impression," The woman explained to them continuing on as they began following her out into a hallway.

"I'm used to hard training," The man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto tuned her out and looked at Kurome. Her eyes had an adorable look in them. It seemed like the pupil and the sclera swapped colors as she wore a blank face. Almost exactly like Akame. The look on a little girl though was just adorable though. Not to mention it already looked cute on Akame. It was just evil.

Said girl was just munching on a tiny cookie with swirls and some red frosting in the middle with her blank look. She was enjoying this. Her ears closely paying attention to what Esdeath was talking about. It was interrupted when she felt a strange poking feeling on her cheek all of the sudden. Her drug enhanced senses not detecting the source of it before it even came.

Like any other person that felt something all of the sudden (WHAT IF IT'S A SPIDER) she immediately swatted her cheek turning her head to face whatever was doing this.

It was the silver haired man pinching her cheek with a curiosity in his eyes. A soft mumbling coming from his throat that made the already socially awkward girl more shy thanks to her drug enhanced hearing.

"Too cute, how is this possible," Naruto said to himself as he poked the girl now facing him with the deadpanned look causing his wonder to skyrocket even further.

His prodding was interrupted as the general herself looked at the two with interest and questioned Naruto, "Got it?"

"Nope. Wasn't paying attention," Naruto said brazenly knowing she wouldn't do anything too harsh to him, "I'll ask one of them."

The legendary general sighed and began questioning whether or not it was such a good idea bringing someone like Kakashi into her team. Probably not judging on his current attitude towards her. Oh well, he had strength and she would simply beat loyalty and respect into him. Literally and figuratively.

Gj jg

So I'm back again. Yeah an update quick huh. Yeah so if you guys like what I was doing before writing for about a week before uploading the loaded chapter onto the website. Tell me. If you like the relatively (Hah, that's putting it kindly) daily short uploads then tell me. Missions on league man. I've been trying to resist its urge but riot keeps finding ways to make me spend more time into their game. UGH. One day I'll stop procrastinating. At least I've sorta caught up on Akame Ga Kill. By that I mean watching a full twenty minutes more… Hey I'm busy… sleeping and playing video games. Also I unfortunately for you do not plan on completing zoldyck (I bet my spell check wants to kill me) assassin. It pains me when a good story is completely abandoned without little to no say from the author. Hence why I'm writing so much for this story. Anyways this is getting long so I'll be off now.


	123. Part 123

So I'm back again. Camping tends to not give me time to write. Hey I did summer homework I think. I mean I still have to do it but I did part of it? Meh it doesn't matter right now.

"Grace" - Speech

'Of' - Thought

 **The** -

Fire - Human

Disclaimer: Do the creators of any anime actually care if anyone writes fanfiction? I mean this doesn't harm them. I mean unless it's godawful. Then it gives them a bad name… hmm.

rnmrn

"So what are we doing again?" Naruto questioned as he was being handed a black suit that at first glance strangely seemed to fit his persona's body, "How did she even get my measurements?" he questioned with suspicion in his voice.

"I don't know about your second question," The blue haired man answered with a confused tone, "But we're going to this party or something for the prime minister."

"I never caught your guys' names. It'll be good to know you guys if I'm going to be work with you," Naruto said grabbing the clothes into his hands, "I'll go first, I'm Kakashi, I believe I'll be demonstrating my skills later. How about you?"

"I'm Wave, glad to meet you Kakashi," The newly named Wave greeted shaking the silver haired man's hand with a firmness in his grip, "I guess I'll be seeing your Teigu after the party then."

"I'll see you then too," Naruto said entering the empty room connected to the hallway.

He didn't put on the clothes as they would constrict his movements and placed it into his pouch. Also it just didn't look that it would be all too comfortable. Naruto adjusted his henge to be wearing the obviously well tailored suit for him. The fact it would have fit him still put him on a slight edge. A woman had her ways though and with that he exited the changing room into the small pathway seeing his other similarly dressed comrades.

'Hopefully I can some good information from this,' Naruto thought to himself as he walked over joining the conversation that Esdeath was having with the group.

"What is our name Esdeath?" The only man with glasses said nudging it ever so slightly upwards with a strange tiny glint flickering on his glasses.

"We are a special police force made to hunt down Night Raid," Esdeath began leading the group into the palace itself, "I feel like the name Jaegers is more than appropriate for us."

'I'm so bored. Hopefully I'll be able to get some useful information from this.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued walking with the newly named Jaegers.

His wish was not granted however as merely half an hour later he had not picked up the slightest of information. Dozens of people drinking and discussing several events. Said events may have been useful if Naruto didn't know about it already. Even the so called commoners knew of these things the high class people were talking about. Nothing juicy at all. The silver haired man just situated himself near a rather popular table filled to the brim with food. All sorts of exotic meat and fruits laid there and not to mention the wine.

The ninja however was unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it immune to the intoxicating effects of alcohol. Several women came by to admire this handsome masked man before leaving. Their conversation blurring into the crowd. The extra sensitive man could have picked their specific conversation amongst the people but he just didn't feel like it.

The eyes of a certain doctor were curiously observing him. The blood red wine in his glass trickling down his throat.

His thoughts about this being a waste of time were lingering throughout his stay in the palace. The only bit he found out was the prime minister's appearance. A surprisingly difficult task. The reasons being the old man never left the palace and the ones who did come to the palace were either high ranking officers or those about to die.

Of course this information was probably available to Naruto back at base given that Najenda had been a high general in the army before. A first hand view was always better though. He had already noticed the bespectacled man observing him but gave no indication that he knew. The ninja would wait to see what the man would do.

Thankfully for his boredom, his commander Esdeath had called them over, her ice blue (ha) hair made her easily found to the spy. His skills allowed him to easily maneuver around the crowd with the efficiency of an assassin. His abilities as a ninja certainly paying off as he almost immediately arrived after the woman called him over presumably to greet the emperor in name only and the ruler in everything but name. The puppet and the puppeteer you could say based of the many final words of the condemned.

The man appeared to be plump man. His stomach round and large bulging slightly underneath his shirt. Though it might be his belt pushing all of that fat upwards. His facial expressions almost depicted him as a kind elderly man. His eyes curved with a pleased look in them and he had a kind looking smile. To anyone else that is. The spy could easily discern that it was forced. It was just his millenniums of experience coming into play.

The man was certainly a skilled actor though. His general mien made him look like a genuinely benevolent person. Enough so to make one doubt the more than plenty rumors surrounding this monster hiding inside the flesh of a man. In his hands were chunks of meat, uncooked by the looks of it with the red rawness of it.

'That particular meat looks familiar,' Naruto thought to himself observing the man up close with this opportunity.

It didn't take him long though and he felt a sorrowful regret. Who ever's soul was put through this would get avenged for if it was one thing Naruto hated was those who played god with the delusion of the right to extinguish the flames of life.

rnmrn

Dear lord that took a while for me to make I think. I've been busy for the most part. Fourth of July followed up with my mom's birthday which was pleasant. You guys probably don't care in particular about my personal life so let's not go there then. Volunteers for Betas are always welcome whether you inform me via PM or review. Also reviews believe it or not are read (that looks so weird to me for some reason) by me and are considered. Let me tell you a little secret… I haven't actually touched Naruto shippuden at all… all this information is from me reading fanfiction. I hope that clears some issues regarding this. For some of you recommending that I hold off on uploading so much. I appreciate the advice and I have tried it but I'm not particularly fond of that. However if you guys want I can certainly do my uploads like that. Just let me know… you know in the reviews like it's meant to be used. Oh yeah ranting-


	124. Part 124

So I'm back again. I really gotta edit the first, arguably worst chapter. At least in my opinion. The amount of… uh something not offensive? Never mind I should start the chapter.

"A" - Speech

'One' - Thought

 **Track** \- Non-Human

Mind - Human

Disclaimer: 'So should I actually do a disclaimer or not. Wait what do you mean my thoughts are being typed right now? There goes my allotted disclaimer space.'

'Perhaps I can play around with him for a bit,' Naruto thought glancing at the glutinous man devouring the meat, 'Just mess with it for a bit.'

He took out the lighter and began fiddling around with it. His teammates arriving one by one. The blue haired man, Wave if Naruto remembered correctly, arriving last.

His leader began speaking to the prime minister. The conversation, more like reporting, was easily heard by the group.

"We are the Jaegers," Esdeath began informing the rather piggy man and the small child, "The special force unit you requested to deal with the pests of Night Raid."

"I wouldn't particularly refer to them as pests Esdeath," Naruto interrupted remembering a rather comical scene, "I remember being told about your defeat to these so called pests. No need to degrade yourself after all."

Several of the others had looks of surprise while the man with the skunk like hair had an impassive facade. Though Naruto could tell he found that piece of information amusing.

"And where did you hear of this event," Esdeath said now redirecting her attention to the silver haired man, "I could have sworn all the witnesses were silenced." she mumbled.

The woman's eyebrows were twitching as anger was clearly sprawled all over her face. Strange as she was one who usually had a calm demeanor. She had a clearly forced smile and her head twitched a bit.

"It was only a rumor. Nothing concrete. Unless you would like to confirm it yourself?" Naruto teased the woman, a usually death sentencing act.

"No comment," Esdeath said indignantly, "As I was saying, we're all equipped with Teigu and are all specifically hand picked my me."

"You just picked me on a whim," Naruto said casually with no regard of the several other people nearby, "Today actually several hours ago. Wouldn't call it specifically."

The man seemed to have a sort of mischievous tone in it. Something easily picked up by the many well trained warriors. Including Esdeath as she calmed herself down knowing her subordinate was just messing with her.

'You'll regret this,' Esdeath thought to herself thinking of some new things she could try on the silver haired man. 'Seems like I'll discipline him sooner than later.'

"You seem to be all bark and no bite," The large man spoke, "How am I supposed to believe a hooligan like you will be able to beat Night Raid."

His sinister grin was disturbing on the old man. Unnerving to say the least for those not used to the diabolical man. He proceeded to chew intensely on the meat after he spoke. The rawness easily notable by the fleshy redness of it. Reminiscent of something strangely familiar.

"I believe it's the other way around," Naruto said with his lighter lit, the flames brightly flickering for a brief moment, "My bite is far more terrifying than my bite. How about I demonstrate?"

"I merely jest sir," The man chuckled seemingly heartily, "Speaking of which, you haven't introduced me to your subordinates yet Esdeath."

"All you need to know I'm Kakashi," Naruto said with an irritating tone attempting to provoke the man, "Your meat seems awfully raw."

"It's how I personally like it," The man said as he scarfed down the meat grabbing another piece much to the disgust of several of the guests, "You need to discipline your lessers some respect Esdeath."

"Yes general Esdeath," The small boy spoke up, "He does seem discourteous. Is there a reason for this?"

"I intend to," The ice cold (hahaha) woman said with a malevolent smile and a dark glimmer in her eyes, "He'll be trained properly afterwards."

"As amusing that thought is Esdeath," Naruto said making his transformation smile, "I bow down to nobody and especially not to those weaker than me."

"I think you should just be quiet a bit," Wave whispered nervously, "I don't think pissing either Esdeath or the Prime Minister is a good idea for you at all."

"Here's the problem though," Naruto said to the boy, "I don't really care about what they think about me. I'm confident they won't do anything or rather they can't do anything to me."

"Awfully cocky boy," The man leered at him, "I wonder where you get this confidence of yours. It'll be wonderful to shatter it to pieces."

"I dare you to try it," Naruto said with a troublesome smile on his chakra powered disguise not that anyone saw it of course with the mask despite the oddity of it.

"It's those who don't know their places that die first on the battlefield," The man said chewing away at his meat, "It would be wise to take note of that."

Without warning the previously minuscule yet brilliant flame erupted into an inferno as it came hurtling towards the prime minister, the bright lights catching the party guests' attention who had an array of reactions to the abrupt attack on the man. Gasps and shrieks echoed around the room. Some exiting the party immediately in hopes of preserving their lives.

The inferno surrounded the king and the prime minister, the small boy watching in awe as the flames twirled around like a tornado around him and the heat seemed nonexistent surprisingly.

It was simply a display of his control over the flames. The flames continued to burn with the same amazing luminosity. A mystifying event that by most means of logic would have melted the flesh off anybody near by. The fire conjurer simply walked through the flames towards the prime minister and the king. How this feat was possible some may question.

There was a small barrier void of air or anything at all for that matter. His sheer manipulative skills enabled him to simply move the air out of the way containing the heat all inside the area. With nothing for the heat to transfer to, it simply was contained within the barrier of void (I have eight grade level science. Don't science me too hard ;-;). As for how Naruto got passed, he endured the entirety of metal melting heat thanks to his (overpowered) healing already patching up any injuries due to the flames.

"Take note of this," Naruto said with the flames still spewing seemingly infinitely forth, "It's those who overestimate themselves who fall inevitably."

The flames then rushed forwards creating another stream of fire flowing from the seemingly harmless lighter and engulfed the meat into flames leaving it a well done piece of meat.

"It disgusts me you do this to humans," Naruto said with contempt, "Give me a reason to end you and I'll gladly do it with a smile on my face."

"You think you're all tough with your Teigu," The middle aged man said looking at his weapon of choice, "But there's one thing you didn't account for."

He sat there for a moment, his facial expressions showing more and more surprise which quickly devolved into fear. He glanced upwards towards the black crown that he always donned with shock.

"Impossible," The man muttered, "That isn't a Teigu is it? How are you doing this?"

The flames immediately dispersed with the farthest vanishing out first looking like it retreated back into the lighter as the man shut it closed erasing all of the flames.

"That's for me to know," Naruto grinned, "And for you to find out."

The man began walking towards Esdeath who showed no surprise as she had seen a far greater feat performed by him encompassing the enormous super class danger beast in the very same flames.

"A bit flashy if I say so myself. That was a bit scary for me," The young man said before glancing at his female ally sucking away on a lollipop with no care in the world it seemed, "What?! She has zero response to what you just did."

"Now allow me to properly introduce myself," Naruto said bowing for a mere moment, "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am known as many things but what I'm known most for is being a simple traveller. Currently your ally for now luckily for you."

Yeah I get that Naruto might be a bit out of character but that's something I hope to change. That was a pretty flashy first impression on the prime minister. I wonder how he's gonna react. Well I'll leave that for future me to worry about. It took me a while to stop playing league of legends for once to make this part for all you people… and other things. I ain't judging. At least I'm not expressing my judgments. Anyways I'll keep this short. Anyone who wants to help with this story may it be advice or directly with me just PM and/or review. And I'm out. That was way shorter than usual I think. Hopefully.


	125. Part 125

So I'm back yet again. Yay for reviews. I appreciate you guys (well as of now an amazing two considering nobody usually reviews) taking the time to tell me what you think. Oh yeah, Start.

"Give" - Speech

'It' - Thinking

 **A** \- Non-Human

Chance - Human

Disclaimer: Unnecessary chunk of text here despite the fact nobody cares and is only here because we're all concerned the original creators actually care about what we do.

/'\\\

"Wait so you weren't part of the army before this?" Wave questioned, "You just traveled around? How come I've never heard of you before then?"

In the very near distance, Esdeath had continued her disclosure to the now very scared and shocked Prime Minister and the awed king seeing as he was but a small child.

"That display Kakashi did was awesome," The small but politically powerful boy said, "Can he perhaps do it again for me?"

Suddenly the doors bursted open much to the surprise and relief of several of the stunned guests. A strong gust of wind bursting forth from the door when there was a hard smack was heard coming from the direction of the fire conjurer.

"I assumed you're the assailant?" The attacker said with a scowl on his face, "The guests informed me you were attempting to kill the Emperor. For that I'll deal with you personally."

Naruto looked over and saw a look of relief on the Prime minister's face and his expression changed into bored eyes unfocused on a man who could be debated to be Esdeath's equal or even superior.

A burst of lightning came bursting towards the grey haired man. Instant and undodgeable to even Esdeath herself. Though that was debatable with her newfound ability to basically freeze time. Basically seeing it was still penetrable by Naruto's own form of time distortion. The lightning bolt still came though before it was completely negated surprisingly.

Naruto's lighter spewed flames that seemed to devour the electricity whole. It however was the sheer lack of conductivity the void of air had that dismantled it. (same excuse as last time, eight grade level science knowledge). It was basically as if the electricity rammed into a wall and the void engulfed it.

"I don't it's wise to be fighting here with such destructive attacks," Naruto said with a glance towards the awestruck boy, "Especially with possible casualties around including what I guess is the emperor? If that small child over there could even be called one."

"That is true," The man said as he relented in his attack, "However if you're his attacker, why should you care at all? Or are you just trying to use him as leverage against me."

"I am not sure what you mean by me trying to attack the king," Naruto said forcing the flames to recede back into the lighter, "But I will defend myself if I'm attacked and I don't particularly care about any collateral damage that may happen from this battle."

"I won't strike you down now," The man said, "But should something like this ever happen again I won't hesitate again."

"Good choice," Naruto said putting the lighter in an easily accessible pocket, "I haven't met you before have I? I'm Kakashi Hatake, a member of Esdeath's recently formed group named the Jaegers. Glad to meet you."

"You're not off the hook yet," The man said before losing his gruff facial expressions, "But I'm Budo. You are a strong fighter. I respect that. If you endanger the King again I will end you."

"Alright then," Naruto said with a seemingly relaxed position now, "I hope we can work well together in the future Budo. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

The blond smiled a bit towards the already spooked Prime Minister who only paled further given their mutual dislike for each other. Now another person was added on his list of powerful people who didn't like him.

The silver haired man would obviously be a threat to his wellbeing and luxurious life and those who opposed him would be eliminated.

Of course the fact he had power that could rival Budo if his nonchalant expression while being attacked by lighting of all things were anything to go by. Either that or he was insane though he was leaning more on him being abnormally strong given the display earlier.

Though fighting capabilities were nothing in the face of political power. It wouldn't be too difficult to convince his sickeningly naive king to deem the fire user a threat that needed to be eliminated. Not even Esdeath could withstand the entirety of the imperial army that was wrapped around his fingers with the king. Esdeath would be more than willing to do battle with someone of that caliber too.

However that gave him more ideas to neutralize this possible enemy. After all he was underneath Esdeath. Honest honestly (HAHA I'M FUNNY ;-; where's the noose) thought that Esdeath could break him with her "discipline" which ended up being her way of testing out her more humane forms of torture.

"I certainly hope so," The blond sighed before he started to leave, "I hope to meet again under better circumstances."

Naruto sighed mentally berating himself for letting his anger towards the minister get the best of him. He resolved however to not kill him just yet. No what he would do would be far worse. He would absolutely devastate all his hard work. All his efforts to climb to the top of the political and as it turns out litteral food chain. The eons aged man would destroy this all from the inside.

'There's one thing bothering me though,' Naruto thought to himself as he recalled a certain event from not even five minutes ago, 'How did he know this wasn't a Teigu?' he pulled out his lighter fiddling around with it, 'I thought that only Night Raid had the Teigu Book (yes real original but I can't find the name of it for some reason).'

/'\\\

Yeah so that's another chapter. I gotta go now. I'm going on vacation again for a little over a week so yeah. If I don't upload at least I have an excuse other than being lazy or being dead. Uh review. Also if you want to be my beta just tell me. Yeah that's the whole thing surprisingly. Yeah so I hope that you all like this fanfic so far. I know it isn't the best but I'm trying my best here. And with that I'm gonna go now. I hope google doc spell check worked.


	126. Part 126

Wow, I'm finally back again. So uh yeah. I feel like I should start now or something like that.

"The" - Speech

'Secrets' - Thoughts

 **I** \- Non-Human

Keep - Human

Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh something about me owning this or something?

"What are you all standing there for?" Naruto said to his dumbfounded teammates, "This is still a party after all. Let's have some fun why don't we."

"Hold it right there," Esdeath said with authority in her voice, "I haven't even properly introduced ourselves to the king if you don't remember and we haven't been dismissed. Try to present yourself to the king without any incidents this time."

"I apologize," Naruto said with no real feeling in it, "Allow me to go first, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and you've already seen my Teigu's abilities. I was formerly a new recruit in the imperial police force," he said looking at the terrified minister daring him to reveal him.

The prime minister didn't though and kept examining his toasted meat. Perhaps pondering about ways to take the silver haired man down despite his powerful combat prowess.

The large man muttered something about being a waste. Presumably referring to his now charred meat courtesy of Naruto.

"May I be dismissed now?" Naruto said with an annoyance in his voice as if talking to the two most influential people in the world was simply a nuisance instead of immensely powerful rulers.

Esdeath simply sighed at her subordinate's lack of care. Although it did remind her a bit of herself though she did know where to draw the line. It was only thanks to lending her power to the empire that she was able to even do half the things she did after all. Of course she would have some sort of manners speaking to the one who allowed her free reign if only to retain it.

"If I were you I would get rid of that nonchalant disrespectful tone," Esdeath began with several thoughts of bending him to her will before letting out an exasperated sigh, "but I do not see any other reason for you to remain here. You're dismissed."

The odd case of Kakashi Hatake was something Esdeath was certainly unprepared for. An immensely powerful fighter somehow somewhere at the bottom of the military food chain. A soldier with no form of respect or humility. Someone who could stand up to Esdeath without batting an eye was intriguing to say the least. A novel experience for the usually feared and respected woman.

"So I'll just be on my way now," Naruto said with a dismissive wave vanishing back into the once again crowded sea of people as they returned to the party.

The man kept up his disguise as he swiftly exited the room knowing that the encounter with the prime minister was likely to be the most he would get from this. His back leaned on a pillar outside in the court of the palace. His eyes closed as if he was resting. Though his mind was still ever attentive. His body shot out a pulse of chakra and hi mental map was constantly updated. His teammates grouped up with his leader only in name. They appeared to be walking towards the exit of the palace with the delays in between his pulses.

He opened his eyes again stopping the chakra pulses gazed into the night sky. The stars twinkled with a tiny light in the infinite darkness. The moon hidden away leaving only the stars to illuminate the black sky. The man sighed before starting to walk away from the supportive structure.

His footsteps light as he treaded through the halls to return with his team already sending out another chakra pulse. His energy sonar revealing his teammates already at one of the many exits of the throne room. Several were separated from the rest namely that Wave guy and what he realized was Dr. Stylish after his scanning. How Naruto hadn't managed to recognize the morally loose scientist was beyond him especially considering the extensive research he had done on the capital's more prominent members.

The currently silver haired man simply dismissed it as (me the author) simply being forgetful. Although that armed Naruto with one of the most deadly weapons; knowledge. His realization allowed him to link several pieces of information with his new supposed ally.

'Come to think about it Seryu did talk a lot about the good doctor,' he thought with a bit of mirth, 'Perhaps she knows more about him than I do.'

He would certainly have to come around to that (like me updating this story) but it would have to wait until later. For now he would see why a vast majority of the newly formed Jaegers weren't at the party.

He turned the corner and immediately black hair came into his field of view. The miniature Akame he immediately identified. The similarities were just uncanny almost as if she was related to the socially awkward food devouring machine known as Akame. Though it was probably just a coincidence. At least Naruto was pretty sure for the most part.

For now though, he didn't know her name and the lighter wielding man would continue to refer to her as the miniature Akame.

"Here's Kakashi," The raven haired girl said, "Go get the others over here. Esdeath has a mission for us." the girl said with a rather monotone voice very similar to Akame.

"Oooh," Naruto said with interest, "Consider me hooked. What is the mission Esdeath?"

The woman had her trademark bloodthirsty grin that he was on the end of at one point, "I'll debrief you guys on the mission when we get the other two here."

Naruto had already noted in the midst of Esdeath's words that the masked man was gone, presumably to find Dr. Stylish and the Wave guy.

The blond simply leaned against the wall probably waiting for the rest of the Jaegers to arrive.

Several moments later of waiting for the three people to meet up with the rest of the newly formed special police force, the three emerged from the crowd of people. The scientist discreetly examining Naruto when he was supposedly out of his field of vision. His eyes just scanning him like he was dressing the ninja down.

Naruto could easily tell what the good doctor was doing but he chose not to do anything about it for the moment. Instead his attention was directed at his leading general.

"Now what is this mission you're talking about Esdeath?" Naruto questioned the blue haired woman getting a fierce grin in return.

I'm sorry for such a late upload. I'm blaming it on minecraft (yes I'm a "10 year old kid who plays minecraft*) being fun and my vacation. Well so I'm gonna keep this short, reviews are nice. I really need to get around to watching the rest of Akame ga kill… uh Betas are welcome. Adios?


	127. Part 127

AHH. I'm back again. Ever wonder why all caps means shouting? Oh wait unrelated. Uh start?

"Buried" - Speech

'In' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Sand - Human

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN- OH WAIT THAT ALL CAPS THING EARLIER IS SORTA RELATED. WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE DISCLAIMER SPACE?

The ocean haired woman got the attention of her roguelike subordinate for once though it was with the offer of a mission.

The woman began debriefing them, "As all of you know, we're a special police squad directly under the emperor so it wouldn't be surprising to say we deal with criminal activity."

"Just get to the point," Naruto said curtly getting a raised eyebrow from Esdeath.

"I can suspend you from this mission Kakashi," Esdeath said hoping to get several moments without the man speaking.

"Wouldn't that go against your plan?" Naruto questioned rhetorically, "I mean I would assume this is a test of our skills on the field."

After all it only made sense given how this was their first mission. Though to be fair back in the hidden leaf village his first mission was those accursed D rank missions.

Esdeath paled slightly lighter than she was before getting a grip on herself silently cursing her apparently transparent (poet and didn't even know it :P) bluff.

"You're right about that," Esdeath began sighing before realizing something, "But I can suspend you from other missions."

"Just explain the mission already," Naruto said to the woman with the same uncaring attitude he had in his eyes.

Not that difficult to mimic considering that's how Kakashi was normally like in the first place always preferring his perverted book of his over the general situation.

Esdeath sighed with exasperation before speaking, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, our mission is to exterminate a group of bandits attacking our traders. They are located a fortress just a little bit to the south of here."

"Finally some details," Naruto said under his breath, "When can we expect to head out?"

"In five minutes," Esdeath said to them before dismissing them to gather their weapons.

Of course Esdeath and Naruto were already armed due to the nature of Esdeath's Teigu and Naruto was already carrying the conveniently light weapon if the earlier display didn't give it away.

Though he could have pulled of the same feat with the same effortlessness regardless of whether he had his "teigu" or not. Though appearances must be kept up and he always held on to the little trinket.

Though calling it a trinket was slightly insulting, it enabled anyone from a civilian to highly trained warriors to wield the powers of fire. Though the fine control only came with practice.

It was only several moments later before his comrades had arrived. They were out of their less than ideal attires in exchange for more casual but the more maneuverable apparel that they were wearing earlier when Naruto had arrived to the meeting.

The resemblance was uncanny with the miniature Akame also having black themed attire similar to Akame and she wielded a katana like Akame.

Eventually he'd learn her name instead of having to call her the miniature Akame or pronouns all the time but for now he'd settle for just the miniature Akame unless proven otherwise.

The masked man hadn't been wearing a shirt similarly to his appearance the first time Naruto and he had meet. His hands covered with gloves with a large gun looking thing attached to a large metal cylinder strapped onto his back. Wave had a simple black short sword that Naruto could only guess was his Teigu and his fellow blond had two strange floating disks behind his back. For what purpose they served was probably combat if the theme was anything to go by.

"Good, we move east. Follow behind me" Was all Esdeath said before moving at a typical jogging speed.

Not all too difficult to keep up with her. In fact it was like they were barely moving compared to the speeds that Naruto could go at but orders were orders after all. Though that changed several seconds later as their pace quickened to a sprint comparable to a ninja from his world. It was certainly a change of pace but not all too bad.

Naruto strengthened his restrictions to levels Rock Lee never even dreamed of doing. Though they weren't physical weights. No they were his seals. They caused the air around him to solidify to a point where an absurd amount of strength would be necessary to even move much less fight with. It could be comparable to trying to run straight through a wall of diamond constantly. It would be an impossible feat for an average person to be able to fight with that kind of restriction.

Though Naruto only had it activated for a challenge. Normally he could have just ran there by now except he didn't know where the bandits were and it would raise suspicion.

He looked over to his coworkers. The girl despite her fragile appearance of a teenage girl, she seemed to keep up pace. His fellow blonds also kept up along with Wave. After all the Jaegers were supposed to be one of the elite given their powerful leader.

'I should really get to know their names, I only really know about half of them.' Naruto thought to himself once again, 'Though Dr. Stylish probably knows about me given how much Seryu had talked about him in patrols with her,' only a reason to be wary on the good doctor, 'Speaking of which where is he?'

The currently silver haired man glanced around with no signs of the mad scientist. 'Perhaps he couldn't catch up? According to Seryu he seemed more of an intellectual than a combatant although he wouldn't be on this team only for his scientific knowledge. He probably is our support given how weak he was.'

Throughout Naruto's musings he forgot once again to ask his teammates of their names, but it was already too late as Esdeath made a sudden halt.

"We're here?" Naruto asked seeing no other reason for the sudden stop, "Never mind I see our prey already."

So I'm back. I'm really bad at my schedule. Curse you fun entertaining distractions burning away at my time. Well school is around the corner so I'll have time to focus (as backwards as that seems) on the story. Though high school probably has more homework than middle school… oh wait you don't care. Uhh bye I guess? Feel free to review, pm, or I don't know. Hopefully next part doesn't take a week.


	128. Part 128

Uhh I'm back again. So uhh I don't have much to say I guess. Uh school is next week so less videogames and hopefully more writing? Probably not given this summer.

"I" - Speech

'Will' - Thought

 **Need** \- Non-Human

You - Human

Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn- WhY aM i TyPiNg WeIrD. rEaLlY? uhH I dOn'T oWn AnY oF tHe AnImU. I aCtUaLlY dId A dIsClAiMeR fOr OnCe.

His eyes were already adjusted to the dark and the figures of hundreds of shadows were in the distance below the cliffside surrounding the wreckage of a carriage from afar. A dull light burned on the ground flickering as it began dying out. The light was enough to see the unmoving bodies of several men. Some armed with spears and armor while some of the others had well kept attires. Though it was stained with blood gushing out of a deep stab wound.

"Wait up for Dr. Stylish then we'll rush them," Esdeath said to the group.

Naruto was already gone though having completely ignored his blue haired superior. He was making his way down the cliff sliding quickly. Rocks sliding downwards as well in his wake. His lighter flickered open with the tiniest flame.

In the darkness however it stood out like a sore thumb. The brilliant but tiny flame already alerted the supposed bandits. The figures were already on the move changing their positions.

The small pebbles that had been sliding down caught more rocks. Soon an avalanche of the cliff came rolling down after the silver haired man. He showed no sign of worry though although it was difficult to tell given the mask on his face.

He was nearing the bottom though with the hundreds of rocks following closely behind and the rest of the Jaegers could only watch as their new teammate was crushed to death by the rocks.

Despite the general thoughts amongst all the people watching this stupid act, Naruto easily lived. The diamond like solid air surrounding him easily worked as armor. A sacrifice of mobility for defense you could say. Though Naruto used it more as a handicap than a boon. Not to mention his already absurd regeneration would take care of any problems easily.

That was unknown to everyone else though. He easily heard the whispers around him. Questions about him spread around and some were even calling dibs on anything he had after they dug him up.

Unfortunately he was still very much alive and his lighter flickered open. Despite the tons of rocks and debris on him.

The rocks shone a slight bit. Just a tiny bit but it was certainly noticed as some of the bandits leaped of the pile of rocks, but it was useless. The light grew even more to the light of the sun. Several had to look away. Even from far above Esdeath could see it peering over the edge.

"I guess we need to help him now." Esdeath said to the others not waiting for Dr. Stylish to arrive with his personal test subjects and bodyguards, "Don't die."

The others had leaped down to join the fray. Each using their own methods to survive the fall. The blonde's disks began spewing out feathers forming wings that were certainly not for show. Stabbing his black sword into the ground Wave summoned forth a suit of armor that wrapped around him stabbing his black sword into the ground and he began hovering for a slight moment before continuing his fall. The mini Akame easily maneuvered down the steep cliff with her small and agile body. Her movements graceful like a dancer. The masked man on the other hand bulldozed his way down running at full steam downwards similarly to what Naruto did except with the lack of anything that would allow him to survive.

It seemed that the man was tough enough to survive it. His flame thrower already pulled out ready to incinerate anyone that came within his massive range.

The ice queen simply observed from above while she waited for the doctor to arrive with his hench men. The inhuman fighters being one of his only means of combat and it would be good to know just how effective they were.

Though Esdeath had an inkling that her other subordinates would be done by the time the not so mobile doctor even arrived. She dismissed that for now and observed more as the light became blindingly bright from even the heights she was at.

Said blindingly bright light was a result of the lava currently bubbling. The chunks of the cliffs previously burying Naruto were melted by the intensity of his flames (of youth :P). The heat barely penetrating the solid air only serving to soften it a bit (don't quote me I don't science a lot). The rocks melting into lava was terrifying enough but the image of the masked man walking through the completely liquid rocks had the few less than sane bandits that had stayed running for their lives not bothering to look back.

His teammates were obviously affected by the heat with the amount of sweat pouring down but they were still committed to their duties and the bandits' exposed backs were too easy of a target and they were cut down too easily.

The few that had a head start didn't last long either as a flurry of razor sharp feathers (XAYAH!) had immediately killed them.

Naruto of the past would have at least grimaced at the gory scene. However he had seen far worse before in his eon long life.

The some of the bandit corpses were bisected with blood still spilling out and several innards flopping out, probably by the mini Akame if her bloodied blade was any indication, and some others had thin clean cuts piercing internal organs completely easily. Some pitch black charred bodies remained burned beyond recognition.

The masked man moved over to the casualties of the bandits. Strangely it was only a single wound on each of the victims like they were all taken down with a single stab. Naruto heard the slight rustle of a bush.

So I'm back yet again. I read a review and I would like to justify something. The Hiraishin IS superior to the shushin because while the shushin may look instant, the Hiraishin instantly teleports via dimensions and stuff like that while the shunshin just moves your body fast enough to look like instant teleportation. So you couldn't go through things with a shunshin while Hiraishin could. Uh that seems unrelated. On that note review, favorite, or follow (Or don't I mean I don't want to sound pushy *presses fingers together*).


	129. Part 129

I'm back again with another part. I compared the two because someone mentioned them in the reviews so I thought i would explain it. I don't think anything will happen. I should start now.

"Just" - Speech

'Don't' - Thought

 **Tell** \- Non-human

Me - Human

Disclaimer: If I make this so original can I say I own it? I mean what if it's so original other people fanfic the fanfic (*COUGH* MY CRAFT IS GREAT *COUGH*). We're out of space?

\pq/

Naruto heard a ever so slight disturbance in the wind right behind him and he didn't hesitate to duck abruptly. His neck already turning to identify this sudden opponent but there was no one there. The sudden presence gone.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked the randomly crouched man as he ran up to him.

"Thought I heard something," Naruto answered honestly, "This mission seems a bit too easy for all the reports. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy right now."

"It does seem pretty easy," Wave shrugged, "But I don't think it's anything other than that. I think we should just report back to Esdeath."

"I guess so," Naruto said still on edge, "It was probably just my imagination."

He said that just to ease Wave but didn't believe anything he said himself. His gut feeling was rarely if ever wrong and something felt up (seriously though).

The two began walking together towards the cliff side. Naruto wondering how he would get up without showing his hand. More aces up your sleeve the better. Although his caution was probably unneeded as he would easily decimate anyone in this world, but not everything could be won with brute strength.

Naruto saw an inky black figure (NOT BENDY DAMN IT) rise up from the back of Wave as he was about to stab his black blade into the ground. The figure had a pitch-dark blade that seemed let no light escape with how dark it was and was swinging it at Wave's armored back.

The navy man was completely unaware of it all and soon wouldn't be aware of anything if the knife pierced it and hit a vital. He barely registered a shout from the lighter wielding man before a sudden warm feeling arose like he was sitting comfortable near a fireplace.

Naruto's lighter was out though the flames came from his hands for a moment before he made it appear to originate from his lighter and by then the flames were already attacking the shadowy body. It was only a split moment and he hoped no one noticed.

"What is it Kakashi?" Wave turned around to question the shout when he saw the enormous flames just barely touching him, "What is this?!"

"I'm not seeing things," Naruto said firmly, "It retreated when I brought out the flames. Get the others now."

"What retreated?" Wave asked completely unaware of the mortal situation he was just in.

"I'm fairly sure we're not done yet," Naruto said not exactly answering Wave's question at the moment, "We're dealing with another Teigu user. I haven't figured out all the abilities yet."

"Wait really?" Wave began sweating a bit despite the chunk of , "Can you put your flames out now or at least get it a little farther away from me."

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Naruto asked with exasperation in his voice, "The Teigu user seems to be weak to my flames."

"What makes you say that?" Wave questioned, "You have any idea what his Teigu does?"

"Not really," Naruto admitted, "but he disappeared when the flames came out."

"I'll be on guard," Wave said, "I'll get the others. Cover me."

With that Wave made a mad dash to the other Jaegers. Completely submerged into darkness as he exited the flame's light. His shadowy figure still visible to Naruto who sent his flames further towards Wave seeing that was their only form of information against this new opponent. His flames going fairly fast in order to catch up to Wave.

Until he tripped somehow. He tumbled somehow despite giving off the appearance of a well trained warrior. Naruto's flames came to a stop to not attack Wave.

Despite how it seemed like the Navy man had only fell through clumsiness, he was part of an elite police force serving under Esdeath herself. It would be strange of Esdeath to pick him if he wasn't competent.

There was something up for sure and the disguised man was certainly willing to bet it had something to do with their new mysterious opponent.

The armored man got back up again with clear confusion despite his face being covered. He was clearly put on guard now. Flames completely surrounding him now.

Naruto felt something grasp at his leg at that moment and immediately reacted. Faster than the eye could see flames were instantly surrounding him forming a sphere before he kicked his leg.

A limb was there. Part of an arm hung out of the ground split by the forearm. It was just there and had certainly not been there before. It was upwards as if there was someone buried below with only their arm sticking out.

His sight of Wave was now gone as the dome of fire blocked his vision. The arm didn't seem to move but after several moments of staring at it, it twitched for the briefest moments before getting still again. Naruto gripped onto the arm and pulled hard with the limb not budging.

The joints gave a pop all dislocating. The limb went limp like it was lifeless. The joints bending in inhuman ways thanks to being dislocated. A faint yell of pain was barely heard through the flames.

It was like it was connected to the ground somehow but with how hard he pulled, any underground part would have already revealed the person with disturbances in the ground.

The man had called off his flames to find the source of the pained shout. The flames were blocking his vision. The masked man looked towards the direction of the shout from earlier but saw no human figures. Only trees and bushes.

He looked back to the arm only to find it gone.

\pq/

I'm so sorry this came out really late. It seems that I've underestimated high school. No matter. I'm trying to get used to my first year of high school so yeah. Once I got some sort of system Expect me to not be delayed all too much. Unless my teacher has a say in that and bombards me with homework. Help is always appreciated as well whether it's reviewing or PMs. One of my betas deactivated his email so I can't contact him and the other has been unresponsive for months so any betas would be nice. Feel free to contact me if you wanna beta.


	130. Part 130

So I'm back again. The solar eclipse was just unimpressive. I mean eh cool I guess. Unrelated.

"Think" - Speech

'Of' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-Human

Aftermath - Human

Disclaimer: If I get a copyright strike, ONLY IF, I would only have to delete it on Fanfic? Cause I have it on google docs. HAHA FIGHT ME. Don't really though ;-; I'm weak.

TYT

Wave came rushing back from the short distance. His blade raised ready as he ran over to Naruto.

"Is he here?" He asked with worry in his voice, "The Teigu user. You created the fire thing right?"

"I'm pretty sure he was here," Naruto said to the Navy man, "But once I dropped the dome he disappeared."

"What do you mean you're pretty sure?" Wave inquired, "How are you not sure he was here?"

"There was only an arm there," Naruto said pointing to the spot the bodiless ligament was once at, "It seemed to be able to move on it's own but it was stuck to the ground."

"Are you sure it was there?" Wave asked sceptical at the whole random limb thing like a sane person, "That seems a bit farfetched even for a Teigu."

"Nothing is impossible," Naruto said from person experience, not that anyone knew, "As often as that phrase is said, it's true."

"I'm not saying it's impossible," Wave said keeping up his vigilance for this unknown enemy, "But that sounds very weird. I mean what would it do? Summon arms?"

"I tried to rip the arm out the ground," Naruto said continuing on his description of the strange thing, "but like I said before it was stuck. I'm fairly sure I even dislocated some joints and I heard a shout of pain."

"You heard that too? I thought I was just hearing things," Wave said before continuing, "So are we going to warn the others now?"

"Yeah let's go," Naruto said before rushing with his lit (...) lighter without warning letting his lighter form a line of flames behind him directly to the others, "What are you waiting for?!"

"What are you doing Kakashi?" The other blond questioned the older man, "We're already done here, put those flames away."

With the flamethrower now slung on his back, the masked man agreed with the blond who had made his wings recede back into the rings of his back.

"On the contrary, me and Wave have found another enemy," Naruto informed, the black haired girl being the only one who had her weapon out still, "A Tegu user we believe"

The miniature Akame, much like her larger counterpart, had not lowered her guard and still had her blade drawn. Her paranoia paid off as immediately they were attacked.

A knife arose sharply from the ground right next to Naruto's leg threatening to slash his calf. Though it was far less precise than before and awkward for some reason.

He leaped up immediately though and found the knife was gripped with an arm. The ninja was still in the air when the arm began receding into the ground. Not before the swordswoman had already been moving with her sword sweeping towards the ground.

The clang of metal rang out and the weapon was gone. Light sparks flew before going out immediately. The girl looked panicked before getting a calm expression. Though looks of anxiety and tension still flashed in her eyes for a bit. The mask of indifference still held strong despite the emotions in her eyes.

The other two had their weapons out already. Wings were expanded and flamethrower were in hand, the four could only wait for this unknown attacker to grant them an opportunity again. Wave soon caught up out of breath for some reason.

"Why did you leave me?" Wave said slightly out of breath, "How did you even get here that fast? It's like you teleported."

"It's not like it was that far," Naruto said with his guard still up, "The real question is why are you here so late?"

"I'm saving my energy for when we fight this hand guy or whatever he is," Wave replied.

"That's a good of any reason," Naruto said keeping watch for the mysterious assailant.

A tense moment passed amongst the Jaegers. The ambient noises of the crickets and the environment could have easily suppressed any noises.

"There," The only girl tersely said as her eyes darted towards a tree in the forest and was already on the move.

Her katana mid swing in her blur before embedding itself into the tree. The blade going in very deep into the tree to the point of completely slicing it apart. Chunks of wood shattering at the impact.

Naruto gave an impressed whistle at the sheer strength of the little girl. Almost unnatural if he were to say anything about it. Unfortunately there was no bisected body there. In fact nothing was there as the tree fell to the ground. No person or anything at all.

Her eyes narrowed before returning to the group. Her face breaking into a sweat with nerves before getting suppressed under her mask of indifference.

"I know there was someone there," She stammered awkwardly, almost adorable, "I just know it but he was gone."

"He seems to be weak to fire," Naruto said a tad bit late, "The hand would always retreat first sign of my flames."

"I can burn the entire forest down," The masked man said uncertainly, "but I would rather have that be a last resort. I can do it though if I need to."

"I don't think it'll come to that though," Naruto said shaking his head, "Be on the lookout though. Can't let her do all the work after all."

He gestured towards the black haired girl who scurried around in her bag filled with candy for some reason. Strange given they were in a middle of a fight with a Teigu user.

"Kurome," Wave started to say, "I don't think now is the time to be munching on your candy as good as they might be."

'Kurome? I've definitely heard this name before. So that's the girl's name,' Naruto thought to himself before he heard a gurgle from the masked man.

TYT

I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter. Ha, I said I would upload daily and now look at me. Well I consider this my little (well not that little considering my goals) break and I've gotten some ideas for this story. Also I've tried to contact my two betas. One doesn't respond and the other one's email is straight up non-existent now. As I always say, please leave a review for suggestions or whatever you want and hopefully someone can beta for me. I've also gotten an idea I sadly probably won't get to. Megumin (Konosuba) summoned by the pink tsundere zero known as Louise. Oh the explosions they could make. Well I gotta go now. Hopefully it doesn't take long for the next part.


	131. Part 131

So I'm back again with another part. Chinese is a bit difficult but by the power of notecards I will persevere. Oh yeah real unrelated. I'm fairly sure I don't have any betas anymore ;-; Help

"Lost" - Speech

'In' - Thoughts

 **My** \- Non-Human

Memories - Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto. What? Were you expecting some quirky disclaimer? WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING LAZY FOR ONCE- *whoosh*

N/|

Naruto immediately turned at the obviously abnormal noise coming from the man. Nothing looked wrong with him though. Blood began spurt out the mask's holes as coughing was heard. His head was turned down now as more blood began pouring out the mask as he coughed blood out.

A deep stab wound was located on the burly man's chest right where his lungs were. Blood freely running out dripping all over the ground from the wound. His body was tense from pain.

Naruto, despite reason, felt obligated to help this man. Despite how he was an enemy of Night Raid and despite how he never wanted to get close to anyone again. Despite how everyone but him was going to die anyways in their lives, he felt like he needed to prolong this man's life.

The man fallen onto the ground, the attention of his teammates on him now as he kneeled onto a pool of his own blood.

"Bols!" the blue haired man exclaimed as he rushed over, "Are you alright?!"

Regardless of the tense situation, Naruto snarkily said, "He's obviously perfectly fine. Of course he's not alright! He's bleeding out on the ground, move out of the way so I can help him."

Wave obliged immediately getting away from the bleeding man leaving plenty of room for the grey haired man which was immediately taken advantage of.

The man crouched down and begun digging around his pouch. Yang and yin chakra began forming bandages within his pouch. Yang chakra flooding the newly created material.

He pulled the life energy infused gauze and began wrapping it tightly around the wound. The yang chakra accelerating the dying man's natural regeneration at the cost of perhaps several months or even years of his lifespan due to the extra amount of divisions his cells were forced to endure.

The wrap itself already soaked with blood and the man was still coughing up blood. His own life liquid stuck in his lungs. The man was still in his coughing fit as his body was regenerating the stab wound that pierced even his lungs.

"Behind you!" Wave called out to Naruto but it wasn't needed.

His arm already grabbed an appendage that had been sticking out of his back armed with the same pitch black knife.

The man yanked the limb hard and he could feel it getting longer. There was resistance but even in his restricted state it was struggling for nothing.

His neck was turned to look at his catch. Presumably the same thing responsible for his comrade's injury.

'Comrade? When was the last time I thought of someone like that,' he mused to himself amused.

It was the same skin tone as the arm he had broken earlier. The left arm if his hands were normal.

It was almost like the arm had a sense of self preservation with how it was trying to get away with effort to pull away from his grip.

The first thing the man did with the limb at his mercy was yank away the blade. A not too difficult struggle for him considering his strength.

The darkness of the blade made it strange to look at. The ninja couldn't see any depth of the blade. It was almost like it was two dimensional though it clearly wasn't the case when he rotated it with his single hand. The other keeping the limb from escaping.

"Is that it?" The blond asked as he walked up to the other blond, "Can you hand me that thing? I may have an idea on what that is."

"It's a knife I can tell you that much," Naruto said before tossing it to the winged blond.

Naruto examined the arm within his possession. It was for all intents and purpose was a regular arm from a person. He yanked hard and for a moment part of a shoulder popped out before retreating back into his back. Like there was a person hiding in him.

He could deal with it with his absurd (*read bullcrap) regeneration. For how long this person would be there for was beyond him. His lighter blared to life as flames began spewing out surrounding the arm with intensive heat roasting the limb from the outside. The smell of burning flesh permeated into the air earning several uncomfortable looks from Wave and the blond.

The masked man, or Bols assuming Wave was using his name, had coughed all the blood in his lungs out seeing how he was breathing normally at the moment. Splatters of his own blood were on the ground from his coughing earlier.

There was a scream filled with pain as he burned the arm to a crisp. The mini Akame, or Kurome if he remembered correctly, already dashed towards the cry of pain. Her sword drawn ready for action. Her body a tree on the opposite side of where this person was earlier.

The pained shriek continued and was eerily silenced. The black haired girl came back at a slow pace compared to her near instantaneous movements earlier with a head held by black hair. The facial expressions were full of pain and horror as she threw the decapitated head onto the ground with no traces of any emotions.

It was a phrase that Akame had said many times before after a kill, "Target eliminated," the female in their little group of police officers said, "There was something strange about him though."

Naruto gestured for her to continue with her observation, "Go on," He told her as she nodded at him.

"His left arm was entirely missing from his body and there was no stump. Just a black void where his arm was missing from. Like that knife," She reported pointing at the blade that the blond was playing with at the moment.

N/|

So I'm back again. I hope this didn't take nearly as long as my last update. I have a piano recital to get to now so I'm going to sign off soon but not without saying a couple of things first. If anyone is willing to beta for me feel free to tell me whether it's via PM or even reviewing. Even if you don't want to be a beta (cause let's be honest, you have better things to do in your time than read my crappy story) please leave a review. Let's me know at least people are reading my story even if they don't have, let's just say positive reactions to my story (random guest on chapter 14? I don't really get your hate. Did I do something to offend you?). So bye now.


	132. Part 132

So after a couple days of dealing with past me finding the ultimate time killer, Webtoon (yes I can already feel the hate from some of you. It's delicious). (STOP PROCRASTINATING) I'm back with another part of this juicy or stale, depending on your opinion, story.

"Hanging" - Speech

'On' - Thought

 **By** \- Non-Human

Thread - Human

Disclaimer: Did I create another time loop in my timeline again? Really I thought this whole time travel thing. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN? *whoosh*

pd

"Nobody else's here," Kurome said to her teammates who hadn't sheathed their weapons, "Let's report."

She began sprinting towards the cliff. With no sign of slowing down, she began giving the finger to physics and began running up the wall at almost a 90 degree angle.

Her skirt also defying gravity (IT'S A COMBAT SKIRTS :P) as it stayed in place securing modesty as she began nearing the top. The winged blond also flew up there with his wings leaving the three just there. Wave joined soon after with his suit of armor just flying somehow as he quickly ascended up the cliff.

"Well what are you waiting for big guy?" Naruto asked pocketing the knife for later experimentation, "They aren't going to wait for us forever you know."

He walked up to the cliff side and began climbing it at a moderate pace before he began quickening his pace.

The flame thrower wielding man only sighed before he began looking around for a walkable path up the cliff.

Several minutes passed by waiting for the burly man. Kurome, if what Naruto remembered was correct, was taciturn, informing Esdeath of the events of the mission. Her face had hints of interest when the shadow knife person came up in her short discussion.

"Where is this knife?" She asked before catching a spinning black knife in her hands.

"There you go," Naruto said after having flipped it into the air for her.

She didn't comment on this and instead began examining the blade for herself. The doctor and the flamethrower wielding man were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the doctor?" Naruto questioned his leader getting a shrug in return.

"Something urgent came up so I relieved him of needing to do this mission," Esdeath responded, "what that is? I don't know, but he said it would benefit us in the future."

"That easy huh?" Naruto mused to himself out loud, "guess you were just buffing earlier then."

His hands intertwined and began support his head. His expression and posture laid back as he began walking away from the cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esdeath all but growled at him, ice forming in her hand, "I haven't dismissed you yet."

"You might as well have," Naruto said as he continued walking, "Really all of that are just formalities. I don't have the time for that."

"You should make time for it then," Esdeath said frustrated, "Or I'll make you."

A wall of ice began forming from thin air blocking his path. The thickness growing rapidly becoming an impassable wall for most people.

"Get back over here Kakashi," Esdeath calmly said from behind Naruto, "Or have you forgotten who I am?"

"Esdeath," Naruto said before flicking out his lighter, "You can only subordinate people weaker than you. Prove why I should follow you."

Flames began flowing out of his lighter like magma and blasted the ice wall in a stream melting the ice rapidly. The melted ice evaporating into steam flowing out of the hole as Naruto began walking further.

Esdeath reformed the ice repairing the wall as she walked forwards towards the man. A smile on her face for some reason despite her subordinate's repetitive defiant behaviour.

"I'll look forwards to breaking you," Esdeath whispered into his ear, "You're dismissed."

The wall crumbled down leaving shards all over the forest which quickly shattered and dispersed.

"I look forwards to seeing you try," Naruto said as he walked away from the general.

Flames expanded around him and consumed him. No trace of him being was left after the flames dissipated. Like he teleported away or something

'Interesting, very interesting,' The ice queen thought to herself before turning back to her remaining subordinates.

Naruto was repeatedly using the shunshin to get to the capital. His movements nothing but a blur as he breezed over the trees. There was a faint figure out the corner of his eye that soon went ignored.

His mind began wandering somewhere else. Naruto soon arrived in the capital. The vast amount of buildings spread around under the moonlit sky. Taking a moment to take in the new world he was thrown in (by me :P).

His eyes wandered to the brilliant lights in the sky. A thought drifted into his head.

'I hope you're watching over me even over here. I'm sorry to make you wait even longer.'

A small tear drifted down his face as his henge dropped back to his ordinary appearances.

'Why was I given this curse? Why can't I just join them. Everyone I know will die at one point or another.'

He got up and leaped across the rooftops. He jumped off the edge of the roof and landed in the empty streets in front of Lubbock's book store. A sign on the inside had the words closed on it barely seen with the pitch black darkness.

The light chimes of bells rung as he opened the door to the closed store. The only noise was the fading sound of the entry bell. He walked around the building reaching the back room where his hand grasped a book.

A minute amount of chakra flowed into the heavily sealed book and was teleported into the pocket dimension occupied by Night Raid themselves.

He heard voices coming from the fortress that was the home of the assassins. With no missions or assassinations planned for today, it was rare for anyone to even be up at this unholy hour. The closer he got though, the more distinguished the noise became.

It was the sound of someone crying.

pd

GOD THE PROCRASTINATION. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with things. Writer's block is a pain to get through but by the power of determination (READING THE REVIEWS FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION) I managed to power through. Those of you who have time on your hands. If you want you can beta for me. If not please leave a review. I'm open to any criticism (Insulting me with no reason isn't criticism) so please fire away. Improvement is what I strive for. Anyways bye.


	133. Part 133

So I'm back again. Hopefully this doesn't take two weeks to upload but knowing me it probably will. Uh so yeah gonna start this part now. What are you still doing here? Just scroll down.

"Rebels" - Speech

'Without' - Thought

 **A** \- Non-Human

Cause - Human

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these things, why in the world would I be writing this? Point made.

v^v

"I'm back" Naruto announced the moment he entered the base, "What's going on here?"

His student was broken. Kneeled on the ground with his eyes reddened. Tears streamed down his face as his hands covered his face.

"I was so useless," He sobbed out, "He's dead because of me. I couldn't do anything about it at all."

"Where's Bulat?" Naruto asked seeing the large man nowhere to be found, "What happened Tatsumi? He was with you last."

Akame stoically stood next to the boy. Tatsumi slowly calming down. Leone was saying some things to the boy and sent a sad look to Naruto. Sheele was distant. Her eyes glazed as she just stared at the wall. Sayo just sat next to him and Ieyasu who had gloomy moods

"He's dead," Tatsumi said quietly, "I tried but I couldn't save him at all. I couldn't even help him with anything."

"Oh," Naruto said not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry for pushing you about this."

He wasn't real sure what to say to the grieving man. The blond wasn't particularly close with the homosexual man but he knew that Tatsumi at least looked up to him despite his behaviour towards the man sometimes. The two were friends. Bulat was just an associate to him. Nothing more than that. Perhaps an acquaintance but their relationship was purely professional.

"Bulat didn't survive and it is sad," Naruto began talking to Tatsumi, "But our life is a dangerous one. As unempathic as this sounds, death is a normal thing in our line of work."

"I know this," Tatsumi said as Sayo gave him a hug, "I've always known this. I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I could have saved him if I-"

"We can't expect or even be prepared for anything," Naruto said to the boy interrupting him, "but we can certainly try. Become stronger so you can try to prevent anything like this again."

"I will," Tatsumi declared with determination, "I will so I don't lose another friend."

A pang of nostalgia hit him as he looked at the kid. His past motivations still in him hidden by the cold fact of outliving all his precious people. It was enough for him to say something about it though.

"I'll join him as well," Ieyasu spoke up, "I don't want to go on and die and Sayo and Tatsumi sad."

"We'll live together and die together," Sayo joined in, "We're behind you Tatsumi."

"I'll train you harder," Naruto decided, "I'll train you till you can rival generals themselves."

"Thanks Naruto." Tatsumi said wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'll make Bulat proud to have trained me."

"I hate to kill the mood now but I need to report to Najenda on what I found out," Naruto said to the boy noticing Akame and Leone gone, "Sheele?"

She just stood there blankly staring off. She was clearly not looking at anything and her eyes were just opened. The airhead appeared not to even hear the words of Naruto.

"Sheele," He said waving a hand at the woman, "Naruto to Sheele. You there?"

"Huh?" Sheele responded, "Was I sleeping? I'm sorry about that. Did you say something important?"

"No nothing," Naruto told her, "You might want to go to your room to sleep. It is pretty late right now. Might as well get as much rest we can while we still can right?"

"I just had this terrible nightmare," She began saying despite not actually being asleep earlier, "Bulat was dead but that's not true. He's alive still right?"

"I'm afraid this is reality according to Tatsumi," Naruto confessed to the clumsy woman, "but we can't change the past. I'm sure he wouldn't want you guys to mope around about him."

He stopped talking remember what he needed to go do and walked over to Najenda's personal room. He knocked once on the door and after several moments passing, the door opened.

"Oh Naruto, what is it?" Najenda asked happily as she fiddled around with her newly grown arm courtesy of essentially cloning her other arm, "I was about to head to bed. I'll try to hold off a bit on the missions until we've recovered from things. I heard about the encounter between you and Esdeath from Leone and Seryu. An odd ball, that girl and I can't imagine where you got her from but she does her job damn well."

"Oh yeah that thing," Naruto said with a nervous gesture rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah I may have just pulled a prank or two on her."

"According to the two, you engaged her in combat," Najenda said with a dangerous edge in her voice Naruto instinctively winced at, it was the same tone that every woman in his life made before a major beatdown came coming to him, "Do tell why you thought this was a good idea? I'm sure fighting the arguably strongest person in this capital is any walk in the park."

"Let's just say I'm craftier than I look," Naruto said before changing the topic entirely, "I've gotten a spy within Esdeath's ranks."

"Don't try to change the subject," Najenda warned curling her left fist and saw the blond's unusually serious look, "but tell me. I am interested in any information you got. I do wonder where you get your information from however."

"It doesn't matter how I get it as long as I give you information," Naruto shrugged, "But she has formed a special police force that serves directly under her."

"I haven't heard of this," Najenda said with an intrigued tone, "Continue with your report."

"What's worse is that all of members wield Teigus. I can identify several of the members for you if you'd like," Naruto informed the woman getting a concerned glance.

"That is worrying, tell me everything you know about these people and their Teigus," She said staring into his eyes with seriousness in her eyes.

"Got it boss," Naruto chuckled before continuing his reconnaissance report.

v^v

WHOA. IT DIDN'T TAKE ME OVER A WEEK THIS TIME. TECHNOLOGY. Wait no it's not technology. It's me finally wising up and opening a google doc for a story line. HEY NOW I HAVE A GUIDELINE OF SORTS FOR MYSELF. I don't know why I all capped that. Welp. so I guess Bulat is our first casualty in this battle against the empire and most certainly won't be the last. Well what can you do about it. (・｀ω´・) So yeah. I need that typical please beta for me if you want and leave a review segment. I don't really feel like doing that though and inflating my word count so I'm just going to count that as that and end it, give me a moment… now.


	134. Part 134

I'm back again with another part for all of you guys. Now that none of my friends don't want to play with me (like I have any friends) I can write more. So yeah. Gonna start now I guess.

"Far" - Speech

'Beyond' - Thought

 **The** \- Non-human

Known - Human

Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm both from the present, past, AND FUTURE with all the weird time travel and dimensional things, who's to say I don't own any of the anime? Me. that's who.

p-q

"Her group is a special police force by the name of the Jaegers. It consists of six people not including Esdeath herself," Naruto began, "You already know one of them. He's my associate and spy Kakashi. The same person who came by and help me hide away the base."

"That's your source of information. I'll be sure to tell the others about that," Najenda said after thinking about it, "Alright continue."

"Actually I would prefer you don't tell the others about this," Naruto told the woman who looked at him curiously, "the information may get into the enemy's hands. After all the best way to hide information is to hide it from everyone including your allies."

The two sort of had this staring contest before Najenda sighed saying, "Fine, but I expect you to keep informing me on things."

"Of course," Naruto chuckled, "After all this whole revolutionary business. I would say it's pretty exciting don't you think?"

"Lunatic," She murmured under her breath, "Well are you going to continue your report or not? I could be using this time to be doing things I would much rather prefer."

"Sheesh, I get it," Naruto said with a childish voice, "Dr. Stylish, the same person who attacked us before, is a part of the Jaegers. I don't know much about him that your own intelligence doesn't know. If you want to know more, ask Seryu. She was acquainted with him."

"Oh really?" Najenda asked, "And what kind of relation does Seryu have with the Empire? I don't appreciate the idea of a spy amongst our midsts."

"Always so cold," Naruto said shivering a bit, "Never did nor will I ever understand Lubbock's fixation with you. If you remember, I brought her into the group. I'll take care of her need be. Surely our trust relationship goes both ways."

"Sorry about that," Najenda said, "I am just weary with all the chaos recently. I won't interrupt you anymore."

"Alright then," Naruto smirked a bit, "I only know two others one by name but I know the combat skills of the others."

He paused for a bit waiting for Najenda to interrupt only for her to just stare attentatively at him.

"His name is Wave," Naruto said, "He has an armor type of Teigu that as of now allows him flight with extreme speed. I don't know much about this member other than her name. Her name is Kurome and looks almost like a miniature Akame to make things simple. She has a sword but we don't have any information regarding its capabilities yet. The other, a blond man with gold eyes, has two disks that turn into wings. The wings are capable of firing feathers. They are deadly projectiles capable of easily piercing through a person. I'm not sure about his other abilities yet but I'll get that information soon enough. The last member is a masked man wielding a flamethrower that I assume is a teigu with its flames heat."

"I've heard of Kurome before," Najenda said, "Makes sense she looks like Akame. They're sisters last I checked. She doesn't talk much about her but maybe you could go ask her about that."

"I'll be sure to do that for the sake of my agent," Naruto said before curling his hand under his chin, "I think that's all I have to say about the members of the group. Now if you don't mind me, I'll be taking my leave now."

Waving at the woman, he began walking away from the room closing the door gently behind him when he exited the room. There was a soft click of the door and he looked into the hallway coming face to face with Akame.

"Hello there Akame," Naruto greeted to the sudden appearance of the black haired girl, "It's pretty late right now. Why are you up right now?"

"Fo-," Akame was saying before her stomach had answered for her with a grumble demanding the all holy object known as food (I don't have a problem).

"Let's get that fixed," Naruto laughed, "I'll make some food for you if you wa-."

In the middle of talking, Naruto was tackled by the laconic and usually stoic girl Akame nodding her head rapidly. Her facial expressions adorably childish as her eyes were monstrously wide.

"Alright I get it," Naruto said laughing a bit, "If you don't get off me I can't make the food you love so much. You know that right?"

She looked down at him and then pushed herself off standing up. The blond followed soon after. The duo heading towards the kitchen.

"So have you thought about what you want to eat?" Naruto asked the food crazed girl, "I haven't cooked for you guys in a couple of days."

"Meat," Akame said in her usual laconic way. Her stomach not grumbling for now, "We don't have meat."

"We can fix that," Naruto said with a happy tone, "Let's go hunting shall we?"

"Okay," Akame said and then widened her eyes beyond usual human capabilities.

With the swipe of his hand, Naruto had managed to teleport them into the middle of the forest. A rather familiar forest that had once been the location of one of Naruto's shortcuts.

"How?" Akame asked curiously looking at Naruto intently as if she was trying to penetrate (hahaha I'm immature) his skull and read his mind.

"Magic," Naruto smirked as he waved his hand, bits of fire rolling off before his cheery voice gained a seriousness in it, "But don't tell anyone or I may have to make you… disappear."

The girl tensed at the threat on her life from the more capable entity. Still believing his outlandish explanation of being an eon old being with seemingly magical abilities.

"Okay," Akame said cautiously not seeing any hint of joking with the thing.

"Now let's get going then," Naruto suggested to the raven haired girl, "Anything specific?"

She shook her head no to his question before drawing her cursed blade. Her eyes narrowed. The blond digging around in his pouch (Hammerspace. Finally found the word :) pulling out a kunai and spun it around his index finger.

The bladed object went flying and Akame's eyes quickly traced it as it went straight through a tree. The projectile flying farther past the poor tree. A sound of piercing flesh sounded.

"Well? Let's check that out," Naruto said to the hungry girl, "We didn't come out here for nothing after all."

She nodded carefully looking at the man who had thrown a metal object nearly faster than she could even register. Her brain deeming this man was a potential threat that needed to be watched carefully.

There was a dead animal. More specifically a danger beast. It was bird like creature that had an irregularly long neck with fuzzy feathers. The dark barely let them see its green feathers that blended in quite well with the forest. Its middle was a strange red that almost outlined its belly. Seemed impractical but it wasn't questioned for long. Instead all thought process went to examining the sheer size of the bird. It was probably enough to fully satisfy Akame for a day or enough to feed the rest of Night Raid for a month.

"So are you up for some chicken?" Naruto asked the girl with a grin breaking her trait of thought about the man.

"That's not chicken," Akame pointed out examining the unknown poultry.

"She said more than three words! Contractions count," Naruto said childishly completely betraying his image of the warrior that had been capable of holding off the offensive force of the deadly assassins single handedly.

"I'm the one cooking," Naruto pouted, "You just sit back and be quiet."

"Okay," Akame said immediately in response at the words of cooking.

A decent cook she may be but Naruto may have had literally forever to figure out how to cook. As outlandish his explanation was, it did fit with what he's done including the mystery surrounding him.

"Now do you remember the way back?" Naruto asked the girl whose only response was just shaking her head, "Well I guess we're stuck here until we find it."

Truth was he could easily form the seals with his temporary sealing method using his chakra. However…

"No food?!" Akame panicked shaking him vigorously as if that would help anything.

"Woah, Woah calm down," Naruto said amused at her rather drastic reaction, "I can get us back anyways."

She stopped her comical panic and just glared at Naruto. It wasn't particularly hateful as despite all Naruto's oddities they were still supposed to be allies.

Some reason, like her sister, she suddenly chibified. Her face adorable and was similar to those adorable mangas he had read a while ago.

"So just stand still," Naruto said to the girl who stared at him, "Boop."

He poked her nose (:P) and her eyes crossed looking at his finger and was about to take action but was faded out of the world.

She faded back into the generally black void that was her new home. The unneeded fortress standing there in the middle of the alternate dimension. The raw bird danger beast was flopped lifelessly next to her just ready to be eaten.

Nearly half a second later, Naruto had warped in as well. 'I really need to get some color in here.' While, granted, it did have some unexplicit light source coming from somewhere, it was just insanely black.

During his musings on the color of his home, he was interrupted by Akame repeatedly poking him. Chibified as he would now deem this new form of her. Her other hand pointing at the dead corpse of some unknown bird thing.

"Oh that thing," Naruto said to the girl who looked at him with annoyance, "Let's get started on that."

He channeled chakra into his seal and time began to distort around him. Everything around him slowing down beyond a snail's pace. Everything was almost frozen to him and he got to work whipping out a regular kunai and channeling wind chakra through it. Akame's frozen face not even following his movements.

Several moments later he had his skinned animal and had stuffed the feathers away for later use as he walked into the kitchen with the meat. After dumping some water into a pot, he placed the meat inside and began cooking. His field of distorted time expanded to encompass the cooking materials.

After the meat had become soft, he placed it on a plate precariously balancing it and sprinkled it with some flavoring. His chakra flow to the seal ending returning the time around him back to normal.

He walked outside finding Akame looking for him. He waved an arm at her getting her attention.

"Your little snack is ready. I hope you like it," Naruto informed her right before she blurred into the house to eat (read: mercilessly murder to death) the unknown poultry.

He moved back into the kitchen to watch his handiwork. The raven haired girl devouring the meat like a certain blond with his oh so precious ramen.

Not even a minute later passed and the entire thing was scraped off all meat leaving only the toughest of bones left over.

For the briefest moment, Naruto could see her stomach enlarged to inhuman proportions before sinking back down immediately almost comically defying many aspects of human nature.

"So where did you put all that food?" Naruto asked after seeing the bird nearly two times his size be devoured so quickly, "I don't believe any nonsense of high metabolism. That just shouldn't be remotely possible."

She just shrugged at him getting up to clean her dish that somehow had contained all the meat on it.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said to the girl before beginning to leave.

"Thank you," Akame said earnestly before adding, "Naruto."

He turned back to the girl with a genuine smile and replied, "You're welcome Akame."

p-q

WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING? I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS. I'm dumb sometimes. Recently I just went onto the same document and kept writing but I just now realized that I didn't actually upload any of it yet so yeah. Brawlhalla has also taken up a lot of time because procrastination or something like that. Also I don't hunt, cook, or do much of anything so yeah I probably got something wrong. Anyways, BETAS ARE WELCOME. PLEASE. I'm lonely ;-;. Please leave a review (I don't really know what that one guy on chapter 15 was talking about \\(")/) and I'll be leaving now.


	135. Part 135

So I'm back again. Like I've said before, I really hope this doesn't take me two weeks to upload so yeah. Enjoy the story I guess. I'm not being too forceful am I? (pokes fingers)

"Gun" - Speech

'To' - Thought

 **My** \- Non-Human

Holster - Human

DIsclaimer: If anyone can figure out any of the songs I've taken lyrics for the thing above, I'll do a personal disclaimer for them. I mean you probably don't care about that though… story?

rnrn

He laid in his bed. Despite the major impact Bulat's death had on the others, he just didn't feel much towards his death. His relationship with him was as an acquaintance at best and he had already seen all his friends die before his eyes. Having a vast amount of knowledge of jutsu, he probably could easily resurrect them. The Impure World Reincarnation could easily bring any of his beloved friends back. His clone could even be used as a sacrifice should need be. Sure there were certainly more limitations such as requiring the DNA of the resurrected however he still to this day kept materials precious to his friends. His shadow clone technique could be used for so many more things other than living, breathing clones. However there was a reason it was called "impure." The realm the deceased inhabited in his previous world was one that was pure. Violence was non-existent. One would always feel at peace. Dragging his friends away from that paradise for his own selfish intentions was something he would never do again. Despite how much he missed them. There was also the question of being able to summon a soul into this new world he was in.

There obviously would be some way to work around that but he wouldn't dare do it even if he could.

He sighed before deciding he was simply unable to rest with his thoughts swirling around his head. He sat up on his simple bed and looked through his window into the infinite darkness that engulfed the residence of the many assassins.

'Work will always busy the mind,' Naruto thought to himself before making his way down.

He jumped out one of the many entrances and exits of any buildings; the window. An instinctual rush went through him despite his immortal status.

His landing… was less than stellar. The ground didn't bend given the nature of the alternate dimension so the full brunt of the fall went directly into his legs.

'Eh, I give it a seven out of ten' He thought to himself before stretching his arm for apparently no reason, 'I guess I'll get started now then.'

He stood there for a moment before his mouth began expanding as he began spewing out dirt.

He stuck his tongue out with disgust, "I'll never get used to that. How did the old man ever do that on a normal basis."

There was simply a huge pile of dirt that had been converted from his very life energy. He began evening it out. Reluctantly spurting out more dirt when he needed more to go around.

Several minutes later of essentially vomiting dirt, he had the entire front of the area with at least a visible ground. It was off putting at first with the way that the building seemed to float randomly in the middle of a dark abyss but now it didn't look nearly as bad.

He began making his way to the back area of the cube like dimension when he saw a pile of dirt already there. The girl he was just talking to earlier was just vulnerable. Her usual image of an empathetic killer despite her appearances was broken.

She seemed broken, lifelessly staring at this dirt mound with a stone object placed onto it. Naruto just stood back and watched her. Her emotions flooded in her eyes as she looked at the marker.

The man had enough of this and walked up to the girl, "Are you alright?" but what he got was no response for several moments. Like he wasn't heard at all.

"This isn't your first time a comrade of yours has died has it?" He questioned the girl who seemed to hear him this time, "It's good you feel this way."

"You're right," Akame said to him with her usual red eyes even redder, "He was strong."

"He was certainly strong. I can attest to that," Naruto said remembering his sparring match against the entirety of the assassins at one point, "But unforeseen events do always happen. Not even the best of us can completely prepare for that."

"What are you doing here?" Akame said to the man who had this distant look in his eyes like he was pondering something else.

"I couldn't fall asleep," Naruto admitted to the girl, "and I know you guys are certainly tired of this scenery. So I decided to do something about it tonight."

"That's nice," Akame told the man. Despite her supposedly favorite color being black, given her usual color scheme was almost entirely black, (*COUGH*KIRITO*COUGH*) it actually wasn't and she was missing the scenery that had surrounded the base previously.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said with renewed excitement that caught the black haired girl's attention, "This is a breakthrough!:

"What?" Akame asked the man with a quizzical look on her face as her face reverted to chibi form as Naruto (and probably several others) called it.

"You said more than four words," Naruto said proudly earning only a deadpan look from the girl, "One day I'll break you of your anti-social attitude towards me!"

"I thought were only co-workers," She said noting his general distanced relationship from the others, "You're only professional with us."

"Pot meet kettle," Naruto mumbled under his breath before bringing back the subject that haunted Akame, "What would you think Bulat would say to you if he was given five minutes back here."

He stared into the dark abyss that looked to go on infinitely with how black it was. His question went unanswered for several moments. The girl also starring off with a blank expression.

"I don't know," Akame admitted to the man, "But why? The dead are dead. We don't have second chances. (I call bull on the no resurrection Teigus thing. The hell is Yatsufusa then?) What's dead is dead."

"It was just a stray thought of mine," Naruto dismissed, "I guess we won't find out then. I'll see you later then I guess."

He got up but was stopped by a grip on his leg. The girl looked at him resolutely with her usual unreadable blank face gone replaced by a grimly seriously face.

"Why did you ask that," Akame said with her steel grip befitting of a sword wielder, "You aren't spontaneous (Oh if you knew Naruto). Why?"

"Ha you caught me," Naruto said throwing his arms up, "I may have some way of at least talking with him for a little bit."

"But?" Akame said suspicious, "What's the catch?"

"It might not work," Naruto said, the limits and boundaries of this world not yet tested by him yet, "We'd need a living person sacrificed to be his host and even then it could just not work."

"Who are you?" Akame asked for the umpteenth time, "Why are you with us?"

"That's for me to know," Naruto said with his usual light hearted nature, "And for you to perhaps find out."

She sighed at his usual response. At least she knew slightly more about him. His strange abilities somehow was connected to the ability to communicate with the dead? This wasn't even mentioning the Teigu level equipment that he granted to the others. Reality warping arrows, physics defying axes, time warping gantlets, the list went on. It was difficult to wrap her mind around, but she tried to anyways.

"Sacrifice?" Akame questioned the man after thinking about his words, "Explain."

"Assuming this ritual works," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from Akame, "He will override the person this is used on."

"What do you mean?" Akame asked unsure of the wording, "Override?"

"All of Bulat's feature before his death would be formed on the person's body essentially making the body like his own," Naruto explained getting a wince from Akame, "And then his soul would occupy the newly created shell."

"Impossible," Akame said in response to the explanation of the absurdly powerful resurrection ability had.

"Little girl," Naruto said as he pulled a scroll with hundreds of tiny characters written on them, "I make the impossible happen. I can take care of a vessel, get me something that belonged to him.

She nodded hesitantly before getting up and returning to the house with a wary look in her eyes. The blond watching until she was entirely out of sight before summoning a clone giving it the appearance of a random person. A puff of smoke later and his clone was entirely different. It took on the appearance of a boy with brownish red hair and a fair complexion. The eyes a light green in a black and red jacket. All the two had to do now was wait for Akame and make the seal.

Several minutes later, the girl had arrived with a coat. It was dusty and worn out jacket. She handed it gently to him with a look of hope. He nodded at the girl and then held the jacket and cloned it. The cloned clothing was cut up and shoved against the scroll. The fabric began disintegrating into ashes and began forming strange archaic symbols onto the ground around the clone. Paper rose out of the black ground and began encasing the clone. It let out pained noises as it's body was being permanently altered.

"What are you doing?!" Akame asked as pained noises came out of the shadow clone, "What's happening?"

rnrn

Funny, right before making this chapter someone had mentioned why not just use Edo Tensei? Well yeah… I swear this isn't some cop out from killing any of the cast. You'll have to wait for next time for that though. Anyways, leave reviews. I'll be sure to fix some of the earlier chapters because they are definitely driving people away as some people have kindly informed me… Yeah so betas are always appreciated (GRAMMAR, ENGLISH IS STUPID) and I'll see you next time.


	136. Part 136

So I'm back again. It's fall break. You know what that means. Procrastination? Eh I'll roll with it.

"The" - Speech

'World' - Thought

 **Is** \- Non-Human

Crashing - Human

Disclaimer: So I don't own- *whoosh* Hello? Me from several parts? What was it, 131? Yep.

YVY

The hundreds of pieces of paper were still on the clone, no more noises coming from the sacrifice. Akame had a worried expression on her usual blank face. Several questions being shot at Naruto as he watched the scene unfazed.

He responded, "Just watch. If you do anything, the ritual might screw up and something will go wrong if that happens."

She remained quiet observing this paper covered body. The coverings soon fluttering away revealing Bulat. At least his body.

Bulat didn't have any reaction for several moments before he let out a confused noise.

"Did it not work? I'm still me" Bulat asked the blond, Akame staring at the two of them with confusion very evident despite her usual poker face.

"I don't think I did anything wrong," Naruto said to Bulat, "Might be something different with the afterlife of this world."

"Funny, I guess I have Bulat's body now," Bulat said confusing the raven haired teenager even more.

"Wait what?" Akame asked the two who seemed to have forgotten about her, "What do you mean you're still yourself? Did something go wrong?"

"Yeah," Naruto told the girl now facing her, "The sacrifice's body turned into a vessel for Bulat but Bulat's soul didn't take it over. The sacrifice has Bulat's body now I guess is what happened."

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened," The clone chimed in, "It felt really weird but I guess I have Bulat's body?"

"Do you even know Bulat?" Akame asked, "Who in the world are you? Naruto just tried to sacrifice you, and you're calm about this?!"

"I guess you could say I'm one of Boss's minions," The clone replied shrugging his shoulders, "The Teigu didn't come with the reincarnation," He said looking at Naruto.

"Okay got it," Naruto said while scribbling something down onto a notepad that came from nowhere as far as Akame could tell, "Anything else?"

"I don't think so," The clone said to the blond.

"You should go disappear. There would be confusion if you showed up in your body right now," Naruto said to the clone who just nodded at Naruto.

"What do you mean disappear?" Akame asked, "Tell me what's going on now."

"Feisty," Naruto said before continuing. "He's just going to go away because the others don't need to know about this," he waved at the clone using Bulat's body, "whole thing."

She sighed, her previously lightened hope now gone as she had to face reality again. The fact her comrade and friend was dead would stay that way.

"I'm sorry things didn't go exactly as planned," Naruto said to the girl before discreetly dispelling the clone, "and for getting your hopes up only to take it away."

Her deadpan facade was back again, "It's alright, the dead stay dead. I was a fool for hoping otherwise again."

She kneeled down infront of the gravestone for her fallen ally. Emotions in check like the deadly killer she was. Her eyes were shut for several moments before she got up and began heading back to the castle.

"At least you tried," Akame told the man before entering the building.

Naruto only sat there pondering. His notes out and were being intensely scanned repeatedly. His thoughts swirling with questions. He was in deep thought before being shaken out of it a while later.

With his mind still occupied, he brought himself to complete the he had occupied himself with earlier. His chakra gaining earth attributes and solidifying spewing dirt all over the dark ground. Soft dirt was littered around the pocket dimension. It wasn't particularly natural as of yet. It was just dirt sprawled all over the ground. It wasn't particularly even. It was more like mounds of dirt scattered all over the place.

The man wasn't yet satisfied with his work. He went to fix this problem. Personally going around to flatten everything out. His feet compacting the dirt as he walked around. His chakra splitting into its two parts. His limitless vitality pouring into the dirt. The ground enriched with energy.

The flow of yang chakra into the ground ceased before a different mixture of chakra flooded the ground. This time his chakra taking on two different natures to be combined together. The mixed chakra was sent into the dirt as well prompting trees to spawn around him (I sorta think wood release is stupid, really earth and water? THAT'S MUD. That's besides the point).

A forest engulfed the area turning the once barren area into a fertile forest. Looking out at the pitch black barrier in the pocket dimension, it looked like he was on a floating island in the middle of an abyss. The ground underneath him was lush grass thanks to all the energy running through it.

He sat down. Staring into the darkness letting his thoughts wander to the attempted resurrection. With how strangely it happened, he certainly had some questions about it. It worked to an extent forming a vessel for Bulat but for some reason didn't summon his soul.

Most likely from differences in worlds but it that didn't stop it from bothering him still. There was another question that lingered in his mind. The fact he willingly used the technique on Bulat. The one he hadn't used for millenniums he tried for what he remembered as no reason other than trying to help Akame cope. Though it may have done more harm than not when the chance was denied solidifying his death.

He got up and returned to the large base of operations, his ninja agility allowing him to easily scale the trees and leap into building because why go the normal way? Swinging through his window, Naruto flopped onto the bed. He let out a sigh before shutting his eyes as he once again that night tried to will himself to sleep.

YVY

I feel like this chapter was really lackluster… Sorry for that. So anyways tell me what you think in the reviews, PM and if you even want you can help me by being a beta. Random fact, after randomly searching things, apparently in RWBY, yang's semblance is powered through her hair? Yeah I'm going to go now.


	137. Part 137

I'm back again. I really need to make up for my procrastination from the break… that seems to normally be the opposite of what usually happens on this site… uh I'm starting now then.

"Try" - Speech

'To' - Thought

 **Stop** \- Non-Human

Me - Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I AM a timelord, by the time you finish reading this, 6 seconds will have passed. BOOM

lilil

He woke up suddenly straightening upwards in a state of panic. His eyes dilated as he began breathing heavily. Sweat drenched his forehead. He sat there for several moments calming himself down. Breath by breath his heart rate slowed and breathing evened.

The ninja sat up and looked outside his window. The ever same endless black that always surrounded the base. There was light shining onto the new tree tops from the strange nature of this pocket dimension. Oddly enough it would always be bright during the day on the dimension outside (I've probably explained this but I forgot…).

He shrugged this off walking out of his austere room. The hallways empty like always with good reason. Out of all the assassins, he probably woke up the earliest. Whether it was due to almost constantly being alert and awake through the night or his comrades being lazy was beyond him.

A clock ticked drawing his attention to it. It read 6:48, rather early compared to when someone like Sheele woke up. Woman could sleep through even the gunfires of Mine's pumpkin. It was even proven before when he saw the massive hole in the castle several days ago.

It was beside the point and he made his way down to the kitchen silently hoping for some leftovers from Akame's frequent midnight food genocides.

He was clearly mistaken for even putting a degree of faith in Akame missing something. All hope wasn't lost though as he opened channeled some chakra into the fridge producing some elegant mystery meat courtesy of a bird danger beast he and Akame had come across. A secret compartment that he put in personally after coming across the ice box emptied on several occasions.

Quick application of fire natured chakra cooked up the delicious morsel. A mouth watering aroma drifted from the meal before he devoured it. The wonderful smell unconsciously dragged Akame downstairs. Her usual gluttony acting up as she scanned around for the source of the smell only to face disappointment in the form of an empty dish.

She looked at the blond with almost a demanding look. Her eyes darting from his face to the plate. Her message clear to him.

"Sorry but I need to do something," Naruto said before washing the plate and putting away in a cupboard, "Maybe later tonight when I'm back."

He left the castle leaving behind a sulking Akame. The teenager scurrying the fridge for any hint of leftovers from her own binge eating. Her efforts were quite obviously fruitless.

Chakra touched the seal, and he was warped out of the alternate dimension and into Lubbock's bookstore. It was unsurprisingly unmanned like usual when he was in the building.

He walked out the store making sure to lock the building as he went out and made his way to the castle of the empire or more honestly the prime minister's castle at this point. The usual guise of his alternate identity flickered onto him. His purpose was to meet up with the other members of the Teigu user exclusive police force.

The early morning was filled with people. Aromas of freshly baked bread permeated through the air. It didn't compare to the evening, but the numbers were still astounding.

His experience to maneuver in tight places was invaluable as he seamlessly moved through the crowd. His ninja agility let him avoid physical contact with anyone at least for the most part.

On his way to the castle, a ruffed up child had bumped into him. An honest mistake on the boy's part when he looked at him fearfully and looked backwards from where he was running.

The assassin gave the boy a kind smile and he rustled his head before reaching into his pouch.

Naruto had felt a strange increase on his body after he bumped into the boy. He normally would have dismissed it had he been anywhere else but his personal experience with the empire told otherwise. Perhaps it was just his imagination or something else but he didn't write it off as just that and move on.

He searched himself for a moment in the crowded area before looking back to where the boy was. He was gone. The flow of traffic was disorganized and forced him to move. His gaze moved back to the castle and he continued making his way over there.

Or at least that's what he would have been doing if it weren't for that hand on his shoulder. Someone was grasping his shoulder, and he turned backwards.

A blond man stood slightly shorter than Naruto in his disguise. He was in a rusted yellow suit the ninja recognized. A familiar symbol strewed on the man's chest plate. It was a red dragon making a circle biting off its tail and a shield red and white inside.

"Stop right there," The man said as he strengthened his grip on Naruto's shoulder, "Return the mask, thief."

Naruto looked at him. His henge narrowing its eyes at the man. The man stared back with impatience

"What mask?" He asked the soldier, "I don't have any masks on me."

"Don't lie, I saw your partner hand it off to you. Don't think I haven't seen this gig before," The armored man said with a glare, "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Look I don't want any trouble," Naruto said with his hands raised, "and I still don't know anything about this mask."

"Yeah right," The man grumbled before drawing out a blade, "I don't want trouble either, but if you're making it hard for me, I can't guarantee anything."

"You sure you want to make a big deal in this crowded area?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes, "I'm sure it won't end well for anybody."

lilil

So yeah… I blame procrastination and pent up lack of league of legends. Also, if you wanna Beta, PM me your email and I can share the document on google doc with you. Anyways so yeah. I'm going to try to get these out faster because I know I promised daily parts when I first started this fanfic. With that out of the way I gotta work on the next parts.


	138. Part 138

Okay. So I've had plenty of breaks. I need to get back into it. Oh wait I'm typing all of this…

"I" - Speech

'Wanted' - Thought

 **To** \- Non-human

Break - Human

Disclaimer: By the power of wikipedia, I'll eventually find a loophole in the system… still haven't found one yet, BUT TRUST ME I'LL FIND IT ONE DAY. So I don't own this yet.

Oo0

Neither side made a move. The crowd flowing slower as the early morning traffic upped. There was tension between the two. People gathered around to watch the fight that was brewing.

"Well? What about it," The silver haired man said underneath an illusionary mask, "I'm no accomplice, but I'll certainly defend myself."

"Last warning punk," The man said raising his sword to fight, "Or things might get ugly."

"Oh the follies of youth," Naruto said turning his back relaxing his body, "You go ahead and try it."

With a calm posture, the ninja began walking off. The tense atmosphere completely disappeared. The onlookers confused with this turn of events merely began dispersing away while some others stayed.

A shout of anger drew back some of the viewers. The young man charged swinging his blade horizontally nearly hitting a passerby. It neared the unassuming man. A gasp from the audience was heard and the man had leaped over the blade. The soldier moved with all the effort put in the strike.

"That was too telegraphed. I could see you swinging that thing from a mile away," he said before he stopped walking, "and you overextend your arms too far leaving you right open."

"Shut your mouth!" The hot headed man yelled taking another swing at him.

"You haven't learned have you?" Naruto asked rhetorically before swiftly swinging his leg into the air before driving the blade down into the ground.

Impressively enough, the soldier kept his grip on the blade despite the sudden force.

"Hey what's going on here?" A voice shouted amongst the crowd causing several murmurs to disperse through the watchers.

Several more armored men pushed their way through the crowd. It was more soldiers set with the same standard gear.

"Damn it Michael!" One of them shouted before charging into the fray, "What did you get yourself into this time?!"

The blond glared at the other soldier yelling back, "I found the thief!"

He stood between the two giving a sharp look at the other soldier. He had ginger hair and was about the same height as the ninja's henged form. His eyes a dark brown as he stared at Naruto.

"I recognize you from somewhere," The man said after several moments of staring at the masked man, "You're that hotshot recruit we had. Kakashi if I remember right. What are you doing here? I thought you quit."

"I was out for a walk," Naruto said to the man ignoring the indignant shout from the other guy, "When this guy comes over and begins accusing me of theft."

"I saw it! Don't try to lie-" the rowdy man said before he was elbowed in the face by the ginger, "What the hell Derek?"

"Let the man talk Michael," The newly deemed Derek said turning his back to Naruto facing the blond, "We all certainly know you haven't done such."

"Just because you're a higher rank doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Michael shouted at Derek who just glared at him.

"It mean exactly that," Derek said glaring at him pausing for a moment, "Officer."

The crowd watched intently at this overt display. Naruto simply stood there waiting for the two to be done and someone tried to urge him away from the situation. He stood his grounds though, and the man stopped trying.

Derek seemed to be done with Michael when he kicked him straight in the chin knocking the blond out.

"As I was saying before this knuckle head barged it," The soldier said as some of the others began dragging Michael away, "He accused you of taking Balzac?"

"As far as I'm aware of, I don't know of any Balzac," Naruto said despite clearly remembering it through his readings, "He just accused me of taking a mask."

It was a Teigu in the form of a mask that enabled the user to reach all the absolute limits of their bodies physically and mentally. Ideally used for someone with massive potential but could also be used on someone who was lacking in much skills.

"Damn it, he caused this and now I have to clean up all of his messes again," Derek sighed in irritation, "You want to head to a bar or something? I don't really like crowds, and this will take a while to sort out."

"Sure thing," Naruto said looking at the crowd that had amassed around them during this ordeal, "Though you brought it up a little later than I thought."

"I had to deal with that idiot first," he said, "Always going around and causing trouble I need to deal with all the time," his face showed anger and he glared at the crowd, "Scram!"

The two began walking towards the circle of people that had gathered. The crowd jumbled into the usual disorderly crowd that was commonplace in the Empire.

"So I heard that She disappeared," The man started with a friendly tone with strange emphasis on the word 'She', "You know who I'm talking about right?"

"Please elaborate," Naruto disguised as his previous mentor said, "Who are you talking about?"

"You know her," The man said as they turned a corner, "The one with the dog and screws loose. I've only heard rumors but I heard she used to hang out with you before she just dissapeared."

"Are you talking about Seryu Ubiquitous?" Naruto asked, "I don't know why everyone always gives her such a hard time. She was a nice girl."

"Yep her," He said pointing at a sign, "There's a bar. Drinks are on me for all the troubles Michael caused."

"Thanks but no thanks," Naruto said to him, "I have some things of my own to take care of first."

"At least humor me until we can get this all sorted out," The ginger insisted, "I don't like things done half way."

Oo0

So I'm back again with another part that didn't take a month to finish. If you want to beta, you can contact me via PM's or the reviews. I asked for my betas to come back _but_ _n_ _obody came_. So yeah, all of these are essentially first drafts so there are certainly errors I'll iron out at the end of this fanfic. Well either that or continue to tell myself this inevitably procrastinating for an indefinite amount of time leaving my story riddled with horrid English. Oh wait no please I need more text spa-


	139. Part 139

So I'm back again. I'm thinking I could do a reviewer response in the bottom… if I actually had a decent amount of reviews to respond to… oh wait I'm just delaying the part. Enjoy, or not...

"Time" - Speech

'Is' - Thought

 **Running** \- Non-human

Out - Human

Disclaimer: huh… I don't have a disclaimer off the top of my head this time. uh POPSICLE STICK JOKE TO DISTRACT YOU, what kind of bird is always sad? A blue bird. Now I run away.

HIHIH

Much to his displeasure, there he was sipping on a bitter drink. The newly acquainted soldier held a mug up laughing loudly.

"Nothing like some good ol' beer," He said with another boisterous laugh, "Bartender! Refill!"

'Why am I here again?' Naruto thought to himself as he took another sip of the alcoholic beverage. The ginger, Derek if he remembered right, was being rowdy. Strange given his cool demeanor from before but the ninja put it off as the influence of alcohol.

From the corner of his eye he could see the bartender, who was dressed in black and white, reluctantly refilling Derek's mug while making eye contact with Naruto.

He shook his hand with his fingers pointing to his neck trying to say stop. The bartender gave a small smile and began grabbing a different jar.

"That idiot," He said with aggression in his voice, "Going around provoking people. Wish I didn't have to deal with his shit but beggars can't be choosers. You're a pretty great guy you know? Thanks for paying for my drinks."

Despite what the ginger said, Naruto had only offered to pay for a drink. The beast of a man was already chugging down his eleventh mug of alcohol.

"I guess," Naruto said to the drunk man with a shrug as the man continued to drink himself into a stupor, "So why did you drag me in here again? I hope it's not to leech off my money."

"Oh no," The man quickly denied with a red face whether it was due to the alcohol or something else, "It's not that. I called you here so that I could speak to you."

"Well? What exactly do you want to talk about?" Naruto said as his eyes wandered around the bar.

It was a small room with no actual door. The only thing in it was the bar lined with dozens of bottles and barstools. Where a fourth wall should have been was just air. Whether it was the intended entrance or not, Naruto didn't know but it certainly didn't look broken off.

"So wha-" he was saying before letting out a hiccup, "you think?"

"I'm sorry what?" Naruto said having not paid the drunk man any attention, "Can you tell me that again."

"I'm going to have Michael apologize to you," Derek said, "Whatever happens afterwards is up to you."

"I'm fine with that," Naruto said before twirling the seat hopping out, "If that's it I'll be gone now. I have some things I need to get to."

"I'll leave you to it," Derek said before hiccuping again.

Naruto just walked out the bar leaving the man to his drinking. His mind was already off of it as he walked towards the castle. The outwardly glorious establishment had its name dragged through the ground with what the current powers did in there.

The thought was in his mind thanks to the constant ranting of changing the empire from a certain person.

He made his way through the crowd, this time uninterrupted by any random soldiers apparently doing their job or something. That was just the most random interruption he'd had in awhile.

It did give him time to think up of something in particular. It was something that could make his time here much more… interesting. With a grin under his mask he made a slight detour to a rather busy alley of the city. His previous scouting of the city was proving to be useful.

He navigated to a humble shop and dropped his henge. It was rather dull with dust everywhere. There was no light and the blinds were down. With a push to the door, a bell chimed softly and a man rushed over rather excitedly.

The man was big with grey hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and a grey apron of some sorts on him covered in soot.

"Welcome to Victor's Weapons, what can I do for you?" The man greeted with a pleased look on his face, "Pick any of the weapons out here or you could make a custom order."

"No I'm here for something different… Victor: I assume," Naruto said to the confused man, "I'm looking to make a... deal with you I guess you could say."

"Would you," the presumed Victor paused, "elaborate for me? I only work with weapons."

"So these weapons were made by you?" Naruto said getting a confused look on the man's face, "They seem fairly average."

"Yes they were all forged by me," The man said with his eyebrow raising, "I'm not all too good but I'm working on it. Anyways, your deal you wanted to make with me?"

"Yeah that," Naruto said with a smile, "I've heard I'm a good blacksmith. I propose we can share the shop and the profits we make."

"That's a bit sudden," Victor, "What do I get out of this? I don't want half my profits being cut for no reason. What else are you offering?"

"I offer my skills and only my skills," Naruto said with the same smile, "Though you may find it's more valuable than a sack of gold coins. I'm in need of a workplace, and you cleary need a reboot of your shop no offense."

"None taken," The man sighed shaking his head, "How about this, I'll agree to your deal but on some conditions."

"I'm fine with that," Naruto said, "What are your terms Victor?"

"Instead of half and half," The man said crossing his arms, "You get a fourth of the profits for a week and then I'll decide what to do about our agreement."

Naruto gave an interested hum and said, "That's fine by me. You won't regret this decision Victor."

"Wait there," The shop owner said to the ninja, "That's not all. You can't just freeload off my resources. You'll have to get those yourself. You can use the forge all you like though."

HIHIH

So I'm back again with another part that probably shouldn't have taken what over a week? Anyways I blame it on finals? Oh wait I can't do that because I didn't study for them… uh procrastination is the best nation (I don't know help me ;-;). Anyways I think I have a new beta? So yeah I'll see you next time.


	140. Part 140

So I'm back again with another part of the story and hopefully it didn't take a month to update… I'm somehow finding more and more things to procrastinate with so I'll try to get this out ASAP

"Broken" - Speech

'And' - Thought

 **Barely** \- Non-Human

Breathing - Human

Disclaimer: Do you see the disclaimer? I bet you don't because it's a ninja this time. Hahaha

/I don't own animu/

Naruto shrugged to himself as he walked away from the shop. He was mildly pleased as he headed to the castle many of the other Jaegers were generally at. With all the things that sidetracked him, he had hoped to get there without anymore interruptions and, unlike the same earlier wish, this was granted.

He made it to the castle with no troubles. His mind rearing with ideas for the future. Plans within plans (hehe) came to mind but were quickly forgotten as he entered the castle. It was silently established that the conference room was their place to meet.

There was some conversation in the room already. He made a clone with the appearance of his normal self and left him outside the conference room. The original, in his Kakashi henge, walked into the room finding the rest of the members there and the conversation paused.

"Where were you last night?" Wave asked with an annoyed tone, "We made food and everything and you weren't anywhere to be found."

"I found myself asking the same question," Esdeath said with mild irritation as well that was typically unusual for her in the absence of Kakashi's presence, "I never did dismiss you from duty yesterday."

"Yeah yeah, I had some things I needed to do so I left after we finished up with those bandits," Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Unless there were more it shouldn't be too big of a problem right?"

"Insubordination won't get you very far with me," Esdeath said with a calm smile.

"It's got me this far hasn't it?" Naruto said with a shrug, "Anyways are we doing anything today?"

"We still haven't figured out how this knife works," Run said while examining a knife, "maybe you have some thoughts on this."

He casually threw the knife making it do a flip as it sailed towards Naruto

"I may have some," Naruto said as he caught the thrown knife, "What are the current ideas about this?"

"It doesn't seem very sharp. We've been playing around with it all day but we can't figure out how to get it to do whatever it did before," The blond said and gave a glance at Dr Stylish.

"I don't recognize it as one of our Teigus," The doctor told Naruto with a shrug, "But I'm sure we'll stylishly figure this out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing as he twirled around the blade. The pitch black color was no longer it's most captivating feature but instead it was its potential abilities.

The fight with the previous wielder of the blade was an interesting one. If it could summon hands like they had previously thought, all they had to do was figure out how to do it. He put this train of thought away though and changed the topic.

"I have a friend that is a very skilled blacksmith," Naruto said seemingly randomly to the two intellectuals.

"What about it?" Run asked with slight curiosity for his enigmatic teammate with no information regarding him available, "We already have essentially the best possible weapons we could have now."

"I'd like to introduce him to you guys. I think he can be a pretty useful person in things other than weapons," Naruto said catching Esdeath's, who was talking to Bols, attention.

"A friend you say?" Esdeath said joining the conversation, "Go ahead then. I'd like to meet this friend of yours if he's as... interesting as you are."

"Oh trust me," Naruto told her, "I have a feeling you'll be interested in what he has to offer for the Jaegers.

"Oh really? I'll be looking forwards to meeting him," Esdeath said.

"You won't be waiting long," Naruto said, "He's sorta outside right now."

"And for some reason the guards let him in?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Guards? What guards?" Naruto said with confusion.

The several times he came to the room there wasn't anyone guarding anything. The door opened to reveal his clone in his usual appearance.

"There he is," Naruto said pointing to his clone who waved.

"Hello there," Wave greeted finishing a conversation with Kurome, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you," the clone said with a mischievous grin on his face, "I'm a friend of Kakashi over there."

"Cool, are you a new member or something?" Wave asked having not heard the conversation with Naruto.

Esdeath stood there with a chilling silence. She didn't move and her breath was nearly silent.

"No I'm afraid that I haven't been invited to this little group of yours," The clone said, "I'm not even part of the imperial military. I just heard that there are some clients here from Kakashi."

Esdeath's hands were balled into a fist as she began to exude a barely contained bloodlust.

"You're an interesting person coming into here without an invitation," Run said as the doctor looked at the blond with suspicion.

The clone shrugged and said, "I guess some people I know consider me a little impatient."

"Well at least you didn't get any of the guards angry," Run said shaking the other blond's hand, "I'm glad to be your acquaintance Mr. Uzumaki."

Kurome sat at the back of the table nibbling of one of her many snacks that she kept on her for some reason. She watched this newcomer in the corner of her eyes with suspicion. It was something that the original Naruto caught on to quickly.

He quickly summoned a shadow clone that immediately changed to a small rock before dispelling itself.

His clone nodded looking at Naruto before bloodlust exploded from Esdeath having one last thought.

'I completely forgot about that thing with Esdeath.'

/I don't own animu/

So I'm back again. So it turns out I just procrastinated less on this than I expected and I don't know what that says about me. I mean I did want to get it out ASAP but you see I found someone to play terraria and that ended up with about 69 hours of my winter break down the drain… I also continued watching a bit of the Akame ga kill animu which I should have finished by now but meh. Laying it bed binge reading Tower of God… I really need to stop making excuses and work on the next part.


	141. Part 141

So I'm back again with another part to this story. I'm a bit grumpy seeing as I missed a flight and have to miss school which is going to require some effort to make up on. Enough venting. Start.

"Drifting" - Speech

'Off' - Thought

 **Every** \- Non-Human

Second - Human

Disclaimer: You see, I'll just have to wait for Naruto to fall under fair use. That works right? right?

Worm is a neat story

The moment the clone saw the fist coming towards his face. He had realized (this is for you one reviewer :) that the guise he was in now was the same one that he was in when he had humiliated Esdeath with the help of Seryu. Despite the fight happening only a couple of days ago it felt like it was over half a year ago (holy crap my pacing is hell a slow and so is my update rate). Esdeath's right jab would have been undodgeable to most people under the freezing bloodlust but the clone reacted quickly enough to barely dodge it allowing the fist to narrowly soar to the left of his head.

"You're dead!" She shouted as she attacked.

Esdeath quickly followed up. An iceblade formed in her right hand as she brought it back along with a left hook right at his head.

Naruto panicked slightly as he tried to figure out some way to salvage the situation. The doctor and Run had already backed away from the conflict leaving only Esdeath and his blond clone in the heart of the battle.

It took Wave a couple of seconds to process what was going on and within that time frame the fight was already heated.

In an attempt to dodge the two-way attack, the clone swung his head down only for the woman's knee to begin raising up to knee him in the face.

With the momentum he had, he pushed hard from his feat performing a flip in his small area of movement. His legs had begun falling like guillotine to Esdeath's head but she also reacted.

She dashed back avoiding the kick and Wave stabbed his blade into the ground sending chunks of the ground up into the air. Meanwhile Kurome unsheathed her blade and was already midair in a dash towards Naruto's clone.

Bols, while not armed, tried to fight alongside his commanding officer along with run whose wings were already spread.

Meanwhile the doctor and Naruto opted to just watch this unfold. Naruto not wanting to intervene and the doctor simply being incapable of any combat other than supporting his teammates.

An idea came to mind immediately and Naruto quickly summoned a clone and dispelled it immediately (magically) transfering all his thoughts to the clone.

There was a very brief timeframe where the the clone was distracted, and it was something his opponents capitalized on immediately.

Kurome's dash had put her within striking distance of the clone and she made a narrow but accurate slice with her katana aiming for the clone's blind spot.

Simultaneously, Wave, armored now, had made a faster dash and was pulling his leg back, mid air, for a kick.

Esdeath was also in on this now three way attack as she formed a rapier of ice and thrusted it forwards.

The clone snapped out of it and immediately noticed all attacks from two different directions.

In an acrobatic display, he leaped and spun letting out a kick that would hit the incoming armored man while simultaneously dodging both the rapier and the kick. His athletic dodge didn't account for Kurome as her blade left a wide cut in the clone's back as he spun mid air landing a hit on Wave.

"Out of my way," Esdeath nearly snarled at her subordinates, "He's mine to kill."

"Stop it you guys," Naruto said letting flames roar out of his lighter threatening to burn the entire place down, "Why are we fighting all of the sudden?"

"Were you trying to set me up Kakashi?" The clone said with false anger.

"You will die today for humiliating me," Esdeath said as she wound up for another stab at the clone, "because I'm stronger than you. I'll walk all over you."

"Are you're still mad about that?" The clone said with feigned ignorance, "Come on that was one job. Nobody even got hurt. Besides our last fight proves you wrong."

His grin didn't really help much. It was something the original Naruto was frustrated at.

"Esdeath, Esdeath!" Naruto shouted at the murderous woman that was in the middle of her fierce fight, "Calm down!"

It seemed his words had no effect however as she continued her assault on the defensive clone. Actually, his words did have an effect and her attacks were even more vicious and swift intent on bringing the blond to an end.

Wave now backed away from the fight asked with uncertainty in his voice, "So what do we do?"

"Just let her tire herself out," Naruto said crossing his arms looking at the fight, "She won't be able to touch Naruto."

"That's not what I meant," Wave said, "He's going to get destroyed by her."

"Think what you want to think," Naruto said, "But don't say I didn't say anything."

The others had stood back to observe ever since Esdeath declared her one sided one on one deathmatch with the blond.

She was relentless with her attacks showing little to no opportunities for the clone. The very few she let slip by were immediately gone with another lighting fast jab. He could only dodge, going backwards and occasionally to the side should space provide him the chance but it seemed he had literally backed himself into a corner.

"We need to help him now!" Wave shouted as the ice rapier blurred towards the clone's eye, "Esdeath why are you doing this?!"

His cry went ignored by both combatants though as the blond whipped out a kunai deflecting the stab to the side before spinning it and he held the blade upright.

"Look I don't want to fight," the clone said, "But I'll fight if I need to."

The original Naruto panicked though he kept it from showing. 'This isn't part of the plan'

Worm is a neat story

So I'm back again. I'm thinking of doing a rewrite on this story now that I'm rereading some earlier stuff that I KNOW I can improve on. I'd like to know your opinion though (for like the two of you who care) on whether I should do it after I finish this fic or just drop this fic and work on the rewrite, or just don't rewrite it at all. I'm also open to any feedback. As of now I'm running through this with half baked knowledge on both series and virtually no planning whatsoever. Leave a review, PM me if you really want, and have a nice time (or a bad time if you want that).


	142. Part 142

So I'm back again with another part of this rather drawn out fic… meh I'll finish it one day. Enjoy.

 **Alone** \- Non-human

All - Human

'Here' - Thought

"Out" - Speech

Disclaimer: Did you notice something was up just now? Was that just me? No it's definitely so-.

 **lasreveR**

The clone had the kunai in a forwards grip as he dashed forwards to Esdeath. The original disagreeing with his apparently rogue clone's actions.

Esdeath leaped backwards reforming another ice that for all intent and purpose was probably superior to a regular one.

Her angered bloodlust seemed to dissipate and she gained a ferocious smile. A quick flick of the wrist sent her rapier bolting to her left in time to hit a midair kunai flung by her foe.

The clone whipped out another blade and dashed in reaching range of Esdeath's rapier and was met with a slash from the blade. He ducked under the sword. Ice swiftly froze the ground underneath the two fighters.

"We need to evacuate everyone in the castle!" Wave said as the infamous ice powers of the Queen of Ice began springing forth, "I don't think Esdeath is holding back anymore!"

The winged blond nodded his head, "I agree, let's go."

Kurome obliged silently quickly making way towards the only entrance and exit of the room followed by the doctor and Bols.

Wave flew out with his armor and Naruto ran after them as well leaving the two alone to battle each other until Naruto figured out some way to stage an escape for his other identity.

His team members had split of to warn everyone in the castle on the escalating battle with Esdeath.

He ran down the hall and turned a corner before making sure nobody was around. A quick usage of his godfather's infamous (amongst several women) camouflage jutsu and he was gone from view.

Light bent around him and he was invisible. He stalked through the corridor of the hallway as a mist quickly approached bringing ice that rapidly spread encasing any solid object that it came across. Fire chakra pulsed through his system melting off any ice and quickly turning the melted ice into steam that only served to create more mist.

The air itself was far below sub-zero temperatures and could very easily freeze a person to death extremely quickly. Hopefully the other Jaegers had managed to evacuate anyone caught within the severe cold.

Silently cursing his rogue clone, he slipped into the battlegrounds between the ice queen and his clone. The battle was raging on as Esdeath used more and more of her ice abilities. Her Teigu was nowhere to be seen to Naruto. His plan to stop Esdeath's power temporarily would be put on hold for now.

He shifted around an ice pillar and a faint knocking came from the floor immediately prompting his attention.

A small mask was on the ground. It looked wooden with engravings with a green circle in the place of the mouth. With crosses over the eyes.

Naruto realized that he really did have a mask as he was accused of earlier and felt slightly guilty until a giant ice pillar was broken rather loudly breaking him out of his thoughts.

Naruto grabbed the mask and began trying to formulate a plan to get his other identity free from Esdeath's clutches without suspicion drawn onto his current guise or his usual identity.

He silently cursed his clone again. Why did it have to go and make things harder on him. His heart raced as he tried to come up with a solution to what would undoubtedly make everything much harder for him.

It was this thought that gave him a realization. Naruto henged himself and used the Kawarimi (body replacement) to swap places with the rogue clone while dispelling the clone himself.

Immediately he was thrust into the battle and a grin was on his face. He sent a quick chakra pulse and a three dimensional map appeared in his mind as well as the location of his opponent. The walls of the conference hall long gone and instead was just a large open area

She hid behind the third pillar to Naruto's right and was quickly moving closer and closer. Ice formed from the air and slowly began to form an enormous arena which would be nearly impossible to escape from.

The sky darkened and a burst of lightning came down shattering a pillar of ice next to Naruto. Soon after, a man came with metal barrels instead of arms. It was the great general Budo.

A look of rage was clear on his face looking for the single person responsible for this dangerous battleground. His gaze like a hawk scanning the surroundings for the perpetrator for the king's endangerment.

Naruto took advantage of the newly added variable and flickered away with a burst of chakra to his muscles.

A burst of lighting struck down an ice pillar shattering it as if it was glass. A roar of anger followed soon after and a clash of the two greatest generals begun.

'That turned messy really fast,' Naruto thought to himself as he warped to the base. A calm area replaced the chaotic mess.

With a sign he stumbled into the building and was greeted by the sight of Sheele reading a book as she lounged on one of the many very comfortable looking couches.

She didn't notice him as he began walking to his room to begin plotting how to get himself out of this situation.

A string of ideas came through Naruto's head. Staging his death in an impossibly realistic way would easily work, and it wasn't like he hadn't played dead before, but a nagging feeling told him not to do that.

It was a feeling he remembered his clone having. Well before it went all rogue and screwed everything up.

It didn't bode well for the blond, but he wouldn't be here without having some faith, so he dismissed the original plan and laid back in his bed brainstorming other ideas.

 **lasreveR**

So I'm back after being dead. Turns out some guy stabbed me and I was brought back to life a bit later to do some guy's, who was probably on some drugs with how red his eyes were, bidding. But for real I was just feeling really lazy and not so passionate for this fic as I was before. I got an idea for a different fic named Accrue (Why fanfic didn't say it update is beyond me) set in the RWBY-verse (is that the name?). I'd like a beta for this story still because as of now it's very raw seeing as I just type and don't look over it (hey at least I use spell check). Anyways I'm going to go work on the next part… assuming I get to it. You know what I'll get to it eventually.


	143. Part 143

So I'm back again with another chapter. Let's hope it didn't take over a month for this mere 1k word part… though knowing future me it probably has been half a year honestly.

"Running" - Speech

'Out' - Thought

 **Of** \- Non-human

Ideas - Human

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Akame ga kill… now how many people will notice?

I don't actually if you couldn't tell

There was a knock at his door. The noise was loud and a voice spoke from outside.

"Naruto! You better get out here right now and explain yourself!" The voice shouted eliciting some chuckles from the blond.

Not even ten seconds afterwards, the poor innocent door was broken down. Wood chips scattered around the room as a arm reeled back from the broken door.

The broken door, which was just a pile of wooden chips at this point, opened to show the former general Najenda standing with a black and white piece of paper in her other hand.

"This!" She said very infuriated as she held out, what could now be seen clearly, a wanted sign with his face smiling maniacally.

For a moment he paled as he realized just how much more problems he had to deal with. Naruto silently cursed the clone that went rogue.

He also began to regret unintentionally training himself to ignore the memories of thought process from the clones due to spamming them way too much. He couldn't remember what the clone was thinking of when it went rogue.

"You see," Naruto said again silently cursing his locked window, "I went on a walk-"

"Uh huh," Najenda said irritated, "So that explains how the frozen waste land managed to reach the heart of the capital."

"Had nothing to do with me, I swear," Naruto lied with his arms up with a not so convincing innocent look.

"Oh really?" Najenda said with feigned acceptance that Naruto unfortunately saw right through, "So why are people talking about a rather tall," She mimed a height that was nearly spot on to him, "Blond," She glared right at his hair, "Guy pissing off Esdeath, which I can personally attest to how iritable you can be."

"And who are these people you've talked to?" Naruto asked looking for other means of escape from this angered woman.

He had a brief consideration of jumping through the window despite it being closed but Najenda was far closer to it than he was and the corner of her eye kept track of any possible exits.

'Well any conventional exits that is' he gave a thought before he got an answer to his question.

"You _do_ realize we have more spies than your single one right?" Najenda asked slightly incredulous, "And speaking of which, why did you engage with Esdeath in battle?"

"I saw an opportunity to take her out," Naruto said hoping his lie would be believed, "Evidently I failed in that."

"Not only that," Najenda said slightly less irritated, "You managed to compromise your identity as a member of Night Raid. Now we have one less person who can walk around unbothered"

"Yeah I sorta noticed with that wanted sign in your hand," Naruto noted as he pointed at the black and white picture of his face.

"So what about your contact?" Najenda asked, "Any new information on the Jaegers?"

Naruto nodded, "They've found a dagger with special abilities. Apparently its abilities have not been figured out but from my informant, he personally ranks its powers as slightly below a Teigu from the wielder's previous display."

"I won't compromise your informant's position," Najenda said, "but can you tell me more about Kakashi? My own spies have spoken about a silver haired man by that name doing some incredible things."

Naruto stared at her with his best poker face which was admittedly good given his youth of abusing his absurd two sided luck to clean out a casinos or ten.

She stared back with an unrelenting gaze before Naruto said, "Yeah fine, ask away."

"I've heard he possess a lighter with a frightening powerful control over fire. Another one of your creations I assume?" Najenda said receiving silence in response, "There's no mention of it in the Teigu book, and trust me I've looked. So tell me how he got that."

"Fine, I made it. You're smarter than I'd thought," Naruto said shrugging, "I still won't arm your little rebelion with these weapons."

"I know," Najenda said, "And as disappointing that is, I won't push you on it lest we lose your support as indirect as it is."

"Good," Naruto said, "Now shoo, I gotta keep up my image as a good for nothing slacker doing nothing but lazing around."

Najenda rolled her eyes before slamming the door shut on her way out. The outline of the door was the only thing somewhat left of it as it sort of fit into the frame of the door.

Walking over to the chip pile, he began pouring chakra into it willing them to stick together much like a more permanent version of tree walking.

The chips reformed back into the door with little to no difference to its pre broken state and was placed back into place. Naruto returned back to the bed to sleep.

Several hours into the night, he was woken up from a yell of frustration thanks to his acute hearing. Bursts of light were flaring around outside his window.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought with semi coherent thoughts as he walked up to the window to see what the lightshow was all about.

Seryu was sitting on the ground with her newly gifted chest plate. Right next to her was a black oil lantern with a steady glow. Her shadow sat there long and thin. The light began flickering once more as the light intensified. Her shadow fluctuating with size as the light became blindingly bright then flickering back to near darkness.

"In the name of justice I shall get this to work by the end of the night," Seryu whispered to herself in determination.

"So sitting around making lights as bright as the sun in the middle of the light is justice?" Naruto said popping up into Seryu's line of sight startling her, "Huh, interesting."

"Naruto?" Seryu responded jumping back slightly in the process from his sudden appearance, "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing awake right now?"

"Well you see," Naruto began with his eyes now adjusted to the light, "I was in bed when suddenly there was a light show outside my window."

"What's a light show?" Seryu asked before shaking her head, "Never mind, I'm going to assume my training is what you're talking about?"

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding his head, "Seeing as I sorta like sleep, I decided I'll take care of the problem and help you out."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Seryu said looking slightly downcast. Her Teigu adorably pumping its stubby arms upwards seemingly cheering for her. "But couldn't you have just ignored it?" Seryu asked after a bit.

"I mean I could have," Naruto said with his hand underneath his chin giving an impression of him thinking, "But you were causing flashes as bright as the sun. I'm surprised nobody else is awake."

"Well I'm sorry for bothering you," Seryu said blushing slightly embarrassed, "I was trying to get invisibility down."

The blond raised a slight eyebrow. "Didn't you already figure out how to become invisible?" Naruto asked recalling a memory of Seryu showing him her invisibility.

"I can turn invisible," Seryu said as she turned invisible, "But I can't see while I'm invisible. What's the point of invisibility if I can't see?"

"I see," Naruto said resting his hand under his chin, "Well let's get started on fixing this problem then."

I don't actually if you couldn't tell

I'm not dead unfortunately. I certainly feel dead. Anyways here's another part of this story. If you've enjoyed consider giving me a review. I like those things. Feels like people are actually reading this story. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to but yeah. Sorry for the delay. I've taken upon myself to work on some DND campaigns with friends. That's been taking up a lot of time but I'll try to work on this story more. See ya.


	144. Part 144

So I'm back again. Oh wow maybe I shouldn't have waited over a month to start this part. I'm sorry. The temptation of sleep is far too strong for my mere mortal mind. That and I've been traveling a lot lately. Don't worry updates should be more frequent now. I hope. This is longer than usual… uuuhhh I may have gotten a new beta so yay. Also my friends are trying and may or may not be succeeding in getting me into magic the gathering.

"Do" - Speech

'It' - Thoughts

 **All** \- Non-Human

Again - Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Takahiro or Masashi Kishimoto. Oh wait that's the wrong th-

Some weird thing

"So I can confirm that you are invisible for one," Naruto said as he looked at where Seryu was before she disappeared. A quick chakra pulse confirmed that she was sitting in the same position.

"I already knew that," Seryu said patiently, "I've already tested the invisibility out with Sayo."

"I can't even tell that you're there so you've got that down at least," he said as he walked fully around her while he held the lantern before sitting down, "Though I can see your feet in the grass. Try walking around."

There were several rustles as Naruto heard her standing up before feeling something on his leg. There was loud thump and a brief cry of pain that came immediately afterwards. The invisibility shimmered away revealing Seryu on the ground face down.

"Owww" Seryu moaned as she got up rubbing her forehead, "You should of told me there was something in front of me." Her cheeks puffed up with an accusatory finger with Koro joining.

Naruto shifted around slightly at that, "Sorry about that. Though to be fair, I can't see you when you're invisible." A lie for sure but not one that Seryu could call out.

"That's true," Seryu admitted with her glare turning into awkward smile, "I should have gone visible so I could see before I did that. I'm sorry for that."

Koro still had its tiny paw out pointing at Naruto with an adorable glare before being subdued by a pat on the head from Seryu.

"You're fine," Naruto sighed, "I can sort of tell where you are so it's not your fault, but that's besides the point. How are you turning invisible?"

"Well I ran across Kakashi a while ago," Seryu said, "I had a discussion with him on how I could make use of Phantom Dancer and he was telling me that if I make it so that light goes through me I can achieve invisibility. I didn't really understand the things he was talking about with light but I tried to do that, but that didn't really work."

"When did you meet Kakashi exactly?" Naruto asked.

Seryu had a look of thinking, "It was about a week ago I think? It was around the time I joined Night Raid."

"Huh, interesting," Naruto said, "Anyways so what happens when you tried to make light go through you?"

"Well the problem is is that I just can't," Seryu said before standing up, "What ends up happening is this instead."

Seryu lost all semblance of color instead turning into a color so black that Seryu looked more like a two dimensional figure rather than an actual person.

"I can see with this but I'm just a solid black while I do this," Seryu said

"Well, you blend in really well in the dark," Naruto said with a distinct unsure tone.

"Most the time it just makes me more noticeable," Seryu sighed as her figure began warping back in, "How am I supposed to bring justice like this?"

She seemed subdued. A sad and tired look on her face. An expression that felt incredibly unnerving in comparison to the usual bubbly and cheerful demeanor.

"So, "Naruto said awkwardly looking at Seryu, "You seem really determined to get this down."

"No longer being in contact with the Doctor has its downsides," Seryu said as she looked at her hands, "I'm not sure if you know this about me, but both my arms aren't even real. They were some crazy attempt to better myself and for a while I thought it was alright. I thought if I had the chance to punish those who do wrong, I'd trade anything."

Tears started slowly running down her face. Naruto was left speechless. A feeling of pity and a desire to escape the situation welled up, but Naruto was motionless, remaining silent.

"Soon enough, my own arms will stop function. We just don't have the equipment to maintain it," Seryu said, "I'll be useless in any combat situations. Funny how I've spent years honing my marksmanship only for it to be useless because of one decision."

"At least you have us to support you," Naruto said finally after several moments of silence.

"You know," Seryu said, "If it weren't for Kakashi, I wouldn't have known the truth. What he showed me... I didn't want to believe it. I wish I never did sometimes. So I tried to prove him wrong. I only dug the hole deeper."

She let out a shallow breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Forget it, let's get back to getting Phantom Dancer to work the way I want it to," Seryu said getting up and wiping any tears on her face with a strained determination.

"How long have you been at this?" Naruto said noticing her state, "You should get some rest."

She didn't answer. Or rather, silence was her answer to the question.

"Focus is key," Naruto said, "You can't do that if you're tired."

'Sleep deprivation shouldn't hinder her this much though…' ran through his head.

"I can do this!" Seryu yelled in frustration, "Just stop it already! If you're not going to help then just piss off!"

Naruto sat there in silence. An awkward silence growing between the two.

"Alright then"

Some weird thing

So turns out, I'm not dead. Yet that is. The way things are going though, which may be a consequence of procrastination on school with reading fanfic instead of doing something else, I may be in the near future. Internally at least. Don't worry, husk of former me will still be continuing this. Thanks to all who've stuck to my incredibly inconsistent upload schedule. I appreciate it.


	145. Part 145

So I'm back again. I've mentally prepared myself for the arduous task of… taking out my laptop on a regular basis. To be honest, half the time I've completely forgotten the story line too, and I keep opening the, admittedly sloppily made, storyline notes then read them, then get confused, and just end up rewriting a good chunk of it only to work on the story for only 5 minutes…

"On" - Speech

'The' - Thoughts

 **Front** \- Non-Hooman

Line - Hooman

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh something about hoomans and owning Naruto and Tatsumi did I get everything? Also I may be trying something new in the future. Omake? Yay or nay...

Hoooooooman

The shine of the artificial sun was nearly as annoying as the real thing. Which obviously meant it was just as good as the actual thing. Or so Naruto told himself as he tried to shut his eyes tighter to block these unholy rays.

"Ughhh," Naruto groaned as he threw the blanket off himself, "Is it morning already?"

With a glance at the clock, he jolted awake as he realized it was already 9:27.

'I'm gonna be late aren't I?' Naruto thought to himself as he swung out of bed and quickly changed.

Making full use of the body flicker, Naruto arrived at one of the 5 waypoints to leave the hideout. A henge up already disguising himself as his Kakashi persona.

A swift pulse of chakra warped him out and into the bookstore. The scent of coffee reached Naruto's nose, and he saw Lubbock sitting at a sort of check out desk with legs on the wood and a book in hand.

Naruto waved at Lubbock, but there was something wrong. Lubbock's eyes narrowed, and he place the book down with twitching fingers.

On instinct, Naruto ducked down as he felt air move quickly around him.

Silent wires had contracted forming a incredibly tight restrictions on where Naruto just was.

"Why were you in the back?" Lubbock said very tensed.

It took a second for Naruto to realize that his appearance was that of Kakashi who was most certainly supposed to be under the Jaegers.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was an ally, and you don't need to concern yourself with me?" Naruto awkwardly suggested with this realization.

"Try again," Lubbock said twitching more fingers.

His web of wires became taut and immediately created more threats to avoid. Five, Naruto deduced. One towards his left calf; one towards his neck; one towards his waist; one towards his chest; and one towards his right knee.

Leaping up high, he managed to inhumanly dodge in the split second it would have taken for the wires to bisect him.

There was a hissing noise Naruto was all too familiar with as some sort of injury had regenerated.

"What?!" Lubbock questioned upon seeing the wire go through this enemy.

"I'm not the enemy," Naruto stated knowing what was coming.

A brief flash of confusion flashed across Lubbock's face as he twitched a finger. Naruto immediately took note of this and had ducked.

A wire had whizzed past his head and Naruto felt a little disappointed. This fight was getting a little predictable if he were being honest with himself. The tiniest of movement from Lubbock usually meant duck or jump.

That was before he felt himself being bisected. Of course that was typically a death sentence for anyone without his absurd regenerative abilities.

"When did you set that up I wonder," Naruto said as he stood back up looking none for the worse, the henge covering up any damage the wire may have done.

Naruto made no other moves as he watched Lubbock seem to retreat off into the bookshelves.

"Look I'm not your enemy," Naruto repeated as he glanced around at where Lubbock would strike from next.

He focused a moment and pulsed out chakra. A projectile of some sorts was flying at him to his right. He let go of his control over the chakra and he tried to block it by throwing his hand at the spear. Instead of knocking it to the side, the spear just cut through his hand and kept going hitting true into his chest.

There was a tightness in his chest as he heard footsteps.

"Now, tell me why you're actually here," Lubbock said as he fiddled with his gloves, "or I'll just assume I'll just have to kill you. After all, everyone needs their heart to live."

His chest tightened a bit and Naruto quickly connected the dots. Though the threat held little grounds over him as it wouldn't really kill him. Inconvenient as hell? Yeah but it wouldn't kill him unfortunately. A chest full of blood however would be a bit of a problem.

"I'm here to report to Naruto," Naruto explained.

His thoughts on this whole undercover operation was the less people who knew, the better. Even if they were allies.

The tension in his chest loosened a bit as Lubbock questioned, "Report what? Is Naruto a traitor to Night Raid?"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit, "No it's actually the other way around. I'm a spy for Naruto."

It tightened a bit before Lubbock shot another question, "and what side is Naruto on? He's been a bit iffy to me since he's brought Seryu into the Night Raiders. She's been a bit off to me."

"Is it because she used to be apart of the Empire?" Naruto asked back being completely unaware of Lubbock's apprehension to Seryu, "I'm the one who introduced her to Naruto."

"Don't avoid the question," Lubbock said, "What side is Naruto on if you report to him?"

"You know," Naruto began thinking on the question, "I'm not too sure about that myself."

'Goddamnit, he blew up my heart.' Naruto thought to himself as he let himself go limp.

He felt a burning sensation all over himself as his body began rapidly regenerating.

Hoooooooman

Uh so I'm back. I've achieved enough willpower to take my laptop out. Quite honestly, I don't really like the feel of this story as of now but I'll finish it first before rewriting it all if you guys want to read that. Something something about reviewing, betas, and something. Goobee. I'm gonna actually start working on the next part today instead of putting it off.


End file.
